


그들의 동화

by graywolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 54,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywolf/pseuds/graywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>로키(톰 히들스턴)의 조직원인 스티브 로저스. 스타크 인더스트리 사장 토니 스타크.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

스티브는 성관계를 끔찍이도, 정말 끔찍이도 싫어했다. 그 대상이 여자든 남자든. 물론 보통의 남자라면 그 허용대상에 남자가 들어가지는 않겠지만, 스티브 로저스는 게이였다. 하지만 그가 섹스를 싫어하는 것은 그의 성적취향과는 관계가 없었다. 스티브가 그 첫째 이유라면 먼저 스티브의 현 상황을 봐야했다.

 

뒷세계에서 꽤나 영향력 있는 조직의 중간보스. 그게 현재 자신을 표현하기 가장 적절한 단어라고 스티브는 생각했다. 그리고 스티브의 생각은 옳았다. 그것만큼 스티브를 제대로 표현할 수 있는 문장은 없었다. 그리고 한 가지 덧붙이자면 스티브는 조직의 보스에게 주기적으로 성 상납을 하고 있는 상태였다. 조직의 보스인 톰은 자신의 흔한 이름을 그다지 반기지 않아 대외적으로는 ‘Loki'라는 별칭을 사용했는데 그건 고대 신화속에서 등장하는 신의 이름이라고 했다. 

 

요즘은 개나 소나 신이라고들 하지. 그게 스티브의 평가였다. 스티브는 자신을 거두어들여서 이만큼이나 키워준 조직에 어느 정도 감사한 마음이 있었던 것은 사실이나, 그 마음은 조직의 우두머리인 톰을 대면한 후 모조리 물거품처럼 사라진지 오래였다. 이제 스티브는 조직에 대한 존경심은커녕 혐오감만 느낄 뿐이었다. 

 

어려서 부모님을 잃고 떠돌아다니는 꾀죄죄한 백인 청소년을 조직에 들일 때부터 알아봤어야 했는데. 애무 없이 파고드는 톰의 성기를 이 악물고 받아내며 스티브는 생각했다.

 

“넌 여전히 뻑뻑하군.”  
“…….”

 

톰의 말에 스티브는 대답하지 않았다. 다만 자신이 앓는 소리가 새어나지 않게 이를 악물고 버팅길 뿐이었다. 묵직하게 파고드는 톰의 성기에 스티브는 한번쯤 아프다거나 우는 소리를 할만도 했건만, 고통에 정신을 놓는 한이 있더라도 스티브는 침묵을 고수했다. 그건 스티브 나름의 반항이었다.

 

처음으로 성상납을 한 것은 20하고도 몇 살을 더 넘겼을 때였다. 조직의 맨 아래부터 차근차근 밟고 올라와 나름의 위치를 다졌을 때, 스티브는 톰에게 불려갔다. 물론 그 전에도 여러 번 톰을 만난 적이 있었지만 톰이 스티브에게 몸을 요구한 것은 처음이었다.

 

톰은 처음부터 몸을 요구하지는 않았다. 처음엔 스티브가 좋다고 했고 스티브를 알고 싶다고 했다. 하지만 아쉽게도 스티브는 톰에게 거둬들여 준 것에 대한 고마움은 있을지언정 연정은 없었다. 싫은데 좋은 척 할 수는 없는 노릇이라 생각하며 스티브는 톰의 구애를 거절했다. 그 때 톰이 지은 표정은 뭔가 알듯 말듯 아리송해서, 여전히 스티브는 머릿속에 새겨진 그 표정을 잊을 수가 없었다. 배신감? 허탈감? 그도 아니면 실망감일까. 알 수 없는 표정을 지은 톰은 알았다며 스티브를 돌려보냈다.

 

톰의 구애를 거절한 것 까지는 큰 문제가 되지 않았다. 어쨌거나 스티브는 갈 곳이 없어 여전히 조직의 밑에서 일하고 있었고, 그것은 곧 톰의 수하에 놓여있다는 뜻이었다. 자신이 지켜볼 수 있는 자리에 스티브가 머무른다는 것에 일단 만족하기로 한 듯 톰은 별 일을 벌이지 않았다. 스티브가 남자를 사귀기 전까지는.

 

남자의 이름은 버키였다. 스티브와는 동갑이었으나 서열은 한 단계 낮았다. 빚을 갚기 위해서 조직에 들어왔다고 했는데, 스티브가 아는 사람들 중에서 몇 안 되게 밝은 사람이었다. 웃기도 잘 웃었고, 술도 즐겼으며 감정표현에 솔직했다. 그리고 스티브가 버키에게 끌렸던 한 가지는 버키가 대학을 나왔다는 점이었다. 물론 중간에 자퇴했다고는 했지만. 초등학교만 간신히 나온 스티브에게 학교라는 것은 선망의 대상이었다. 무언가를 배우고 공부하고, 질서 속에서 생활한다는 자체가.

 

스티브는 버키에게 학교에 대해서 여러 가지를 물었다. 그 때마다 버키는 싫은 기색 하나 없이 자신의 학창시절에 대해 설명해주고는 했다. 기실 사람이라는 게 어떤 형태로든 애정을 갈구하고 나누는 존재인지라, 주변에 여자를 들이지 않았던 스티브는 저도 모르게 버키에게 자신의 애정을 베풀었다. 버키는 스티브의 애정을 받아들였다. 거기까진 괜찮았다. 다만 그게 톰의 눈에 띄었던 것이 문제였다. 톰은 그것을 허락하지 않았다.

 

얼마 뒤 버키는 죽었다. 누가 봐도 뻔히 보이는 묏자리로 가라는 윗줄의 명령을 받고선 그대로 따르다 죽었다. 스티브는 어렴풋이 버키의 죽음을 누가 조종하고 있던 건지 알아차릴 수 있었다. 버키가 죽었다는 말을 듣고도 스티브는 울 수 없었다. 버키가 죽는 그 시점에 스티브는 톰에게 억지로 잡혀가 강간과도 같은 성교를 하고 있었다. 스티브 생에 첫 섹스였다. 그리고 스티브는 톰의 아래에 깔려 버키의 부고를 전해 들었다.

 

스티브는 울 수 없었다. 자신과 같은 것을 달고 있는 남자의 성 노리개로 쓰인 자신이 운다면, 그 눈물에선 정액냄새가 날 것만 같았다. 스티브는 다만 흉흉한 눈으로 톰을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 불손한 눈길 때문에 곧바로 날아든 톰의 손찌검에도 스티브는 시선을 거두지 않았다.

 

스티브의 눈에서 흘러넘치는 분노와 반감에도 불구하고 톰은 집착 병에 빠진 사람처럼, 아니, 집착 병에 빠진 사람답게 하루가 멀다 하고 스티브를 찾았다. 톰은 스티브가 그의 명령을 거부할 수 없다는 것을 알았다. 스티브는 건조하게 옷을 벗고 풀어지지 않은 뒤가 찢어져도 군소리 없이 톰의 것을 받았다. 전희 없는 삽입, 그게 스티브가 알 수 있는 섹스의 모든 것이었다. 둘은 흔하디흔한 입맞춤 한번도, 애무 한 번도 없이 몸을 섞었다.

 

스티브는 성관계를 좋아하지 않았다. 그가 살아오면서 한 섹스라고는 톰과 몸을 섞은 것이 전부였다. 종종 주변 조직원들이 질 나쁜 농담을 하면서 질척질척했다느니, 눈앞에 불이 번쩍거렸다느니 하는 이야기를 들으면서도 스티브는 동조할 수가 없었다. 스티브에게 성관계는 맹수들끼리 우열을 겨루기위한 하나의 도구 같았다. 톰은 스티브보다 강했다. 그게 전부였다.


	2. Chapter 2

스티브가 조직에서 나온 것은 시간이 꽤 지난 후였다. 물론 그 전에도 나오고 싶은 마음은 굴뚝같았지만 그것은 그저 바램일 뿐이었다. 톰은 스티브를 놓아주려 하지 않았다. 톰은 스티브가 생각을 할 겨를조차 없게 하고 싶은 건지 이리저리 스티브를 굴렸다. 물론 성적으로 굴렸다는 의미는 절대 아니었다. 비정상적인 톰의 집착은 역으로 보면 누구와도 스티브를 공유하고 싶지 않아하는 것이니까.

 

다만 스티브는 조직 간의 파벌싸움에 계속 불려나가야만 했다. 체력이 완전히 탕진될 정도로 하루 종일 구르고 나면 스티브에게 남은 것은 톰과의 정사뿐이었다. 매일 반복적으로 벌어지는 일렬의 사건들은 단 한순간도 쉬지 않고 스티브에게 벗어날 궁리 말라고 외치는 것만 같았다. 하지만 그 와중에도 스티브는 톰에게 굴복하지 않았다. 그는 여전히 침묵으로 톰에게 반항했으며 힘들다는 말 한마디조차 내뱉지 않았다. 스티브는 톰에게 로키라는 명칭이 과분하다고 느꼈다. 자기하나 제대로 굴복시키지 못하는 신이라니.

 

늦은 밤까지 톰에게 혹사당하고 나서도 정신을 놓지 않은 날이면 스티브는 묘한 승리감을 느낄 수 있었다. 다리사이에서 질척한 정액과 피가 흘러내리고 서 있을 기력조차 없어도 스스로가 굴복되지 않았다는 사실만으로도 스티브는 만족할 수 있었다.

 

스티브가 조직에서 벗어날 수 있게 된 것은 잠시간 생긴 톰의 부재였다. 여기저기로 꼬인 조직과 정치계의 인과관계에 물려 어쩔 수 없이 톰은 해외로 자리를 비울 수밖에 없었다. 그게 스티브에겐 절호의 기회였다. 톰의 명령에 따라 자신을 감시하는 눈들도 수가 줄었고, 각자 본인의 밥그릇 지키기에 급급해 서로를 신경 쓰지 못할 때에 벗어나야만 했다.

 

톰이 돌아왔을 때 스티브는 연기처럼 사라진 후였다.

 

조직에 들어오는 순간 했던 사망신고가 스티브의 종적을 더욱 묘연하게 만드는 이유 중 하나가 되리라고는 톰은 예상치 못했다. 스티브는 애초에 존재하지 않았던 냥 사라졌다. 그리고 톰이 스티브를 다시 찾았을 때는, 스티브는 톰의 힘이 뻗치지 못할 곳에서 머물고 있었다. 아무리 톰이 스티브에게 미쳤다 해도, 사람 자체는 이성적이었기에 톰은 섣불리 스티브를 건들려하지 않았다. 다만 숨어서 기회를 노리는 맹수처럼 스티브를 주시할 뿐이었다. 단 한순간이라도 스티브가 발을 헛디디는 순간 잡아챌 수 있게.


	3. Chapter 3

스티브는 스타크 타워에서 머물고 있었다. 그것은 일종의 행운의 연속이라고 스티브는 생각했다. 며칠 동안 그 누구의 눈에도 띄지 않으려 밤에만 간신히 돌아다니던 스티브는 한밤중에 신호등 없는 횡단보도를 지나다 다리뼈에 금이 갈 정도의 교통사고를 당했다. 운전면허를 따긴 했어도 차를 몬지가 오래됐던 건지 차주의 운전은 서툴렀다. 차에 부딪혀 주저앉은 스티브를 보고선 운전석에서 헐레벌떡 뛰어내린 남자를 보고 스티브는 굳어버릴 수밖에 없었다. 

 

괜찮으세요? 많이 다치셨어요? 911, 911에 전화해야겠다. 허둥지둥 말하는 남자의 얼굴은 지독히도 스티브와 닮아있었다. 조금 앳되고, 조금 더 밝은 인상이긴 했어도 전체적으로는 형제라고 해도 될 만큼. 남자는 사고를 냈다는 사실에 당황해서인지 스티브의 얼굴을 제대로 살피지도 못하고선 911에 전화를 할 뿐이었다. 앰뷸런스가 오고 스티브를 따라 탄 남자는 뒤통수를 벅벅 긁으며 누구에게 하는지 모를 전화를 한통 더 하면서 현재 가는 병원 이름을 알렸고, 스티브와 눈이 마주치기라도 하면 죄송하다고 고개를 숙이기 바빴다.

 

사실 조직에서 구르면서 여기저기 다치고 부러지는 게 일상다반사였던지라 스티브는 고작 다리에 금이 간 정도로 병원에 온다는 것이 어색했다. 애초에 사망자 신고가 되어있는 스티브로써는 웬만한 치료는 불법시술 때문에 의사자격증을 박탈당했던 사람에게 시술을 받을 수밖에 없었으니. 태어났을 때나 와봤을까. 아니, 태어난 곳도 병원이 아닐지도 몰랐다. 어쨌거나 기억하기론 한 번도 방문한 적이 없던 병원은 꽤나 차갑고 으스스한 느낌이 들었다. 이 잘 차려진 네모반듯한 건물 안에서 생명이 꺼지고 살아난다는 사실 자체가 스티브는 어색했다.

 

다리에 기브스만 하고나서 바로 가버리려는 스티브를 붙잡은 것은 어린 남자였다. 잠깐만 기다리세요! 하고 나가려는 스티브를 다급하게 잡아챈 남자는 괜찮다는 스티브를 기어이 병실침대에 도로 앉혔다. 연락처도 교환해야 되고, 보험처리도 있어야 되고, 그런데 그러고 보니 우리 참 비슷하게 생겼네요, 어쩌고저쩌고. 종알종알 말을 늘어놓는 남자를 스티브는 달갑지 않게 바라봤다.

 

가장 짜증이 나는 사안은 거동이 불편해졌다는 사실이었다. 이제는 자신이 어디에 있는지 들키기라도 하면 그대로 끝날 테니까. 그 순간이었다. 종알거리는 남자의 목소리를 덮으면서 둘 앞에 또 다른 남자가 모습을 드러낸 것은.

 

“쟈니! 사고라니, 그게 무슨…….”

 

병실 커튼을 확 젖히고 들어선 남자는 말을 잇다말고 둘을 바라보고선 벌어진 입을 다물지 못했다. 스티브 옆의 남자는 토니! 하고 들어온 남자를 반겼다.

 

“Oh, my god. 쟈니, 어릴 때 헤어진 쌍둥이라도 찾은 거야?”

 

토니가 손끝으로 스티브를 가리키며 물었다. 그 손가락질이 꽤나 거슬렸지만 스티브는 별다른 제지를 가하지 않았다. 비싸 보이는 양복에 오다가다 TV로 몇 번 본 듯한 인상. 그리고 토니. 그 정도면 충분했다. 눈앞의 남자가 그 유명한 토니 스타크라는 것을 알아채는 데는. 그렇다면 옆의 이 남자는 정부라도 되는 건가. 스티브는 저도 모르게 실소를 내비쳤다. 자신처럼 생긴 상판들은 하나같이 남자 노리개 밖에 되지 않는 건가 싶은 기분 때문이었다.

 

“……가겠습니다.”

 

그것은 스티브가 둘 앞에서 꺼낸 말이었다. 토니에게 자초지종을 설명하고 있던 쟈니라는 앳된 남자는 스티브의 말에 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨고선 토니와 스티브를 번갈아 바라봤다.

 

“아니, 저기요. 보험 처리랑, 그 말했잖아요. 전화번호도 받아야 되고…….”  
“됐어, 쟈니. 그건 나랑 얘기할 문제인거 같아. 그쪽 이름이?”

 

토니의 말에 스티브는 입을 꾹 다물었다. 이름을 말해도 좋을지 재는 중이었으나 토니는 스티브가 그저 자신의 말을 무시한다고 생각한건지, 이봐요, 하고 스티브를 재촉하듯 불렀다. 쟈니는 말없이 데굴데굴 눈을 굴리며 둘을 번갈아 바라볼 뿐이었다.

 

“스티브.”  
“Ok. 스티브. 일단 병원에서 원하는 만큼 푹 쉬면 병원비와 그 외 필요한 돈 정도는 지불할 테니까…….”

 

토니의 말을 스티브는 필요 없다는 말 한마디로 잘라버렸다. 몸이 나을 때까지 병원에 있으라고? 그건 스티브에게 톰이 귀국할 때까지 기다렸다가 얌전히 끌려가라는 말과도 같았다. 스티브는 병실에 앉아있는 이 순간에도 톰의 손이 자신의 목을 조여 오는 것만 같았다. 다시 잡혀 끌려가는 순간 앞으로 탈출은 꿈도 못 꿀 테지. 스티브는 초조한 마음에 입술을 짓씹었다.

 

토니는 그런 스티브를 뚫어져라 바라보고 있었다. 맙소사, 정말 닮았군. 조금 더 무뚝뚝하고 차가워 보이긴 하지만 쟈니와 똑 닮은 스티브의 모습에 토니는 어째선지 스티브를 이대로 보내주기가 싫었다. 쟈니와 똑 닮은 남자가 사실상 쟈니와 얼마나 다른 건지, 어떻게 말하고 행동하는지가 궁금해 미칠 지경이었다.

 

물론 토니가 모든 사람에게 이렇게 관심과 호기심이 충만한 것은 아니었다. 다만 쟈니에게만, 오로지 쟈니를 향해서만 쏟아지는 관심이었는데, 우연히도 쟈니와 판박이인 스티브의 얼굴이 토니의 호기심을 자극했다.


	4. Chapter 4

토니의 제안으로 스타크 타워에 머무르게 된 스티브가 가장 처음 알게 된 사실은 쟈니와 토니의 관계가 자신의 예상과는 다르다는 것이었다. 물론 토니가 쟈니를 맹목적으로, 이성적으로 좋아하는 것은 맞았으나, 쟈니는 그저 토니를 인간적으로 좋아하는 정도였다. 아마 토니가 자신을 스타크 타워에 쉽사리 들인 이유도 그 때문 일거라고 스티브는 어렴풋이 짐작했다. 무언가를 맹목적으로 좋아하다보면 그것과 그저 조금의 공통점만 가지고 있더라도 마음에 드는것이 보통의 사람이니까. 토니는 스티브의 다리가 다 나은 후면 자신의 보디가드나 수행원 정도로 써 주겠다고 까지 했다. 

 

스티브는 거절할 이유가 없었다. 토니의 옆에 머무르면서 가질 수 있는 가장 큰 메리트는 톰의 구속에서 벗어난다는 사실이었다. 톰이 음지의 성향을 띄고 양지까지 세력을 뻗친 케이스라면 토니는 정 반대로 양지에서부터 음지로 세력을 구축한 경우였다. 어쨌거나 둘은 알게 모르게 반목하는 사이였지만 대외적으로는 토니의 힘이 우세한 것은 사실이었다. 그리고 이 팽팽한 권력 구조에서는 아주 작은 티끌 같은 이유로도 싸움이 들불처럼 번질 것을 톰은 잘 알고 있을 터였다. 토니 스타크의 수행원을 빼돌린다면 아마 두 세력의 전면전으로 이어질 것이라는 게 스티브의 예상이었다. 토니에게 스티브가 중요한 인물이든 아니든, 그저 톰이 토니의 주변인, 혹은 고용인을 건드렸다는 사실 하나로 두 마리의 거대한 세력은 서로를 물어뜯을 수밖에 없는 사이였다.

 

또 한 가지 스티브가 알게 된 사실은 쟈니는 현재 보호자가 없다는 것이었다. 가족 친지가 아무도 없다고 했다. 그래서 사고를 낸 날 토니에게 전화를 했던 건가, 하고 스티브는 생각했다. 현재 쟈니는 돌봐줄 사람이 없어 토니의 보호아래 있지만 그 보호라는 게 토니에게 소속된다는 느낌은 아니었다. 토니는 그저 편할 때, 혹은 힘들 때 간간히 도움을 주는 아저씨 정도의 역할이었다. 토니는 쟈니의 생활에 개입할 수 있는 권한이 없었고, 개입할 마음도 없어보였다. 아니, 하고 싶은데 밉보일까봐 하지 않는 것일 수도 있었다.

 

쟈니는 스타크 타워에서 조금 떨어진 곳에 토니가 사준 집에서 머무르고 있다고 했다. 토니는 쟈니에게 타워로 들어올 것을 종용했지만 불편하고 어색하다는 이유로 쟈니는 거절했다. 가끔 질이 안 좋은 친구들과 어울리는 것 같이 보이기도 했지만 쟈니는 대체적으로 밝고, 화사했다. 토니가 왜 쟈니에게 끌리는 건지 스티브도 눈치 챌 수 있을 정도로.

 

한편 토니는 스티브를 눈여겨보고 있었다. 누구인지 뭐하는 사람인지 물어봐도 스티브가 대답해주는 것은 오로지 이름뿐이었다. 처음엔 간단하게 신원조회를 하면 되겠지, 했건만 웬걸. 서류상으로는 존재하지 않는 사람이라는 결과만이 토니를 반길 뿐이었다. 토니는 기계와 군수물자 쪽으로 유능한 사람이었지 뒷조사를 전문적으로 하는 사람이 아니었기에 스티브에 대해서 캐낼 수 있는 것은 얼마 없었다. 그 때문에 토니는 알게 모르게 스티브를 경계했지만 그렇다고 경계심을 밖으로 드러내보이지는 않았다. 오랜 조직생활에 촉이 좋은 스티브 역시 토니의 시선을 알아채긴 했지만 그것을 모른 척 넘어갔다.

 

“……아냐, 어쩔 수 없지. 그래, 응. 아냐, 괜찮아. 저녁은 나중에 먹지 뭐.”

 

스티브는 창가에 비치된 소파에 앉아 둥실둥실 떠다니는 구름을 원 없이 바라보고 있었다. 토니는 뭐가 그리 중요한지 자리에 제대로 앉지도 못하고 서성거리며 쟈니의 전화를 받고 있었다. 저녁 약속을 잡은 게 캔슬 된 건지 토니는 실망한 기색이 역력했지만 그것을 들키지 않으려는 듯 쟈니에게 연신 괜찮다고 말하는 중이었다. 흘긋 토니를 바라본 스티브는 다시 멍하니 하늘을 들여다보며 근 몇 년 만에 느껴보는 노곤한 평화를 즐기고 있었다. 다리도 거의 다 나아가는 중이었다. 의사는 이번 주 내로 기브스를 푸를 수 있을 거라고 이야기했다.

 

“볕 쬐는 병아리 같네.”

 

어느새 통화를 끝낸 건지 스티브의 맞은편 소파에 앉으며 토니가 말했다. 하고많은 동물 중에서 왜 하필 병아리인지 스티브는 잠시 고민했다. 머리색 때문인가. 조직에 있을 때는 격식이나 품위문제 때문에 꼭꼭 무스를 바르고 다녔던 스티브의 금발이 이제는 어지러이 흐트러져있었다. 흐트러진 앞머리를 정리하며 스티브는 자세를 고쳐 앉아 토니를 마주했다.

 

“병아리치곤 크죠.”  
“닭이라고 해주기엔 아직 어리고.”

 

한쪽 눈을 찡긋, 하며 토니가 곧바로 말을 받아쳤다. 말투가 날카롭거나 기분 나쁜 편이 아니라, 스티브는 토니의 말에 그저 어깨만 으쓱해보였다. 토니는 스티브를 뚫어져라 바라봤다. 아니, 관찰했다. 아무리 보고 또 봐도 쟈니와 스티브는 어릴 때 헤어진 쌍둥이 형제라고 해도 좋을 만큼 닮아있었다. 물론 성격은 좀 많이 다르지만.

 

“데이트가 취소돼서 속상하신가 봅니다.”

 

스티브의 말에 토니는 속상은 무슨, 하고 말하며 작게 미소 지었다.

 

스타크 타워에서 머물게 된 지 며칠이 채 지나기도 전에 스티브는 토니와 쟈니의 관계를 파악했다. 애초에 토니는 자신의 감정을 남이 볼까 두려워 숨기는 스타일도 아니었고, 쟈니 역시 오랫동안 받아온 토니의 애정에 익숙해져서인지 남들이 보기엔 이상할 것 같은 대화나 행동들도 딱히 꺼리질 않았다. 

 

쟈니, 정말 타워에 들어와서 살라니까? 원한다면 반지도 사다줄게. 하고 언제나처럼 농담 반 진담 반으로 토니가 말하면 쟈니는 그 나이또래답게 깔깔 웃으면서 그럼 전 미세스 스타크에요? 드레스 입고 다녀야 하나? 하고 짓궂게 받아치곤 했다. 스티브는 둘의 그런 행동에도 별다른 혐오감을 느끼지 못했다. 호모포비아는 아닌가 보군. 언젠가 지나가던 말로 토니가 말했을 때 스티브는 덤덤하게 대답했다. 동성애자들이 저에게 피해준게 있습니까? 스티브는 자신이 게이라는 것을 밝히지 않았다. 밝힐 필요가 없다고 여겼다.

 

“좀 아쉽긴 하지. 이미 예약까지 해둔 상태였거든.”

 

잠시 상념에 빠졌던 스티브의 정신은 토니의 목소리에 다시 현재를 인식하고 돌아왔다. 그놈의 과제가 뭐라고. 토니는 덧붙이듯 투덜거렸다. 그렇습니까. 동조도 반박도 아닌 애매한 말을 하며 스티브는 소파에 몸을 깊숙이 묻었다. 요즘 긴장이 풀린 건지 몸이 자주 노곤 노곤했다. 그런 스티브를 보며 토니는 자신의 턱을 만지작거렸다. 수염이 까끌했다.

 

“……저녁 같이 먹을래?”

 

스티브는 대답하지 않았다. 나른한 눈으로 토니를 응시하는 스티브의 눈은 무슨 생각을 하는지 애매했다. 

 

“그냥, 예약한 것도 있고. 여태 타워 밖으로는 한 번도 안 나가봤잖아?”

 

안 해도 되는 말을 덧붙이면서 토니가 눈썹을 살짝 들어보였다. 같이 저녁먹자는 말을 표정으로 대신한 것이었다. 스티브가 느릿하게 머리를 긁적였다. 

 

“아쉽게도 제대로 격식차려 입을 옷이 없습니다.”

 

토니가 쟈니를 위해서 예약까지 했다면 그저 그런 평범한 레스토랑이 아닐 터였다. 그런 곳에 기브스를 하고 티셔츠에 청바지를 입고 갈 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 사실 쟈니를 대신해 토니와 같이 저녁을 먹는 것은 스티브에게 별 상관이 없었다. 스티브는 토니가 자신을 쟈니 대용으로 본다고 해도 별 상관은 없었다. 토니가 자신을 어떻게 보고 대하든 피해만 오지 않으면 된다는 것이 스티브의 생각이었으니까.

 

“걱정 마. 양복은 얼마든지 있어.”

 

스티브는 어이가 없다는 듯이 픽, 하고 웃었다.

 

사실 지금 스티브가 입고 있는 옷은 스티브가 구매한 옷들이 아니었다. 이미 스타크 타워에 비치되어 있는 옷이었는데, 토니는 그게 쟈니가 가끔 타워에 들를 때 갈아입으라고 사놓은 옷들이라고 했다. 가끔 들러서 갈아입는 옷 중에 양복도 있다고? 아주 드레스 룸까지 차려놨겠군. 못 말리겠다는 듯 부러 한숨을 내쉰 스티브는 나중에서야 정말 스타크 타워에 쟈니에게 맞는 옷들만이 비치된 드레스 룸이 있다는 사실을 알게 됐다.

 

토니가 가져다 준 정장을 입고 창가 석에서 둘이 마주보고 먹는 저녁은 나쁘지 않았다. 중간에 쟈니에게서 전화가 오자 토니는 스티브와 대신 왔다고 말했고, 쟈니는 언제 스티브에게 정을 붙인 건지 스티브 형하고 자주 놀아주라며 웃는 목소리로 말했다. 고급 식당에는 구역 확장 차 몇 번 간 적은 있었지만 식사를 하기 전에 총부터 뽑아들었기 때문에 정작 식사를 해본적은 없던 스티브는 평화로운 분위기를 어색해했다. 토니는 간간히 주변을 두리번거리는 스티브의 행동이 처음 와보는 곳에 대한 호기심이나 놀라움이라고 어림짐작했지만, 스티브는 그저 아는 조직원이라도 만날까 싶은 불안함에 주변을 살핀 것뿐이었다.

 

스티브는 칼질이 서툴렀다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 스티브가 배운 칼질은 고급 레스토랑에서 소고기나 써는 칼질이 아니었다. 정확하게 찌르고 고통스럽게 베는 법이었다. 수술이라도 하는 사람마냥 고기를 신중하게 써는 스티브의 모습에 토니는 입을 막고 헛기침을 가장한 웃음을 터트렸다. 오, 스티브. 쟈니도 자네보단 칼질을 잘하겠군. 고개를 절레절레 저은 토니는 스티브의 접시를 자신 쪽으로 가지고 가 스테이크를 직접 잘라주는 친절을 발휘했다. 그게 왠지 모르게 민망해 스티브는 시선을 창밖으로 돌렸다.


	5. Chapter 5

톰은 일주일에 세 번쯤 섹스를 했다. 스티브의 빈자리를 견디지 못하는 것처럼 톰은 여자 남자를 가리지 않았다. 다만 톰은 자신에게 가져다 바치는 사람이 금발의 푸른 눈일 것과 정사 중 어떤 소리도 내지 않을 것을 요구했다. 금발이야 구하기 쉬웠지만 벽안까지 갖춘 사람을 찾는 것은 어려운 일이었다. 톰은 자신의 성욕 때문에 무고한 사람을 납치하는 것 까지는 요구하지 않았다. 아무리 넓다고 해도 한계가 있는 창녀촌에서 금발 벽안을 매일 찾아내기란 쉬운 일이 아니었다.

 

크리스 햄스워스는 톰의 최측근 중 하나였다. 스티브에 대한 톰의 광적인 집착을 알고 있는 몇 안 되는 사람 중 하나였고, 톰에게 데려갈 사람을 매일 구하러 다니는 것도 크리스의 몫이었다. 어찌 보면 그저 보스 뒤치다꺼리나 하는 꼴이었지만 크리스는 불평하지 않았다.

 

“오늘은 마땅한 사람이 없었습니다.”

 

속옷도 입지 않고 목욕가운만 입은 톰은 시가에 불을 붙이다 말고 크리스를 응시했다. 어둑한 밤이라 다른 색들이 묻혀서 그런지 톰의 눈동자는 짙은 녹색에 가까웠다. 크리스는 톰과 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 그래, 수고했다. 톰이 담담하게 말했다. 지극히 이성적이고 침착한 목소리였다. 톰은 오로지 스티브를 봤을 때만 그 광기를 드러내는 것 같았다. 크리스는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 목이 건조했다.

 

“보스.”

 

다른 날과는 달리 곧바로 물러가지 않는 크리스의 모습에 집중해서 시가를 빨아들이던 톰의 시선이 담배연기 뒤편의 크리스에게 향했다. 크리스의 꽁지머리가 눈에 들어왔다. 조금 길다싶은 금발을 추스르려 묶은 것 같긴 했지만 흘러내린 앞머리 탓에 크리스의 머리는 정갈하지 못했다. 말해. 짤막하게 대꾸하면서 입에 물었던 시가를 손으로 옮겨 잡자, 크리스는 숙였던 고개를 살짝 들어 톰의 눈치를 살폈다.

 

“제가……, 할 수 있습니다.”  
“…….”

 

무표정하던 톰의 인상이 조금 구겨졌다. 크리스가 하는 말이 무슨 뜻인지 알기 때문이었다.

 

“찾으시는 게 금발의 벽안이면, 저도 해당사항 아닙니까? 저도, 할 수 있습니다. 잘하진 못해도…….”  
“크리스.”

 

톰은 중간에 크리스의 말을 잘랐다. 크리스는 내키지 않아하는 표정으로 입을 꾹 다물었다.

 

크리스가 톰을 좋아한 것은 어제오늘 일이 아니었다. 언제부터였는지는 크리스 스스로도 자각하지 못했다. 그저 작은 감정이 조금씩 조금씩 커져서, 어느 샌가 정신을 차려보니 자신이 톰을 좋아한다는 것을 깨달았을 뿐이었다. 보통의 일에는 놀라지도 않는 침착함도, 가끔씩 보여주는 대범함도 모두 좋았다. 무심한 듯 아랫사람들 챙겨주는 것도. 하지만 크리스가 본인의 감정을 알아챘을 때는 이미 톰이 스티브에게 집착을 보이고 있었다. 그래도 혹시나 하는 마음으로 톰에게 마음을 보였을 때가 있었다. 저로는 안 됩니까? 저는 안 됩니까, 보스? 그때 톰이 뭐라고 했었는지 크리스는 정확하게 기억하고 있었다. 답지 않게 쓴 웃음을 지으면서 톰은 크리스에게 말했다. 내가 버키와 스티브를 볼 때 그 마음이었어, 크리스.

 

입을 꾹 다문 크리스를 보며 톰은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 크리스. 톰이 낮게 크리스의 이름을 불렀다. 크리스는 대답하지 않았다.

 

“너는 나에게 진심이라서, 진심이기 때문에 안 돼.”  
“하지만…….”

 

반박을 하려던 크리스는 톰과 눈을 마주치자 고개를 숙이고 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다. 톰의 표정은 단호했다. 크리스는 속상함에 말없이 고개만 꾸벅 숙이고선 문을 닫고 나왔다.

 

톰이 안 된다고 하는 이유를 모르는 바는 아니었다. 크리스는 톰이 마음에 들어 하는 몇 안 되는 사람 중 하나였다. 진심으로 자신을 대하는 크리스를 그저 기분에 따라 가지고 놀만큼 톰은 모나지 않았다. 그걸 알면서도 크리스는 기분이 착잡한 것을 추스를 수가 없었다. 크리스는 애꿎은 입술만 짓씹었다.

 

크리스는 스티브를 싫어하지 않았다. 오히려 불쌍하게 여긴다고 보는 게 옳았다. 톰에게 마음이 있는 것은 사실이지만 톰의 그 광적인 집착은 크리스로써도 이해하기 힘든 부분이었다. 원하지도 않는 자에게 잡혀서 매일 밤 억지로 관계를 맺는 스티브는 크리스의 시선으로 봐도 안쓰러울 뿐이었다. 질투가 단 한 번도 난 적이 없다면 거짓이겠으나, 톰과 억지로 관계를 맺고 건물 밖으로 나온 스티브가 위액이 올라올 때까지 구토를 하는 모습을 보면서 질투는 사라졌다. 잔뜩 구토를 하고선 가누기 힘든 몸으로도 기를 쓰고 톰이 머무는 건물에서 멀어지려하는 스티브의 모습은 처량하기까지 했었다.

 

톰은 크리스가 닫고 나간 방문을 뚫어져라 바라보다 시가를 비벼 껐다.


	6. Chapter 6

스티브가 다리 깁스를 풀던 날, 토니는 언제나처럼 스티브와 병원에 동행했다. 언제나라 함은, 스티브가 병원에 들를 때마다 토니가 갔다는 것인데 거기엔 그럴만한 작고 사소한 이유가 있었다. 우선 스티브를 이상하리만큼 잘 따르는 쟈니가 토니에게 스티브를 잘 봐달라고 한 것이 첫 번째 이유였고, 두 번째로는 스티브가 병원에 가지 않으려한다는 것이었다. 3살짜리 애도 아니고 병원에를 왜 안가냐고 다그쳐도 스티브는 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 스티브는 자기를 어느 정도 다그치다 결국 한숨을 푹, 쉬며 같이 가자고 하는 토니의 차에 올라타고는 했다. 토니는 스티브가 병원이 아닌 병원 가는 길을 겁내하고 있다는 사실을 모르고 있었다. 기브스를 하고 거리를 활보하다 조직에게 발각이라도 되면 꼼짝없이 잡혀 들어갈 테니까.

 

의사가 기브스를 풀어주자마자 다리의 무사를 확인하려는 듯 발을 구른 스티브는 토니와 쟈니, 그리고 의사의 잔소리를 동시에 들어야만 했다. 개중에 가장 담담하게 스티브를 나무란 의사는 그래도 다리에 아직은 큰 무리는 주면 안 된다고 덧붙였다. 타워로 돌아가는 길에 토니는 스타크 타워에서 일하지 않겠느냐고 다시금 제안했다. 

 

“뭐, 일종의 경호원 직인데. 싸움은 좀 할 줄 알아?”

 

핸들을 왼쪽으로 꺾으면서 토니가 묻자 스티브가 스타크 타워에 더 머무른다는 것이 좋은지 쟈니가 지레 신나서 휘파람을 불었다. 조수석에 앉아서 열린 창문으로 들어오는 바람을 즐기는 쟈니를 보면서 스티브는 담담하게 말했다.

 

“어느 정도는 할 줄 압니다.”  
“그래? 그럼 일 할래?”

 

토니는 백미러로 스티브를 흘긋 바라보고는 말했다. 물론 선글라스를 끼고 있었기 때문에 스티브는 토니의 시선을 느끼지 못했다. 차창으로 휙휙 지나쳐가는 가로수를 보면서 스티브는 목을 가다듬었다. 스티브가 입을 열고 대답을 하기도 전에 쟈니는 경호원이라니, 멋있는데! 하고 말했다. 보나마나 나름대로 스티브에게서 긍정적인 답변을 끌어내려는 밑밥일 터였다. 스티브는 쟈니의 뒤통수를 바라보곤 눈을 살짝 내리깔면서 웃었다.

 

하겠습니다, 하고 스티브가 대답하자 이번에는 토니의 말을 가로채면서 쟈니가 오두방정을 떨었다. 그런 쟈니를 못 말리겠다는 듯 흘깃 바라본 토니는 웃는 얼굴로 가만히 앉아있으라는 듯 쟈니의 팔을 툭, 쳤다. 자세를 얌전히 고쳐 앉은 쟈니는 애써 목을 돌려 뒷자리에 앉은 스티브를 보곤 방싯방싯 웃어보였다. 형, 우리 이제 자주 놀자. 그 스스럼없는 태도에 스티브는 저도 모르게 마주 웃었다. 서로 얼굴을 마주한지 며칠이 지나 쟈니는 자연스럽게 스티브에게 말을 놓았다. 그 편안함이 나쁘진 않아서 스티브는 쟈니의 반말을 기분 좋게 받아들였다.

 

타워에 도착하자마자 쟈니는 습관처럼 윗도리를 벗었다. 날이 따사로워 진후에는 쟈니는 자주 상의를 탈의했다. 덥고 답답하다는 게 이유였다. 그 이유조차 자유분방한 쟈니답다고 스티브는 생각했다. 토니는 쟈니가 윗도리를 입든 벗든 별 상관하지 않았다. 딱히 부끄러워하거나 껄끄러워하지도 않았다. 

토니의 사랑은 아마 플라토닉적인 것일 거라고 스티브는 짐작했다. 사실 바지만 입고 돌아다니는 쟈니의 모습에선 성적인 매력보다는 그 나이 또래의 개구짐이 더 부각되는 것은 사실이었다. 토니가 잠시 실험실로 내려갔을 때, 쟈니는 자신을 관찰하는 스티브를 보고선 씩 웃었다.

 

“형은 안 덥나봐. 긴팔 입고.”

 

사실 스티브와 쟈니의 옷차림새가 정 반대이기는 했다. 헐렁한 체육복 반바지만을 걸치고 있는 쟈니와는 달리 스티브는 긴팔에 긴바지를 입고 있었다. 스티브는 자신의 옷소매를 살짝 내려다보고는 덥지 않다고 대답했다. 그것은 거짓말이었다. 거짓말을 눈치 채지 못한 쟈니는 어깨를 으쓱하고선 토니가 사준 게임팩 몇 개를 집어 들고선 TV에 게임기를 연결하기 시작했다.

 

스티브에겐 흉터가 많았다. 직업상 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 몇 개는 징그러우리만큼 크고 괴기한 모양이기도 했다. 팔꿈치 위에도 커다란 화상흉터가 있어, 스티브는 긴팔을 고수했다. 화상은 문신을 지우다 생긴 자국이었다. 로키의 수하에 들어가려면 으레 새기는 문신이 있었는데, 가젤처럼 긴 뿔이 달린 투구모양 문신이었다. 그것은 같은 조직원인 것을 확인할 때 사용되었다. 하지만 직급이 어느 정도이상으로 올라가 굳이 문신을 보이지 않아도 로키의 조직원인지 판단할 수 있을 정도가 되면 문신을 지져야했다. 그 정도 계급까지 올라가 조직의 신뢰를 쌓으면 다른 조직의 뒷공작에까지 가담해야 했는데, 뒷공작을 벌이다 문신 때문에 신원이 들통 나면 안 되기 때문이었다.

 

문신은 어디에 세기든 상관은 없었다. 스티브가 굳이 그것을 팔에 새긴 이유는, 신원 확인을 할 때 보여주기 편한 곳이라는 단순한 이유였다. 그리고 지금은 그 때문에 스티브는 반팔을 입지 않았다. 매끈하고 깨끗한 쟈니의 몸과는 정 반대인 흉터투성이 몸을 드러내고 싶지 않았기 때문이었다. 인상을 조금 찌푸리고 바보처럼 입을 벌린 상태로 게임에 몰두하는 쟈니를 스티브는 조금 부러운 눈길로 응시했다. 조직에 들어가기 전, 그나마 순수했던 자신의 또 다른 성장과정을 보는 것 같기도 했다.

 

쟈니를 관찰하다 또다시 볕 좋은 자리에서 나른하게 앉아있는 스티브를 부른 것은 페퍼였다. 인상도 성격도 좋은 여자였다. 가끔 토니를 심하다 싶게 몰아붙이는 경우도 있었지만 그럴 때도 가만 보면 페퍼가 옳은 경우가 많았다. 스티브? 하고 부드럽게 자신의 이름을 부르는 목소리에 스티브는 반쯤 감았던 눈을 두어 번 끔벅거리고선 페퍼를 바라봤다.

 

“사장님이 아무 말을 안 해 줄 것 같아서요. 어떤 일을 해야 하는지.”

 

페퍼의 말에 스티브는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 페퍼는 애가 벌여놓은 일을 처리하는 사람마냥 토니의 뒤치다꺼리에 익숙해보였다. 의례상 하는 거라고 페퍼가 내민 서류를 받아들고선 스티브는 서류와 페퍼를 번갈아 바라봤다. 설명을 요구하는 눈치였다.

 

“일단 경호원이라고 하긴 했으니 특별한 경우가 아니면 사장님하고 붙어계셔 주시면 좋겠어요. 이왕이면 제가 바쁠 때 사장님 닦달도 해주시고. 나머지는 서류에 적혀있으니까 읽고 사인만 해주면 돼요.”

 

별 의미 없는 사인이라며 페퍼는 눈썹을 살짝 들어보였다. 사실 이 서류가 그저 종이쪼가리에 불가하다는 것은 스티브 스스로가 잘 알고 있었다. 서류상으로 따지만 사망자인 자신에게 서류는 무의미했다. 막말로 어떤 사고든 저지르고 종적을 감추면 그만이니까. 아마 토니도 페퍼도 모두 그 사실을 알고 있을 터였다. 스타크 타워로 외부인이 들어와 생활하게 해주면서 한번쯤은 뒷조사를 해봤을 터였다. 스티브는 토니의 호의를 무모하다고 해야 할지 친절하다고 해야 할지 감을 잡을 수가 없었다. 자신이 누군지도 잘 모르면서.

 

“사인만 하면 됩니까?”  
“물론 직업이 달갑지 않으시면 사인은 하지 않으셔도 되요. 직업을 원하시면 아래 써진 조항들 잘 읽어보시고요.”

 

가벼운 농담에 스티브는 페퍼를 응시했다. 페퍼는 부드럽게 웃어보였다. 스티브는 선한 웃음에 어쩐지 기분이 묘해져서 서류로 시선을 돌렸다. 스티브는 한동안 서류를 들고 있었다. 그리곤 팔짱을 끼고 자신을 보며 미소 짓는 페퍼에게 곤란하다는 듯 중얼거렸다. 서류 내용, 설명해 주실 수 있으십니까? 페퍼는 의외라는 듯 눈을 둥그렇게 떴다가 이어 부드러운 미소를 지으며 스티브 옆자리에 앉아 스티브가 내민 서류를 받아들었다. 쟈니는 여전히 게임에 집중하고 있었다.

 

스티브는 긁을 읽을 줄 몰랐다. 아니, 읽을 줄은 알았다. 다만 단어에 조금만 어려운 단어가 나와도 곤란해 했다. 고등학교를 다니는 학생들조차 본인들이 수업시간에 쓰는 문학책에서 한 챕터 당 읽기 힘든 단어가 몇 개씩은 나오는데, 초등학교만 겨우 나온 스티브가 갑과 을의 관계에 대해서 적어놓은 문서를 이해할 수 있을 리가 없었다. 페퍼는 마치 어린아이에게 동화책을 읽어주는 것처럼 쉽고 편하게 조항들을 하나하나 설명해주었다. 토니가 실험실에서 나와 무슨 일이냐고 끼어들었을 때, 페퍼는 저리가라는 듯 손을 휘휘 젓고는 스티브에게 마지막 줄 까지 친절히 설명을 해주었다. 스티브는 페퍼의 설명이 끝나자마자 별다른 망설임 없이 서류에 사인을 했다.

 

“무슨 얘길 그렇게 소곤소곤 한거야?”

 

게임하는 쟈니 옆에서 커피를 마시며 둘의 눈치를 보던 토니는 페퍼가 사라지자마자 스티브 곁으로 다가와 물었다. 스티브는 잠시간 침묵하다 계약 서류에 사인했습니다, 하고 대답했다. 토니는 그게 전부다 아닐 거라고 직감했다. 고작 사인을 하는데 둘이 붙어서 소곤거린다고? 사실대로 말해보라며 토니는 장난스럽게 스티브의 팔을 툭툭 건드렸다. 스티브는 빨리 쟈니가 게임을 끝내면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그러면 토니도 쟈니에게 집중하고 자신은 내버려 둘 텐데.

 

“서류조항 읽어달라고 했을 뿐입니다.”  
“왜?”

 

스티브는 숨을 한번 들이쉬었다. 남에게 자신의 치부를 드러내는 것은 어떤 의미로든 반가운 것은 아니었다. 제가 글을 잘 몰라서요. 최대한 덤덤하여 애쓰며 스티브는 대답했다. 그래? 하고 아무렇지 않게 대답하면서도 토니는 미묘한 표정을 지어보였다. 왜 그렇게 보냐는 듯 스티브는 토니의 시선을 맞받았다.

 

“책 좀 사다줘야겠는데.”  
“동정은 필요 없습니다.”  
“아니, 그냥 내 경호원이 똑똑해지길 바라는 마음이지.”

 

스티브가 살짝 표정을 굳혔지만 토니는 개의치 않았다. 자네가 너무 예민 반응하는 거지. 내가 동정한다고 말이라도 했나? 그냥 책 좀 사 줄 테니까 읽으라고. 토니의 능청스러운 말에 스티브는 그저 알겠다는 듯 고개를 살짝 까닥였다. 그 순간, 깼다! 하고 양 팔을 번쩍 들고 발을 구르며 쟈니가 외쳤다. 금세 쟈니에게 시선을 고정시킨 토니는 다정하게 웃으며 쟈니에게 다가갔다. 신나서 종알거리는 쟈니의 말을 경청하는 토니를 보며 스티브는 자신의 미간을 검지로 문질렀다. 기분이 이상했다. 여태껏 스티브가 글을 잘 못 읽는다고, 혹은 스테이크를 잘 썰지 못한다고 해서 배려를 보이거나 신경을 써준 사람은 아무도 없었다. 호의라는 건 아무리 받아도 익숙하지 않은 것 같았다.


	7. Chapter 7

토니의 경호는 의외로 수월했다. 아니, 사실 경호라고 할 것 까지도 없었다. 토니는 생각만큼 활동량이 많지 않았다. 그는 주로 자신의 실험실에서 기계들을 제작했으며 시간이 남을 때는 쟈니를 불렀다. 스티브는 자신이 놀면서 돈을 받고 있다는 기분을 지울 수가 없었다.

 

“오늘 쟈니랑 영화보기로 했어.”

 

점심으로 치즈버거를 입에 우겨넣던 토니는 문득 생각났다는 듯이 손가락을 튕기며 웅얼웅얼 말했다. 차에서 기다리면 됩니까? 토니가 잔뜩 사준 책 중의 한 권을 읽고 있던 스티브가 입 안 가득 햄버거를 물고 있는 토니를 못 말린다는 듯 바라보며 물었다. 입 안의 음식을 씹어 삼키느라 토니는 잠시간 침묵했다.

 

“……아니, 너랑 같이 오래.”  
“그래서 저도 같이 영화 봐야합니까?”  
“응. 너 없으면 안 본다잖아.”

 

당연하다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱하는 토니의 모습에 스티브는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 물론 영화가 싫은 것은 아니었다. 다만, 이건 너무 대놓고 자길 데이트 도구로 이용하고 있지 않은가. 스티브의 생각을 읽은 건지 토니는 가볍게 씩, 웃었다. 네가 좀 도와줘, 스티브. 오랜만에 같이 영화 볼 수 있는 기회란 말이야. 조금 애 같기도 한 그 부탁에 스티브는 자신이 어떻게 대처할지 이미 알고 있었다. 토니가 자신의 고용주이기 때문이 아니었다. 스티브는 왠지 자신이 저렇게 싱글싱글 웃으며 부탁하는 토니의 모습에 약한 것 같다고 느꼈다. 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이는 스티브를 보곤 토니는 신나게 Ok!를 외치며 쟈니에게 전화를 걸었다. 스티브에게 장난스럽게 굴던 그 모습은 어디 갔는지, 쟈니와 통화하는 토니의 목소리는 부드럽고 다정다감했다. 그런 토니의 모습을 자기도 모르게 바라보던 스티브는 퍼뜩 정신이 든 듯 다시 책으로 시선을 돌렸다. 스티브는 왠지 기분이 이상했지만 그 기분은 그리 오래가지 않았다.

 

스티브는 곧 책에 집중했고, 모르는 단어가 있을 때는 자비스에게 물었다. 토니는 쟈니와의 통화를 마치고 심야 영화를 보기로 했다고 말하려다 스티브의 모습에 벌리던 입을 다물었다. 모르는 단어가 나온 건지 단어 스펠링 하나하나를 말한 스티브는 쟈비스가 천천히 해주는 발음을 듣고 따라하듯 입을 오물거렸다. 그리곤 단어의 사전적 의미를 자비스가 알려주자, 마치 사람과 대화하는 듯 고개를 살짝 끄덕끄덕하는 스티브의 모습은 방해를 하면 안 될 것만 같았다. 어차피 조금 있다가 준비하라고 하면 되지 뭐. 속으로 생각하며 토니는 실험실로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

 

늦은 밤의 영화관은 텅 비어있었다. 이거 싼 값에 전세라도 낸 것 같은데. 텅 빈 주변을 휘휘 둘러보며 토니가 가볍게 말했다. 그다지 웃긴 말도 아니었는데 쟈니는 토니의 말에 동조하듯이 킥킥 웃었다. 스크린이 잘 보이는 중앙에 가장 먼저 앉은 쟈니는 품에 고이 안고 있던 캐러멜 팝콘을 한 움큼 집어 입안에 넣고 으적으적 씹었다. 쟈니의 요구대로 토니와 스티브는 쟈니의 양 옆에 앉았다. 단 것을 그다지 좋아하지도 않으면서 쟈니의 입맛에 맞춰준다고 캐러멜 팝콘을 산 토니는 쟈니의 품에 있는 팝콘을 두어 개 집어먹고는 살풋 인상을 썼다. 물론 쟈니가 고개를 돌려 눈을 마주치자 언제 인상을 썼냐는 듯 부드럽게 웃어보였지만. 등을 꼿꼿하게 세워 앉은 스티브는 긴장되는 듯 콜라로 목을 축였다. 불특정 다수가 쉽게 들락날락 거릴 수 있는데다가 어둡기 까지 한 곳은 스티브에게 그다지 좋은 장소가 아니었다. 

 

영화는 약간의 느와르에 액션이 혼합된 것이었다. 스티브는 영화 자체가 조금 거슬렸으나 굳이 그걸 지적하지는 않았다. 마치 뭔가 대단하고 스릴 있는 것이 있을 것처럼 뒷세계를 표현하는 방식이 마음에 들지 않았다. 하지만 옆의 쟈니는 그저 두 눈을 반짝이면서 입에 넣으려던 팝콘까지 그대로 손에 쥐고 영화를 감상하고 있었다. 콜라를 다시 한 모금 마신 스티브는 영화관 안에 혹시나 아는 사람을 마주칠까 두려워 다시금 주변을 살폈다.

 

영화관은 여전히 텅 비어있었다. 스크린으로 다시 시선을 옮기던 스티브는 문득, 영화를 보러 온 것이 매우 오랜만이라는 것을 깨달았다. 언제가 마지막이더라? 그리곤 떠오른 기억에 스티브는 인상을 찌푸릴 수밖에 없었다. 버키와 갔을 때가 마지막이었다. 영화관을 간 것도, 버키와의 데이트도 그게 마지막이었다. 그리고 나선 모든 게……. 생각하기도 싫은 악몽 같은 기억에 스티브는 애꿎은 콜라 빨대만 짓씹었다. 영화에선 총격전이 한창이었다. 스티브는 애써 영화에 집중했다.

 

영화가 끝나고 쟈니를 데려다 주고 돌아오는 길에 토니는 조수석에 반듯하게 앉은 스티브를 흘깃 바라봤다. 등록말소가 된 스티브에게는 당연히 운전면허증이 없었다.

 

“영화관 싫어하나봐?”  
“아닙니다.”  
“그런데 영화 보는 내내 왜 표정이 어두웠어?”

 

화려한 네온이 번쩍거리는 밤거리를 차창을 통해 바라보고 있던 스티브는 토니의 말에 지레 놀란 듯 고개를 돌려 토니를 바라봤다. 토니는 앞을 보며 운전 중이었다. 영화관 싫어하면 말하지 그랬어. 나도 싫다는 사람 일부러 데려갈 만큼 나쁜 사람은 아니야. 스티브는 입을 벌렸다 그대로 다물기를 반복하다 대꾸하기를 포기한건지 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 기분이 또 이상했다. 마음 한구석에서 뭔가 알 수 없는 것이 밀고 올라오는 것 같았다. 아마도 이런 관심이 부담스러워서, 혹은 어색해서 그런 것일 거라고 스티브는 멋대로 단정 지었다. 스티브의 침묵에 토니는 더 이상 스티브에게 말을 걸지 않았다. 고급 승용차는 부드럽게 도로를 달리고 있었다.

 

스티브가 본인의 감정을 알게 된 것은 그로부터 시간이 좀 더 흐른 후였다. 하지만 그 사이 변한 것은 아무것도 없었다. 토니는 여전히 쟈니를 좋아했고, 스티브는 여전히 밖에 나가길 꺼려했으며, 쟈니는 언제나처럼 활기찼다. 스티브는 본인의 감정을 입 밖에 내지 않았다. 누군가를 좋아한다고 해서 소유하려 드는것만큼 역겨운 일이 없다는 것이 스티브의 생각이었다. 토니가 쟈니와 데이트가 생겼다고 따라올 필요가 없다고 할 때마다 가지 말라고 말하고 싶은 기분이 들었지만, 스티브는 그 말을 입 밖에 내지 않았다. 자신은 로키가 아니었다.

 

또한 스티브는 쟈니를 좋아했다. 한 번도 혈육이라는 것을 제대로 가져본 적이 없는 스티브는 자신을 친 형처럼 대해주는 쟈니를 무척이나 마음에 들어 했다. 토니를 좋아하는 것과는 다른 느낌이지만, 어쨌든 스티브는 쟈니를 챙기고 보살피고 싶었다. 쟈니에게 토니가 그저 편한 아저씨일지라도 스티브는 쟈니와 토니의 관계를 자신의 감정 때문에 망치는 짓은 하고 싶지 않았다.

 

사실 스티브가 토니에게 모종의 마음을 갖게 된 건 어찌 보면 당연한 수순이라고 할 수 있었다. 토니는 버키 이후로 스티브에게 별다른 대가를 요구하지도 않으면서 많은 것을 베풀어 준 사람이었다. 게다가 서로 붙어있는 시간이 길다는 것도 하나의 이유였다. 토니가 쟈니를 많이 좋아하기는 하지만 쟈니는 일주일에 한번쯤 만나는 것이 전부였다. 반대로 스티브는 명목상이긴 해도 경호원이라는 직업 탓에 토니와 거의 하루 종일 붙어 다녀야만 했다. 원하든 원치 않던 서로 붙어 다니면서 스티브는 토니의 여러 면을 볼 수 있었고, 대외적으로 알려진 플레이보이나 낭비벽이 심한 부자라는 이미지는 순전히 앙심을 품은 기자들의 농간이라는 것도 알 수 있었다.

 

좋은 면을 보게 돼서 좋아하게 된 건지, 좋아하게 돼서 좋은 면만 보이는 건지는 모르겠지만 결론은 스티브가 어느 샌가 토니를 마음에 두고 있다는 사실이었다.

 

토니는 여전히 스티브에게 관심이 많았다. 과거를 캐내기가 어렵다는 것을 알게 된 후로는 오히려 그 호기심이 더욱 증폭된 것 같았다. 스티브가 본인의 과거에 대해선 말해줄 기미가 보이지 않자, 토니는 그 외의 것들을 물어보기 시작했다. 좋아하는 것, 싫어하는 것, 해 보고 싶은 것이라든지 본인의 습관 같은 것. 토니는 스티브를 알면 알수록 묘한 사람이라고 생각했다. 글을 잘 모르지만 책 읽는 것을 좋아했고, 노래는 종종 흥얼거렸지만 최신 곡이나 가수는 몰랐으며, 싸움을 잘하면서도 어째선지 바깥에 나가길 두려워했다. 사실 스티브가 익숙지 못하거나 부족한 점들은 보통 오랜 조직생활 탓에 생긴 것이었으나, 그 원인을 모르는 토니로써는 스티브가 마냥 이상할 뿐이었다. 

 

토니가 뒷세계에 발을 들인 것은 꽤 최근이었고 그나마도 아랫사람들에게 관리를 맡겨, 토니는 음지의 조직들에 대해서 모르는 점이 많았다. 게다가 스티브는 조직원 중에서도 보스의 비정상적인 집착 때문에 싸움판과 잠자리만을 오갔던 특이한 케이스였으니 토니가 스티브의 사정을 짐작하는 것은 더더욱 어려운 일이라고 해도 과언은 아니었다.

 

토니는 종종 밤에 스티브와 타워 내에 있는 바에서 술판을 벌였다. 스티브는 술에 잘 알고 있었고, 주량도 셌다. 토니의 술상대로는 꽤나 괜찮은 편에 속했다. 스티브는 말수가 많은 편도 아니었고 농담을 잘하지도 않았지만 토니는 스티브를 편하게 느꼈다. 자신이 어떤 이야기를 하든지 비판도 반박도 없이 가만히 들어주는 것도 좋았고, 다른 사교계 사람들처럼 토니의 억지로 웃어주려 하지 않는 것도 좋았다.

 

가끔 생각하면 난 쟈니에게 하고 싶은걸 자네한테 다 하는 것 같군.

 

술에 취해 스티브를 끌어안고선 쟈니의 이름을 부르다 잠들었던 다음날 토니가 머쓱한 미소를 지으며 말했었다. 스티브는 그걸 이제 알았냐는 듯 픽, 웃고 말 뿐이었다. 그런 스티브를 보면서 토니는 문득 자신이 가끔 스티브와 쟈니를 헷갈리는 것 같다고 생각했다. 하긴, 그렇게나 닮았으니 무리도 아니지. 뒤통수를 벅벅 긁으며 토니는 머그컵에 담긴 커피를 마셨다.


	8. Chapter 8

의도한 것은 아니었으나 토니는 쟈니와 데이트를 하는 것보다는 스티브와 데이트를 하는 경우가 많았다. 물론 둘 모두 그것을 데이트라고 치지는 않았지만. 보통 스티브와 토니 단 둘이 무엇을 할 때는 쟈니와의 약속이 취소된 경우가 많았다. 요즘 들어 친구들과 어울리는데 열이 올랐는지 쟈니는 사방팔방으로 쏘다니기 바빴다. 토니와의 오랜만의 식사에서도 쟈니는 허겁지겁 음식을 입 안으로 밀어 넣기 일쑤였다.

 

저 나이엔 지 또래가 더 좋은 법이지.

 

그다지 아쉬운 기색을 보이지 않으며, 아니, 감추려고 노력하며 토니가 말했다. 마치 너도 알잖아, 라고 동의를 구하는 것 같은 토니의 말투에 스티브는 어색하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 저 무렵 스티브에게 또래는 없었다. 위, 혹은 아래. 단 둘로 나눠진 계급뿐이었다. 운전을 하느라 토니는 스티브의 표정을 살피지 못했다.

 

“오늘은 좀 오래봤으면 했는데. 저녁 비행기로 포틀랜드에 가야하거든.”  
“그렇습니까.”  
“응. 사업차 방문이지. 며칠 머물 거야.”

 

토니는 사이드 미러를 흘긋 살핀 후 덧붙였다. 물론 스티브 너는 자동으로 가야하고. 스티브는 딱히 옳다 그르다 답하지 않았다. 그 정도는 이미 알고 있었다. 토니 옆에서 항시 대기할 것. 그것이 페퍼가 가장 주의를 준 부분이었다.

 

애매한 시각에 비행기를 탔기 때문에 스티브와 토니는 저녁으로 기내식을 먹어야만 했다. 기내식이라고 해도 토니의 전용 비행기였던 탓에 음식들은 웬만한 레스토랑에 뒤지지 않았다. 물론 토니가 시킨 것은 치즈버거였지만. 비행기를 탈 때 스티브는 긴장한 기색이 역력했다. 스티브는 그 날이 처음으로 비행기를 탄 날이었다. 애초에 자신이 살던 곳을 벗어날 일도 없었고, 로키 수하로 들어간 이후에는 활동 범위가 더욱더 제한적이 되었으니. 

 

비행기가 이륙 할 때 느껴지는 압박이 어색한지 스티브는 자신의 귀를 연신 만지작거렸다. 침이라도 삼키라며 토니가 조언해주자 스티브는 그 어느 때보다도 진지하고 심각한 표정으로 꿀꺽하고 침을 삼켰다. 얼마안가 비행기는 안정적으로 하늘 위를 날기 시작했고, 언제 노을이 졌나 싶게 하늘은 금세 컴컴하게 물들었다.

 

창가 석에 앉은 스티브는 밤이라 어둑한 하늘임에도 불구하고 창문에서 시선을 뗄 줄 몰랐다. 뭐가 보이긴 하냐는 토니의 말에 스티브는 어깨만 으쓱하고 말았다. 사실 보이는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그저 스티브는 기분을 만끽하고 싶었을 뿐이니까.

 

담담한 표정으로 위장하고 있지만 어째 보이는 행동에서 흥분과 호기심이 고스란히 느껴져, 토니는 스티브 몰래 입을 가리고 웃었다. 귀엽네. 스티브가 들으면 인상을 찌푸릴 것 같은 어휘 선택이라, 토니는 굳이 그 말을 마음속에서 끄집어내지는 않았다. 스티브는 토니가 자신을 그렇게 보고 있다는 것을 아는지 모르는지 창문 밖으로 보이지도 않는 하늘을 빤히 들여다보는 중이었다.

 

애초에 국가를 넘나드는 것이 아니라 주에서 주로 넘어가는 것이기 때문에 비행기를 탄 시간은 그리 길지 않았지만 저녁에 출발했던지라 도착했을 때는 이미 어둑한 밤이었다. 날씨는 제법 쌀쌀했지만 토니와 스티브는 찬바람을 제대로 맞기도 전에 고급 승용차에 올라타 곧바로 호텔로 직행했다. 꼭대기 층을 보려면 고개를 심하게 꺾어야할 정도로 높고 화려한 건물의 모습에 스티브는 왠지 모르게 압도당하는 기분이 들었다. 평소에는 잘 인지하지 못하지만 이런 고급 호텔을 제 집 드나들듯 편하게 들어가는 토니의 모습을 보면 토니 스타크가 괜히 토니 스타크는 아니구나, 싶었다. 

 

반걸음 쯤 뒤에서 토니를 따라 들어가며 스티브는 습관적으로 주변을 살폈다. 이제 스티브에게 주변 경계는 일상이나 다름없었다. 호텔 홀에는 보기만 해도 고급스러운 정장차림의 남녀가 돌아다니고 있었고 주변 곳곳에는 경호원들과 단정하게 차려입은 호텔 직원들이 대기하고 있었다. 스티브는 까만 정장에 반듯한 자세의 경호원들을 보며 버키가 했던 말을 떠올렸다.

 

저렇게 높은 사람들 경호원들은 도베르만이야. 잘 훈련받은 군견 같은 거지. 나랑 너? 글쎄. 잡종 투견 쯤 되려나, 우리는.

 

괜스레 본인의 처지가 실감난 스티브는 인상을 쓰지 않으려 자신의 미간을 엄지로 지압하듯 눌렀다. 현재 저들과 같은 옷을 입고 있다 해도 스티브는 어디까지나 저 밑바닥 인생에 지나지 않았다.

 

“기분 안 좋아? 비행기 멀미라도 했어?”

 

언제 프런트에서 방을 잡은 건지 카드키를 만지작거리면서 토니가 스티브의 표정을 살폈다. 눈치가 빠른 건지, 아니면 스티브의 상태에 관심이 많은 건지. 스티브는 미간위에 올렸던 자신의 손을 내리며 표정을 가다듬었다. 아닙니다. 하고 딱 잘라 대답하는 스티브의 모습에 토니는 아니면 말고, 하고 말하며 턱을 만지작거렸다.

 

“아. 그리고 방은 하나뿐이야. 어차피 VIP실이라서 엄청나게 넓겠지만. 괜찮지?”  
“네.”

 

물론 토니가 방 하나 더 빌릴 돈이 없어서 방을 하나만 구한 것은 아니었다. 다만 스티브에게 방을 따로 내어주면 ‘스티브랑 떨어지지 말라고 했잖아요!’ 하고 잔소리 할 페퍼의 목소리가 귀에 선했기 때문이었다. 신원이 불분명한 사람은 잘 믿지 않는 페퍼인데, 스티브의 어디가 그렇게 마음에 들었는지 페퍼는 토니의 경호를 전적으로 스티브에게 전담시켰다. 

 

나쁜 사람 같지는 않더라고요. 조금 이상하긴 해도. 그것이 스티브에 대한 페퍼의 감상이었다.

 

VIP실은 VIP실이라는 건지, 방 내부는 웬만한 집만큼이나 넓었다. TV, 소파, 심지어 와인 바 까지도 있었지만 단 하나 아쉬운 점이 있다면 침대가 하나라는 것이었다. 둘이 아니라 셋이 자도 될 만큼 넓긴 했지만 스티브는 그것도 별로 달갑지 않았다. 누군가와 한 침대를 쓴 건 기억도 안 나는 오래 전 일이었다. 스티브는 톰과도 한 침대에서 자의로 잠든 적은 없었다. 매번 정사가 끝나면 간신히 정신 줄을 붙잡고 일어나 제 집으로 돌아가 버리던 스티브였으니. 가끔 밀어붙이는 톰을 이기지 못하고 정신을 논 탓에 같이 잠든 적이 있긴 했지만, 스티브는 언제나 자신이 눈을 뜨면 그 시각이 새벽이든 한밤중이든 개의치 않고 곧장 침대에서 벗어나곤 했다.

 

남자와 침대. 각각 따로 있다면 아무런 의미도 아니었지만 그 두 단어가 동시에 엮이는 것은 스티브에게 그다지 좋은 느낌이 아니었다.

 

“침대가 하나긴 해도 둘이 자기에는…….”  
“전 소파에서 자겠습니다.”

 

스티브는 먼저 선수를 쳤다. 토니는 스티브를 빤히 바라보다 고개를 끄덕였다.


	9. Chapter 9

토니는 잠든 스티브의 얼굴을 묘한 표정으로 내려다보는 중이었다. 비행기에서 긴장이라도 했던 건지 웬만해서는 풀어진 모습을 잘 보여주지 않는 스티브가 오늘은 피곤한지 토니보다도 먼저 잠이 든 것이 아닌가. 토니의 왼손에 들린 유리잔에서는 양주가 찰랑이고 있었다. 소파 앞에 놓인 테이블에 잔을 내려놓은 토니는 테이블에 걸터앉아 잠든 스티브의 얼굴을 관음 했다. 스티브의 표정은 평소랑 다르지 않아 보이면서도 묘하게 무방비해보였다. 깨어있을 때 보여주던 긴장감이 없다고 해야 할까.

 

토니의 집요한 시선을 느끼기라도 한건지 스티브는 인상을 찌푸리며 몸을 뒤척였다. 지레 놀란 토니가 잔뜩 굳어버렸지만 스티브는 깨지 않았다. 조금 두터운 담요 밖으로 스티브의 왼 발이 튀어나와 있었다. 사시사철 긴팔 긴 바지만 고수할 것 같더니 그래도 잠 잘 때는 불편한건지, 스티브의 차림새는 가벼웠다. 반팔 티와 반바지. 처음 보는 옷차림이었다. 물론 담요를 덮은지라 담요 밖으로 튀어나온 한쪽 발 말고는 보이지도 않지만.

 

토니는 왠지 오늘따라 술이 더 잘 받는다고 생각했다. 테이블 위에 올려두었던 잔을 집어 들어 깔끔하게 비운 토니는 호기심이 드는 듯 스티브가 덮은 담요 끝자락을 살짝 잡았다. 스티브는 깨지 않았다. 커다란 VIP실은 고요했고 몇몇 작은 등들만 켜진 상태라 분위기는 잔잔했다.

 

알딸딸한 술기운이 토니의 몸을 타고 서서히 흐르기 시작했다. 토니는 잡은 담요 끝자락을 서서히 아래로 잡아 내리기 시작했다. 담요를 걷어낼 수록 스티브의 백인다운 살결이 모습을 드러냈다. 룸은 여전히 조용했고 다만 담요가 걷어지는 소리가 잘게 들렸을 뿐이었다.

 

“……Shit.”

 

담요를 스티브의 명치부근 까지 걷어냈던 토니가 작게 중얼거렸다. 스티브의 팔에 난 흉측한 화상을 발견했기 때문이었다. 그뿐만이 아니었다. 희미한 자상부터 크게 다쳐 꿰맸을 법한 흉터까지. 고작 한쪽 팔만 보았을 뿐인데도 어쩐지 토니는 스티브의 몸 상태를 직감할 수 있었다. 어쩐지 목욕을 하고서도 욕실에서 옷을 다 갈아입고 나오는 게 이상하다 싶었다. 그리고 가볍게 옷을 갈아입은 후에 곧바로 담요를 덮어쓴 것도.

 

토니는 문득, 자신이 아무렇지도 않게 했던 말들이 스티브에게 어떻게 다가갔을지 짐작할 수 없었다.  
패션 센스가 좋지는 않군, 스티브. 여름엔 가볍게 입어야지. 반팔 좀 입어. 보는 내가 다 답답한데.  
수영장 안가? 쟈니가 같이 가고 싶다 그랬는데. 바다도 괜찮고. 왜 싫어? 수영복 입는 거 싫어하나?  
다리 금간 건 괜찮아? 흉터 같은 건 없겠지? 흉지면 보기 싫잖아. 세상에 흉터 좋아하는 사람이 어디 있어? 흉터가 있어봐야 징그럽기만 하지.

 

그 때 스티브는 어떻게 대답했더라? 토니는 스티브에게 담요를 제대로 덮어주곤 마른세수를 했다. 매번 저런 말에도 스티브는 아무런 표정의 변화도 없이, 그렇습니까. 괜찮습니까. 네. 등의 단어로 일관했던 것 같았다. 자신도 모르게 주변에 상처를 주고 있었다니. 토니는 빈 잔을 세게 쥐고 테이블에서 일어섰다. 방금 전까지는 제법 흥겨웠던 것 같았던 기분이 아래로 꺼진듯했다. 나름대로 스티브를 많이 배려해준다고 생각했었는데.

 

토니는 침울한 표정으로 바에서 술을 한잔 더 따른 뒤 스티브를 흘긋 바라봤다. 여전히 스티브는 세상모르는 듯 잠들어있었다. 토니의 마음 한켠이 괜하게 아려왔다. 토니는 잔에 새로 따른 술을 끝내 마시지 않았다. 별로 취하고 싶은 마음이 들질 않았다.

 

두 가지 마음이 동시에 머리를 치켜들었다. 첫째로는 눈치 없이 군 스스로에 대한 한심함 이라면 둘째는 왜 스티브가 자신에게 사실대로 말하지 않았을까 하는 의문이었다. 자기가 저런 식으로 말할 때 흉터가 나에게도 있노라고 언질이라도 주지. 그러면 생각 없이 말을 내뱉지는 않았을 텐데. 하긴, 내가 뭐라고 스티브가 나에게 이거저거 시시콜콜하게 털어놓겠어. 거기까지 생각한 토니는 기분이 더 쳐지는 것 같다고 느꼈다. 그래, 내가 스티브에게 아무것도 아니긴 하지. 그래도…….

 

머릿속은 한층 더 복잡해질 뿐이었다. 애초에 답이 나올만한 생각들도 아니었다. 토니는 한참을 더 뒤척이다 잠들었지만 숙면을 취하지도 못했다.

 

다음날 스티브가 깨어났을 때 토니는 이미 일어나있었음에도 불구하고 가만히 눈을 감고 있었다. 괜히 지금 깨어나 스티브가 조급하게 옷을 갈아입게 하고 싶지 않았다. 토니가 잠들었다 생각한건지 스티브는 느긋하게 옷을 챙겨들고 욕실로 들어갔다. 욕실 문이 닫히는 소리를 듣고 실눈을 빠끔히 뜬 토니는 스티브가 반듯하게 개서 접어놓은 담요가 소파위에 얹어진 것을 바라봤다. 저렇게 깔끔한 사람 몸이 대체 왜 그렇게 너덜너덜했던 건지 토니는 잠시간 고민했지만 딱히 이렇다 할 답은 나오지 않았다.

 

토니가 스티브를 갱과 연결시키지 못한 이유는 스티브의 성격이 토니가 늘 생각했던 깡패 나부랭이들과는 전혀 딴판이기 때문이었다. 스티브는 힘으로 일을 해결하려들지도 않았고, 천박하지도 않았으며 무례한 언사나 언행도 하지 않았다. 가끔가다 뜬금없는 곳에 무지한 면을 보이긴 했지만 그게 나쁜 것은 아니었다.

 

호텔 창 너머로 햇빛이 들어왔다.


	10. Chapter 10

“들어가서 구경이나 좀 하라고.”

 

Barnes & Noble. 금색의 정갈한 문구가 박힌 간판을 스티브는 빤히 바라보다 토니를 응시했다. 토니는 부드러운 미소를 띠며 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 뿌듯해 보이는 표정이었다.

 

“서점 사업도 하십니까?”  
“그럴 리가. 해야 할 일은 어제부로 끝났고. 비행기는 내일 탈거니까 오늘은 그냥 도시 구경이나 하자고.”

 

토니는 안 들어가려고? 하고 물어보며 스티브를 서점 안으로 잡아끌었다. 

 

“이 서점이 미국에서는 가장 크다고. 물론 여기가 본점은 아니지만 그래도 제법 크지 않아?”

 

스티브는 제법, 이라는 말이 어울리지 않는다고 생각했다. 스티브는 태어나서 이토록 큰 서점은 본 기억이 없었다. 여기저기 책장이 빼곡했고 파트별로 구역이 정해져 있는지 건물 내에는 여기저기로 통하는 통로와 안내도가 보였다. 서점의 크기에 압도 된 듯 스티브가 발을 떼지 못하자 토니는 작게 웃었다. 와 본적이 없는 것이 분명했다. 여전히 스티브의 표정은 무뚝뚝하고 덤덤했지만 토니는 스티브가 현재 매우 들뜬 상태라는 것을 짐작할 수 있었다.

 

티는 내지 않지만 즐거워 보이는 스티브의 모습에 토니는 돌아가는 날짜를 하루 늦게 잡은 것이 잘한 일 같다고 생각했다. 

 

“서있지만 말고 들어가서 구경이라도 해, 스티브.”

 

스티브의 널찍한 등판을 툭, 쳐주자 스티브는 멀뚱멀뚱 토니를 바라보다 씩 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 처음이었다. 저렇게 사람얼굴을 마주보고 웃어주는 것은. 스티브가 웃으면 쟈니와 비슷할 거라는 생각이 틀렸다는 것을 토니는 깨달았다. 둘의 웃음은 전혀 달랐다. 자니의 웃음은 경쾌하고 발랄하다면 스티브는, 글쎄. 토니는 그 웃음을 표현할 단어를 찾아내지 못하는 자신의 한계를 한탄했다.

 

단 한 가지 표정 말고는 지어보일 줄 모를 것 같은 얼굴이 유한 곡선을 그리고 조금은 날선 것 같던 눈매가 아래로 부드럽게 접히는 모습. 괜스레 쿵쾅거리는 것 같은 심장에 토니는 헛기침을 하며 이미 책장사이로 걸음을 옮기는 스티브의 뒤를 좇았다. 요즘 들어 내가 진짜 쟈니랑 스티브를 헷갈리나. 벌게진 얼굴에 상대적으로 차가운 자신의 손을 가져다 댄 토니는 그저 수많은 책 일 뿐인데도 뭐가 그렇게 신기한지 두리번거리는 스티브를 바라봤다.

 

고작 대형 서점에 데려온 것뿐인데도 저렇게 좋아하는 스티브의 모습은 토니를 뿌듯하게 만드는 동시에 안쓰러움이 일게 만들었다. 스티브가 여태껏 누리고 산 것이 아무것도 없다는 것을 증명하는 것 같아서. 토니는 복잡해지는 제 머릿속을 무시하려 부러 앞에 놓인 책 한권을 뽑아들어 눈으로 훑었다. 단 한단어도 제대로 읽히지 않았다.


	11. Chapter 11

“새로 들어온 애랍니다.”

 

잠시 굳어버린 톰의 귀에 크리스가 잽싸게 속삭였다. 톰은 말도 안 된다는 듯 크리스를 바라봤다. 하지만 크리스의 눈은 농담 기나 장난기가 전혀 배어 있지 않았다. 들어온 지는 일주일이 조금 넘었다고 들었습니다. 짤막하게 덧붙여주자 톰은 엄지로 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 쟈니는 금방이라도 울음이 터질 것처럼 겁먹은 표정을 짓고 있었다. 스티브라면 전혀 지어보이지 않을 표정이었다.

 

토니와 스티브 모르게 질이 조금 안 좋은 친구들과 어울려 다니다 벌인 일이었다. 그 나이 또래답게 그들만의 자존심 싸움처럼 번진 조직 입사였는데, 넌 이런 거 못할 거라는 주변의 농담 같은 놀림에 발끈한 쟈니는 그 날 바로 조직에 입사해 몸에 투구모양의 문신을 새겼다. 

 

하지만 애초에 죽이고 살리는 일이 다분한 일에 관심이 없던 쟈니는 그저 여기저기 불려나갈 때마다 싸우는 시늉만 하며 뒤로 빠져 지내는 생활 중이었다. 은연중에 가지고 있던 조직에 대한 환상도 깨진지 오래였다. 멋대로 조직에서 나가고 싶어도 잘못하면 손목이라도 잘릴까 싶어 쟈니는 울며 겨자 먹기로 조직생활을 견뎌냈는데, 그나마 다행인 것은 요즘 들어 조직 간의 잠정적 휴전기라 큰 싸움이 벌어질 일이 거의 없다는 것이었다.

 

오늘도 벌어진 자잘한 싸움판에서 슬쩍 몸을 숨기고 있다가 싸움이 끝난 후에야 슬슬 밖으로 나온 후 열심히 싸운 사람마냥 제 머리를 헝클어뜨리던 쟈니는 갑자기 다가와 제 멱살을 잡는 손에 깜짝 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 이글거리는 것 같으면서도 한편으론 차가운 눈으로 쟈니를 바라보며 멱살을 잡은 남자의 기세에 눌려 쟈니는 달달 떨고만 있었다.

 

“조금 다르긴 하군.”

 

잡았던 멱살을 거칠게 놓아주며 톰은 중얼거렸다.

 

확실히 스티브보다 조금 작고 근육도 적었다. 짧게 자른 머리는 갈색이었다. 청소년 적의 스티브는 이런 모습이었을까. 톰은 자신의 앞에서 안절부절 못하는 쟈니를 빤히 응시했다. 다양한 표정 변화도 스티브에게선 보기 힘든 것이었다. 하지만 몇 가지 사소한 점을 제외하면 쟈니는 스티브를 꼭 빼닮았고, 그 점은 톰을 동하게 하기에 충분했다.

 

크리스는 톰이 어떤 명령을 내릴지 손쉽게 예측할 수 있었다. 떠난 스티브는 전혀 돌아올 기미가 보이지 않았고, 매일 밤 불러들이는 사람들에도 한계가 있었다. 그러던 와중에 조직에 입사한 새파란 어린애 하나가 스티브의 판박이라면. 아마 톰은 더 이상 밖에서 잠자리 상대를 구하려 들지 않을 터였다. 진짜와 가장 흡사한 가짜가 자신의 손아귀에 있는데 굳이 또 다른 가짜를 찾을 필요는 없을 테니까.

 

“문신은 어디 새겼지?”

 

위아래로 쟈니를 훑어보던 톰이 무뚝뚝하게 물었다. 쟈니는 겁먹은 눈으로 자신의 티셔츠를 살짝 걷어보였다. 왼쪽 골반, 청바지 바로 위에 새겨진 문신을 보고선 톰은 알았다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 가봐. 명령 투로 말하자 쟈니는 고개까지 꾸벅 숙여 인사를 하고선 그나마 안면을 튼 다른 사람들에게로 쪼르르 달려갔다. 쟈니의 동그란 뒤통수를 응시하던 톰은 조용히 크리스에게 명령했다.

 

“밤에 데리고 와라.”  
“……네.”

 

연민인지 안쓰러움일지 모를 표정으로 쟈니의 뒷모습을 바라보며 크리스는 내키지 않는 대답을 뱉어냈다. 스티브가 조직을 나간지도 몇 달은 훌쩍 넘겼을 때였다. 이제 날은 제법 쌀쌀했다. 크리스는 왠지 모를 서늘함을 느껴 옷깃을 여몄다.


	12. Chapter 12

토니는 쟈니의 변화를 금세 알아차렸다. 아니, 비단 토니만이 아니었다. 누가 봐도 쟈니는 전보다 활기도 생기도 잃어버린 사람 같았다. 무슨 일이 있냐고 물어봐도 쟈니는 아무것도 아니라며 희미하게 웃어 보일 뿐이었다. 잠도 제대로 못 자는지 눈 밑까지 드리운 다크서클에도 쟈니는 애써 괜찮은 척 위장했다.

 

“미안하다 그러네. 오늘도 같이 못 있겠다고.”

 

쟈니와의 전화를 끊은 토니는 스티브가 묻지 않았음에도 불구하고 먼저 쟈니의 소식을 알렸다. 책을 읽고 있으되 쟈니가 걱정돼 집중을 제대로 하지 못하던 스티브는 토니의 말에 책에서 부러 느릿하게 시선을 뗐다. 벌써 3주째였다. 쟈니가 토니의 데이트신청을 거절한 것은. 토니는 끄응, 하고 앓는 소리를 내며 머리를 긁적였다. 심정이 복잡한 듯 보였다. 스티브는 손가락으로 자신의 입술을 매만졌다.

 

처음엔 아마도 좋아하는 사람이 생겨서 그렇구나, 하고 짐작했었다. 그래서 미안한 마음에 토니를 만나지 못하는 거라고. 하지만 쟈니 성격에 한 주 정도는 미안해했다 치더라도 그 다음에는 아마 연애사실을 밝혔을 터였다. 하지만 쟈니는 여태껏 어떤 일이 생긴 건지 둘에게 일언반구도 없었다. 게다가 연애하는 사람이라고 보기엔 쟈니는 오히려 어디서 학대라도 받는 것처럼 상태가 좋지 않았다. 토니와 스티브가 쟈니의 집에 들를 때마다 쟈니는 매번 더 수척하고 핼쑥해져있었다. 매번 힘든 상황이 닥치면 토니에게 도움을 청했던 쟈니였지만 어째서인지 이번에는 그저 함구할 뿐이었다. 도와달라는 말은 단 한마디도 하지 않았다.

 

데이트가 취소된 게 섭섭한지 토니는 아무 말 없이 자신의 수염만 쓰다듬고 있었다. 스티브 역시 쟈니가 걱정되기는 마찬가지였다. 토니와 스티브가 도울 수 없는 일이기 때문에 말을 하지 않는 것일까, 아니면 단순히 스스로 해결하려 드는 치기일까. 스티브는 알 수 없었다.

 

“특별히 외출계획 없으시면 잠시 나갔다 오겠습니다.”

 

영 집중이 안 되는지 읽던 책을 덮고 바지를 툭툭 털고 일어서며 스티브가 말했다. 토니는 그런 스티브를 의아하게 바라봤다. 밖에 나다니는 것을 꺼려할 뿐만이 아니라 운전면허가 없어, 나갈 때면 조심스레 자신에게 운전해 달라 부탁하던 평소 행동과 지금 스티브의 입에서 나온 말이 맞지 않았기 때문이었다. 혹시 차를 태워달라는 것을 돌려 표현한건가 싶어 같이 가줘? 하고 물었지만 스티브는 단호하게 거절했다. 조금 이상타 싶으면서도 토니는 가보라는 듯 손을 휘저어 허락을 알렸다. 밖은 어둑어둑했고 노을이 지고 있었다.

 

스티브는 쟈니의 집으로 향하고 있었다. 굳이 토니의 호의를 거절한 것은, 쟈니의 문제가 토니 때문일지도 모른다고 스티브 나름대로 짐작하고 있기 때문이었다. 물론 명확하게 그 문제가 무엇인지는 몰라도, 토니 앞에선 꺼내기 힘든 것이 아닐까. 그렇다고 해서 자신의 앞에서 꺼내기 쉬운 문제라는 법도 없지만. 스티브는 언제부터 제가 이렇게 남을 신경 쓰게 된 건지 모르겠다고 생각했다. 토니의 곁에서 지내다보니 마음이 여려지는 것 같았다.

 

젤을 바르지 않아 흘러내리는 앞머리를 이제는 익숙하게 정리하며, 스티브는 오랜만에 버스를 탔다. 영화관처럼 불특정 다수가 쉽사리 드나드는 곳이라 불안감은 여전히 사그라지지 않았지만 견딜 만은 했다. 버스를 타는 사람을 하나하나 자세히 살피며 경계하던 스티브는 곤두선 신경 때문에 하마터면 정류장을 그대로 지나칠 뻔했다. 황급히 버스에서 내린 스티브는 차를 타고 올 때와는 다르게 보이는 건물 구조에 잠시간 주변을 살피며 지리를 파악한 후 쟈니의 집을 찾아갔다. 

 

그 무렵 스타크 타워에 있던 토니는 밖에 나갈 채비를 하고 있었다. 분명 스티브 없이 아무렇게나 돌아다닌 것을 알면 페퍼가 한소리 하겠지만, 아까 전 수화기를 타고 들어오던 쟈니의 목소리가 너무 신경 쓰였다. 기운 없이 축 쳐져서 금방이라도 울 것 같은 목소리. 무슨 일인지는 몰라도 오늘은 반드시 그 이유를 듣고 말리라 다짐하며 토니는 재킷을 걸쳤다.

 

토니의 자동차가 도로 위를 달리고 있을 무렵 스티브는 쟈니의 집에 발을 들이는 중이었다. 형이 혼자 우리 집에 혼자온건 처음 아니야? 애써 밝은 척 하려해도 기운이 죽 빠져있는 목소리로 쟈니가 물었을 때 스티브는 그런가 싶어 고개를 갸웃했다. 쟈니의 집은 크진 않지만 혼자 살기엔 적당한 크기였다. 소파를 침대 대용으로 자주 이용하는 건지 거실에 비치된 소파에는 쿠션과 담요가 널브러져있었다. 쟈니는 들어온 스티브에게 신경 쓰느라, 스티브는 쟈니의 몰골을 살피느라 현관문을 잠그지 않았다는 사실은 둘 모두 까맣게 잊고 있었다.

 

“연락하고 오지 그랬어. 형 올 줄 알았으면 치웠을 텐데.”

 

민망한 미소를 지으며 쟈니는 담요를 소파한구석으로 밀어내고는 스티브에게 앉으라는 듯 소파를 팡팡 두들겼다. 스티브가 가만히 있자 쟈니는 스티브의 양 어깨를 잡아 소파에 앉혔다. 쟈니의 손길을 따라 순순히 자리에 앉은 스티브는 자신의 앞에 서 있는 쟈니를 얌전히 올려다보았다. 여전히 쟈니의 눈에는 다크서클이 거뭇하니 깔려있었고 애써 밝은 척 하는 표정에도 수심이 가득했다. 

 

“……무슨 일인지 말 안 할 거야?”

 

스티브가 차분하게 물었다.

 

쟈니는 오른손 엄지로 스티브의 눈 밑을 살짝 쓸어주었다. 몇 달간 계속 봤지만 판박이 같은 얼굴은 여전히 신기했다. 눈가를 매만져주는 게 어색한지 스티브는 눈을 움찔거렸다. 별일 없어. 진짜로. 물론 거짓말이었다.

 

“토니 일이야?”  
“아니야. 진짜 아무 일 없다니까.”

 

쟈니는 기운 없이 미소 지었다. 반짝반짝하던 기운이 사라진 것만 같았다. 스티브는 한숨과 함께 입을 다물었다. 말 주변이 좋지 않아 어떻게 쟈니를 구슬려 사실을 알아내야할지 감이 잡히질 않았다. 어디서 맞고 다니기라도 하는 건지, 아니면 따돌림을 받는 건지. 오만가지 생각이 들었지만 마땅히 이거다, 싶은 것은 없었다.

 

스티브는 쟈니를 빤히 올려다보다 시선을 내렸다. 별 문제 없다면서 요즘 왜 그렇게 기운 없고 침울한데? 스티브는 쟈니의 티셔츠 끝자락을 바라봤다. 옷 끝단이 벨트를 반쯤 가리고 있었다.

 

“진짜야. 괜찮다니까!”

 

스티브의 눈가를 지분거리던 손을 치운 쟈니가 부러 더 쾌활하게 말했다. 요즘 피곤해서 그래. 하면서 쟈니는 피곤하다는 것을 증명이려도 하려는 사람처럼 양 팔을 위로 뻗어 길게 기지개를 켰다. 위로 곧게 뻗은 팔 때문에 티셔츠 자락은 자연스레 위로 당겨져 올라갔고, 그리고…….

 

그리고, 쿵! 아니, 풀썩이라는 말이 더 잘 어울릴지도 모르겠다.

 

순간적으로 흔들리면서 뒤집힌 시야에 쟈니는 어안이 벙벙한지 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨고선 스티브를 바라봤다. 눈 깜짝할 사이에 소파에서 일어나 쟈니를 소파위에 거칠게 눕힌 스티브의 눈은 흉흉했다. 스티브는 쟈니 위에 짐승마냥 올라타 있었다.

 

“왜 이래? 무섭게…….”

 

스티브는 쟈니의 말에 대답하지 않았다. 왼손으로 쟈니의 팔뚝을 강하게 잡은 스티브는 나머지 한손으로 쟈니의 티셔츠를 우악스레 걷어 올렸다. 놀란 쟈니가 발버둥 쳤지만 덩치도, 힘도 스티브가 우세했다. 왜 이래! 쟈니가 소리쳤지만 스티브는 대답대신 쟈니의 하복부를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 

 

투구. 두개의 뿔이 달린 검은 투구문신. 잘못 본 게 아니었다. 쟈니가 기지개를 켤 때 덩달아 올라갔던 티셔츠 아래로 드러난 문신은 로키의 조직 문양이었다. 스티브는 심장이 철렁 내려앉는 것 같았다. 형! 쟈니가 강하게 스티브를 불렀지만 스티브는 그 문신에서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 이제야 그동안 쟈니에게 무슨 일이 있던 건지 알 것 같았다. 로키. 이제야 좀 잊혀질 것 같던 남자의 얼굴이 스티브의 눈앞에 아른거렸다. 자신과 똑같이 생긴 쟈니가 로키의 조직에 들어갔다는 건 호랑이 굴에 제 발로 걸어 들어간 것만큼이나 위험한 짓이었다.

 

지푸라기라도 잡는 심정에 스티브가 떨리는 목소리로 물었다.

 

“……로키가 널, 억지로 취했어?”

 

쟈니는 대답하지 못했다. 문신하나로 모든 것을 알아버린 듯 한 스티브의 말에 놀라 굳어있을 뿐이었다. 대답은 없었지만, 그 침묵이 대답과도 같다는 것을 스티브는 알아차릴 수 있었다. 들켜버린 진실에 쟈니는 파들파들 떨면서 스티브를 바라보다 그동안의 고통을 설토하듯 기어이 눈물을 흘렸다. 울먹이는 얼굴만 봐도 쟈니가 하고자 하는 말이 무엇인지 스티브는 짐작 할 수 있었다. 형, 힘들어. 아파. 무서워. 스티브보다 어리고 여린 쟈니가 감내하기엔 로키는 버거웠을 터였다. 평소라면 정신을 차리고 쟈니를 달랬을 스티브지만, 스티브에게도 톰은 트라우마 같은 존재였다. 스티브는 온 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것 같았다.

 

그리고 그 순간, 운명의 장난처럼 쟈니의 집에 도착한 토니는 잠겨있지 않은 현관문을 열고 들어왔다. 소파에 억지로 눕혀져 울고 있는 쟈니와 그런 쟈니를 잡아먹을 듯 위에서 내리누르는 스티브의 모습. 그리고 스티브가 억지로 걷어 올린 것 같은 쟈니의 티셔츠. 다른 방향으로 생각하기에는 너무나도 적나라한 풍경이 토니 앞에서 벌어지고 있었다.


	13. Chapter 13

토니위에 올라타 있던 스티브는 타의에 의해 바닥에 나동그라지다시피 쟈니의 위에서 떨어져야만했다. 자신의 확 밀치는 기분에 반사적으로 중심을 잡은지라 스티브는 바닥에 엉덩방아를 찧는 일만은 면할 수 있었다. 갑작스런 토니의 방문에 둘 다 어안이 벙벙했지만 토니는 둘에게 정신 차릴 시간을 주지 않았다. 토니는 다짜고짜 스티브의 얼굴을 주먹으로 한 대 후려쳤다. 스티브의 고개가 휙하니 돌아갔다.

 

놀란 쟈니가 토니! 하고 외치며 소파에서 벌떡 일어났지만 토니는 스티브를 이글거리는 눈으로 노려볼 뿐이었다. 스티브는 토니에게 맞은 볼을 손등으로 한번 쓸었다. 토니가 무슨 생각을 한 건지는 충분히 예상이 갔다. 문제는 변명거리가 없다는 것이었다. 토니에게 쟈니의 문신을 보여줄 수도, 사실을 알려줄 수도 없는 노릇이었다.

 

쟈니가 후다닥 달려가 스티브에게 괜찮아요? 하고 물었지만 토니가 쟈니를 끌어당기는 바람에 쟈니는 뒤편으로 빠져야만 했다.

 

“어디 간다고 하더니, 그게 여기였어? 응? 여기 와서 뭐 하고 있던 거지, 스티브?”  
“…….”  
“그동안 내 옆에 있으면서 쟈니를 그렇게 보고 있었나?”

 

스티브는 대답이 없었다. 사실 대답할 정신도 아니었다. 아직도 스티브의 눈앞에는 쟈니의 문신과 톰의 얼굴이 아른거리는 중이었다. 스티브는 으르렁거리는 톰과 그 옆에서 안절부절 못하는 쟈니를 번갈아 훑어보다 결국 둘을 살짝 밀치고선 집 밖으로 나가버렸다. 토니가 어디 가냐며 스티브를 붙잡으려 했지만, 쟈니가 매달리다시피 해서 토니를 말렸다. 토니는 분이 안 풀리는지 스티브가 닫고나간 문을 노려보면서 씩씩거렸다.

 

“아저씨, 진짜 그런 거 아니에요.”

 

눈물을 그렁그렁 달고선 쟈니가 말했다. 쟈니의 말에 그제야 토니는 현관문에서 시선을 떼고 쟈니를 바라봤다.

 

“그런 게 아니면 뭔데.”  
“…….”

 

쟈니는 대답하지 못했다. 대답할 수가 없었다. 쟈니는 자신의 입으로 조직 입단부터 억지로 맺은 성관계에 대해 이야기 할 만한 사람이 못됐다. 쟈니의 침묵에 토니는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 소파위에 무너지듯 주저앉았다. 너 내가 안 왔으면 어쩔 뻔했어. 하고 중얼거렸지만 토니의 그 말에도 쟈니는 그런 게 아니라며 웅얼거릴 뿐이었다. 방금 전의 격함은 어디로 간 건지 집안 공기는 무거웠다.

 

“……아저씨, 세수 좀 하고 올게요.”

 

소파위에 앉은 토니의 눈치를 살피다 쟈니는 슬금슬금 화장실로 향했다. 화장실에서 물 트는 소리가 들릴 때까지도 토니의 머릿속은 복잡 그 자체였다. 

 

도대체 언제부터 쟈니를 그렇게 보고 있던 거지? 내가 쟈니를 좋아하는 걸 뻔히 알면서도 지금 저런 건가? 그런데 왜 하필 쟈니지? 사실 붙어있던 시간만 치면 내가 더 오래, 가까이 본 사이잖아. 왜…….

 

잠깐.

 

토니는 뭔가 자신의 생각이 어긋났다는 것을 깨달았다. 화를 내는 방향이 틀렸다. 토니의 눈이 크게 뜨여졌다. 토니는 그동안 모르고 지냈던 무언가를 드디어 깨달은 느낌이었다. 세수를 하고 붉어진 눈가를 찬물로 가라앉힌 쟈니가 화장실에서 나와 토니와 눈을 마주쳤을 때, 토니는 더 이상 자신이 두근거려하지 않는다는 것을 깨달았다. 뒷목을 타고 싸한 소름이 내달렸다.

 

쟈니의 집에서 뛰쳐나온 스티브는 정처 없이 걷다가 어둑한 골목에서 결국 구토를 하고 말았다. 애초에 먹은 게 없어서 올라오는 건 신물밖에 없었지만 스티브는 연신 토악질을 했다. 눈앞이 핑 도는 것 같았다. 어질어질한 눈앞으로 로키의 문신과 매섭던 토니의 눈이 스쳐지나갔다. 넘어지지 않게 손으로 짚은 건물의 외벽은 까끌하고 차가웠다. 벽을 짚은 스티브의 팔이 부들부들 떨렸다. 토니에게 맞은 입 안이 터졌는지 비린 맛이 났다.

 

자신이 떠난 후로 톰이 어떤 상태일까 궁금한 적은 있었어도 깊게 생각해보지는 않았는데, 스티브는 톰이 이런 식으로 대용품을 마련하고 있을 줄은 꿈에도 상상하지 못했다. 아니, 어쩌면 그걸 알면서도 모른 척 하고 있던 것일지도 몰랐다. 톰의 집착은 스티브가 눈앞에서 사라졌다고 해서 끝날 류의 것이 아니었다. 스티브는 날씨가 서늘한 건지 아니면 자신의 몸이 차게 식는 건지 분간할 수 없었다.  
스티브는 한동안 정신을 추스르지 못했다.

 

스티브의 머릿속이 진정이 되었을 때는 이미 버스도 모두 끊긴 시간이었다. 스티브는 자신이 갈 수 있는 곳이 스타크 타워뿐임을 잘 알고 있었다. 그나마 다행인 것은 아마도 토니는 쟈니를 달래느라 타워에 없을 거라는 사실이었다. 스티브의 예상은 틀리지 않았다. 

 

토니는 스스로의 머릿속도, 쟈니의 기분도 진정시킬 겸 쟈니를 데리고 드라이브를 하는 중이었다. 한적한 도로를 따라 차는 미끄러지듯 달렸고, 반쯤 연 창문으로 들어오는 바람을 쟈니는 즐기고 있었다. 아저씨, 난 진짜 괜찮아요. 스티브 형이 나쁜 짓 한거 아니에요. 입만 꾹 다물고 운전하는 토니의 눈치를 보며 쟈니가 한마디 했지만 토니는 그래? 하고 작게 대답할 뿐 별다른 반응이 없었다.

 

느린 걸음으로 스티브가 스타크 타워에 도착했을 무렵에 토니와 쟈니는 도시 외곽의 한적한 도로에 차를 정차시키고 있었다. 텅 빈 스타크 타워로 들어오는 스티브를 맞은 것은 언제나와 같이 무덤덤하고 기계적인 자비스의 목소리뿐이었다. 스티브는 곧장 자신의 방으로 들어가 침대에 쓰러지듯이 누웠다. 차분히 생각을 정리해야했다. 잠시간 누워 있다가 다시 몸을 일으킨 스티브는 옷가지를 챙겨들고 화장실로 들어갔다. 잠시 후 화장실 안에서는 샤워기 소리가 가득히 울렸다. 

 

샤워기를 든 스티브의 손은 달달 떨리고 있었다. 따듯한 물이 몸을 적셔도 스티브의 떨림은 멈추지 않았다. 스티브의 머릿속은 혼란의 도가니였다. 쟈니가 저렇게 된 것은 자신의 탓이었다. 하지만 한 편으로는 그게 자신의 탓이 아니라고 속삭이는 목소리가 있었다. 애초에 조직에 들어간 쟈니의 잘못 아니야? 조직에 들어가지만 않았어도 쟈니는 멀쩡했을 거야. 그렇게 목소리는 작게 머릿속을 울렸다. 스티브는 그것이 스스로가 만들어낸 조잡한 변명에 지나지 않는다는 것을 알았다.

 

스티브는 샤워기의 물을 찬물로 돌렸다. 얼음장 같은 물이 스티브의 금발을 적셨다. 차가운 물에 머릿속도 굳어버리면 좋을 텐데, 스티브는 생각했다. 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 자신이 어떻게 해야 모든 게 평온을 되찾는지 스티브는 알고 있었다. 아니, 모두는 아니었다. 스스로를 제외한 모두가. 스티브는 몇 분이 지나도록 자신의 머리에 찬 물을 쏟아 부었다. 마지막엔 추위 때문에 온몸이 덜덜 떨려왔지만, 스티브의 머리는 그 추위를 느끼지 못했다. 스티브가 욕실에서 나왔을 때, 스티브의 입술은 파랗게 질려있었다.

 

좀 더 정신이 돌아오자 스티브는 자신이 무엇을 해야 하는지를 명확하게 깨달았다. 다만, 실행하기가 어려웠다. 가장 진짜 같은 가짜를 다시 원래대로 돌려놓으려면 남은 방법은 톰의 손에 진짜를 쥐어주는 것 밖에 없었다. 스티브는 옷장을 뒤져 가장 플레인 한 검은 정장을 뽑아들었다. 

 

밖으로 나가기 전, 스티브는 작은 메모지에 Sorry. 라는 단 한마디를 적었다. 하지만 수신인은 토니가 아닌 페퍼였다. 말도 없이 그만두게 되어서 미안하다는 의미였다. 스티브는 토니에게도 뭐라 메모를 남기고 싶었지만 이내 그만두었다.

 

그날 밤, 스타크 타워는 쥐 죽은 듯 조용했다.


	14. Chapter 14

토니의 차는 한적한 도로변에 정차했다. 토니는 깊은 한숨을 내쉬며 양 손으로 마른세수를 했다. 쟈니는 제 손을 꼼지락 거리며 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 쟈니는 일그러졌던 스티브의 표정을 떠올렸다. 극심한 충격이라도 받은 것 같은 얼굴. 어떻게 스티브가 로키를 알고 있는지 쟈니는 고심했다.

 

사실 로키와의 섹스 자체는 심각하게 거칠거나 하지는 않았다. 처음 불려간 날 뭣 모르고 반항하고, 그 후로 몇 번 도망을 치려했을 때를 제외하면 로키는 쟈니를 심하게 다루지 않았다. 하지만 심하게 다루지 않는다고 해서 쟈니가 받는 정신적 고통이 줄어드는 것은 아니었다. 이러니저러니 해도 로키는 억지로 쟈니의 몸을 취하고 있는 형편이었다.

 

처음 로키가 쟈니의 몸을 탐했을 때, 쟈니는 정말 5살 먹은 어린애처럼 엉엉 울음을 터트렸다. 지은 죄도 없으면서 연신 잘못했다고 죄송하다고 빌면서 쟈니는 하지 말아달라고 로키에게 사정사정했다. 스티브의 대용품조차 자신을 거부하는 것 같은 모습에 열이 뻗친 로키는 엉엉 우는 쟈니의 몸을 뒤집어 애무도 없이 그대로 삽입을 감행했다. 당연한 말이겠지만, 쟈니의 뒤는 튿어졌고 피가 철철 흘러내렸다. 묵직한 압박감과 찢어진 주름을 계속 스치는 성기 때문에 올라오는 쓰라림에 쟈니의 울음은 커져만 갔다.

 

쟈니의 울음은 침실 밖까지 새어나와 밖을 지키고 있던 크리스의 마음까지 불편하게 만들 정도로 서러웠다. 스티브보다 작은 쟈니의 양 어깨를 짓누르며 톰은 마구잡이로 쟈니의 안을 헤집었다. 끝내 쟈니는 몰아치는 톰을 견디지 못하고 실신했다. 그게 쟈니와 톰의 첫 정사였다.

 

그 다음에 만났을 때 쟈니는 온전히 겁에 질려있었다. 크리스의 안내를 받으며 방으로 들어설 때부터 쟈니의 몸은 바들바들 떨리고 있었다. 그리고 그 떨림은 톰이 쟈니 곁에 다가갔을 때 극도로 심해졌다. 톰은 그런 쟈니의 공포를 모른척했다. 가볍게 입은 티셔츠를 벗기며 쟈니를 침대에 눕힌 톰은 스티브에게 단 한 번도 해주지 않았던 애무를 시작했다. 아니, ‘않았던’이 아니라 ‘못했던’이었다.

 

스티브에게 톰이 몇 번 애무를 해주려 한 적이 있었다. 입술로 목덜미를 훑고 유난히 분홍빛이 도는 유두를 빨아줬지만 스티브는 그런 톰의 행동에 질색했다. 저희가 연인이라도 됩니까? 톰은 그 말이 자신을 도발하기 위한 말임을 알고 있었다. 하지만 매번 스티브가 으르렁 거리며 자신을 밀어내려 들 때마다 울컥하는 화를 주체하지 못한 톰은 평소보다도 거칠게 스티브를 안을 수밖에 없었다.

 

톰이 쟈니의 가슴팍에 입술을 묻었을 때, 쟈니는 훌쩍훌쩍 울기 시작했다. 톰의 입술이 몸을 스칠 때마다 쟈니의 하얀 몸은 거부감이 드는 것을 증명이라도 하듯 움찔거렸지만 쟈니는 톰을 대놓고 밀어내지는 않았다. 아마도 저번처럼 톰이 자신을 거칠게 안을 것이 두려운 모양이었다. 톰의 손이 쟈니의 허벅지를 잡아 벌렸을 때, 훌쩍이는 소리는 더욱 커져 흐느낌에 가까워졌다. 톰과 눈이 마주친 쟈니는 아파요, 진짜 아파요, 제발요, 하고 빌었다. 톰은 그만둘 마음이 없었다. 하지만 스티브와 판박이인 얼굴이 잔뜩 눈물범벅이 돼서 울먹이는 모습을 보고 마음이 편할 리가 없었다. 스티브에게 하듯이 그대로 삽입하려던 톰은 잠시 행동을 멈출 수밖에 없었다.

 

톰은 제 손가락을 몇 번 핥아 타액을 묻히고 쟈니의 뒤를 풀어주기 시작했다. 여전히 쟈니는 울먹이고 있었지만 아프지는 않은 듯 저번처럼 새된 비명을 지르지는 않았다. 스티브에게 해주고 싶었던 행위들을 톰은 쟈니에게 대신 베풀었다. 뒤를 풀어주고, 입으로 애무를 해 주고 탄탄한 몸을 품어주듯이 끌어안는 것. 쟈니 역시 톰의 행위를 끔찍하리만치 싫어했지만 적어도 스티브처럼 겉으로 거부감을 겉으로 드러내지는 않았다. 가끔가다 안하시면 안 되냐고 묻기는 했지만 그럴 때마다 톰의 표정이 지독하게 굳어서, 쟈니는 입을 다물 수밖에 없었다. 쟈니는 매번 울었고 톰은 그런 쟈니를 부드럽게 대하기는 했지만 섹스를 그만두지는 않았다.

 

괜스레 쓰라린 것 같은 뒤의 감각에 쟈니는 정신을 차리려는 듯 두 눈을 꾹 감았다 떴다.

 

한편 토니는 쟈니를 옆에 두고서도 전혀 다른 생각 때문에 머릿속이 터질 것만 같았다. 토니는 손을 가만두지 못하고 턱을 만지작거리다 입술을 잡아 뜯기를 반복했다. 언제부터 주객이 전도되었던 건지는 감도 잡히지 않았다. 그저 어느 순간부터, 본인도 눈치 채지 못한 시점부터 스티브는 쟈니의 대용이 아니게 되었다. 토니는 쟈니에게 해 주고 싶던 것들 스티브에게 베푼 것이 아니었다. 스티브에게 해 주는 모든 행위들을 쟈니로써 정당화 시켰을 뿐이었다.

 

토니는 운전석 창문을 반쯤 내렸다. 서늘한 밤바람이 차 안으로 새어 들어왔지만 쟈니와 토니 둘 다 추운기색은 없었다.

 

한동안 둘은 침묵했다. 한숨한번 내쉬고 창밖을 한번 바라보기를 반복하던 토니가 먼저 입을 열었다.

 

“……아까 둘이 뭘 하던 거야?”  
“그게……. 그건, 아저씨……. 진짜 미안한데, 말 못하겠어요.”

 

쟈니는 토니가 자신을 아무 곳에서나 굴러먹는 남창으로 바라보기를 원하지 않았다. 그것은 어쩌면 쟈니에게는 당연한 욕심일지도 몰랐다. 태어나서 처음으로 받은 맹목적이고 순수한 애정이었다. 비록 쟈니와 토니의 서로에 대한 마음이 조금은 어긋나있다고 하지만 그 크기조차 다른 것은 아니었다. 쟈니에게 토니는 제 부모였고, 선생이었고, 친구였다. 어떤 식으로든 쟈니는 토니에게 밉보이고 싶지 않았다.

 

토니는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

“내가 생각하는 건 아니라며. 그럼 뭔데.”  
“그건 진짜 아니에요. 정말로. 스티브 형 그런 사람 아닌 건 아저씨가 더 잘 알잖아요.”

 

쟈니가 제 손을 꼼지락 거리며 웅얼거리듯 대답했다. 토니는 무엇인갈 더 말하려 입을 열었지만, 목소리는 나오지 않았다. 스티브와 무슨 관계냐고 묻고 싶었지만, 그 질문은 지금 상황과 맞지도 않았고 토니에게 물어볼 자격도 없었다. 토니의 머릿속에 창백하리만치 굳어있던 스티브의 표정이 떠올랐다. 토니는 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다. 맞은 건, 아팠겠지? 다쳤을까?

 

“……진짜 아무 일도 아니야?”

 

쟈니는 말없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 다시금 둘은 침묵했다. 토니는 차에 시동을 걸었다. 고급 승용차답게 별다른 소음도 없이 부드럽게 시동이 걸린 차를 몰고 가며 토니는 가까운 호텔을 찾았다. 조금 더 생각을 정리하고, 쟈니도 안정시킨 다음에 타워로 돌아갈 심산이었다. 

 

내일 돌아갈 때 연고라도 사다줄까. 아직은 바뀐 제 맘을 그대로 받아들이지는 못했지만 그래도 올라오는 걱정에 토니는 문득 생각했다. 하지만 다음 날 스타크 타워에서 토니를 반긴 것은 페퍼에게 보내는 짤막한 메모뿐이었다. 처음 토니 앞에 모습을 드러냈을 때처럼 스티브는 자취조차 남기지 않고 사라졌다.


	15. Chapter 15

연기처럼 그대로 사라진 스티브를 가장 먼저 찾은 것은 의외로 쟈니였다. 의외라 함은, 토니가 눈에 불을 켜고 찾고 있음에도 불구하고 발자국 하나 찾지 못했던 스티브를 쟈니가 발견했기 때문이었다. 사실 발견이라는 말은 어울리지 않았다. 쟈니가 한 것이라고는 톰이 벌여놓은 판을 본 것밖에 없었다.

 

쟈니는 떨리는 몸을 애써 진정시키려 하며 톰을 찾았다. 3일에 한 번씩 자신을 찾으라는 톰의 명령을 자니는 거절할 수가 없었다. 두려움에 떨면서 쟈니가 문 앞에 다다랐을 때, 문 앞을 지키고 있던 크리스는 곤란하다는 표정을 지어보였다. 대충 묶은 금발은 여전히 산만했다. 매번 말없이 쟈니의 몸을 수색한 뒤 문을 열어주던 것과 달리 그날 크리스는 쟈니를 잠시 문 앞에 세워두고 방 안으로 들어갔다. 두꺼운 문이 틈을 보이며 열렸을 때, 문틈사이론 늘 그렇듯 노란 빛이 새어나왔다.

 

“들여보내.”

 

문틈 사이로 톰의 목소리가 작게 새어나왔다. 곧바로 크리스는 방에서 나왔고 문은 소리 없이 닫혔다. 기계적으로 쟈니의 몸을 수색한 크리스가 들어가도 좋다는 듯 한걸음 옆으로 비켜났고, 쟈니는 떨리는 손으로 문고리를 잡았다. 이를 악물며 문을 열었지만 쟈니의 눈에 들어온 것은 느긋하게 쟈니를 기다리는 톰이 아니었다.

 

사람 서넛은 쉽게 드러누울 수 있을 만큼 넓은 침대위에서 하얀 목욕가운만 걸친 톰은 검은 양복을 입은 남자의 하의만 대충 벗긴 채 남자를 범하고 있었다. 그게 평범한 섹스가 아님을 알아채는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 침대에 고개를 처박고 톰에 의해 골반만 겨우 들어 올려진 남자의 양 손은 뒤로 돌려 수갑이 채워져 있었다. 톰이 몸을 움직일 때 마다 찰그락거리는 쇠 마찰음이 들렸다.

 

톰은 방 안으로 들어온 쟈니를 발견하고서도 짐승 같은 행위를 멈추지 않았다. 강하게 퍽퍽 쳐 올리는 소리와 쇳소리만이 쟈니의 귀를 울렸다. 남자를 내려다보던 톰의 시선이 쟈니에게 향했다. 문 앞에서 굳어버린 쟈니는 범해지고 있는 남자의 고통을 알기 때문인지 금방이라도 울음을 터트릴 것 같은 표정이었다. 

 

하지만 톰의 아래 깔린 남자는 숨소리조차 내지 않았다. 쟈니가 그나마 그 남자가 살아있다는 것을 알아챈 것은 남자의 손이 두 주먹을 꾹 쥐고 부들부들 떨렸기 때문이었다. 톰이 허리를 움직일 때마다 목욕 가운이 이리저리 흔들렸다. 쟈니는 그 광경을 더 이상 보지 못하겠는지 끝내 고개를 아래로 떨어뜨렸다.

 

쟈니가 시선을 돌리든 말든 톰의 추삽질은 점점 더 거세어져갔다. 딱 보기에도 망신창이인 남자는 줄곧 이렇다 할 소리하나 내지 않고 있었다.

 

이미 쟈니가 들어오기 전에 어느 정도 흥분을 했던 상태였는지 톰이 사정하기까지는 많은 시간이 걸리지는 않았다. 남자의 뒤에서 톰이 성기를 뽑아내자 진득한 정액과 함께 약간의 피가 흘러내렸다. 톰이 잡았던 남자의 골반을 놓아주자마자 남자는 옆으로 스러지듯 몸을 눕혔다. 여전히 남자의 손은 뒤돌려 구속되어있었다.

 

“잠시 기다려.”

 

쟈니는 톰이 한 말이 자신을 향한 것임을 깨달았다. 아주 작게 네, 하고 중얼거린 쟈니를 흘깃 바라본 톰은 몸을 씻을 요량인지 욕실로 들어갔다. 쟈니는 톰이 들어간 욕실의 문을 빤히 쳐다보다 다시 침대에 누운 남자에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 자칫 잘못하면 자신도 저렇게 무자비하게 범해질 것이라 생각하니 또다시 공포가 스믈스믈 고개를 쳐들었다. 여전히 남자는 침대에 얼굴을 파묻고 있어 누군지 알 수가 없었다. 욕실에선 작게 샤워기 소리가 들렸다. 침대위의 남자를 보며 쟈니는 마음속에서 올라오는 불안감을 지울 수 없었다.

 

“……저, 저기요. 괜찮으세요?”

 

마치 톰이 지켜보기라도 하는 것처럼 욕실 문을 계속 흘깃거리며 쟈니는 슬금슬금 침대 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 조금 더 가까이서 보자 남자의 상태는 심각했다. 피와 정액 범벅이 된 뒤뿐만이 아니라 제법 예뻤을 금발에는 피가 엉겨 붙어 있었고 계속 수갑에 스친 탓인지 드러난 손목은 붉게 까져있었다. 남자에게서 묻어난 건지 시트는 여기저기 피가 배어 있었다.

 

쟈니는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고는 남자의 어깨를 살살 흔들었다. 웬 오지랖이냐 할 수도 있겠지만 저렇게 억지로 당하고 쓰러진 사람을 보는 것이 남 일 같지 않았다. 남자는 쟈니가 어깨를 살짝 치는 것을 느끼지 못한 건지 아니면 무시하는 건지 반응을 보이지 않았다. 쟈니는 널찍한 침실이 오늘따라 더 괴이하고 무섭게만 느껴졌다. 게다가 톰이 씻고 나오면 자신도 역시 이런 신세가 될 것을 알기에 두려움은 더 커져만 갔다.

 

“Fuck…….”

 

그 순간, 남자가 작게 중얼거렸다. 잔뜩 가라앉고 탁한 목소리였다. 찰그락. 수갑소리가 차가웠다.  
다시금 괜찮으시냐는, 하나마나한 질문을 하려던 쟈니의 말을 남자의 목소리가 먼저 앞질렀다.

 

“돌아가. 다신 오지 마.”

 

기운이 없어 남자의 목소리는 성대조차 제대로 울리지 못하고 바람 새는 소리처럼 새어나왔다. 얼굴을 침대에 묻고 있는 탓에 남자의 목소리의 대부분이 침대 속으로 먹혀들어가 발음이 불분명했지만 알아듣는 데는 큰 지장이 없었다. 다시금 불안감이 쟈니의 마음속에서 고개를 들었다. 저기요, 하고 남자를 부르는 쟈니의 목소리는 울음기가 배어나왔다. 마치 이성적으로 깨닫지 못한 어떤 사실을 본능은 이미 알아차린 것처럼. 쟈니는 제 입술을 짓씹었다. 마음 같아선 당장 이곳을 뛰쳐나가고 싶었다. 물론 그럴 수 없다는 것은 쟈니 스스로가 더 잘 알고 있었다.

 

“혹시라도 누가 나에 대해 물어보면…….”

 

남자는 말하기 힘든 듯 중도에 말을 끊고 숨을 골랐다. 당신이 누구냐는 질문이 쟈니의 목 끝까지 올라왔지만, 입 밖으로 나오지는 않았다. 쟈니는 눈앞의 사내가 누구인지 알고 싶지 않았다. 이렇듯 비참한 꼴로 쓰러져 있는 사람이 누구인지 알 것 같았지만 쟈니의 이성은 그것을 깨닫기를 거부했다.

 

“……모르는 사이라고 해. 이름도 얼굴도 모른다고 해. 그리고 혹시나…….”

 

남자는 다시금 말을 끊었다. 쟈니의 손이 바들바들 떨리고 있었다. 욕실에서는 샤워기 소리가 그쳤지만 쟈니도 남자도 신경 쓰지 않았다.

 

“……토니가 날 찾아도 모른다고 해.”

 

토니의 이름을 거론함과 동시에 남자는 힘겹게 고개를 모로 돌렸다. 침대에 파묻혀있던 얼굴이 드러났다. 쟈니는 제 불안감이 현실로 드러나는 것을 보곤 힘겹게 울음을 삼켰다. 동시에, 욕실 문이 열리고 뜨거운 김과 함께 톰이 젖은 머리를 손으로 대충 털며 밖으로 나왔다. 스티브를 뚫어져라 내려다보는 쟈니를 보며 톰은 단조롭게 말했다. 마치 오늘의 날씨를 묻는 것처럼 안정된 목소리였다.

 

“그럼 이제 둘이 무슨 사이인지 설명을 들을 차례인거 같군.”


	16. Chapter 16

톰의 목소리에 기운 없던 스티브의 눈동자에 냉기가 흘렀다. 드러난 스티브의 옆모습은 끔찍했다. 어디서 집단 구타라도 당한 것처럼 피딱지가 진 입가. 찢어진 이마와 멍 든 얼굴, 그리고 청력 손실이 의심 되게 만드는 귀속에서 흘러나온 피까지. 쟈니는 이 모든 상처들이 톰의 흔적이라는 것을 본능적으로 알아차렸다.

 

톰은 휘적휘적 걸어와 스티브 옆에 걸터앉았다. 목욕가운 사이로 나신인 몸이 얼핏 드러났지만 허리에 매듭을 묶은 상태라 노출이 심하지는 않았다. 톰이 스티브의 머리를 찬찬히 쓰다듬었지만 스티브는 기운 없는 와중에도 고개를 흔들어 톰의 손을 떼어냈다. 명백한 반항이었다. 만약 방금 같은 행동을 한 사람이 쟈니였다면 손찌검이라도 날아왔겠지만, 스티브에게는 아니었다. 애초에 스티브가 내보이는 거부는 톰에겐 너무나도 일상적인 것이었다.

 

“Yes. That's you.”

 

톰은 방금 전 부드럽게 쓰다듬어주던 것이 무색하게 스티브의 머리채를 강하게 그러잡고 자신 쪽으로 잡아당기며 으르렁 거렸다. That's you. 스티브는 톰의 말에 그저 살기 넘치는 눈동자로 대꾸할 뿐이었다. 몸의 온 체중을 머리카락으로 받아내는 게 아플 법도 하건만 스티브는 작은 신음소리 한번 내지 않았다. 톰은 잡았던 스티브의 머리채를 거칠게 놓아주곤 쟈니를 바라봤다. 언제나처럼 울 것 같은 얼굴이었다. 같은 상황에 놓여도 두 사람의 반응은 천지차이였다. 스티브도 울 때는 쟈니 같을까, 톰은 잠시 생각했지만 답은 나지 않았다. 애초에 쓸데없는 궁금증이었다.

 

톰의 눈길이 쟈니에게로 향할 때마다 쟈니는 겁먹은 개처럼 몸을 후들후들 떨었다. 그저 시선이 부닥치는 것만으로도 쟈니에게는 극심한 두려움이었다. 쟈니는 스티브가 어떻게 톰의 시선을 그대로 받아내는지 알 수가 없었다. 

 

보통의 수컷들이 그러하듯 어떤 식으로든 관계의 우열이 드러나면 남자는 본능적으로 상대에게 주눅이 들기 마련이었다. 그리고 그 관계의 정리가 섹스처럼 극심한 방법일 때는 더더욱. 하지만 여전히 스티브는 복종의 기색이 없었다. 그 때문에 톰이 자신을 더욱 거칠게 다룬다는 것을 알면서도 스티브는 굴하지 않았다.

 

“말해. 둘이 무슨 사이지?”

 

자유롭지 못한 팔 때문에 힘겹게 스티브가 몸을 일으키려 했지만, 이내 자신을 강압적으로 내리누르는 톰의 힘에 의해 스티브는 다시금 침대에 파묻혔다. 보통 때라면 그 정도 하중은 쉽게 받아냈을 터였지만 이미 망신창이가 된 스티브의 몸은 그러지 못했다. 스티브의 날갯죽지 아래를 왼손으로 힘주어 누르면서 톰은 대답을 요구하듯 쟈니를 바라봤다. 스티브는 간신히 고개만 들어 올릴 수 있었다.

 

“아무, 아무사이도……. 아니에요.”

 

쟈니는 스티브가 일러준 그대로 답했다. 톰의 인상이 구겨졌다.

 

“아무사이도 아닌 널 놓아주라고 스티브가 제 발로 기어들어왔다는 말을 믿으라는 건가?”

 

으르렁 거리는 톰의 목소리에 반사적으로 쟈니는 주춤거리며 반 발짝 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 쟈니가 겁먹은 표정으로 스티브를 흘긋 바라봤을 때, 스티브는 알듯 모를 듯 고개를 살짝 끄덕였다. 톰이 다시 둘의 관계에 대해 물었지만, 쟈니는 아무사이가 아니라며 다시금 잡아뗐다. 톰의 독 오른 눈이 스티브에게 내리 꽂혔다. 뻔히 보이는 거짓말로 잡아떼는 것을 보면 분명히 스티브가 입단속을 시켰다는 의미였다. 저에게 물어봐도 대답은 같습니다. 언제나처럼 존경심 없는 존대를 쓰며 스티브가 말했다. 목소리는 지친 기색이 역력했지만 주눅들어있지는 않았다.

 

스티브의 존대에 조롱이 들어있다는 것은 톰 스스로도 잘 알고 있었다. 마음에도 없는 존중. 스티브가 존댓말을 쓸 때마다 톰은 자신과 스티브의 사이가 더욱 멀어진다는 느낌을 지울 수가 없었다. 차라리 소리라도 바락바락 지르면서 무너져가는 모습을 보여주면 좋을 테지만, 스티브는 그러지 않았다. 스티브는 언제나 제가 진정으로 하고 싶은 말은 그저 안으로 삼켰다. 톰 때문에 생기는 것은 그 어떠한 감정이라도 보여주기 싫은 것처럼.

 

셋은 한동안 침묵했다. 쟈니는 둘의 눈치를 보기 바빴고, 톰은 신경을 거스르는 둘의 짜 맞춰진 대답에 성질이 난 것처럼 보였다. 사실 셋 중에 현재 상황이 가장 불편한 것은 스티브였다. 아직 뒤처리도 못하고 정액과 피 범벅이 된 하체를 그대로 드러내고 있는 상황이니. 하지만 스티브는 자신보다 쟈니의 상태에 신경을 쏟았다. 어차피 자신은 망가질 만큼 망가진 몸이라는 것이 스티브의 생각이었다. 언제부턴가 스티브는 제 몸을 소중히 여기지 않았다. 그리고 그 시발점이 톰임은 두말할 필요도 없었다.

 

“그만 보내주시지 그러십니까.”

 

아직도 톰의 손은 스티브를 짓누르고 있었다. 스티브가 조금씩 몸을 뒤틀 때마다 찰그락 소리가 들렸다. 쟈니는 참담한 스티브의 하체에서 애써 시선을 돌렸다. 톰은 이 이상으로 둘을 추궁해봐야 나올 말이 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 사실 그다지 궁금하지도 않았다. 원하던 것은 다시금 제 손아귀로 들어왔고, 자신을 벗어난 후로는 어떤 때도 타지 않았다는 것은 직접 몸을 섞음으로써 증명되었다. 여전히 스티브의 뒤는 뻑뻑했고, 섹스에서 쾌락을 찾으려는 어떠한 징후도 보이지 않았다. 여전히 스티브에게 섹스란 그저 우위를 확인하는 과정이자 인내의 시간일 뿐이었다.

 

톰은 스티브의 등을 누르던 손을 치우곤 침대에서 일어났다. 스티브는 바르작거리면서 간신히 몸을 세웠다.

 

“……가봐.”

 

톰의 말에 쟈니는 마음에 걸리는 듯 스티브를 바라봤다. 특별한 일이 없는 한 이게 스티브와의 마지막이라는 것을 쟈니는 직감했다. 예전 같으면 가보라는 말이 들리기라도 하면 톰의 마음이 변할까봐 후다닥 달아났을 텐데, 오늘은 아니었다. 연신 미련이 남는 듯 주춤거리는 쟈니에게 스티브의 시선이 닿았다.

 

Just go. 스티브는 소리 없이 또박또박 입만 벙긋거리며 의사를 전달했다. 톰은 그 사이 테이블에 아무렇게나 던져둔 시가를 하나 집어 들어 끄트머리를 자르는 중이었다. Go. 다시금 스티브가 입을 벙긋거렸다. 마침내 쟈니가 문고리를 잡고 돌렸을 때, 시가에 불을 붙이던 톰이 말했다. 시가를 물고 있어 톰의 발음은 조금 뭉개지고 있었다.

 

“앞으로 다시 오지 않아도 좋아. 내 방도, 조직도.”

 

톰의 목소리는 나른했다. 다 가지고 논 장난감에 흥미가 떨어진 목소리였다. 쟈니가 문을 천천히 여는 것을 보며 톰은 시가를 그대로 문 채 몸을 일으켰다. 쟈니가 마지막으로 본 것은 침대로 걸어가며 목욕 가운의 허리 매듭을 푸는 톰이었다.

 

그날 제 집으로 돌아간 쟈니는 밤새 악몽에 시달렸다.


	17. Chapter 17

쟈니가 나간 후 다시금 섹스가 시작되었다. 이번에는 욕실에서였다. 기운을 차리지 못하고 일어서기도 힘들어하는 스티브를 억지로 끌고 욕실로 데려간 톰은 따듯하다 못해 뜨거운 물로 스티브의 뒤에 눌어붙은 정액덩어리와 굳은 피를 씻어 내렸다. 자신에게 뿌리는 물이 아닌지라 톰은 온도 조절을 제대로 하지 못했지만 스티브는 뜨겁다는 말 조차 하지 않았다. 쟈니는 몰랐겠지만, 톰에게 다시 돌아와 스티브가 침묵하지 않은 때는 자기를 다시 붙잡는 대신 쟈니를 풀어주라고 한 것과, 쟈니가 있을 때 몇 마디 했던 것이 전부였다. 스티브는 지금도 침묵하고 있었다. 언제나처럼.

 

스티브의 하얀 피부가 뜨거운 온도 탓에 붉어진 것을 보고서야 톰은 물 온도를 다시금 조절했다. 적당히 스티브의 뒤를 닦아낸 톰은 걸치고만 있던 가운을 벗어 러그가 깔려있는 화장실 바닥에 던져둔 뒤 제 몸도 욕조에 들여놓았다. 자신의 몸을 더듬어 오는 손길에 스티브는 떨지도 겁내지도 않았다. 스티브를 욕조에 앉히고선 양 다리를 제 어깨에 걸친 톰은 적나라하게 드러난 스티브의 음부에 다시금 꼿꼿하게 서서 욕구를 풀어주길 주장하는 성기를 박아 넣었다. 억지로 우겨넣을 때 스티브의 표정이 일그러지긴 했지만 그것은 잠시였다.

 

차라리 쟈니처럼 울면서 빌면 부드럽게라도 해줄 텐데. 톰은 속으로 생각했다. 하지만 그런 배려 따윈 스티브가 먼저 거부할 것임을 톰은 잘 알고 있었다. 스티브는 부러지는 한이 있어도 휘지는 않을 남자였다. 아니, 뿌리째 뽑히는 한이 있어도 부러지지는 않을 사람이었다. 

 

등 뒤로 고정된 팔은 저려오기 시작했고 욕조에 등을 기대고 눕다시피 앉은 터에 수갑이 등을 짓눌러 고통이 올라왔지만 스티브는 그저 견뎌냈다. 스티브는 그저 톰에게 어떠한 틈도 보여주고 싶지 않았다.

 

한껏 발기한 톰의 성기가 스티브의 내벽을 헤저을 때 스티브는 눈을 감지도, 울지도, 신음하지도 않았다. 그저 한 가지 색으로 정의 내리기 어려운 빛을 띠는 톰의 눈동자를 직시할 뿐이었다. 톰과 눈이 마주칠 때, 스티브는 제 처지를 실감했다. 토니와 지내던 그 몇 달은 그저 일장춘몽에 불과했다. 본인이 있을 자리는 이 진흙탕이라고 스티브는 스스로 되뇌었다.

 

끄지 않고 그대로 내버려둔 샤워기에서 뜨거운 물이 흘러나오고 있었다. 너덜너덜해진 스티브의 양복 상의가 끄트머리부터 서서히 물에 젖어 들어갔다. 현재 자신이 입고 있는 양복이 토니와 처음으로 레스토랑에 갔을 때 입었던 옷이라는 것을 스티브는 모르고 있었다.

 

은연중에 스티브는 토니가 자신을 찾고 있기를 바랐다. 어차피 다신 못 볼 사이라면 토니가 자신을 찾고 있을 거라고, 찾고 있을지도 모른다고, 그렇게라도 스스로를 위안하고 싶었다. 하지만 지극히 현실적인 스티브의 이성은 그럴 리가 없다며 스스로의 기대를 무너트리기 일쑤였다. 토니에게 마지막으로 비추어진 자신의 모습은 그저 풋내기 대학생을 겁간하려던 짐승이었을 테니까. 

 

톰이 허리를 움직일 때마다 욕조 바닥에 깔린 물 때문에 차박차박하는 소리가 났다. 톰은 스티브에게 입을 맞추려 시도했지만 스티브는 입을 열어주지 않았다. 입을 벌리라는 듯 톰은 피딱지가 내려앉은 스티브의 입술을 짓씹었지만 그렇게 순순히 벌어질 입이 아니었다. 해볼 테면 해 보라는 듯이 스티브는 톰을 바라봤다. 온 몸에 진득하니 내려앉은 피로에 기운 없는 눈매였지만, 스티브의 눈동자만큼은 차갑고 당돌했다.

 

스티브는 여태껏 키스를 해본 적이 없었다. 학교도 제대로 나오지 않아 성에 대한 별다른 지식이 없던 청소년 적에는 창녀들과 조금만 접촉을해도 에이즈가 옮을 수도 있다더라하는 떠도는 속설을 믿었고, 나이를 먹어 성 정체성이 확립이 되었을 때 만났던 버키와는 제대로 된 스킨십조차 하지 못한 채 끝나고 말았다. 말하자면 지금의 스티브는 A도 제대로 배우지 않고 Z를 알게 된 것이나 다름없었다.

 

입을 벌리지 않고 버티는 스티브의 행동에 톰은 목울대 저 너머에서부터 깊게 으르렁 거렸다. 울컥한 감정을 드러내기라도 하듯이 톰의 추삽질이 좀 더 거세어졌다. 톰이 스티브에게 몸을 강하게 밀어붙일 때, 욕조 벽에 수갑이 부딪치고 스치는 이질적인 소리가 났다. 스티브의 몸은 거의 반 접어질 정도로 톰에 의해 압박되고 있었다. 톰의 어깨에 걸쳐진 다리로 치고 들어오는 톰을 힘주어 막고 싶다고 스티브는 생각했지만 실행에 옮기지는 않았다. 어떻게든 자신은 무덤덤함을 가장해 톰에게 비참함을 만들어줘야만 했다.

 

늘 겪던 일이고, 숨 쉬는 것처럼 익숙해졌던 일상이었음에도 불구하고 어쩐지 스티브는 마음 한켠이 참담하게 망가지는 것 같았다. 

 

열댓 권 되는 책을 들고 와 제 앞에 내려놓으며 작게 웃던 토니가 떠올랐다. 같이 게임을 하자며 억지로 TV 앞으로 자신을 끌어다 앉혀놓고 컨트롤러를 쥐어주던 쟈니가 아득하게 느껴졌다. 셀 수도 없을 만큼의 책이 빽빽하게 꽂혀있던 서점. 전면 유리창을 통해 작열하던 태양. 단 둘뿐인 타워의 바에서 풀린 눈으로 Cheers, 하고 중얼거리던 토니의 목소리. 수없이 많이 들어왔던 쟈니의 깔깔거리는 웃음. 알게 모르게 자신을 챙겨주던 페퍼의 친절.

 

“집중해.”

 

저를 보면서도 초점이 맞지 않는 스티브의 눈동자를 알아차렸는지 톰은 물고 있던 스티브의 입술을 놔주곤 스티브의 양 어깨를 강하게 그러잡았다. 목소리에도 온도라는 것이 있다면, 아마 톰이 지금 내뱉은 말은 이글이글 타오르고 있을 터였다. 톰은 자신의 손가락 마디가 하얗게 질릴 정도로 스티브의 어깨를 세게 그러쥐었다. 톰의 악력에 스티브가 입고 있던 너덜너덜한 양복 재킷이 구겨졌다.

 

당신이 나를 다루고 싶다면 내가 시체가 된 후에나 가능하겠지. 스티브는 그 말을 속으로 삼켰다. 욕조 안에서 물 튀기는 소리가 어째서인지 처연했다.


	18. Chapter 18

모든 일이 그러하듯 시간은 감정의 격동과는 관계없이 무심히 흘렀다. 그것은 마치 영화의 한 장면에서 화면이 전환되고 3달 후, 따위의 자막을 붙여준 것처럼 순식간이었다. 그리고 사람이란 존재가 늘 그렇듯, 저마다의 아픔과 트라우마 속에서도 그들은 먹고 자고 숨 쉬며 나름대로 살아나가고 있었다.

 

토니는 스티브를 찾지 못했고, 쟈니가 할 수 있는 것은 그저 토니 앞에서 펑펑 우는 것 말고는 없었다. 말하지 마. 마치 유언과도 같았던 스티브의 마지막 말을 쟈니는 지켰다. 아니, 지킬 수밖에 없었다. 쟈니는 진실 후에 따라올 후폭풍을 견뎌낼 자신이 없었다. 스티브를 만나고 지독한 악몽에 잠을 설친 다음날, 쟈니는 마치 고해성사라도 하듯 토니를 찾아가 그저 펑펑 울면서 미안해요, 죄송해요, 라는 말만을 반복했다. 무슨 일이냐 물으려던 토니는 난생 처음 보는 쟈니의 울음에 입을 떼지 못하고 그저 쟈니의 등을 도닥여 줄 수밖에 없었다. 다 내 잘못이에요. 나 때문이에요. 쟈니의 울음은 서러웠다.

 

토니는 사방으로 스티브를 찾으려 했지만 한번 사라진 스티브의 꼬리는 좀처럼 밟히지 않았다. 토니는 가끔 제가 본 스티브가 환상은 아니었을까 생각할 정도였다. 다만 스티브가 페퍼에게 남겼던 메모만이 스티브가 허상이 아님을 증명했다.

 

쟈니는 스타크 타워에서 머무르고 있었다. 날로 수척해져만 가는 쟈니를 위한 토니 나름의 배려였다. 요즘도 간간히 악몽을 꾸긴 하지만 쟈니의 생활은 점차 정상궤도로 돌아오고 있었다. 가끔가다 악몽을 꾸고 난 날에는 자길 미워하지 말라며 토니에게 와서 매달리긴 했지만, 예전에 비하면 그 정도는 많이 나아진 편이였다.

 

한동안 넋이 나간사람처럼 굴던 토니역시 자신의 마음을 갈무리 하는 법을 서서히 익혀나갔다. 가끔 농땡이를 피우며 회사 경영을 미루기도 했고 맥도날드에서 치즈버거를 먹었고, 쟈니와 함께 영화를 보기도 했다. 겉으로 보기엔 예전과 다를 바 없는 일상이었다. 

 

다만 쟈니와 토니는 마치 금기어라도 되는 듯 스티브에 대한 언급을 꺼렸다. 단 몇 달 머물렀던 사람이라고 치기에는 스티브가 둘에게 너무나 큰 의미였다.

 

그 속마음이야 어찌되었든 흐르는 시간 속에서 살아가는 둘 처럼, 스티브 역시 자신의 몫을 살아가고 있었다. 사실 살아간다는 말은 어울리지 않았다. 스티브의 하루하루는 어쩌면 서서히 죽어가고 있는 과정일지도 몰랐다. 

 

스티브는 한동안 방을 벗어나지 못했다. 톰이 스티브의 수갑을 풀어준 것도 며칠이 지난 후였고 방에서 벗어난 것은 거의 한 달이 지났을 무렵이었다. 

 

처음 톰의 침실을 벗어나던 때 스티브는 아마도, 짧다고 하기엔 제법 긴 시간이 흘렀을 거라고 생각했다. 아마도. 창도 없는 방 안에 갇혀서 사는 동안 시간 감각은 현저하게 떨어졌다. 그 안에서는 그저 고장 난 테이프를 틀고 또 트는 것처럼 반복적인 행위의 연속뿐이었다. 스티브는 단 한순간도 머물 수 없을 것 같던 그 곳에서 살아가고 있었다. 주린 배를 채우려 음식을 밀어 넣고 갈증 나는 목을 달래려 수분을 섭취하고, 피곤하면 잤고 필요하다면 씻었다. 스티브는 제 스스로가 한심해서 헛웃음이 나올 지경이었다. 이러니저러니 해도 결국은 제 본능하나 제대로 견뎌내지 못하는 게 사람이었다.  
톰의 삽입은 여전히 거칠었고 그에 따른 스티브의 반응 역시 무덤덤했다.

 

방 밖으로 나갈 수 있게 된 후에도 스티브는 톰의 곁에 항시 붙어 다녀야 했다. 방에 가두어 두었을 때보다 더 극심한 감시였다. 톰이 스티브를 데리고 다니는 곳은 구분이 없었다. 고위직 인사들의 모임에도, 다른 조직과의 담합에도, 접대자리나 룸살롱까지도 톰은 스티브를 대동했다. 그것으로도 부족한건지 톰은 크리스까지 데리고 다니며 스티브를 감시케 했다.

 

스티브를 바라보는 크리스의 시선을 알듯 모를 듯 애매했다. 본인은 아무렇지 않게 대하려 한다하지만 은연중에 배어나는 감정이란 것은 어쩔 수 없었다. 동정하는 것 같은 크리스의 행동에도 스티브는 일언반구도 하지 않았다. 이런들 저런들 스티브에겐 아무런 상관이 없었다. 예전보다도 더 감정이 결여된 사람처럼 스티브는 그저 수동적으로 움직였다. 그저 언젠가는 닥칠 죽음만 기다리는 시한부 인생처럼 스티브는 그 어떠한 외부의 자극에도 무덤덤했다. 

 

톰이 스티브의 목소리를 들은 것은 쟈니를 보내준 날이 마지막이었다. 그날 이후로 톰이 들을 수 있는 것은 스티브의 숨소리밖에 없었다. 그것은 마치 스티브가 자신의 존재를 천천히 지워나가려는 일렬의 과정 같다고 크리스는 생각했다. 톰 역시 그것을 느꼈는지 날이 갈수록 스티브를 안는 강도가 점진적으로 세져만 갔지만 돌아오는 반응은 없었다. 

 

톰은 이제 자신의 성욕을 풀려 섹스를 하는 건지, 스티브에게서 작은 반응이라도 끌어내려 섹스를 하는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 스티브를 볼 때마다 톰은 마음 한구석이 갑갑했다. 무언가 틀어 막힌 기분이었다. 어디가 어긋난 것 같다고 느껴졌지만 어긋난 곳이 어디인지는 감이 잡히지 않았다.

 

“입어.”

 

누가 봐도 새것인 양복 한 벌을 스티브에게 건네며 톰은 명령조로 말했다. 스티브는 말없이 양복을 받아들었다. 왜 입느냐, 무슨 일이냐는 등의 세부적인 것에 대한 질문은 없었지만 톰은 부연 적으로 덧붙였다. 명목상 자선파티이긴 하지만 거물들만 모이는 자리니까 행동 조심해. 스티브가 톰의 말을 들었는지는 알 수 없는 노릇이었다.

 

자신의 품에 들린 양복을 건조하게 내려다보던 스티브는 토니 스타크라는 인물이 정재계 어느 분야로든 거물이라는 사실을 미처 자각하지 못하고 있었다.


	19. Chapter 19

괜찮은 경험일거야. 응?

 

자신을 살살 달래는 토니의 목소리에 쟈니는 끝내 망설여지는 듯 쉽사리 대답을 내지 못했다. 짧게 자른 머리를 긁적이며 쟈니는 자신 없다는 투로 말했다. 이미 양복을 챙겨 입은 토니는 쟈니의 몸에 딱 맞게 제작이 된 슈트를 들고 있었다.

 

“그렇지만 그런데 가본 적도 없는데 잘못해서 아저씨 망신이라도 시키면…….”

 

끝으로 갈수록 쟈니의 목소리는 안으로 말려들어갔다. 토니는 언제나처럼 쟈니를 향해 부드럽게 웃어보였다. 비록 이제는 그 안에 담겨있던 설레는 감정은 사라졌지만 여전히 토니는 쟈니를 소중히 다뤘다. 제 손에 들려있던 양복을 억지로 쟈니 품에 쥐어준 토니는 옷이 잘 어울릴 거라며 설레발을 쳤다. 양복을 받아 들면서도 꺼려지는지 쟈니의 표정은 애매했지만 토니는 답지 않게 의견을 고수하며 쟈니를 드레스 룸으로 밀어 넣었다. 아저씨, 하고 쟈니가 룸 안에서 웅얼웅얼 토니를 부르자 토니는 마지막으로 쟈니가 꼼짝 못할 말을 내뱉었다. 

 

“나 혼자가면 심심해서 그래. 같이 좀 가줘.”

 

룸 안에서 작은 한숨소리가 새어나왔다. 토니가 쟈니의 부탁을 잘 거절하지 못하듯, 쟈니도 마찬가지였다. 다만 토니가 쟈니에게 부탁을 하는 일이 적을 뿐. 끄응, 하고 앓는 소리를 낸 쟈니는 결국 토니의 제안을 수락했다. 나 진짜 아저씨 망신시켜도 몰라요, 하고 겁을 주듯 덧붙였지만 토니는 쟈니의 말을 흘려들었다. 와이셔츠 손목에 단 커프스를 만지작거리며 토니는 창밖을 흘깃 바라봤다. 그렇게까지 늦은 시각은 아니지만 해가 빨라져서 그런지 밖은 어둑어둑했다.

 

전면 창 옆에 비치된 소파는 텅 비어있었다. 소파에 늘어지듯 걸터앉아 나른하게 볕을 쬐던 스티브의 모습이 잠시 허상처럼 토니의 눈앞을 스쳐지나갔다. 토니는 눈을 길게 감았다 다시 떴다. 현실을 제대로 자각하려는 것이었다. 고개를 살짝 털어 낸 토니는 커프스를 만지작거리던 손으로 관자놀이를 지압하듯이 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 무심한 듯 단조로운 스티브의 목소리가 들릴 것만 같았다. 토니는 답지 않게 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

옷을 다 입었는지 쟈니가 드레스 룸 문을 열고 나왔다. 같은 얼굴에 비슷한 양복차림이었음에도 불구하고 쟈니와 스티브의 양복 핏은 확실히 달랐다. 스티브가 입으면 유난히 각지고 딱딱해보이던 옷매무새였는데, 쟈니가 입으니 양복조차도 캐주얼하게 비쳤다. 셔츠 단추를 너무 풀었잖아. 부드럽게 타박하며 토니는 쟈니가 풀어헤친 셔츠의 단추를 다시금 꼼꼼히 채워주었다.

 

“넥타이는?”  
“해본 적이 없어서 매는법을 몰라요.”

 

개구지게 콧잔등을 찌푸린 쟈니는 손에 덜렁 들고 나온 넥타이를 흔들어보였다. 이래저래 손이 많이 가는 타입이었다. 물론 그게 귀찮지는 않았다. 익숙한 손길로 쟈니의 넥타이를 매주며 토니는 이제는 담담해질 정도로 스티브를 묻어둘 수 있는 자신을 대단하다고 해야 할지 지독하다고 해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다.

 

스티브와 지독히도 빼닮은 쟈니를 매일 마주하면서도 이젠 웃을 수 있을 정도라니. 매어준 넥타이의 위치를 제대로 잡아주며 토니는 쟈니의 어깨너머로 보이는 빈 소파를 저도 모르게 응시했다. 소파는 비어있었다. 익숙해지지 않는 일상 중 하나였다. 토니의 시선이 다른 곳에 머문다는 것을 느꼈으면서도 쟈니는 아무것도 모른 척 행동했다. 저렇듯 토니가 사람을 앞에 두고 다른 생각에 빠지는 것을 볼 때면 쟈니는 말하지 말라고 당부하던 스티브의 거친 음색을 떠올렸다.

 

자선 파티장으로 가는 내내 토니는 아저씨 나 거기서 술 마시고 취하면 어쩌지? 춤추라고 하면 어떻게 해? 따위의 고민을 주저리주저리 내놓는 쟈니 덕에 다른 생각을 할 틈조차 없었다. 차에서 내릴 때 까지 멈추지 않는 쟈니의 고민에 토니는 그저 제 옆에만 붙어있으면 된다는 간단하고도 완벽한 해결책을 내주었다.

 

아무래도 처음 오는 파티장이 어색하고 떨리는지 쟈니는 최근 들어서 가장 부산스럽고 말이 많았다. 잔뜩 긴장한 쟈니의 어깨를 토니는 다정하게 도닥이며 파티장으로 발을 들였다. 문 앞부터 지키고 선 경호원들과 신원을 확인하는 절차에 주눅이 든 듯 쟈니는 눈만 도록도록 굴렸다. 쟈니가 아는 파티는 고작해야 친구들끼리 모여 미친 듯이 마시고 노는 것뿐이었다.

 

그래도 제법 다정한 토니와 쟈니의 분위기와는 달리, 같은 장소로 가는 것임에도 불구하고 톰의 자동차 안은 삭막하기 그지없었다. 사망자 처리가 되어있는 스티브 대신 크리스가 운전대를 잡았고 스티브는 조수석에, 톰은 뒷좌석에 각기 자리를 잡았다. 차 안은 옅은 엔진소리를 제외하면 숨소리조차 들리지 않을 만큼 고요했다. 스티브는 조수석에 몸을 기대고선 까맣게 선팅 된 창문으로 보이는 풍경을 응시하고 있었다. 도시의 밤답게 화려한 네온들이 번쩍였지만 스티브에게는 아무런 감흥도 주지 못했다.

 

어제는 평소보다도 더 거칠게 뒹군 탓에 아직도 허리와 골반 부근이 묵직하게 아려왔다. 스티브는 느릿하게 눈을 감았다 떴다. 이젠 그저 모든 게 지겹게만 느껴졌다.

 

톰의 차가 파티장 입구에 도착했을 때 이미 어느 정도 사람이 들어찬 파티장 내부는 소란했다. 높은 굽을 신은 여자들의 발소리가 도각 도각 울렸고 간간히 먹잇감을 찾으려는 짐승마냥 눈을 번득이고 돌아다니는 기자 몇몇도 눈에 들어왔다. 화려한 드레스를 입고 돌아다니는 여자들의 대부분은 파트너의 자격으로 들어온 것 같았다. 톰은 입구에서 두 남자를 파트너라고 칭하던 자신을 의문스럽게 바라보던 경호원을 떠올렸다.

 

몇몇 여자들이 톰과 크리스, 스티브를 흘깃거렸다. 키도 외모도 눈에 띄는 사람 세 명을 모아놓으니 시선이 쏠리는 것은 당연했다. 톰은 서빙 되고 있는 칵테일 한잔을 집어 들었지만 마시지는 않았다. 크리스는 천천히 걸음을 내딛는 톰을 보며 톰만큼 중세 연미복이 잘 어울릴 것 같은 사람도 드물다고 생각했다. 실제로 톰의 외관은 조직의 보스보다는 귀족집안에서 반듯하게 자란 도련님에 가까웠다. 그리고 누가 봐도 수행원임이 분명한 자신과, 어떤 역에도 들어맞지 않는 애매한 스티브.

 

크리스는 습관처럼 곁눈질로 스티브를 살폈다. 스티브의 상태가 좋건 나쁘건 제가 해 줄 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없었지만. 스티브는 언제나와 같았다. 예전의 스티브는 톰과의 관계가 끝나고 나올 때면 잔뜩 일그러진 표정으로 역겨움을 표현해내곤 했었다. 하지만 이제 스티브에게 끝나다는 개념은 없었다. 모든 것은 연장선상에 놓여있었다. 톰과의 일상도 섹스도, 끝이라는 단어가 들어찰 곳은 없어보였다.

 

생각은커녕 현재의 기분조차 드러내지 않는 가면 같은 스티브의 표정에 크리스는 안타까운 눈길로 톰의 뒤통수를 응시했다. 톰의 뒤태는 단정하고 품격 있어 보였다. 여기 있는 사람 중 그 누구도 톰의 기이할 정도의 집착을 알지 못하리라는 생각을 하며 크리스는 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다. 취기들이 도는지 깔깔거리는 여성들의 목소리가 좀 더 커진 듯도 싶었다.

 

“……Mr. Loki?”

 

정중한 영국식 발음이었다. 톰은 저를 부른 목소리를 향해 고개를 찬찬히 돌렸다. 평소 무뚝뚝하던 표정과는 달리 톰은 입가에 살짝 미소를 걸쳤다. 애초에 톰은 이곳에 파티나 즐기자고 온 것이 아니었다. 아무리 톰이 뒷세계에서는 한몫 단단히 잡고 있다고 한들 윗선과 닿는 연줄이 없다면 검찰이나 경찰 따위의 밥이 되는 수밖에 없었다. 필요한 연줄을 만들고, 거래를 하고, 제 편을 가르는 것이 오늘 톰의 목적이었다.

 

부드럽게 휘어지는 톰의 인상이 크리스는 어색했다. 웬만하면 보기 힘든 표정이었다. 방금 전까지 딱딱하던 분위기는 사라지고 어느 샌가 톰은 클래식 음악이 흐르는 파티장으로 어우러지는 것 같았다. 평소에도 저런 표정 지으시면 좋을 텐데, 하는 크리스의 생각은 그저 생각으로만 끝날 뿐이었다.

 

사실 처음부터 톰이 그렇게 무뚝뚝한 사람이었던 것은 아니었다. 보통의 사람들보다는 감정표현의 폭이 좁아도, 톰은 어느 정도 제 기분을 겉으로 드러냈다. 아마도 톰의 표정이 굳기 시작한 것은 스티브와 톰의 비정상적인 관계가 구현되면서일 거라고 크리스는 어림짐작했다. 어찌되었건 누가 봐도 톰과 스티브는 서로에게 악영향만 끼치고 있는 실정이었다. 대체 무슨 심정으로 스티브를 잡아두는 건지는 톰 스스로도 모를 터였다.

 

톰은 몇 마디를 더 주고받다가 본격적으로 사업적 이야기를 시작하려는지 크리스에게 가도 좋다는 듯 눈짓을 보냈다. 톰이야 크리스나 스티브나 저에게 종속된 사람이고 여기서 듣는 이야기들을 퍼트리지 않는다는 것을 확신했지만 말상대가 연신 불안한 것 같은 눈초리로 둘을 응시했기 때문이었다. 까닥이듯 크리스가 고개를 숙이자, 어깨에 닿을락 말락하던 금발이 앞으로 쏟아졌다. 크리스는 오늘 머리를 묶지 않았다. 흘러내린 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기는 크리스의 행동은 여자를 연상시킬 법 한데도 지극히 자연스러워서 어색함이 없었다.

 

크리스는 스티브 곁에 찰싹 달라붙어있지 않았지만 그렇다고 제 멋대로 돌아다니지도 않았다. 적당한 거리를 유지하며 크리스는 스티브를 제 시야 안에 두었다. 오랜만에 풀어서 그런지 크리스는 흘러내리는 머리카락이 평소보다도 유난히 거치적거리는 것 같다고 느꼈다.

 

사실 크리스의 머리카락은 묶으나 푸르나 단정해 보이지 않는 것은 매한가지였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 편한 대로 머리를 자르지 않은 것은 크리스의 목 뒤에 난 화상과 관계가 있었다. 뿔이 달린 투구모양 문신을 지져서 나온 흉터였다. 크리스는 처음 조직에 입사할 때 문신을 목덜미에 새겼고, 후에는 그것을 지졌기 때문에 목에는 작다고 할 수 없는 흉터가 남았다. 사실 이쪽일이라는 것이 몸에 흉터 몇 개는 당연히 달고 가야 할 사안이라 처음에 크리스는 제 흉터를 그다지 신경 쓰지 않았다. 크리스가 머리를 기르게 된 것은 톰이 지나가듯 던진 한마디 때문이었다. 그저 흉터가 제법 크다는 시답잖은 말. 머리를 묶을 때도 아래로 내려 묶었던 이유는 흉터를 가리기 위함이었다.

 

크리스는 오른 손으로 자신의 뒷덜미를 쓸었다. 대개의 흉터가 그러하듯이 촉감은 다른 곳보다도 유난히 부드러웠다. 탐색이라도 하듯 주변을 천천히 훑어보던 크리스의 눈길은 저도 모르는 사이 톰에게로 가 닿았다. 

 

자신을 감시하던 크리스의 눈길이 잠시 사라졌음을 알아챘지만 스티브는 마땅한 행동을 취하지 않았다. 호감을 보이며 다가온 몇몇 여자가 스티브에게 말을 걸었지만 스티브는 침묵했다. 무례하다는 둥 무시하는 거냐는 둥 최대한 교양을 지키려 애쓰며 성을 내는 여자들의 모습이 스티브는 그저 우스울 뿐이었다. 자신이 남자의 노리개라는 사실을 알아도 이렇듯 자신에게 다가오려 들까. 굳이 답을 찾으려 애쓸 필요도 없는 질문이었다. 골반이 뻐근했다.


	20. Chapter 20

같은 장소에 토니가 있다는 사실을 스티브가 알게 된 것은 좀 더 시간이 흐른 후였다. 사회자가 나와 흔한 이야기 몇 마디를 할 때쯤에, 파티장에 조금 익숙해진 쟈니는 제 입맛에 맞는 음식을 찾아 먹으며 주변을 두리번거리고 있었다. 물론 그런 쟈니가 물가에 내놓은 애라도 되는 듯 쫓아다니는 것은 토니의 몫이었다.

 

거물들 중에서도 순위권 안에 드는 사람답게 토니의 주변에는 사람이 몰렸다. 자꾸 시야에서 벗어나는 쟈니 때문에 말을 거는 사람들을 매너 있게 물리친 토니는 술인지 무알콜 음료인지도 제대로 모르면서 거푸 잔을 들이키는 쟈니를 말리기 위해 쟈니에게 다가섰다. 그때 사회자의 말이 끝난 건지 여기저기서 예의상 쳐주는 박수소리가 들렸고, 다시 장내는 클래식 음악이 흘러나왔다. 사람들은 다시금 저들 내키는 대로 이리저리 흩어졌다. 토니의 눈에 조금이라도 띄려 방싯방싯 웃으며 에워싸는 여자 무리들 때문에 토니의 시야에서 쟈니가 사라졌다.

 

계속 걸어오는 말들을 무시할 수도 없어 토니는 주변의 여자들의 말상대가 돼주고 있었다. 

 

그 때, 이리저리 둘러보던 쟈니의 눈이 제 앞의 남자에게 고정되었다. 그리고 쨍그랑 소리가 날카롭게 홀에 울려 퍼졌다. 

 

사람들의 시선이 쟈니에게로 쏠렸고 행동 빠른 직원 몇몇이 곧바로 깨진 잔을 수거하기 시작했다. 쟈니는 미동이 없었다. 별인 아닌가 싶어 사람들의 시선이 흩어지고 다시금 자신들의 이야기 주제로 돌아갔다. 여자들의 웃음소리 때문에 잔이 깨지는 소리를 듣지 못한 건지 토니는 아무것도 모르는 듯 시시콜콜한 대화를 받아주고 있었다. 별거 아닌 토니의 말에도 여자들은 깔깔거리며 웃었다.

 

쟈니는 떨고 있었다.

 

톰은 흥미로운 눈초리로 쟈니를 훑었다. 언제나처럼 겁을 집어먹은 개처럼 바들바들 떠는 모습은 예전과 같았다.

 

“오랜만이군.”

 

그저 평범하디 평범한 인사였지만 쟈니는 그 말이 무슨 살인예고라도 되는 냥 파들, 몸을 떨었다. 톰이 한 발짝 쟈니에게 다가섰다. 쟈니는 몸이 얼어붙기라도 한 냥 발을 뗄 수가 없었다.

 

톰은 속에서 왜 열이 끓는지 스스로도 알 수가 없었다. 그저 죽은 듯 한 무표정한 스티브만을 보다가 제 감정을 오롯이 드러내는 같은 얼굴을 보아서 일거라고 어림짐작할 뿐이었다. 그저 겁먹고 떠는 쟈니를 무시할 수 있었음에도 불구하고 톰은 자리를 뜨는 대신 쟈니에게 조금 더 다가섰다. 

 

쟈니는 올라오는 공포를 숨기려 입술을 짓씹었다. 마치 악몽의 도래를 보는 것만 같았다. 하지마세요, 제발, 아파요, 하는 자신의 새된 목소리를 무시하고선 제 안으로 억지로 성기를 밀어 넣던 모습. 차가운 표정, 그와 반대로 이글거리던 눈동자. 고급 정장과 그에 맞는 행동을 보여주는 톰의 모습에서도 쟈니는 톰 안에 내재된 일그러진 감정을 엿볼 수 있었다. 주변의 모든 소음이 잠적하고 그저 눈앞에 한 남자가 거대하게 자신에게 다가서는 것 같았다.

 

톰은 쟈니에게 다가서 쟈니의 어깨에 손을 살짝 얹었다. 쟈니의 몸이 파득 떨렸다. 작은 자극에도 커다란 반응이 올라오는 것이 어색했다. 그동안 잘 지냈냐고 톰이 물은 것도 같았지만 겁에 질린 쟈니의 귀에 그 말이 제대로 들어올 리가 없었다. 내 옆에만 붙어있으면 아무 일도 없을 거야. 토니의 말이 그제야 상기되었지만 토니는 곁에 없었다.

 

“좋은 양복이군.”

 

쟈니의 어깨에 얹어진 톰의 손이 옷깃을 매만졌다. 쟈니는 대답도 하지 못하고 서 있었다.

 

그리고선 한 순간이었다.

 

두 명이 동시에 톰과 쟈니의 대치상태를 저지시킨 것은.

 

토니의 손이 쟈니의 팔을 잡아 자신 쪽으로 조금 잡아당기는 순간, 다른 한손이 강하게 톰의 손목을 붙잡았다.

 

홀에서는 여전히 클래식이 잔잔히 울리고 있었다. 창밖은 지독하게 컴컴했다. 웃음소리와 잔이 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 스티브가 종적을 감추고 3달이 조금 넘던 날이었다.


	21. Chapter 21

쟈니는 고갤 살짝 돌려 자신을 붙잡은 토니를 바라보았다. 상황 파악은 제대로 되지 않아도 분위기 정도는 감지를 한 건지 토니의 표정은 굳어있었다. 살짝 찌푸려진 미간이 언짢은 토니의 기분을 드러내고 있었다. 쟈니는 토니를 보고나서야 떠는 몸을 간신히 진정시킬 수 있었다. 그래, 이곳은 그 끔찍했던 침실이 아니었다. 이제야 제 뜻대로 움직여지는 다리로 쟈니는 조금 뒷걸음질을 쳤다.

 

톰은 자신의 손목을 잡은 손을 내려다보았다. 거칠고 큰 남자의 손은 그 모양새와는 달리 별로 강하지 않게 톰의 손목을 그러쥐고 있었다. 손등에 자잘한 흉터가 눈에 띄었다. 익숙한 모양새에 톰은 굳이 고개를 돌리지 않아도 그 손의 주인이 누구인지 쉽사리 알아차릴 수 있었다.

 

“크리스.”

 

톰의 목소리에 크리스는 제가 잡고 있던 톰의 손목을 찬찬히 놓아주었다. 그리곤 허락 없이 손을 잡아챈 것에 대한 사과라도 하듯이 고개를 살짝 숙였다. 쟈니와 토니의 시선이 크리스에게로 향했다. 쟈니는 크리스의 얼굴을 기억하고 있었다. 매번 문 앞을 지키던 사내였다. 늘 묶던 머리를 푸른 것이 어색해보였다. 톰의 시선은 집요하게 쟈니를 좇았다. 쟈니는 토니의 뒤에라도 숨고 싶은 마음을 애써 억눌렀다. 팽팽한 그들의 기류를 전혀 모르는 듯 파티장 내부는 여전히 도란거리는 말소리와 웃음소리가 끊임없이 들려왔다.

 

“스티브가……, 약속을 지키시랍니다.”

 

크리스의 그 말에 토니와 톰은 서로 다른 의미로 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 토니는 뜬금없는 곳에서 언급된 스티브의 이름 때문이었다면, 톰은 여태껏 어떤 방법으로도 제 의사를 전달한 적이 없던 스티브가 크리스를 통해서라도 생각을 내비쳤다는 것에 놀란 것이었다. 쟈니에게 머무르던 톰의 시선이 드디어 크리스에게로 돌아갔다. 크리스는 담담히 톰의 시선을 마주했다. 톰은 투명한 크리스의 푸른 눈을 가만히 바라보다 고개를 돌렸다.

 

이유는 몰라도 두려워하는 쟈니를 데리고 일단 자리를 피해야겠다고 생각하던 토니는 방금 전까지 제가 무엇을 하려던 건지도 잊은 채 크리스를 바라보고 있었다. 스티브란 이름이 독특한 이름도 아니고 저 남자가 언급한 사람이 자신이 아는 스티브인지도 확실치 않았지만 본능 비슷한 것이 토니의 발걸음을 잡아 세웠다. 스티브는 그저 이름만으로도 토니를 옭매었다.

 

쟈니의 옆에 선 토니의 표정에서 갈구 비슷한 감정이 떠오르는 것을 톰은 어렵지 않게 읽을 수 있었다. 하지만 톰은 부러 침묵했다. 일종의 보복 심리이기도 했다. 수 달 동안 자신의 것을 가져갔던 사내가 토니라는 것을 톰은 옛적에 알고 있었다. 그렇기 때문에 쉽사리 스티브를 건들지 못했던 것이었다. 이미 거대하게 몸을 불린 톰의 조직도 토니 스타크라는 존재는 만만치 않았다.

 

“약속을……, 지키라고.”

 

톰은 천천히 크리스의 말을 되풀이하며 쟈니를 위 아래로 훑어보았다. 스티브가 말하는 바는 확실했다. 끝내 톰은 픽, 하고 날선 코웃음을 터트렸다. 그토록 침묵하더니 고작 저 녀석을 만졌다고 곧바로 반응이 돌아오는 건가. 화가 나는 것 같기도 했고 착잡한 것 같기도 했다. 톰은 느릿하게 눈을 깜박였다.

 

언제쯤이면 스티브가 다시 입을 열까 생각해 본 적은 있었지만 지금 같은 상황은 톰이 생각해 둔 경우에 없었다. 이렇게 참담한 말을 직접 듣지도 못하고 전해들을 바에야 스티브는 차라리 침묵하는 것이 나았을 거라고 톰은 생각했다. 톰의 표정이 일그러졌다. 단 한순간도, 스티브는 톰의 뜻대로 움직여주지 않았다. 언제 나와 같은 스티브의 태도였음에도 불구하고 톰은 이번엔 정말 감정을 참아내기가 힘들었다. 그 어느 때보다도.

 

크리스는 톰이 그나마 이성을 차리고 있는 이유는 그나마 자신이 어디에 있는지를 자각하고 있기 때문일 거라고 생각했다. 톰의 눈에 광기가 번득이는 것도 같았다. 여차하면 톰을 말려야겠다 생각하며 크리스는 불안한 눈동자로 톰을 응시했다.

 

토니는 지금 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 하는지를 고심했다. 그쪽이 말한 스티브가 제가 아는 스티브입니까, 하고 물을 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 토니는 자신이 아는 스티브를 설명할 길이 없었다. 심지어 토니는 스티브의 성조차 모르고 있지 않은가. 뒤늦게 또 한 번 밀려오는 허망함이었다. 자신은 스티브의 이름을 제외하고선 스티브에 대해서 제대로 알고 있는 것이 없었다.

 

이제는 좀 더 흥이 오른 건지 이제는 파티장 한 쪽에 설치된 커다란 무대에 재즈 밴드가 올라왔고, 클래식보다는 경쾌하지만 그렇다고 해서 가볍지는 않은 노래들이 여성보컬의 입에서 흘러나왔다. 분위기에 맞춰 장내의 조명은 한 층 어두워졌고, 대신 곳곳에 작게 반짝이는 장식용 등들이 하나 둘 켜지기 시작했다. 크리스는 경계하듯 주변을 훑어보았다. 어두워진 조명 탓인지 다행스럽게도 조금은 이상한 분위기를 풍기고 있는 이 상황을 지켜보는 사람은 없었다. 다만 토니와 쟈니의 뒤 편, 멀다고도 가깝다고도 하기 애매한 거리에서 스티브만이 그들을 응시하고 있었다. 톰 역시도 뒤편의 스티브를 발견한건지 번득이던 눈길이 한 곳으로 고정되었다.

 

스티브는 톰의 눈이 자신과 마주쳤다는 것을 알아차렸다. 스티브는 톰의 시선을 맞받아쳤다. 톰의 앞에 서 있는 토니와 쟈니가 눈에 들어왔지만 스티브는 덤덤하려 애썼다. 자신은 덤덤해야만 한다고 스티브는 생각했다.

 

토니는 자신을 보는 것을 불쾌해 할 것이라고 스티브는 여겼다. 그것이 어찌 보면 스티브로써는 당연한 생각이었다. 스티브가 토니를 마지막으로 본 것은 쟈니의 집에서 얼굴을 얻어맞았을 때였으니까. 쟈니가 제 입으로 사실을 말하지 않았다면 스티브는 여전히 어린 청년이나 범해보려 했던 미친놈 정도로 토니에게 기억되고 있을 터였다. 어린 청년을 범하려 하고, 그것을 들키자 잠적해버린 남자 정도로. 

 

스티브가 현재 저들의 기싸움에 발을 들이지 않는 이유는 순전히 자신을 경멸에 찬 눈으로 볼 토니를 견딜 자신이 없어서일 뿐이었다. 토니 앞에 모습을 드러내는 것 자체는 스티브에게 큰 의미가 아니었다. 다만 토니의 반응이 걱정되었을 뿐.

 

그 순간, 스티브를 직시하며 톰은 손을 뻗어 우악스레 쟈니의 멱살을 틀어잡았다. 이봐요! 하고 토니가 성을 내며 톰의 팔을 잡아챘다. 토니의 목소리는 홀 안을 가득 울리는 음악소리에 파묻혀 스티브가 있는 곳까지 당도하지 못했다. 토니가 톰의 팔을 떨어트리려 했지만, 덩치 차는 물론이거니와 애초에 상대가 되지 않는 근력이었다. 톰이 그저 냉철한 머리로만 한 조직의 보스가 되었을 리는 없으니. 쟈니는 제 명줄이라도 잡힌 사람처럼 겁을 집어먹고 있었다. 쟈니의 멱살을 잡은 상태로도 톰의 시선은 스티브에게서 떨어지지 않았다.

 

스티브는 톰의 행동이 의미하는 바를 알았다. 그것은 일종의 도발이기도 했다. 스티브는 저도 모르게 이를 악물었다. 정재계의 유명 인사들이 한 자리에 모인 자리에서조차 톰은 스티브에게서 그 어떤 행동이라도 끌어낼 수 있다면 아무것도 거리낄 것이 없는 것 같았다. 지금 당장도 명실 공히 군수물자 사업의 1인자인 토니 스타크의 파트너임이 분명한 쟈니의 멱살을 아무렇지 않게 틀어쥐고 있지 않은가.

 

“지금 이게 무슨……!”

 

벌벌 떠는 쟈니의 모습에 이곳이 어디인지도 잠시 망각하고 버럭 소리를 지를 뻔했던 토니는 강한 힘으로 쟈니를 움켜쥔 톰의 손을 떼어내는 손길에 뒷말을 이을 수가 없었다. 어지간히 놀란 듯 쟈니는 마른기침을 콜록콜록 내뱉었다. 톰은 아까 크리스와는 비교도 되지 않을 만큼 무례할 정도로 강하게 저를 떼어놓는 손의 주인을 응시했다. 자신에게는 단 한 번도 보이지 않았던 호의를 단지 몇 달 만났던 사람들을 위해 베푸는 스티브를 보자니 톰은 머릿속이 들끓고 손발이 싸하게 식는 것만 같았다.

 

“Keep your promise.”

 

자신에게 고정된 토니와 쟈니의 시선을 애써 무시하며 스티브는 톰을 향해 말했다. 말이라고 하기엔 어려울 정도로 으르렁거리듯 짓씹어내는 소리가 섞여들었지만. 톰과 스티브의 시선은 팽팽했다. 톰은 당장이라도 스티브를 내동댕이치고 현재 스티브가 굴복해야 할 주인이 누구인지를 알려주고 싶은 마음을 간신히 억눌렀다. 소란을 피우기엔 보는 눈이 많았다. 무대에 선 가수는 이제 두 번째 노래를 막 시작하고 있었다.


	22. Chapter 22

심장이 주저앉는 기분이었다. 몇 달간 그리던 존재가 터무니없는 때에 눈앞에 나타나니 토니는 머릿속이 텅 비어버린 것 같았다. 다시 만나면 때린 것은 미안했다고 사과해야지. 아팠냐고도 물어봐야지. 그동안 어디 있었냐고 물어보고 말도 없이 사라진 것에 대해서 화도 좀 내야지. 수없이 되풀이했던 생각들이었지만 정작 마주치고 나니 토니는 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 목이 바싹 말라버린 것 같았다.

 

스티브는 토니에게 눈짓한번 주지 않았다. 아니 줄 수가 없었다. 스티브는 토니가 저를 어떤 눈초리로 바라보고 있을지 알고 싶지 않았다. 스티브는 그저 토니와 쟈니를 등지고, 톰 앞에 서서 그 이글거리는 눈길만을 받아낼 뿐이었다.

 

“……스티브?”

 

몇 번이고 목을 가다듬은 후에야 토니는 제대로 그 이름을 부를 수가 있었다. 스티브는 토니를 보지 않았다. 다만 톰의 눈길이 토니에게로 닿았다. 그 눈빛에는 명백한 소유욕이 드러나, 토니는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그동안 스티브가 누구 밑에 있었는지 토니는 어렵지 않게 감을 잡았다. 어두운 와중에도 스티브의 금발은 또렷했다.

 

“스티브.”

 

이번에는 좀 더 또렷하게, 토니가 스티브의 이름을 불렀다. 몇 달 만에 처음으로 입에 담는 이름은 어쩐지 어색했다. 스티브 역시 부드럽게 저를 부르는 목소리는 익숙지 않았다. 스티브는 본능적으로 돌아가려는 고개를 간신히 참아냈다. 토니의 얼굴을 마주하고 싶지 않았다.

 

톰의 인상이 구겨졌다. 흔들리는 스티브의 표정을 잡아낸 것이 틀림없었다. 스티브는 주체할 수 없는 격동이 안에서 들끓는 것을 느꼈다. 불리워진 이름에 현실감이 없었다. 분명히 자신을 부르고 있는 목소리임에도 불구하고, 그 자신이 생각했던 냉담함이 전혀 담겨있지 않아서 스티브는 머릿속이 혼란해짐을 느꼈다. Hey, Steve. 조금 더 힘 있게 스티브의 이름을 부르며 토니가 끝내 스티브의 손목을 잡았다. 스티브의 몸이 눈에 띄게 경직되었다.

 

스티브는 잡힌 손을 떼어내야 하는 건지 그대로 힘을 빼고 있어야하는 건지조차도 제대로 판단할 수가 없었다. 손목은 감각이 없을 정도로 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 하루가 멀다 하고 톰과 몸을 섞었던 것이 무색하게 스티브의 몸은 마치 태어나서 처음으로 사람의 온기를 느껴본 것처럼 토니의 체온에 민감하게 반응했다.

 

토니는 그래도 스티브가 잡힌 손을 빼내지 않는 것이 다행이라고 여겼다.

 

“놓으시죠. 그 손.”

 

최대한 예의를 차렸지만 어쩔 수 없이 드러나는 가시같이 날 선 톰의 기운에도 토니는 손을 놓지 않았다.

 

“잠시 좀 빌리겠습니다.”

 

토니는 자신을 흉흉하게 노려보는 톰의 눈매에도 전혀 기죽지 않은 듯 말했다. 팽팽한 긴박감 속에서 오로지 쟈니만이 어쩔 줄 몰라 떨고 있을 뿐이었다. 스티브는 혼란으로 머릿속이 어지러운 와중에도 제 몸으로 쟈니의 앞을 가리는 것을 잊지 않았다. 쟈니는 끝까지 저를 챙겨주려는 스티브의 그 몸짓에 엉엉 울며 스티브에게 매달리고 싶은 마음을 꾹 눌러 담았다.

 

톰은 스티브를 빌려가겠다는 토니의 말을 말도 안 된다는 듯이 자르려 했지만, 다른 목소리가 톰의 말을 가로질렀다.

 

“그러면 저 녀석, 두고 가십시오.”  
“……크리스!”

 

무슨 짓이냐는 듯 톰이 격양된 목소리로 크리스를 불렀지만 크리스는 덤덤했다. 크리스는 시선 끝에는 스티브의 뒤에 숨겨진 쟈니가 존재했다. 스티브가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 톰에게 쟈니를 두고 가라는 게 가당키나 하단 말인가. 토니의 생각도 스티브와 다르지 않았는지 토니의 인상이 어두워졌다. 하지만 크리스의 요구가 비합리적인 것은 아니라는 것을 토니와 스티브, 둘 다 알고 있었다.

 

당장에라도 빌려간다는 말을 하고선 스티브를 데리고 토니가 파티장을 빠져나가면, 톰에겐 방도가 없을 것이었다. 다시 예전처럼 눈앞에 있음에도 불구하고 스티브를 데려오지 못하는 상황이 될 테니까. 말하자면 크리스는 쟈니를 인질로 두고 가라는 말이었다. 별다른 짓은 하지 않을 겁니다. 제 멋대로 구는 크리스에게 울컥한 톰이 이를 갈듯이 크리스의 이름을 다시금 불렀지만 크리스는 듣지 못한 것처럼 굴었다.

 

토니와 쟈니의 시선이 맞닿았다. 여전히 스티브는 토니에게 눈길한번 주지 않았다.

 

“난, 난……, 괜찮아요.”

 

쟈니는 그 정도는 자신이 견뎌야 한다고 생각했다. 스티브와 토니에게 계속 보호만 받으면서 애처럼 굴 수는 없었다. 게다가 애초에 상황이 이렇게 만들어진 이유도 자신 탓이 아니던가. 저를 바라보는 톰의 알 수 없는 시선은 여전히 공포였고, 두려움의 대상이었지만 쟈니는 애써 마음을 다잡았다. 자신의 공포심 때문에 둘을 저대로 둘 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 다녀오라는 듯 쟈니가 잔뜩 겁을 집어먹은 얼굴로 고개를 살짝 끄덕였다.

 

You sure? 토니가 소곤거리듯 물었다. 쟈니가 고개를 끄덕였다. 다시금 톰이 헛소리 말라고 입을 열려했지만 크리스의 큰 손이 어서 가보라는 듯 스티브를 살짝 밀었다. 토니는 보일 듯 말듯 고개를 끄덕여 크리스에게 감사를 표했다. 스티브는 저를 이끄는 토니의 손을 뿌리칠 수 없었다. 손목이 화끈거리는 것 같았다.

 

“크리스!”

 

이번에는 잡아먹을 듯 한 목소리였다. 톰의 양 손이 크리스의 멱살을 강하게 그러쥐었다. 크리스는 반항하지 않았다. 인적이 드문 복도로 스티브와 토니의 뒷모습이 멀어지는 것을 확인한 크리스가 담담하게 말했다. 톰은 제 기분을 주체하지 못한 듯 크리스의 멱살을 잡은 손을 부들부들 떨었다.

 

“……하고 싶은 말이 있습니다. 들어주시겠습니까?”  
“누구 멋대로 스티브를 빌려주니 마니 하는 거지?”

 

톰은 크리스의 말을 무시하고 다시금 으르렁 거렸다. 크리스가 얕은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 톰은 당장이라도 크리스를 한 대 칠 기세였다. 다만 톰이 그러지 않는 이유는, 여태껏 톰에게 보여줬던 크리스의 맹목적인 충성 때문이었다. 크리스는 단 한 번도 톰에게 해가 갈 만한 일은 벌이지 않는 사람이었다. 상대적으로 작은 톰이 크리스의 멱살을 잡아내려 숙여진 크리스의 상체 때문에, 크리스의 금발이 앞으로 쏟아졌다. 묶지 않은 머리가 여전히 거추장스러웠다.

 

“저기 테이블하고 의자 보이지? 거기 앉아있어. 거기서 벗어나지 마라.”

 

고개를 모로 살짝 돌린 크리스는 쟈니와 눈이 마주치자 멀지 않은 곳에 비치된 테이블을 턱짓으로 가리키며 말했다. 쟈니가 몸을 돌려 빈 테이블 하나를 바라보았다. 누가 봐도 톰이 크리스의 상관임은 분명했지만, 마찬가지로 누가 봐도 둘 중에서 이성을 차리고 있는 쪽은 크리스였기에 쟈니는 얌전히 고개를 주억거렸다. 이제 세 번째 노래가 시작되고 있었다. 전반적으로 술에 취한 듯 장내는 소란스러웠다. 여기저기서 잔이 부딪치는 소리가 들리고 그 위로 웃음소리가 떠돌았지만, 쟈니에게는 별세계 이야기처럼 아득했다.

 

둘의 눈치를 보며 쟈니가 얌전히 크리스가 지정한 테이블로 가 앉았을 때, 크리스는 제 멱살을 쥔 톰의 손을 감싸 쥐었다. 크리스의 손은 거칠고 따스했다. 드릴 말씀이 있습니다. 대체 무엇에 의한 것인지 모를 울분에 가득 찬 톰의 눈을 부드럽게 마주하며 크리스는 톰의 허락이 떨어지지 않았음에도 불구하고 제 생각을 천천히, 진중하게 입에 담았다.

 

“보스는, 스티브를 사랑하지 않습니다.”

 

만약 그것이 가능하다면, 크리스는 아마 톰의 마음 한구석에 금이 가는 소리를 들었을지도 몰랐다.


	23. Chapter 23

톰은 잡았던 크리스의 멱살을 거칠게 놓아주었다. 크리스는 톰에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채 구겨진 자신의 옷깃을 매만졌다.

 

“그건 사랑이 아닙니다, 보스.”

 

크리스의 눈이 톰을 직시했다. 오늘따라 크리스의 눈이 유난히 투명한 것도 같았다. 톰은 크리스의 말을 단박에 내치고 싶었지만, 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 뇌가 굳어버린 것처럼 마땅한 말이 떠오르지 않자 톰은 거칠게 Fuck, 하고 욕을 뇌까렸다.

 

“처음엔 맞다고 하더라도 지금은……, 지금은 아닙니다.”

 

크리스는 최대한 톰의 기분을 거스르지 않으려 말을 골랐다. 좀 더 유하고 부드러운 말로. 하지만 그 안에 내포된 의미는 너무나도 직설적으로 톰에게 다가왔다. 몇 년간 당연하게 여겨온 것들을 누군가가 망치로 때려 부수는 기분이 들었다. 그리고 그 누군가가 크리스라는 사실역시도 만만치 않은 충격이었다. 크리스는 그동안 톰이 스티브에게 행하는 만행에 관해 단 한 번도 제지를 한 적이 없었다.  
크리스는 흐트러진 제 머리를 정리하며 낮은 목소리로 찬찬히 말했다. 그 뒤로 크리스가 제 의견을 다 말할 때 까지 톰은 한마디도 하지 못했다.

 

제가 사랑에 관해서 잘 아는 놈은 못되는 것은 저도 압니다. 하지만 적어도 제가 사랑하는 대상을 망치려드는 것이 사랑이 아니라는 것쯤은 알고 있습니다. 보스는 제가 진심이기 때문에, 저를 아끼기 때문에 제 성상납을 받지 않겠다 하셨습니다. 그런데 보스는 역설적이게도 스티브의 몸은 강제로 취하고 계시지 않습니까. 보스는 스티브가 보스 곁에서 괴로워 한다는 것을 뻔히 알면서도 그를 붙잡고 계시잖습니까.

 

책이라도 읽어주는 듯 하나하나 단조롭게 짚어주는 크리스의 말투에 톰은 헛구역질이 올라올 것만 같았다. 알면서도 부정했던 사실들을 크리스가 굳이 끄집어내 제 눈앞에 들이대는 것 같은 기분이었다.  
스티브를 보고 설렜던 것이 언제였는지 기억조차 나지 않았다. 그저 먼 옛날에 그런 적도 있었지, 하고 되짚을 만큼 오래된 감정이었다. 스티브를 생각하면서 웃음이 난 적이 있던가? 모르겠다고 톰은 생각했다. 사실 그 뿐만이 아니었다. 스티브가 제 품에서 빠져나와 행방이 묘연할 때 톰은 스티브의 안위를 걱정한 적은 없었다. 다만 괘씸함과 분노만을 느꼈을 뿐이었다.

 

스티브가 좋아하는 것, 싫어하는 것이 뭔지 아십니까? 크리스가 물었다. 톰은 대답을 알지 못했다.  
혹시 스티브가 없을 때 다른 사람과 성관계를 맺은 것에 대해서 죄책감을 느끼신 적이 있으십니까? 또 다른 질문에 톰은 대답하지 못했다.

 

톰의 감정은 톰 스스로도 사랑이라고 우길 수 없을 정도로 이미 많이 변질되어진 상태였다. 차라리 집착이라는 말이 더 어울릴 정도로. 물론 그 시작은 사랑일지도 몰랐다. 그저 보는 것만으로도 두근거리는. 하지만 스티브가 톰을 거절하고 버키를 선택했을 때 톰 안에서 이글거리던 배신감과 분노는 끝내 그 본연의 마음조차 집어 삼킨 것이 틀림없었다. 그러지 않고서야 사랑이라는 명목하게 스티브를 저렇게 거칠게 다루는 것은 말이 되지 않았다.

 

크리스는 아무 말도 못하고 굳어버린 톰을 안쓰럽게 바라보다 여전히 자신이 지정해준 테이블에 얌전히 앉아있는 쟈니를 바라보았다. 크리스와 눈이 마주치자 쟈니는 후다닥 시선을 돌려 아무것도 없는 빈 테이블을 바라보았다.

 

쟈니는 빨리 토니가 돌아 와주기를 바라고 있었다. 톰과 떨어져 있으니 공포심이 좀 줄어들기는 했지만 넓은 홀에서 아는 사람 하나 없이 덩그러니 앉아 있으려니 갑자기 혼자가 된 듯 한 외로움이 밀고 들어왔기 때문이었다. 사람들은 저마다 무리를 지어서 뭐가 그렇게나 좋은지 하하호호 떠들고 있는데, 자신은 여기서 무얼 하고 있는 건지. 쟈니는 테이블 밑에서 손을 꼼질거리며 토니와 스티브가 사라졌던 곳을 응시하고만 있었다. 

 

다른 누군가가 테이블에 동석하기 전까지는.

 

“여기 혹시, 앉아도 됩니까?”

 

정중하고 반듯한 말투였다. 테이블 만 멍하니 바라보던 쟈니는 퍼뜩 정신이 든 듯 고개를 번쩍 들어올렸다. 양손에 잔을 하나씩 들고 있는 남자는 제법 나이가 있는 듯 머리숱이 적었지만 보기 흉할 정도는 아니었다. 남자는 화려하지는 않지만 단정하게 양복을 차려입고 있었다. 얼결에 쟈니가 고개를 끄덕이자 남자는 쟈니 옆에 사뿐히 앉으며 오른손에 들고 있던 유리잔을 쟈니에게 내밀었다.

 

“무알콜 칵테일입니다.”  
“……네?”  
“긴장되면 목이라도 축이시라고. 아까부터 가만히 앉아서 계속 그러고만 계시길래.”

 

자신보다 못해도 스무 살은 젊어 보이는 청년에게 꼬박꼬박 존대를 하면서 남자는 잔을 받아들으라는 듯 손을 까딱하며 잔을 흔들어보였다. 칵테일에서 기포가 올라가는 것이 보였다. 어리둥절해 하면서도 쟈니가 칵테일을 받아들자 남자는 부드럽게 미소 지었다. 쟈니가 저런 미소를 본 것은 토니 이후로는 처음이라고 생각했다. 사람 좋은 미소. 애초에 평소에 웃음을 잘 짓는 건지 눈주름이나 입가의 주름이 전체적으로 호선을 그리고 있었다.

 

“재미없죠? 이런 파티는.”

 

남자는 나머지 한 손에 들고 있던 잔을 홀짝이며 주변을 둘러보았다. 쟈니는 또다시 그저 멍하게 네? 하고 되물었지만 딱히 쟈니의 대답을 바란 질문이 아니었는지 남자는 제가 하고 싶은 말을 이어나갔다.

 

“딱히 신나지도 않고 즐겁지도 않고. 있는 대로 화려하게 꾸며놓기는 했는데 결국 그렇게 잘 꾸민 곳에서 하는 이야기라고는 제들 뱃속 불릴 말 뿐이니.”  
“아…….”

 

어떻게 반응해야할지 몰라 쟈니는 가만가만 고개를 끄덕이고는 칵테일을 입술만 적실만큼 살짝 들이켰다. 갑작스런 남자의 등장에 정신이 팔린 탓인지 쟈니는 적어도 지금은 톰을 신경 쓰고 있지 않았다. 칵테일 잔에 입만 가져다 댄 쟈니는 제 옆을 흘깃 바라보며 남자를 곁눈질했다.

 

“별로 재미있어 하지도 않는 것 같은데 여긴 왜 왔어요? 기업 후계자? 아니면 파트너?”

 

캐묻는 다기 보다는 뭐라도 화젯거리를 찾으려는 것 같은 남자의 말투에 쟈니는 잔에서 입을 떼고 파트너 자격으로 왔다며 웅얼거렸다. 그래도 나름 대화를 이어가려고 그쪽은요? 하고 묻자 남자는 사업차요, 하고 간단하게 답하며 그냥 아저씨라고 부르라며 또 한 번 순하게 웃었다.

 

저 나이가 되도록 저렇게 편하게 웃을 줄 아는 사람이 있다는 사실이 쟈니는 신기했다. 저렇게 주변 분위기까지 편해지게 웃는 사람은 드물었다. 검지로 샴페인 잔을 토독 토독 두드리며 쟈니는 그래도 제가 조금은 진정되고 있다는 사실을 알아챘다. 남자는 묘하게 주변사람을 편하게 만드는 재주가 있는 것 같았다.

 

한동안 둘은 침묵했지만 그것이 어색하지는 않았다. 아마도 홀을 가득 메우고 있는 음악 때문일 거라고 쟈니는 생각했다. 쟈니는 의식적으로 톰 쪽으로 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 보고 싶지 않았다.

 

홀짝홀짝 마시던 잔을 모두 비운 쟈니는 고개를 살짝 돌려 남자를 바라봤다. 토니 나이쯤 되었을까? 아니면 조금 더 들었을까? 나름 눈치가 제법 있다고 생각해왔는데, 남자의 나이는 감이 잘 오지 않았다.

 

“……아저씨.”  
“예?”  
“근데, 이름이 뭐에요?”

 

처음 만난 사람한테 갑자기 친한 척을 하는 기분이라 쟈니는 괜히 짧게 자른 손톱으로 잔을 긁었다. 남자는 제 잔에 남아있던 술을 말끔히 마시곤 말했다.

 

“콜슨. 필 콜슨입니다.”

 

남자의 눈매는 부드러웠다.


	24. Chapter 24

스티브는 저를 이끄는 토니의 손에 제대로 된 저항은커녕 잡힌 손조차 빼내지 못하고 그대로 이끌려갔다. 손목이 화끈화끈 거려서 견딜 수가 없다고 생각하면서도 손을 떨쳐내고 싶지는 않았다. 모순된 감정.

 

토니는 인적이 드문 복도 한켠에 다다라서야 발걸음을 멈췄다. 그렇게 크게 들리던 음악소리도 그저 작게 웅웅거리는 소리정도로만 느껴졌다. 멈춰선 후에도 토니는 스티브의 손목을 놓아줄 생각을 하지 않았다. 토니가 스티브를 올려다봤지만, 스티브의 눈길은 애매하게 토니의 시선과 엇갈렸다. 아무런 기대도 하지 않다고 자부했지만, 혹시나 싶은 마음이 남아있던 건지 스티브는 저에게 경멸을 보낼 토니의 눈을 볼 자신이 없었다.

 

“……스티브.”

 

토니의 저 말이 있기까진 잠시간의 시간적 공백이 존재했다. 토니는 열심히 제가 하고 싶은 말을 골랐고 스티브는 그저 닥쳐올 사형선고를 기다리는 사람마냥 침묵했다. 스티브의 이름만 겨우 부른 토니는 혀로 입술을 적셨다. 입안이 바짝바짝 말라가는 기분이었다. 이럴 줄 알았다면 스티브를 만났을 때 할 말들을 적어두고 다닐걸. 바보 같은 생각임은 토니 스스로가 잘 알고 있었다.

 

“그러니까…….”  
“죄송하게 됐습니다.”

 

이어지려던 토니의 말을 끊어버린 것은 다름 아닌 스티브였다. 자신과 같이 살적에는 늘 어수선하게 흐트러트렸던 머리를 깔끔하게 올린 스티브의 모습이 토니는 어색했다. 스티브는 토니에게 말 할 기회를 주지 않으려는 듯 따박따박 말을 이어나갔다. 지극히 사무적이고 냉담한 목소리였다. 저 목소리를 듣기위해서 톰이 얼마나 스티브를 괴롭혔는지를 알면 토니는 경악을 금치 못했을 테지만.

 

“쟈니 때문에 기분 상하셨을 거 압니다. 변명은 않겠습니다. 그때 그 상황은 편한 대로 믿으십시오.”  
“그게…….”  
“말없이 그만 둔 것도 제 잘못인거 압니다. 생각이 짧았습니다. 책임감이 부족했단 것도 잘 알고 있습니다.”

 

다시금 토니의 말을 가차 없이 잘라내며 스티브는 마치 대본이라도 읽듯이 말을 뱉었다. 저도 모르게 토니가 스티브의 손목을 쥔 손에 힘을 줬을 때, 스티브의 몸이 잘게 움찔했지만 토니는 알아채지 못했다. 여전히 잡힌 손목은 불에 데인 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 뜨겁다 못해서 아릴 지경이었다. 스티브는 차가운 자신의 말과 손목을 잡도록 허용한 행동이 모순된다는 것을 알면서도 토니의 손을 매정하게 떨치지 못했다.

 

스티브는 작게 숨을 골랐다. 몇 마디 한 것 때문에 호흡이 딸리는 것이 아니었다. 그저 아닌 척 하고 있지만 온 몸이 떨리고 있는 것이었다. 스티브는 자신의 말은 떨리지 않기를 바라며 최대한 침착하게 마지막 말을 끝맺었다.

 

“……그동안 감사했습니다.”

 

그것은 스티브가 그동안 가장 하고 싶던 말이었다. 아무리 토니가 저를 경멸할 지라도 스티브에게 토니는 은인이었다. 잠자리와 일거리, 음식을 제공한 물질적인 이유뿐만이 아니라 토니는 스티브에게 새로운 것을 보여주었고 따스한 햇살을 맞을 수 있는 나른한 기분을 일깨워주었다. 그 전에는 제 맘속에 묻어두던 감정들을 토니가 조금씩 수면위로 끌어내준 것이나 다름없었다.

 

스티브는 토니에게 잡히지 않은 다른 한 손으로 천천히 토니의 손목을 잡고 저에게서 떼어냈다. 토니의 손을 떼어낸 스티브가 고개를 까닥 숙이고 돌아가려 했을 때, 토니는 다시금 스티브를 붙잡아 세웠다. 급한 마음에 토니는 두서없이 마음속에 담아두었던 질문들을 늘어놓았다.

 

“요즘, 요즘 잘 지내? 책은 요즘도 읽어? 책 가져가도 됐는데.”

 

스티브는 손목을 잡힌 그대로 뿌리치지도 돌아서지도 못하고 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 버키가 죽었던 이후로, 스티브는 이토록 감정이 격해진 것도 처음이라고 느꼈다. 마음이 먹먹했다.

 

“……잘 지냅니다. 신경 쓰실 필요 없습니다.”

 

토니가 만약 스티브를 마주보고 이 말을 들었다면 상황은 변했을 것이었다. 스티브의 표정은 드물게 흔들리고 있었다. 그동안 자신을 가리려는 듯 항상 유지하던 무표정이 지워지고 어째 울 것 같은 표정이 드러났다. 하지만 스티브는 토니에게서 등을 지고 있었다. 토니는 스티브의 얼굴을 볼 수가 없었고, 스티브의 목소리는 아직도 차갑게만 느껴졌다. 

 

토니가 조금만 더 이성을 차리고 있었더라면, 스티브가 첫 마디를 내뱉을 때 목이 메여 목소리가 조금 갈라졌다는 것 정도는 알아차렸을 수도 있었겠지만, 안타깝게도 토니는 그러지 못했다. 토니는 풀 죽은 표정으로 스티브의 손목을 느릿하게 놓아주었다. 손목을 놓아주면서 토니는 작게, 속삭이듯이 간신히 말했다.

 

“그 때……. 때린 건 미안해, 스티브.”

 

스티브는 이를 악물었다. 이번에는 정말, 울음이 터질 것 같기도 했다. 스티브는 뒤돌아보지 않고 복도를 걸었다.

 

자신이 다시 톰의 아래로 들어가야 한다면 절대 감정적이 되어선 안 된다는 사실을 스티브는 누구보다 잘 알고 있었다. 조금의 틈이라도 보이면 톰은 그 틈을 헤집고 스티브의 내면을 들여다보려 할 터였다. 그것만은 허락할 수 없었다. 톰에게 혹사당하고 신체적으로 학대를 당하면서도 스티브가 견딜 수 있었던 것은 톰이 제 내면은 절대 헤치지 못할 것을 알기 때문이었다. 몇 년에 걸쳐 꽁꽁 얼려놓은 자신을 토니가 제 멋대로 녹여버린 것 같았다. 잡혔던 손목부터 서서히 열기가 타고 오르는 것 같았다. 스티브는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.

 

애써 걸음을 빨리하는 스티브의 뒷모습이 토니의 눈에는 그저 빨리 자리를 벗어나려 하는 몸짓 같아서, 토니는 드러나는 침울함과 서글픔을 숨기지 못했다.

 

셀 수 없이 많이 꽂힌 책들을 둘러보며 서점에서 푸스스 웃던 스티브가 그리웠다. 벽을 타고 전해져 오는 웅웅거리는 음악소리가 괜히 제 마음을 뒤흔드는 것 같아 토니는 한숨을 내쉬었다.


	25. Chapter 25

그날 스티브는 정말이지 섹스 할 기분이 아니었다. 하지만 톰이 스티브의 기분을 고려해 줄 리가 없었다. 토니에게 다녀온 동안 대체 뭐가 그렇게 수틀린 건지 톰은 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있다가 파티장에서 일찍 빠져나왔다. 물론 파티의 흐름에 비교했을 때 일찍 이라는 말이었고, 시각은 이미 한밤중에 다다른 상태였다. 스티브는 나가기 전, 토니와 쟈니의 얼굴이라도 봤으면 했지만 인파에 섞여든 건지 둘의 모습은 보이지 않았다.

 

크리스가 말없이 차 뒷문을 열어주자, 톰은 스티브의 팔을 거칠게 잡아채 스티브를 뒷좌석으로 쑤셔 넣다시피 밀어 넣었다. 심하다 싶을 정도로 거친 행동에 스티브는 제 마음속에서 맴돌던 토니를 간신히 지워냈다. 다른 사람 생각을 할 수 있을 만큼 여유로운 상황은 이제 없었다. 톰까지 올라타자 뒷문을 닫아준 크리스는 앞으로 가 운전석에 앉았고, 차가 부드럽게 출발 할 때 톰은 스티브의 옷을 찢어내듯이 벗기기 시작했다.

 

티는 내지 않았지만 스티브는 내심 당황하고 있었다. 톰이 스티브를 범하는 장소는 그동안 오로지 침실로 한정되어있었다. 스티브를 밖으로 데리고 다니기 시작했을 때도, 톰은 밖에선 스티브에게 섹슈얼한 의미의 스킨십을 전혀 하지 않았다. 하지만 오늘은 뭐가 수틀린 건지 톰은 평소보다도 우악스럽게 스티브를 다뤘다. 운전대를 잡고 있는 크리스를 톰은 고려하지 않았다.

 

짐승처럼 달려드는 톰의 행동에도 스티브는 수동적이었다. 톰이 옷을 벗겨낼 때, 스티브는 톰을 막으려 들지도 않았지만 반대로 옷 벗기는 것을 도와주지도 않았다.

 

애초에 애무가 필요한 사이가 아니기에 톰은 스티브의 바지만을 급하게 벗겨 내렸다. 톰의 어깨너머로 보이는 차창에 색색 깔의 네온불빛이 스쳐지나가는 것이 보였다. 형형색색의 빛을 스쳐 지나갈 때마다 톰의 얼굴엔 다양한 색상의 명암이 드리워졌다. 그 광경은 어찌 보면 기괴하기까지 했다.

 

제 바지의 앞 지퍼를 내리고 몇 번 자신의 성기를 쥐고 흔들어 세운 톰은 언제나처럼 예고도 배려도 없이 발기한 저의 것을 스티브의 좁은 구멍으로 쑤셔 넣었다. 하루가 멀다 하고 사용된 스티브의 뒤는 고통은 있을지언정 찢어지지는 않았다. 액이 전혀 나오지 않아 뻑뻑한 내부는 톰의 성기를 받아주지 않았다. 자신의 페니스를 밀어 넣는 데 집중하던 톰이 날선 눈으로 스티브의 얼굴을 바라봤지만, 인형 같은 무표정함을 제외한 그 어느 것도 읽어낼 수가 없었다.

 

위에는 고급 정장을 잘 차려입고, 아래는 발가벗겨져 사내와 교접하는 꼴이라니. 토니를 만나고 와서인지, 아니면 오늘따라 기분이 저조한건지 스티브는 평소에는 느끼지도 않을 자괴감이 마음속에서 기어오르는 것을 느꼈다. 하루 종일 뻐근하던 골반이 또다시 혹사되자 몸이 삐거덕거리는 것 같았다. 톰이 뚫고 들어온 뒤가 화끈거리고 열이 올랐지만 그것은 순전히 현실적인 촉감이자 통각이었다. 토니가 손목을 잡았을 때 올라왔던 이유모를 열기와는 천지차이였다.

 

크리스는 짐승 같은 교미를 하는 톰을 배려라도 하듯 평소보다도 부드럽게 차를 몰았다. 제 감정의 울분과 혼돈을 이기지 못하고 그것을 육체적으로 스티브에게 푸는 것 같은 톰의 모습이 안쓰러웠다. 뒷좌석에서 벌어지는 섹스는 크리스에게 흥분이 아니라 침울함만을 일깨워주고 있었다.

 

톰이 내키는 대로 허리를 처 올리기 시작하자 스티브의 뒤통수가 창문에 쿵쿵 부딪혔지만 아무도 그 사실을 언급하지 않았다. 가죽시트에 둔부가 쓸려 쓰라릴 지경이었지만 그 것을 말해봤자 달라질 것이 없음을 알기에 스티브는 침묵했다. 아니, 달라질 것이 있었다 하더라도 스티브는 침묵했을 터였다.

 

톰의 행위는 섹스라기보다는 폭력에 가까웠다. 스티브는 톰이 갑자기 왜 이러는 건지 알 수 없었다. 알고 싶지도 않았다.

 

스티브의 배앓이야 어찌되었건 자신이 내키는 대로 스티브의 안에 사정한 톰이 다시금 허리를 쳐올릴 무렵에 자동차는 톰의 집 앞에 도착했다. 창밖으로 보이는 주변을 확인한 톰은 스티브 안에 밀어 넣었던 제 성기를 뽑아냈다. 톰의 성기는 스스로의 정액이 진득하니 묻어있었다. 톰은 당연하다는 듯이 스티브가 입고 있는 셔츠자락에 자신의 성기를 닦았다.

 

거의 누운 자세로 있던 스티브는 느릿하게 제 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 그 사이 바지를 추스르고 옷매무새를 다듬은 톰은 스티브를 기다리지 않고 뒷문을 열고 나갔다. 톰이 차 문을 열 때, 서늘한 바람이 정액 냄새가 밴 스티브 위로 싸하게 흘러왔다. 아직 발기한 자신의 물건을 가리려는 목적인지 톰은 양복 재킷을 입는 대신 오른팔에 걸쳐들었다.

 

톰이 거칠게 벗겨냈던 하의를 추슬러 입으며 스티브는 제 뒤통수를 몇 번 매만졌다. 창에 연신 부딪혀서 그런지 머리가 지끈거리는 것 같았다. 크리스는 여전히 운전석에 앉아있었다. 스티브를 기다리는 것이 틀림없었다. 스티브가 백미러를 바라보자, 크리스와 시선이 마주쳤다. 둘 모두 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 애초에 이런 풍경으로 부끄러움을 느끼기에 둘은 이미 볼만큼 볼 사이였다.

 

스티브는 정액이 흐르는 제 허벅지를 닦지도 않은 채 대충 옷을 주워 입었다. 어차피 방 안으로 들어가는 순간 다시금 톰이 덮쳐들 것이 자명했다. 스티브는 그저 방으로 걸어 들어가는 동안 정액이 옷을 적시지 않길 바랄뿐이었다.

 

옷을 갖춰 입은 스티브는 차에서 나가려다 말고 제 손목을 내려다보았다. 일전에 수갑을 찼을 때 났던 흉터가 자잘하게 보였다. 토니가 붙잡았던 흔적 따위는 있을 리가 없었다. 스티브는 스스로 손목을 천천히 감싸 쥐었다. 제 체온 말고는 어떤 것도 느껴지지 않았다. 토니가 붙잡았을 때, 불탈 것 같던 그 열기가 대체 뭐였을지 스티브는 고민했지만 답은 나오지 않았다.

 

스티브가 차에서 나오자 주변을 지키던 사람 몇몇이 목례를 했다. 스티브와 톰의 관계를 제대로 아는 사람은 크리스가 전부였다. 아마 톰과 스티브의 관계가 조직에 드러났다면 스티브가 이렇게 목례를 받는 일은 없었을 것이었다. 남창 취급이나 받지 않으면 다행일터였다. 고개 숙인 사람들을 빤히 바라보는 것으로 인사를 대신한 스티브는 최대한 멀쩡히 걸으려 애쓰며 톰의 침실로 직행했다.

 

톰은 옷도 벗지 않고 침대에 걸터앉아있었다. 스티브가 문을 열고 들어오자마자 톰은 숨 쉴 틈도 없이 스티브를 밀어붙였다. 애무가 아니라 영역 표시를 하듯이 톰이 스티브의 강하게 깨물었지만 스티브는 악 소리 한번 내지 않았다. 걸어오는 동안 정액이 조금 흘러내린 건지 스티브의 허벅지가 번들거렸다.

 

정복욕이라도 느끼고 싶은지 톰은 스티브를 엎드리게 하고선 제 성기를 밀어 넣었다. 동시에 스티브의 뒤통수를 강하게 손으로 짓누르자 이불에 얼굴이 파묻혀 숨이 막힌 지 스티브가 고개를 모로 돌렸다. 스티브의 둔부만 억지로 세워놓고 강하게 박아 올릴 때마다 스티브의 점막들이 톰의 성기에 달라붙었다. 윤활제는 톰이 조금 전에 싸 놓은 정액뿐이었다.

 

한동안 거칠게 추삽질을 하면서도 톰은 뭐가 그리도 만족스럽지 않은지 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 있었다. 그건 사랑이 아닙니다. 크리스는 말이 톰의 머릿속을 잔뜩 헤집었다. 제 아래서 무기물처럼 있는 스티브를 보면서 톰은 마음속이 갑갑했다. 응어리진 어떤 감정이 마음속을 틀어막고 있는 기분이었다.

 

“……Fuck!”

 

결국 톰은 거칠게 제 성기를 뽑아낼 수밖에 없었다. 톰은 누구에게 하는지 모를 욕을 그르렁거리며 침대에서 일어났다. 짜증이 왈칵왈칵 쏟아졌다. 씻기 위해 욕실로 들어가던 톰은 결국 제 성질을 이기지 못하고 낮은 탁자에 올려져 있던 유리잔을 집어 벽에 강하게 집어던졌다. 당연한 말이겠지만, 유리잔은 날카로운 소리와 함께 산산이 부셔졌다. 소리를 듣고 누군가 들어올 법 한데도, 밖에선 기척이 없었다. 아마 문 앞에선 크리스가 대기하고 있을 터였다.

 

크리스는 판단력이 좋은 사람이었다. 아마 지금 들린 파열음이 톰이 제 분을 이기지 못하고 낸 소리라는 것을 이미 알고 있을지도 몰랐다. 톰은 바닥에 흩어진 유리조각을 바라보다가 다시금 욕을 짓씹었다. 하지만 목소리는 방금 전 보다도 기운 없고 처연하게 들렸다.

 

톰의 급격한 심경 변화와 돌발적 행동에도 불구하고 스티브는 흔한 호기심조차 내비치지 않았다. 어느 샌가 침대 등받이에 등을 기대고 앉은 스티브는 제 손목만을 내려다보고 있었다. 마치 거기에 중요한 암호라도 적혀있는 것처럼.


	26. Chapter 26

토니의 상황도 그다지 좋지는 않았다. 물론 대외적인 상황을 말하는 것이 아니었다. 토니는 스티브와 대화를 나누고 온 이후로 본래의 밝은 성격을 유지하지 못했다. 쟈니를 대할 때 간신히 웃어주고는 했지만, 그 이외에는 상념에 젖어있는 사람처럼 정신을 놓고 있을 때가 허다했다. 토니는 종종 자신의 손을 내려다보면서 손을 쥐락펴락했다. 마치 그 손에 무엇이라도 잡히길 바라는 사람 같았다.

 

그런 토니를 옆에서 지켜보는 쟈니의 마음이 편할 리가 없었다. 쟈니의 입장에서 보자면 이 모든 일의 시초는 쟈니 자신이었다. 제가 좋아하는 사람들이 자신이 벌인 일 때문에 괴로워하는 것을 보면서도 그 일의 전말을 알려줄 수 없다는 것은 예상보다 더 괴롭고 힘든 일이었다.

 

토니가 아무런 일도 하지 않고 창밖을 응시하고 있을 때, 쟈니는 몇 번이고 진실을 입에 담기를 고민했다. 고민하고, 주저했다. 어떤 때는 간신히 토니를 부르는 것 까지는 성공했지만, 곧 목이 턱턱 막혀들었다. 차라리 자신이 거기 남았어야 했다고 쟈니는 매일 밤 후회했지만, 정작 그 상황이 다시 닥쳐온다면 스티브가 시키는 대로 자신이 그 방을 빠져나왔으리라는 것을 쟈니는 잘 알고 있었다.

 

괴로워하는 토니의 모습을 보기 싫었던 쟈니는 자연스레 타워 내부보다 타워의 휴게실과 라운지에 머무는 시간이 늘었다. 토니가 가끔가다 어디 있었냐는 식으로 묻긴 했지만, 쟈니가 웃으면서 말을 얼버무리면 더 이상 묻지는 않았다. 

 

날씨는 점점 추위를 더해만 갔다. 눈이 올 날도 멀지 않은 것 같았다. 옷을 꼭꼭 껴입은 쟈니는 타워내부의 휴게실에서 이어져있는 탁 트인 라운지에 언제나처럼 앉아있었다. 날씨가 서늘했지만 쟈니는 답답하게 막혀있는 휴게실보다는 차라리 트인 라운지를 선호했다. 사실 답답하다고 표현하기에는 무리가 있을 만큼 넓은 휴게실이긴 했지만.

 

그리고 차가운 바람을 맞으면 혼란스럽고 죄책감 가득한 마음이 그나마 차분해지는 것 같았다.

 

코를 훌쩍거리며 쟈니는 답이 나지 않는 고민을 계속 되풀이 하는 중이었다. 말할까. 말까. 할까? 하지말까? 차라리 누가 시원하게 답을 내주면 좋을 텐데. 쟈니는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 들이쉬는 바람이 차갑다 못해 얼음장 같았다. 별다른 인사도 없이 그대로 헤어진 스티브가 잘 지내고 있을지 궁금했다. 아니, 잘 지내지 못하리라는 것을 누구보다도 잘 아는 것은 쟈니였다. 톰이 스티브를 편하게 둘 리가 없었다.

 

톰 앞에서 늘 밝은 척 위장하고 있기는 했지만 사실 쟈니도 토니 못지않게 힘들었다. 쟈니가 숨을 쉴 때마다 하얀 입김이 눈앞을 어지럽히다 서서히 자취를 감췄다.

 

“또 보네요.”

 

갑자기 들려온 말소리에 쟈니는 화들짝 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 놀래킬 의도는 없던 건지 쟈니가 놀라는 모습에 덩달아 움찔한 남자는 조금 둥그렇게 눈을 뜨고 쟈니를 바라봤다. 어어, 아, 아! 하고 속으로 해도 될 법한 소리들을 입 밖에 내면서 당황한 티를 내던 쟈니는 이어 남자를 기억해냈는지 다른 의미로 놀란 것 같았다.

 

“맞다! 파티장. 맞죠? 근데 왜 여기 계세요?”

 

혼자서 버벅거리던 쟈니를 재밌는 구경거리라도 되는 듯 바라보던 남자는 살풋 웃었다. 남자가 웃을 때, 입에서 입김이 새어나왔다.

 

“일종의……. 아웃소싱이라고 해야 하나요.”

 

말하면서 남자는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 필 콜슨. 목에 단정하게 건 사원증에는 사진과 함께 정자로 이름이 새겨져 있었다. 일종의, 라는 말이 붙어 나온 것이 애매했지만 쟈니는 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 실제로 콜슨이 일종의, 하고 붙인 말은 숨길 것이 있어서라기보다는 뭔가 아웃소싱이라고 하기엔 애매한 자신의 상황을 표현한 것뿐이었다. 

 

두 번째 만나는 것인데도 불구하고 콜슨은 신기하리만큼 타이밍을 잘 맞춰서 나타났다. 쟈니가 겁에 질렸거나, 고민이 있거나 할 때. 물론 콜슨이 쟈니가 처한 상황을 해결해주는 것은 아니었지만.

 

“또 보니까 되게 반갑다…….”

 

콜슨에게 하는 말이라기보다는 혼잣말에 가까웠지만 콜슨은 친절하게도 저도요, 하고 대답해주었다. 쟈니와 눈이 마주치자 콜슨의 눈이 부드럽게 휘었다. 볼 때마다 느끼지만 저 웃음은 묘한 매력이 있었다. 보는 사람이 차분해지고 편해지게 해 주는 미소였다. 토니가 보통 짓는 웃음과는 그 느낌이 또 달랐다.

 

“스타크 회사에서 일해요?”  
“아, 아니에요. 그냥 여기 사장님하고 친해서…….”

 

설명하기 애매한 토니와의 관계를 쟈니는 대충 얼버무렸다. 콜슨은 더 이상 묻지 않고 아아, 하고 고개를 끄덕이며 덧붙였다. 왠지, 여기서 일한다고 하기에는 복장이 너무 자유로워서요. 쟈니는 자신의 차림을 내려다보았다. 확실히 회사원이라고 하기에는 문제가 있는 옷차림이었다. 편한 운동화에 청바지, 거기에 대충 아무거나 겹쳐 입은 상의. 반대로 콜슨은 번듯한 정장차림이었다. 제 옷과 콜슨의 옷을 번갈아 본 쟈니는 민망한 웃음을 지었다.

 

“스타크 씨와는 많이 친하신가 봐요. 편하게 회사도 드나들고.”  
“그냥 삼촌……, 같은 그런 거예요.”

 

천하의 토니 스타크를 삼촌이라고 표현하다니. 콜슨은 쟈니를 재밌다는 듯이 바라보며 작게 웃었다. 그럼 저번에 파티장에서 스타크 씨의 파트너 자격으로 왔던 거예요? 하고 묻자 쟈니는 끝이 빨개진 자신의 코를 만지작거리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 미국에서도 손에 꼽는 대부호와 친하게 지내는 사람답지 않은 모습이었다. 

 

보통 몇 다리 건너서라도 토니 스타크를 아는 사람들은 직접적인 관계가 없으면서도 내가 바로 그 유명한 토니 스타크의, 로 시작하는 과시용 말들을 내뱉기 마련인데.

 

“아저씨. 혹시 지금 시간……, 있어요?”  
“한 시간 정도는 있어요.”

 

손가락을 꼼지락 거리던 쟈니는 할 말을 고르는 듯 입을 오물거렸다. 사실 몇 번 보지도 않은 사람한테 이런 이야기들을 늘어놓는 것이 맞나 싶기도 했지만, 사실 쟈니에게는 마땅히 제 속내를 털어놓을 사람이 없었다. 그나마 털어놓을 수 있는 사람은 토니였는데, 이번문제는 토니에 관련된 것이라 쟈니 혼자 앓는 수밖에 없었다. 콜슨은 쟈니를 재촉하는 대신 쟈니 옆에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 라운지에 비치되어있는 벤치는 냉기를 머금어 차가웠지만 콜슨은 딱히 내색하지 않았다.

 

“……있잖아요, 아저씨. 이게 제 친구 얘긴데요…….”

 

어쩐지 뻔히 들여다보이는 거짓말로 시작되는 말을, 콜슨은 지적하지 않고 다만 네, 하고 대답했다. 어디서부터 이야기를 풀어나갈지 고민하듯 쟈니는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다 내뱉었다. 하얀 김이 공중에서 바스라졌다. 

 

한겨울이 성큼 다가오고 있었다.


	27. Chapter 27

쟈니의 이야기는 두루뭉술하고 뜬구름 잡는 것 같았다. 나름대로 중요하거나 민감한 사건들을 얼버무리다보니 생긴 일이었다. 아주아주 나쁜 사람이 있는데 그 사람이 못된 짓을 했어요, 같이 쟈니는 자세한 설명도 붙이지 않았고, 전체적으로 어린이용 책에나 나올 표현들을 사용했다. 쟈니가 들려주는 고민의 구체적인 내용은 감이오지 않았지만 콜슨은 그 이야기에 나오는 주체가 쟈니라는 것은 금세 알아차렸다. 물론 쟈니 나름은 그 사실을 숨기려하는 것 같았지만.

 

콜슨은 간간히 네, 예, 하고 추임새를 넣어주긴 했지만 전체적으로 쟈니의 말을 가만히 경청했다. 말을 하면서 쟈니는 신발로 바닥을 반복적으로 톡톡 쳤다. 손이 시린지 쟈니는 연신 제 손을 조물락거렸다. 날씨 탓인지 가뜩이나 하얀 쟈니의 살결이 더욱 질려있었다. 콜슨은 하얗게 질린 손과 발갛게 변한 쟈니의 코끝이 대조적이라고 생각했다.

 

얼마 없는 점심시간을 쟈니에게 할애하는 것이었지만 콜슨은 그것이 그다지 아깝다고 생각되지는 않았다.

 

“……그래서 내가, 아니, 제 친구가 이걸 말할까 말까 고민하고 있다고 그래서요.”

 

쟈니의 이야기는 마무리도 어설픈 거짓말로 끝났다. 콜슨은 흐음, 하고 고민하듯 낮게 소리를 흘렸다. 뭐가 그리도 불안한지 진짜진짜 제 친구 일이에요, 하고 쟈니는 몇 번이고 강조했다. 서서히 감각이 사라질 정도로 차가워지는 자신의 손끝을 그나마 따듯한 자신의 목에 가져다댄 쟈니는 고개를 모로 돌려 콜슨을 바라봤다.

 

콜슨이 내어놓을 답이 무엇일지는 잘 몰라도 쟈니는 그저 자신의 이야기를 가만히 들어주고 고민해주는 사람이 있다는 것만으로도 엉켜있던 마음이 한층 가벼워진 기분이었다. 쟈니는 작게 코를 훌쩍였다. 쟈니의 코 끝 뿐만이 아니라 귀 역시도 추위에 못 이겨 붉게 물들어있었다.

 

쟈니가 들려준 이야기를 천천히 되짚어 보던 콜슨은 깔끔하게 답을 내어놓았다.

 

“말해야죠. 저라면 말 했을 거에요.”

 

목소리는 책이라도 읽어주듯 잔잔하고 부드러워서 마치 그렇게 해야 하는 것이 당연한 사실 같았다. 진실을 말하는 것이 나쁜 법은 없어요. 콜슨이 덧붙였다. 확신에 찬 목소리였다. 쟈니는 저가 원했던 대답이 콜슨이 해준 말임을 느낄 수 있었다. 사실 혼자 수십 번 고민을 했어도 나왔던 대답은 하나였다. 다만 쟈니는 누군가가 자신의 등을 떠밀어 주기를 바란 것뿐이었다.

 

콜슨의 말에 쟈니는 한 박자 늦게 고개를 천천히 끄덕였다.

 

콜슨은 항상 차고 다니는 자신의 손목시계를 흘끔 바라보며 시간을 확인했다. 시간이 꽤 지났을 거라고 생각했는데, 추위 때문에 감각이 무뎌졌던 건지 시각은 생각만큼 흘러있지 않았다. 충분하다고 말 할 만큼은 아니었지만 점심을 먹기에는 부족한 시간은 아니었다. 콜슨은 앉은 자리에서 일어나며 바지를 툭툭 털었다. 쟈니의 시선이 자연스레 콜슨의 행동을 좇다가 둘의 시선이 부딪혔다.

 

“점심은 먹었어요?”  
“네? 아뇨, 아직. 먹어야죠.”

 

별 생각 없이 대꾸하는 쟈니를 보며 콜슨은 고개를 살짝 까닥거리고는 말했다. 그럼 저랑 같이 먹을래요? 갑작스러운 제안에 당황한 듯 쟈니가 어버버거렸지만 콜슨은 쟈니의 대답을 재촉하지 않았다. 쟈니는 뭐라고 대답하는 것이 좋은 건지 감을 잡지 못하겠는 듯 짧게 자란 제 머리칼만 몇 번 긁적일 뿐이었다.

 

정을 많이 받고 자라지 못한 탓에 사람의 온기나 관심을 좋아하는 쟈니로써는 누군가와 함께 식사를 한다는 것이 꽤나 기분 좋은 일이었다. 다만, 콜슨이 한 제안이 그저 겉치레인지 진심인지 쟈니는 분간하기가 힘들었다. 혹시 그냥 지나가듯이 한 말인데 덥석 물면 안 될 텐데. 쟈니는 눈을 도록도록 굴리며 어떻게 대답해야 좋을지를 고민했다.

 

“혼자 밥 먹기 싫어서 그러는데. 아니면 선약이 있어요?”  
“그건 아닌데…….”  
“그럼 같이 먹어줘요.”

 

분명히 말은 부탁이었음에도 불구하고 어째 어조는 권유 같은 묘한 기분이었다. 여지껏 앉아있던 쟈니에게 가까이 다가선 콜슨이 부드럽게 웃었다. 혹시 다 늙은 아저씨랑 밥 먹는 게 꺼려져서 그래요? 하고 묻자 쟈니는 아니에요! 하고 당황한 목소리로 대답하며 곧바로 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰다. 살짝 떠봤을 뿐인데 당황한 티가 역력한 쟈니의 행동에 콜슨은 눈을 살짝 내리깔곤 기분 좋은 듯 작게 웃었다. 그 웃음이 비웃음이 아닌 그저 미소 같은 느낌이라 쟈니는 어리둥절하게 콜슨을 바라봤다.

 

그럼 가죠. 등을 살짝 밀어주자 쟈니는 여전히 콜슨이 왜 웃은 건지를 이해하지 못해 어리둥절한 표정을 지으면서도 순순히 걸음을 옮겼다. 늘 머릿속에서 자신들 배 불릴 궁리만 하는 사람들 틈에 섞여 지내다가 흔한 거짓말 하나 제대로 못하는 꼬마를 만나니 기분이 신선했다. 물론 꼬마라고 하기엔 이미 클 만큼 다 큰 것 같지만.

 

아저씨, 왜 웃은 거에요? 하고 쟈니가 물었지만 콜슨은 부러 그 말을 무시하며 쟈니에게 좋아하는 음식을 물음으로써 화제를 돌렸다. 콜슨의 질문에 신중히 고민하는 쟈니는 방금 전 제 질문은 까맣게 잊은 것 같았다. 라운지에서 문을 열자마자 타워 내의 따듯한 온기가 느껴졌다. 아마 안경을 꼈다면 안경에 김이 꼈을 터였다.

 

갑자기 몸을 감싸는 온기에 쟈니는 잘게 몸을 떨었고, 콜슨은 쟈니를 뒤따라 안으로 들어오며 문을 닫았다. 유리문에 부딪힌 칼바람이 사납게 윙윙거리는 소리가 진동했다. 점심시간이라 복도는 한산했다. 다만 다이어트 중인 몇몇 여직원들만이 삼삼오오 모여 재잘재잘 떠들고 있었다.

 

콜슨은 다시 한 번 시계를 확인했다. 여전히 시간은 넉넉했다. 어디로 갈지 알려주려는 듯 제 등에 살짝 닿아있는 콜슨의 손끝에, 쟈니는 제 온 신경이 집중된 것만 같았다.

 

그날 저녁, 쟈니는 굳은 결심을 하고 토니 앞에 섰다.


	28. Chapter 28

토니는 언제부턴가 스티브가 자주 앉던 창 옆에 놓인 소파에 앉는 것을 즐겼다. 마시지도 않을 커피를 타 놓은 후 그 커피가 차갑게 식을 때 까지도 토니는 자리에서 벗어나지 않았다. 마치 그 자리에 있던 스티브가 무엇을 보았을지, 무엇을 느꼈을지 답습이라도 하려는 사람 같았다.

 

토니가 그 자리에 가만히 있을 때면 쟈니는 견딜 수 없는 죄책감 때문에 다른 층에 가 있거나, 스타크 타워 밖에서 서성거리기 일쑤였지만 오늘은 아니었다. 오늘은 토니에게 반드시 해야 할 말이 있었다. 그 말이 쟈니와 톰 사이의 관계에 미칠 파장이 어떤 것일지, 얼마나 클지는 몰라도.

 

……아저씨. 처음 쟈니가 소파 옆에서 토니를 불렀을 때 토니는 대답하지 않았다. 아마도 저만의 공상에 빠져있던 것인지 쟈니의 목소리를 듣지 못한 것 같았다. 쟈니는 심호흡을 하고선 토니가 앉은 곳의 맞은편 소파에 조심스레 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 고개를 돌려 창밖을 뚫어져라 응시하던 토니는 다시금 저를 부르는 쟈니의 목소리에 그제야 반응했다.

 

“어? 미안. 잠깐 딴 생각 하느라.”

 

잠깐이라고 하기엔 제법 긴 시간이었지만 쟈니는 굳이 그 사실을 지적하지 않았다. 쟈니는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다. 진실을 말하는 것이 나쁜 법은 없어요. 부드럽지만 확신에 차 있던 콜슨의 목소리를 쟈니는 마음속으로 되짚었다. 긴장한 탓인지 콜슨의 목소리가 잘 떠오르지 않았다. 오후까지만 해도 쉽게 말할 수 있을 것 같은 기분이었는데.

 

토니는 한동안 모로 돌리고 있던 탓에 뻐근한 목을 풀어주듯 고개를 좌우로 꺽은 후 자세를 바로 고쳐 쟈니를 바라보았다. 오랜만에 제대로 마주보는 토니의 얼굴을 수척했다. 며칠 새 살이 조금 빠진 것도 같았다. 쟈니는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 목이 말랐다.

 

“그러니까, 아저씨…….”

 

쟈니는 몇 번이고 뒷말을 잇기를 망설였다. 어떻게 말을 꺼내야할지, 어떤 식으로 설명을 해 나가야 할지 막막하기만 했다. 심각한 쟈니의 분위기를 금세 알아차린 토니는 걱정스런 눈길로 쟈니를 바라보았다. 무슨 일이라도 있어? 하고 묻는 다정함에 쟈니는 목이 메여 그저 고개만 좌우로 저을 뿐이었다.

 

매일매일 제 마음 추스르는 것도 버거워 보이는 토니는, 그 와중에도 쟈니를 걱정하고 있었다. 그런 토니가 자신 때문에 벌어진 일렬의 사건들을 알게 된다면, 그 때도 지금처럼 자신을 대해줄까. 쟈니는 확신할 수 없었다. 있잖아요, 하고 몇 번이고 내뱉었던 의미 없는 서두를 다시금 되풀이하면서 쟈니는 낮게 헛기침을 해 목소리를 골랐다. 토니의 시선이 부담스러웠고 자신의 이야기를 들으면 저 걱정스런 눈빛이 어떻게 돌변할지가 두려웠다.

 

몇 번이나 말을 더 더듬은 후에야 쟈니는 간신히 이야기를 시작 할 수 있었다. 이야기를 천천히 풀어나갈 때, 쟈니는 토니를 마주보지 못하고 시선을 아래로 떨궜다. 이야기를 이어갈수록 쟈니의 목소리가 떨리는 것이 확연했다.

 

난 처음에 일이 이렇게 까지 될 줄 몰랐어요. 난 그냥 친구들 사이에서 세보이고 싶었나 봐요. 그래서 아저씨가 말하던 깡패 조직에, 미안해요. 거기에 들어갔어요. 부모 없는 불쌍한 고아 놈보다는 어린 나이에 조직에 입단한 깡패 놈으로 불리는 게 나을 거 같았어요. 그런데 거기 대장이…….

 

스티브의 이름이 쟈니의 입에서 거론되기 시작했을 때부터 토니의 표정은 잔뜩 굳어있는 상태였다. 쟈니는 고해성사를 하듯 자신의 잘못과 그동안 일어났던 모든 일들을 자신이 아는 선에서 최대한 자세하게 풀어냈다. 문신과 성 상납, 그것을 알아챈 스티브와 후에 자신이 보았던 광경까지.

 

“……미안해요, 아저씨. 다 나 때문이에요.”

 

토니는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었지만 숨은 고르지 못했다. 토니는 오른손 검지와 엄지로 자신은 양 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 생각지도 못했던 이야기들을 한순간에 다 들어버린 터에 머릿속이 정리가 되지 못했다. 할 말을 마친 쟈니는 입을 꾹 다물고 사형선고를 기다리는 죄수마냥 고개를 푹 숙인 채 꾹 쥔 주먹을 잘게 떨었다.

 

쟈니는 소곤거리는 것 같은 목소리로 연신 미안해요, 미안해요, 하고 토니에게 사과했다. 목소리에 물기가 진득하게 배어 나왔다.

 

“……문신을 보고 그랬다고?”

 

쟈니의 이야기를 천천히 되짚어보며 토니는 혼잣말인지 쟈니에게 하는 말인지 모를 만큼 작게 중얼거렸다. 쟈니는 기운 없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 쟈니가 고개를 끄덕일 때, 꾹 쥔 쟈니의 주먹에 투둑, 투둑 물방울이 떨어져 내렸다. 쟈니는 우는 모습을 들키지 않으려 최대한 자연스레 제 손으로 눈물을 훔쳤다. 하지만 그 행동은 지극히도 어색해서, 토니는 쟈니가 울고 있음을 어렵지 않게 알아차릴 수 있었다. 토니는 쟈니의 울음을 모른척했다.

 

“이거, 여기에 새긴 거 보고…….”

 

눈물을 훔친 쟈니는 목을 두어 번 가다듬은 후 제 티셔츠를 떨리는 손으로 천천히 잡아 올렸다. 소파에 앉아있는 탓에 무늬가 조금 일그러져있긴 했지만, 쟈니의 골반 부근에 새겨진 문신은 정확히 투구모양이었다. 차라리 쟈니의 말이 질 나쁜 농담이기를 바랐던 토니는 자신의 말도 안 되는 희망조차 바스러짐을 느꼈다.

 

쟈니는 코를 작게 훌쩍이며 티셔츠를 다시 끄집어 내렸다. 토니는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그 한숨조차도 금방이라도 울음이 터질 것처럼 불안정했다. 미안해요, 아저씨. 미안해요. 쟈니는 몇 번째일지 모를 사과를 다시금 되뇌었다.

 

진실을 밝히는 것이 나쁜 법이 없다는 콜슨의 말을 믿으려 애쓰면서, 쟈니는 이것이 자신이 내릴 수 있는 최선의 결정이기를 바랐다. 타워 안의 공기는 지극히도 어둡고 무거웠다. 몇 번이고 짙은 한숨만을 내뱉던 토니는 창밖으로 고개를 돌렸다. 멋모르는 바깥 풍경은 아까 전과 다를 바 없이 고요했다.

 

……쟈니.

 

자신을 부르는 토니의 말에도 쟈니는 고개를 들지 못했다. 토니는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 쟈니가 자신의 말을 듣고 있음을 잘 알고 있었다.

 

“나한테, 조금만 시간을 줘.”

 

토니가 말하는 시간이라는 것이, 토니 스스로의 마음을 진정시킬 시간을 의미한다는 것을 쟈니는 알아차렸다. 쟈니는 말없이 간신히 고개만 끄덕였다. 이런 상황에 다다랐을 때에도 토니는 절대 쟈니에게 상처가 될 말은 한마디도 내뱉지 않았다. 실망했다든지 당분간 보지 말자던지, 혹은 넌 정말 나쁜 놈이라든지. 쟈니는 어쩐지 그 배려가 자신의 마음을 더 후벼 파는 것 같았다.

 

미안해요. 말하면서도 쟈니는 끝내 죄인처럼 고개를 들지 못했다.


	29. Chapter 29

훗날 토니는 제가 조금 더 빨리 행동하지 않은 것을 후회했다. 할 수 밖에 없었다.

 

토니가 쟈니의 이야기를 듣고 제 머릿속을 정리할 때, 톰은 점점 더 미쳐가는 사람처럼 스티브를 다루고 있었다. 이제 섹스 도중에 목을 조르는 것은 예삿일이었다. 목을 조르기도 하고 마음에 들지 않으면 스티브의 뺨을 강하게 후려치기도 했다. 목을 조르다가도 스티브가 정신의 끄트머리에서 저도 모르게 컥컥 거리는 소리를 내면 톰은 놀라 경직하며 손의 힘을 풀고는 했지만, 이미 그 즈음이면 스티브 목에 붉은 손자국이 남았을 때였다.

 

스티브 몸의 흉터는 날이 갈수록 늘어만 갔다. 목에는 물감을 덕지덕지 칠한 것처럼 붉은 색과 보라색이 잔뜩 혼합된 선이 울긋불긋 그어져 있었고, 어깨 부근에는 갓 생긴 것 같은 동그란 화상 자국이 있었다. 톰이 담배를 지졌을 때 난 상처였다. 스티브의 몸은 하루가 다르게 흉측스럽게 변하고 있었다.

 

보통 때였다면 그저 두 몸이 격하게 부딪히는 소리만 나는 잠자리였을 테지만 요즘 들어 톰과 스티브 사이에는 톰이 으르렁 거리며 뱉어내는 욕이 자주 맴돌았다. 그 욕의 목적지가 어디인지는 스티브도 톰도 제대로 알지 못했다. 톰의 흡연 량이 늘었다. 스티브와 거칠게 섹스를 한 후에 기절한 듯 쓰러져있는 스티브를 보면 톰은 뭐라도 때려 부수고 싶은 충동이 울컥울컥 일었다. 톰은 자신이 정말로 미쳐가는 것은 아닐까 고민했다. 역시나 답은 나오지 않았다.

 

스티브의 존재 자체가 톰에게는 돌덩이 같았다. 자신의 마음을 있는 대로 짓누르고 있는데도, 치워낼 수가 없었다. 스티브가 사라진다는 가정자체가 톰에게는 존재하지 않았다. 정작 스티브가 사라졌을 때, 톰은 여느 때와 다를 바가 없었음에도 불구하고. 

 

톰은 차라리 스티브가 자신에게 울면서 매달리기를 바랐다. 놓아달라고 제발 좀 놓아달라고 빌기를 원했다. 자신의 앞에 오롯이 복종하고 자비를 베풀어주기를 구걸했으면 했다. 그랬더라면 마음이 조금 더 편했을 텐데. 하지만 스티브는 톰의 심정을 이미 꿰뚫어보기라도 하는 사람처럼 요지부동이었다. 스티브는 자신의 이성으로 컨트롤 할 수 있는 범위 내에선 모든 행동으로 톰에 대한 거부를 내비쳤지만, 정작 그것을 말로 표현하지는 않았다. 그것이 톰을 더욱 끝으로 몰아가고만 있었다.

 

톰은 스티브의 속내를 읽을 수가 없었다. 하지만 스티브는 자신의 속내를 모두 읽고 있는 것만 같았다. 그 관계를 톰은 참을 수가 없었다. 톰은 체력이 어지간히 부쳤는지 씻지도 않고 그대로 기절한 듯 자고 있는 스티브를 바라보았다. 자는 표정조차 그리 딱딱할 수가 없었다. 온 몸은 의식이 없이 늘어져있는 상태임에도 불구하고 스티브의 분위기는 여전히 딱딱하게 굳어있는 것만 같았다. 땀에 절어 이리저리 흐트러진 금발이 보였다. 예전에는 저 머리칼이 밝게 반짝이던 때도 있었다. 기억도 안날 만큼 오래전 일이었다.

 

톰은 한숨을 깊게 내쉬었다. 갓 씻은 톰의 몸은 잘 닦지 않아 약간의 물기가 남아있었다. 가라앉은 눈동자로 잠든 스티브를 바라보던 톰은 침대 옆에 던져둔 자신의 옷을 하나 둘 꿰입기 시작했다. 손목시계를 차며 흘깃 시간을 확인하니 이제야 저녁 무렵이었다. 요즘 톰은 낮밤을 가리지 않고 스티브를 덮쳤다. 자고 있던 스티브에게 그대로 삽입을 감행한 적도 있었다.

 

채 식지도 않은 시발점 없는 울분을 식히려 톰이 문 밖으로 나왔을 때, 문 앞에는 크리스가 있었다. 언제나처럼 그저 대기하고 있는 모습일 뿐이었지만, 그 모습조차도 톰의 성미를 건드렸다. 보스는 스티브를 사랑하지 않습니다. 단정적이고 확신이 담긴 그 말이 머릿속에서 사라지지 않고 연신 톰을 들쑤시고 있었다. 잠깐 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다.

 

“날 비웃나? 아니면 동정이라도 하겠다는 건가?”

 

눈길이 마주치자마자 곧바로 크리스가 눈을 내리깔았음에도 불구하고 톰은 크리스의 멱살을 강하게 그러쥐었다. 톰의 표정은 사납게 일그러져있었다. 크리스는 톰의 손을 떨쳐내려는 어떠한 행동도 보이지 않았다. 양 손을 뒷짐을 진 상태였고 상체는 톰이 잡아 내린 그대로 숙여져있었다. 크리스는 톰이 자신의 멱살을 잡은 이유가 자격지심이라는 것을 알고 있었지만, 말하지 않았다.

 

자신의 질문에 대답 없는 크리스에 더 성이 난 듯 톰은 이를 갈았다. 크리스의 침묵이, 마치 자신의 질문은 대답할 가치조차 없다고 비웃는 것만 같았다.

 

“내가 스티브를 좋아하는지 아닌지를 너 따위가 어떻게 알지? 뭘 안다고 그렇게 지껄였지? 응?”

 

크리스는 톰이 당장이라도 자신의 목덜미를 물어 뜯을 것만 같다고 느꼈다. 그 정도로 톰은 잔뜩 날을 세우고 짐승마냥 으르렁 거리고 있었다. 크리스는 천천히 숨을 골랐다. 묶었음에도 불구하고 산만하게 흘러내린 잔머리가 제 얼굴을 간질였다. 크리스는 톰의 분위기와는 정 반대로 침착하고 담담했다. 톰의 울분과 광기에 어떠한 영향조차 받지 않은 모습이었다.

 

“보스 마음은…….”

 

크리스는 다시금 숨을 골랐다. 남자 중에서도 유난히 낮은 크리스의 목소리는 깊은 바닥 저편에서 울리는 것 같았다. 목소리가 아득한 것도 같았다.

 

“……보스께서 더 잘 아시지 않습니까.”

 

마치 진정제라도 맞은 것처럼 톰의 손에서 스륵, 힘이 풀렸다. 톰이 잡았던 옷깃은 구깃구깃 주름이 가 있었다. 크리스는 느린 손길로 제 옷매무새를 다듬으며 말없이 톰을 바라봤다. 톰은 왜 크리스의 그 말에, 자신은 스티브를 좋아하는 것이 맞다고, 내 마음이 그러다하고 대답할 수 없는지 알 수가 없었다. 입이 떨어지지 않았다.

 

I love him. 단 세단어가, 마음속에서 틀어 막힌 것처럼 밖으로 나오지 못했다. 톰은 무언가 말하려는 듯 입을 벌렸다 이내 다물고 말았다. 순식간에 톰과 크리스 사이에 남은 것은 오롯한 적막뿐이었다. 몇 시간이 멀다하고 입에 담던 거친 욕설들마저 내뱉을 수가 없었다. 입이 딱 달라붙어버린 것처럼.

 

스티브는 톰에게 돌덩이와도 같았다. 스스로를 얽매고 짓누르지만 떼어낼 수도 밀어낼 수도 없는 존재처럼. 아니, 돌덩이가 아니라 하나의 암 덩어리일지도 몰랐다. 스티브는 톰을 좀먹어가고 있었다.  
톰은 말없이 그 자리를 피했다. 언제나처럼 톰의 뒤를 따르려던 크리스는 잠시 멈칫하더니 그대로 자리에 남아있는 것을 택했다. 톰에게는 시간이 필요했다. 그 스스로도 외면한 감정과 본심을 받아들일 시간이.

 

스티브가 되돌아온 이래로, 톰이 스티브를 안지 않은 밤은 그날이 처음이었다.


	30. Chapter 30

톰의 침실이 아닌 다른 곳에서 밤을 보내게 된 스티브는 톰의 저의를 알 수가 없었다. 드디어 톰이 자신에게 질린 건가, 자신을 멀리하려 하는 건가 생각도 해 보았지만 이내 그만두었다. 확신이 서기 전의 모든 추측들은 하나의 헛된 희망에 불과한 것이라도 스티브는 스스로 되뇌었다. 하지만 모든 억측을 제외하고서도 톰이 스티브와 각방을 쓰는 것은 이례적인 일임은 확실했다.

 

늘 자던 방보다 좁고 침대 또한 작았지만 스티브는 나름 만족했다. 어디든 톰이 있는 곳만 아니면 상관없었다. 스티브는 이제 하나의 습관으로 굳어져버린 듯 제 손목을 만지작거렸다. 스티브는 항시 긴장하고 있던 제 몸을 오랜만에 늘어뜨렸다. 톰과 함께 있을 때면 스티브는 잠조차 제대로 자지 못했다. 정말로 그저 톰이 자신의 옆자리에 눕기만 해도 잠에서 깨어버릴 정도로 스티브는 선잠을 잤다. 근래 들어서 스티브가 깊게 잔 것은 체력이 부쳐서 까무룩 기절해 버렸을 때를 제외하곤 전무했다.

 

스티브는 오래도록 관리해주지 않아 제멋대로 자란 머리카락을 손으로 정돈했다. 젤을 사용해 머리를 넘겼을 때는 상관이 없지만, 이렇게 정신없이 머리카락이 흐트러졌을 때는 앞머리가 눈가를 찔렀다. 그만큼 시간이 흘렀다는 의미이기도 했다. 톰 옆에서 지낼 때면 시간관념이 사라지는 것은 일도 아니었다. 특히 한 달여 동안 방 안에서만 지내게 된 이후로, 스티브는 시간의 흐름에 무뎌진 자신을 느낄 수 있었다.

 

오늘 낮에 있는 대로 굴려진 탓에 뻐근한 몸과, 여전히 쓰라린 목이 스티브에게 격렬하게 휴식을 요구했다. 사실 낮에도 달려드는 톰을 감당하지 못하고 정신을 놓았었기 때문에 더더욱 휴식이 필요했다. 기절을 했을 때면 분명히 정신을 놓는 것이 분명한데도 불구하고 편히 쉬었다는 느낌은 전혀 받을 수가 없었다.

 

자기엔 조금 이른 시간이었음에도 불구하고 스티브는 곧바로 이불속으로 파고들었다. 침대에서는 햇볕에 바싹 말린 직물 냄새가 났다. 스티브는 실로 오랜만에 비린내가 나지 않는 방에서 잠드는 것이었다. 천천히 잠에 빠져들 무렵, 스티브는 얼핏 방에 창문이 없다는 것이 아쉽다고 생각했다. 언젠가 햇볕이 잘 드는 전면 유리창 옆에서 책을 읽었었던 것도 같았다. 그것이 언제였는지 스티브는 기억해내려 애썼지만 몰려드는 수마에 스티브의 머릿속은 이내 까맣게 덮여버리고 말았다.

 

평소보다도 일찍 스티브가 잠에 든 것과는 정 반대로 톰은 밤늦도록 잠 한숨 자고 있지 못했다. 잠이 오지 않았다. 제가 애써 무시해왔던 것들이 껍질을 까고 나타나고 있는 것 같았지만, 여전히 톰은 제 감정을 오롯이 받아들이지 못했다. 받아들이기에는 여태껏 자신이 허비하고 낭비한 시간과 감정이 컸다. 톰은 머리가 지끈거리는 것만 같았다.

 

시가 케이스는 텅 빈지 오래였다. 환기를 시킬 창문조차 없는 방이라 매캐한 담배 연기는 계속 공기 중에 떠돌았다.

 

한동안 빈방에 홀로 앉아있던 톰은 결국 방 안으로 크리스를 불러들였다. 얼마나 피워댄 건지 방 안에 자욱한 담배연기에 크리스는 잠시 얕은 기침을 하며 인상을 찌푸렸지만 이내 표정을 고쳤다. 톰은 침대에 걸터앉았고, 크리스는 톰 맞은편에 바르게 서 있었다. 한동안 마른 입술을 손으로 만지작거리던 톰은 크리스를 위아래로 몇 번이고 훑어본 후에야 입을 열었다.

 

“……네가 스티브를 질투해서 날 혼란스럽게 만든 게 아니라는 걸 내가 어떻게 믿지?”

 

크리스는 유치하기까지 한 톰의 질문에 가슴 한구석이 쓰렸다. 마치 어떻게든 아등바등 진실을 외면하려 드는 톰을 보는 것 같아서. 매캐한 담배 연기가 익숙해진 듯 코에서는 아무런 냄새도 느낄 수가 없었다. 하지만 여전히 눈은 조금 매웠다. 크리스는 느리게 눈을 두어 번 깜박였다. 

 

톰은 크리스의 대답을 기다렸다. 아니, 기다렸다는 말은 정확하지 않았다. 톰은 크리스가 자신의 물음에 말문이 막히기를 기다리고 있었다. 오늘따라 톰의 눈동자 색은 평소보다도 한 가지 색으로 정의내리기가 어려웠다.

 

“고작 제 말 때문에 흔들릴 감정이셨습니까?”

 

크리스가 반문했다. 말문이 막힌 것은 톰이었다. 불쌍하게도.

 

톰은 크리스의 그 질문에 대답하지 않았다. 그렇다고 화를 내지도 않았다. 톰은 크리스를 알 수 없는 눈빛으로 뚫어져라 바라만 보았다. 톰이 제 말을 곱씹고 있는 건지, 아니면 다른 생각을 하고 있는 건지, 그도 아니면 자신의 분노를 가다듬고 있는 건지 크리스로써는 판단할 수가 없었다.

 

탁 막힌 톰의 방은 그 넓이와는 상관없이 답답함이 일게 만들었다. 크리스는 어쩐지 담배 냄새 사이사이로 비린내가 난 것 같다고 느꼈다. 마치 그동안 셀 수도 없이 많이 한 섹스 때문에 방 전체에 정액 향이라도 베어버린 것 마냥. 이 방은 발전도 퇴행도 없이 박제된 것처럼 시간 속에 정지해버린 퇴폐한 창녀촌의 한 구석 같다고 크리스는 생각했다.

 

톰의 기분을 거스르지 않게 시선을 내리깔고 있던 크리스가 살짝 눈을 굴려 톰을 바라봤을 때 톰은 설명하기 애매한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 전체적으로는 무표정에 가까웠지만, 톰의 표정은 잔뜩 찌푸려진 것 같기도 했고, 성이 난 것 같기도 했고, 그리고.

 

그리고……, 울 것 같기도 했다.

 

나가보란 말이 없었음에도 불구하고 크리스는 톰에게 목례를 하고 자리를 비켜주었다.

 

스티브는 톰의 곁에 돌아온 이래로 잠다운 잠을 잤지만 반대로 톰은 스티브가 제 곁에 돌아온 이래로 잠들지 못했다. 이제는 거부할 수도 외면할 수도 없는 본질이 톰의 앞에 놓여있었다. 어떻게든 톰은 그 감정을 인정하고 받아들여야만 했고, 어떤 식으로든 결말을 내야만했다.

 

톰은 자신이 맞아야 할 결말이 무엇인지를 어렴풋이 깨달았지만 일전의 행동을 반복하듯 밤새도록 그 결말을 모른 척 외면했다. 몇 시간이고 앉은 자리에서 뒤척이지도 않고 굳은 듯이 앉아있던 톰은 동틀 무렵에야 스스로가 내려야할 결단을 받아들일 수 있었다. 받아들일 수밖에 없었다. 크리스가 단조로운 말투로 해준 정곡을 찌르는 말들이, 톰이 순리대로 흘러가는 흐름을 외면하는 것을 허용치 않았다.

 

다음날, 느지막한 낮이 되어서야 스티브는 침대에서 눈을 떴다. 실로 오랜만의 늦잠이었다.

 

그리고 곧바로 톰의 방으로 다시 불려나갈 때, 스티브는 어쩐지 책을 읽고 싶다고 생각했다. 여전히 스티브의 목은 붉게 까지고 멍들었고, 몸은 여기저기에 흉터가 즐비했지만 스티브는 평소보다 몸이 개운함을 느꼈다.

 

스티브는 후에 무슨 일이 있던 건지 제대로 기억하지 못했다. 아니, 너무 급작스레 벌어진 일이라 머리가 인지해내지 못하는 것 같았다. 그저 지금 스티브가 알 수 있는 것은 오늘 날씨가 춥다는 것뿐이었다. 스티브는 하늘을 바라보았다. 청명했다. 

 

스티브의 손에는 통장과 카드만 덩그러니 들려있었다. 비밀번호는 오늘 날짜라고 했던가? 머릿속이 멍했다. 스티브가 한 걸음, 앞으로 발을 내딛었다. 다시 한 걸음, 그리고 한 걸음. 스티브는 느릿하게 걸었다. 넘어지지 않으려 애쓰는 아이 같기도 했다. 천천히, 하지만 꾸준히 스티브는 걸었고, 멀어졌다. 톰은 스티브를 배웅하지 않았다. 꼴딱 밤을 샌 톰은 그저 제 침대로 기어들어가 죽음 같은 잠을 청했다.

 

스티브의 뒷모습을 배웅한 것은 크리스였다. 멀어져가는 스티브의 머리칼이 햇빛을 받아 반짝거렸다.  
며칠이 지난 후, 스타크사의 사장이 톰에게 면담을 신청했다. 토니는 사업적인 이야기를 하지 않았다. 톰은 토니의 목적을 알고 있었지만 토니의 목적지가 자신이 아닌 것 또한 알고 있었다. 톰의 얼굴은 조금 수척해져 있었지만 표정은 한층 평안했다.

 

토니는 제가 조금 더 빨리 행동하지 않은 것을 후회했다. 할 수 밖에 없었다.


	31. Chapter 31

현실감 없는 며칠이 흘렀다. 스티브는 텅 비다시피 한 제 집을 둘러보았다. 조금 오래된 다세대 주택이었다. 스티브를 내보내기 전 말소된 스티브의 등록도 다시 되돌려 놓은 건지, 스티브는 서류 속에서 다시금 사회의 한 사람이 되어있었다. 통장에 들어있는 돈은 빌라가 아니라 단독주택을 얻을 수 있을 만큼 두둑했지만, 스티브는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그저 잠자고 생활할만한 작은 집이면 된다고 스티브는 생각했다. 낡은 탓인지 난방이 잘되지 않는 집안은 썰렁했다. 그것이 비단 난방 탓만은 아닐 거라고 스티브는 생각했다. 집 안에는 최소한의 가구들을 제외하면 거의 텅 비어있는 것이나 마찬가지였다. TV도, 컴퓨터도 없었다.

 

느지막한 낮에 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 앉은 스티브는 무언가가 이상하다고 생각했다. 텅 빈 위장이 당장 음식을 밀어 넣길 주장하고 있었다. 침대에서 일어나 바닥에 깔린 러그를 밟으면서 스티브는 이상하다고 생각했다. 작은 사이즈의 냉장고에는 물밖에 없었다. 스티브는 물을 따라 마시면서 다시금, 요 며칠 동안 머릿속에서 떠나가지 않던 ‘이상하다’는 느낌을 되짚었다.

 

스티브에게는 욕구가 없었다. 아주 기초적인 것조차도. 물론 배가 고프면 밥을 먹었고 졸리면 잠을 잤지만 그것은 그저 죽지 않기 위해 본능적으로 하는 행동들에 불과했다. 스티브는 톰에게서 떠나온 이래로 무언가 하고 싶다는 기분을 느끼지 못했다는 것을 깨달았다. 인간의 기초적인 욕구라고 불리는 성욕도 마찬가지였다. 스티브는 섹스를 하고 싶다는 생각이 들지 않았다.

 

그것이 톰 때문에 생긴 트라우마가 아니라는 사실은 스티브가 더욱 잘 알고 있었다. 스티브는 톰과 했던 일렬의 행동들을 섹스가 아닌 폭력으로 치부하고 있었다. 아주 질 나쁜 폭력.

 

그렇다고 해서 스티브의 몸에 이상이 있다는 것은 아니었다. 몸은 모든 외부의 자극과 시간의 흐름에 시시각각 반응하며 배가 고픈지, 졸린 지 명확하게 드러냈다. 다만 이성적으로 컨트롤 할 수 있는 한도 내에서는 스티브는 원하는 것이 없었다. 몇 년간 톰의 아래서 잘 버텨왔다고 생각했지만, 그렇지도 않은 모양이었다.

 

스티브가 톰의 곁에 있을 때, 미치지 않으려 했던 행동들 중 하나는 자신에게 희망을 주지 않는 것이었다. 원하는 것 하나 제대로 해보고 살지 못하면 자연스럽게 무언가를 하고 싶다, 나중에는 뭘 해볼 것이다, 라는 마음이 들기 마련이었지만 스티브는 그 생각을 의식적으로 거부했다. 그런 갈구조차 스스로에게 하는 희망고문이나 다름없다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 그렇게 원하는 것을 무시하고 하고 싶은 일들을 속으로 묻어버릴 때, 스티브의 욕구는 서서히 죽어가고 있었을지도 몰랐다.

 

물을 마시며 스티브는 창밖을 바라봤다. 겨울이었건만 햇살이 찬란했다. 환한 볕이 창문을 통해 슬금슬금 스티브의 집 안으로 발을 들여놓고 있었다. 정적인 광경을 응시하며 스티브는 문득 토니를 떠올렸다. 토니를 떠올릴 때면 늘 그러하듯이 마음이 메였다. 스티브는 그게 무엇을 의미하는지 제대로 인식하지 못했다. 그리움은 이미 다락방 한 구석에 먼지에 파묻혀 그게 무엇인지조차 알아보기 힘들어진 물건만큼이나 스티브에겐 아득한 말이었다.

 

스티브는 토니를 자주, 오래 생각했지만 스타크 타워를 찾아갈 생각 따위는 하지 않았다. 토니는 쟈니와 잘 지내고 있을 터였다. 애초에 자신이 그 둘과 무슨 인연이 있었던가? 아니었다. 그저 자신은 그들의 인생 속에 잠시 발을 담갔던 사람 중 하나일 뿐이었다. 스티브는 토니와 쟈니에게 해를 끼치기 싫었다. 지금 상태로 둘을 찾아가봐야 나는 이제 자유의 몸이니 거두어 달라는 말 밖에 되지 않았다.

 

갈증이 나는지 스티브는 물을 또 한 컵 들이켰다. 오늘은 나가서 음식을 사고, 그 외에 필요한 물건들을 몇 개 더 구비해야했다. 스티브는 자신이 필요한 물건들을 모두 구매하게 되는 것을 내심 두려워했다. 집에 필요한 물건들을 채워놓으면 무엇을 해야 할지 알 수가 없었다.

 

애초에 스티브가 감당할 수 없는 양의 자유였다. 처음 톰에게서 달아났을 때는 스티브가 미처 무엇을 하기도 전에 모든 일들이 벌어졌었다. 차에 치였고, 차주는 쟈니였다. 이어 토니가 도착했고 어느 샌가 스티브는 그들의 일상에 녹아 같이 생활하고 있었다. 하지만 그때와 같은 작은 행운의 연속은 이제 없었다. 아니, 애초에 스티브의 인생에 행운이라는 것이 있었나 의심될 정도였다. 

 

스티브는 철저하게 혼자였다.

 

애초에 스티브는 무언가를 계획하고 일정을 짜 본 경험이 전무하다고 봐도 좋았다. 어리다 싶은 나이에 조직에 입사했고, 그 후로는 그저 조직의 개처럼 시키는 대로만 하며 지냈다. 그리고 톰과 있을 때는 그저 살아있는 시체처럼, 욕구도 불만도 감정도 하나 없이 숨만 쉬면서 살아왔다. 손바닥만 한 케이지 안에서 기르던 쥐를 넓은 초원에 풀어놓은 것이나 다름없었다. 주던 먹이만 받아먹고 이미 지어진 집안에서 생활하던 쥐가 스스로 먹이를 구하고 집을 짓는 법을 알 리가 없었다.

 

스티브는 어쩌면 톰이 자신을 서서히 말라 죽이려 풀어준 것일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 아직도 제 손 안에 쥐어진 자유는 현실감이 없었고, 무엇을 해야 하는지 감도 오지 않았다. 스티브는 자신이 살아있는 것이 맞는지조차 확신할 수가 없었다. 토니가 쥐었던 손목은 이제 더 이상 뜨겁지 않았다.

 

삐빅. 삐빅. 오래도록 열려있던 냉장고가 경고를 하듯 날카롭게 울렸다. 공허한 시선으로 집안에 들어찬 햇살을 응시하던 스티브는 천천히 눈길을 옮겼다. 냉장고 문이 닫히고, 다시금 집은 적막으로 들어찼다. 빛은 스티브가 선 곳까지 도달하지 못하고 뚝 끊어졌다. 들어오는 빛을 따라 천천히 움직이던 스티브의 시선 역시 그 자리에 고정됐다.

 

역시나 무엇인가 이상했다. 어딘지 모르는 곳에서 나사하나가 툭 빠져버린 기계처럼. 여전히 기계는 제대로 작동하고 있었지만 분명히 나사는 빠져나가 어딘가가 결여된 상태였다. 창밖으로 보이는 길거리에서 늙은 여자하나가 자그마한 개 한 마리를 데리고 천천히 걸어가는 것이 보였다. 2층에 있는 스티브의 집에선 노인의 얼굴까지 제법 자세히 보였다.

 

개를 키울까. 살아있는 것 곁에서 스스로의 생존도 확인받을 수 있지 않을까하고 스티브는 고민했다.


	32. Chapter 32

톰은 이틀내리 기절한 사람처럼 깊은 잠을 잤다. 톰이 잠에서 깨어나 다시 제 조직을 돌보기 시작한지 며칠이 지났을 때, 토니가 톰을 찾아왔었다. 자신보다 큰 톰을 보면서도 토니는 전혀 기죽지 않았다. 토니는 인사조차 제대로 하지 않고 제 할 말만을 내뱉었다. 스티브는 어디 있습니까. 톰은 한발 늦은 토니를 동정해야할지 비웃어야할지 감을 잡지 못했다. 결국 두 감정이 하나로 흘러나와 톰은 씁쓸한 미소를 지어보였다. 밥도 먹지 않고 내리 잠만 잤던 탓에 기운이 조금 없었지만, 마음을 짓누르던 존재는 홀가분히 사라져있었다.

 

톰은 스티브가 떠났다는 사실만을 알려주었다. 마음만 먹으면 자신이 스티브에게 준 통장을 추적해줄 수도 있었지만, 톰은 그러지 않았다. 톰은 더 이상 어떤 이유로든 스티브와 엮이길 원하지 않았다. 담배연기가 자욱하던 방안에서 꼴딱 밤을 새웠을 때, 톰은 이미 저만의 결별 식을 끝낸 것이었다.

 

또한, 톰은 토니가 자신과 같은 존재인지 아닌지도 가늠할 수가 없었다. 만약 토니가 제 2의 자신이라면, 그래서 스티브를 옭죄고 잡아 가두려한다면? 스티브에게 눌어붙은 집착들은 자신의 것만으로도 차고 넘칠 터였다. 으르렁 거리는 토니 앞에서 톰은 그저 침묵했다. 토니는 크다고도 작다고도 하기 애매한, 스티브가 더 이상 이곳에 없다는 정보 하나만을 얻어내고 돌아갔다.

 

토니가 돌아간 후 톰은 크리스의 성화에 못 이겨 내키지 않는 식사를 했다. 크리스는 톰이 한층 평안해 보인다고 느꼈다. 톰은 실제로도 그랬다.

 

톰은 이제 스티브 대신 육감적인 여자들을 밤에 안았다. 가끔 남자도 있었지만 대부분은 풍만한 가슴을 지닌 여자들이었다. 유일하게 크리스가 마음에 들어 하지 않는 것이었다. 스티브를 안을 때는 누가 봐도 섹스라기보다는 강간 같아서, 크리스는 별 다른 마음을 갖지 않았지만 요즘 들어 톰이 갖는 잠자리는 명백한 섹스였다. 몸을 섞고, 체온을 나누고 서로의 성욕을 풀어주는. 크리스는 의식하지 않으려 했지만 밤에 톰의 방을 드나드는 여자를 볼 때마다 올라오는 질투심은 어쩔 수 없었다.

 

“……보스.”

 

스티브가 떠나고, 토니가 왔다가고, 톰이 여자들과 잠자리를 가지게 된지 며칠이 지난 후였다. 길다고 하기도, 짧다고 하기도 애매한 날이 지난 후, 저녁이라기엔 늦고 밤이라기엔 이른 애매한 시각이었다. 크리스는 이런 일로 톰을 찾는 제가 한심하고 구차했지만, 어떻게든 마음을 표현하지 않으면 자신이 먼저 죽을 것만 같았다. 늘 덤덤하고 묵직한 스티브의 목소리는 어디 갔는지 톰의 앞에 선 크리스의 목소리는 소곤거림에 가까웠다. 시가의 끄트머리를 자르려던 톰은 앉은 자리에서 크리스를 올려다보았다. 여전히 톰의 눈은 금색 같기도, 초록 같기도 한 애매한 색상이었지만 이전보다는 훨씬 맑아보였다.

 

말하라는 듯 톰이 고개를 까딱했다. 크리스는 마른입을 다셨다. 제가……. 그리고 크리스는 말문이 막혔다. 제가, 그 한마디를 다시 내뱉고는 크리스는 입을 닫았다. 톰은 그 때 이미 크리스가 할 말을 예상할 수 있었다. 톰은 눈을 살짝 내리깔고 알 수 없는 미소를 지었다. 

 

어찌 보면 지고지순하기까지 한 크리스의 마음은 톰이 받아들이기엔 벅찰 정도였다. 하지만 그 마음을 평소에는 잘 갈무리한 크리스 덕분에 톰은 그 크기를 느낄 수 있는 기회가 많지 않았다. 지금 같은 때를 제외하면. 이렇게 가끔가다 내비쳐지는 크리스의 마음을 보면 톰은 제가 그래도 누군가에게는 소중하다는 느낌을 받곤 했다.

 

“……이리와.”

 

평소라면 늘 그러했듯이 크리스를 부드럽게 물리쳤겠지만, 톰도 지금은 심적으로 불안정한 상태였다. 스티브를 보내고 나서 드는 개운함과는 별개로 톰은 이제 제 옆에 없는 체온을 그리워했다. 그 때문에 일부러 안았을 때 품에 들어차는 글래머러스한 여자들만 잠자리로 불러들인 것이었다.

 

톰은 어쩌면 다음날 아침 오늘 제가 한 일을 후회할지도 모른다고 생각했다. 크리스는 이런 반응이 돌아올 것은 예상하지 못했는지 당황한 기색이 역력했다. 늘 표정관리를 하던 크리스의 표정이 애매하게 변했다. 크리스는 저도 모르게 입술을 짓씹으며 천천히 톰 앞으로 다가섰다. 크리스는 긴장을 풀려 주먹을 쥐었다 피기를 반복했다. 톰은 자리에 앉아 크리스를 올려다보았다.

 

엉성하게 묶은 금발, 제법 풍성한 속눈썹. 자신보다도 큰 덩치. 톰은 이것이 일종의 호기심과도 같다는 것을 알았다. 톰은 천천히 손을 올려 크리스의 양복 단추를 아래서부터 풀어주기 시작했다. 크리스는 느긋하게 움직이는 톰은 손가락을 홀린 듯 내려다보았다. 심장이 귀에 달린 것처럼 쿵쾅이는 소리가 귀에 가득했다.

 

양복 재킷과 와이셔츠의 단추까지 모두 푸르고 나자 벌어진 셔츠 틈으로 크리스의 맨살이 얼핏얼핏 모습을 드러냈다. 탄탄한 근육질과 하얀 살결이 묘한 조화를 이루고 있었다. 잔뜩 긴장한 크리스는 뻣뻣하게 굳어있었다. 톰의 오른손 끝이 벌어진 셔츠 틈을 파고들어 크리스의 몸에 세로선을 긋듯이 천천히 크리스의 상체를 쓸었다. 가슴, 명치, 복부까지. 묘한 행위에 크리스는 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. 조금이라도 방심하면 몸에 힘이 풀려 주저앉을 것 같았다.

 

“원한다면 나가도 좋아.”

 

마지막 경고처럼 톰이 분명하게 말했다. 하지만 여전히 손은 크리스의 드러난 살결을 매만지고 있었다. 크리스는 톰의 마지막 아량을 받아들이는 대신 그저 톰을 직시했다. 크리스의 눈은 유난히 색이 옅고 투명한 푸른빛이었다. 말 그대로 유리 구슬 같았다.

 

톰은 왼 손을 마저 뻗어 크리스의 옷 속으로 밀어 넣으며 몸을 일으켰다. 작은 키가 아님에도 불구하고 톰은 크리스를 올려다봐야만 했다. 양 손으로 크리스의 옆구리부터 겨드랑이 부근까지 살살 쓸어 올리며 톰은 크리스에게 입을 맞췄다. 크리스는 입맞춤을 거부하지 않았다. 오히려 적극적으로 반긴다는 말이 맞을 정도였다. 

 

크리스는 보스인 톰을 마주 만지지도 못하고 엉거주춤하게 차렷 자세로 고개를 아래로 숙여주었다. 톰은 손이 크리스의 옆구리를 쓸어주다 이내 한 손은 등 뒤로 둘러져 크리스를 자신에게로 가까이 잡아당겼고, 나머지 한 손은 유륜을 지분거리기 시작했다. 조금 거친 감이 있는 애무였지만, 크리스는 톰과 성적인 접촉을 하고 있다는 사실 자체에 흥분한 듯 저도 모르게 그르렁거렸다. 마치 만족한 고양이가 내는 소리 같았다. 물론 그보다는 더 거칠었지만.

 

마치 크리스의 그 소리가 시작을 알리는 총성과도 같았는지 톰은 크리스에게 감은 팔에 단단히 힘을 주었다. 복부로 느껴지는 압박감에 크리스는 끄응, 하고 얕게 앓는 숨을 내뱉었지만 그 소리는 혀가 섞이는 질척한 소리에 파묻히고 말았다. 톰은 실로 오랜만에 온 몸에 아드레날린이 돌 정도로 흥분하는 자신을 느낄 수가 있었다.

 

신체적으로 자신보다 우월할 수컷을 아래에 두는 지배감과 동시에 처녀지를 개발하고 있다는 정복감이 본능적으로 고개를 들었다. 톰의 키스가 농밀해지자 크리스는 저도 모르게 톰의 목에 양팔을 둘렀다. 어찌 보면 허락도 없이 보스에게 손을 댄 행위인데도 불구하고 톰은 크리스를 지적하지 않았다. 달아오른 둘은 상하관계로 맺어진 인간들이라기보다는 두 마리의 수컷에 가까웠다. 

 

톰에게 키스하려 고개를 숙인 탓에 크리스의 잔머리 역시 앞으로 쏟아져 내렸다. 톰의 흑발위로 크리스의 금발이 스쳤다.


	33. Chapter 33

개 짖는 소리가 귓가를 시끄럽게 때렸다. 캥캥거리는 작고 높은 소리에서부터 왕왕 거리는 묵직하고 큰 소리까지 셀 수 없이 많은 소리가 섞여들어 유기견 보호소는 번잡하게 느껴졌다. 스티브는 갑작스런 큰 소음에 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸지만 그에 대해서 불만하지는 않았다. 차곡차곡 쌓여있는 케이지 안에서 버려진 개들이 할 수 있는 거라고는 짖는 일 뿐일 테니까. 목청껏 우는 것이 개들이 나름대로 살아있음을 증명하는 길일지도 몰랐다. 보호소에는 특유의 개 냄새가 진동했다.

 

살아있는 생명을 가두어 둔 곳은 그 안에 머무는 수많은 생명들이 무색하게 건조해보였다. 철창살 사이로 작은 발을 내미는 치와와를 보던 스티브는 시선을 돌렸다. 더러는 스티브를 경계하고 으르렁 거리기도 했지만 대부분의 개들은 사람의 품을 그리워하듯 스티브에게 다가서지 못해 안달이었다. 개들이 케이지에 갇혀있는 것이 아니었다면 아마 지금쯤 자신은 한 떼의 개 무리에 깔려있을지도 모른다고 스티브는 생각했다.

 

스티브가 개를 들여야겠다고 생각한 것은 그다지 책임감이 있지도, 애정이 담기지도 않은 것이었다. 그저 가볍게 ‘한번 해볼까?’하는 마음에 가까웠다. 아마 동물 애호가들이 들었다면 생명 경시니 뭐니 하면서 펄쩍 뛰었겠지만, 애석하게도 그들이 스티브의 생각을 읽을 수 있는 방법은 없었다. 스티브는 천천히 걸음을 옮기며 상품마냥 진열된 개들을 찬찬히 둘러보았다. 이중에 몇 마리는 며칠 후에 안락사로 세상을 뜰 지도 모른다는 사실이 기구하게 느껴졌다. 

 

필요에 의해 길러지고, 다시금 필요에 의해 버려지고 죽는다. 스티브는 저 개들이나 저나 다를 바가 없다고 느꼈다. 단 하나 다른 점이 있다면 스티브 자신은 우리에 갇혀있지 않다는 사실이었다. 스티브와 눈이 마주친 코커스패니얼 한 마리가 제자리에서 빙글빙글 돌다가 작게 끙끙거렸다. 스티브는 시선을 돌렸다.

 

개를 들여야겠다고 결정한 후에 스티브는 주변에 널린 펫 샾 대신에 유기견 보호소를 찾았다. 스티브는 작고 어린 새 생명을 감당할 자신이 없었다. 돌봐주고 애정을 주고 교육시키는 것은 스티브가 단 한 번도 해보지 못했던 것들이었다. 온전히 제 품에서 자란 개가 행복할 수 있을지도 의문이었다.

 

개중에 몇몇은 성대 수술을 받은 건지 짖지 못했다. 편의에 의해 만들어진 장애였다. 스티브는 천천히 걸으며 개들을 유심히 살폈지만 그렇다고 보채는 개들을 만지지는 않았다. 그렇게 반쯤 살폈을까, 스티브의 발이 우뚝 멈춰 섰다. 닥스훈트와 다른 품종을 교배시킨 것 같은 개가 철창사이로 코를 디밀고 킁킁거렸지만, 스티브의 시선은 그 개에게 닿지 않았다. 스티브는 고개를 숙여 아래를 내려다보았다.

 

처음에는 죽은 개라고 착각할 정도로 그 개는 스티브의 방문에 그다지 큰 반응을 보이지 않았다. 다만 몸을 둥그렇게 말고 눈만 끔벅이고 있을 뿐이었다. 스티브가 저를 본다는 사실을 알았는지 개는 늘어트렸던 고개를 살짝 들고선 미약하게 꼬리를 흔들었다. 제법 긴 털에 뒤덮인 꼬리가 케이지 바닥을 좌우로 쓸었다. 스티브는 잠시 무릎을 굽히고 그 개 앞에 쪼그려 앉았다. 개는 짖지 않았다.

 

종의 구별 없이 교배를 시켜 나온 개인지, 그 개는 딱히 한 가지 종으로 정의내리기 어려운 두루뭉술한 생김새였다. 전체적인 털색은 황색이었다. 개의 왼쪽 눈은 안개가 깔린 듯 흐릿했고 눈에는 눈곱이 덕지덕지 껴 있었다. 건강해 보이는 생김새는 아니었다. 스티브는 홀린 듯 철창사이로 살짝 손을 뻗었다. 물릴지도 모른다고 생각했지만 스티브는 개의치 않았다. 개는 스티브를 무는 대신 고개를 살짝 앞으로 뻗고는 코를 킁킁거려 냄새를 맡았다. 손끝에 살짝 스친 개의 코는 건조했다.

 

병이 들었거나, 늙었거나. 아니면 둘 다 이거나. 어떤 이유에서건 그 개는 무기력해보였고, 그것이 스티브의 동질감을 자극했다. 겉보기만 멀쩡하지 당신도 나와 다를 바가 없어. 개가 그리 말하는 것 같았다. 몇 번 더 코를 킁킁거리던 개는 이내 지친건지 머리를 다시 바닥으로 내렸다. 다만 시선을 스티브에게서 떼지 않으면 꼬리만을 살랑거릴 뿐이었다.

 

스티브가 다시 다리를 펴고 일어나자, 닥스훈트에 다른 종이 섞인 것 같던 개가 자신에게도 관심을 달라는 듯 부산스레 움직이며 짖었다. 다른 개들도 아우성이었지만 스티브의 관심을 끌지 못했다.

 

나머지를 눈대중으로 둘러보고 나온 스티브가 그 개에 대해서 묻자, 직원은 병든 것이 아니라 늙은 것이라고 했다. 왼쪽 눈은 구조 당시부터 이미 보이지 않는 상태였고 정확하지는 않아도 10살은 넘긴 거 같다며 직원은 서류를 뒤적이며 말했다. 보통 이런 곳에서도 선택을 받는 개들은 애교 많고 아담한 종류라면서 직원은 하지 않아도 될 말까지 덧붙였다. 스티브는 그런 개를 고른 자신이 이상하다는 건지, 아니면 이왕 데려가 기를 거면 살날이 많이 남은 개를 데려가라는 말인지 이해할 수가 없었다.

 

여태껏 살아오면서 말소된 자신의 존재에 대해 불편함을 느낀 적은 별로 없었지만, 서류에 사인을 하는 지금, 스티브는 톰이 저를 다시 사회의 일원으로 환원시켜 준 것이 다행이라고 여겼다. 그러지 않았다면 아마도 제 신상정보를 기입하라는 서류를 작성하지 못했을 테니까.

 

스티브는 자신의 집 주소와 개인정보를 천천히 기억을 되짚어가며 쓰기 시작했다. 그것은 스티브에게 일종의 쪽지시험과도 같았다. 스스로에 대해서 얼마나 알고 있나, 하는. 집 주소를 기억에 의존해 떠듬떠듬 적어 내려가는 스티브를 보면서 직원은 그저 최근에 이사하셨나 봐요? 하고 물을 뿐이었다. 스티브는 대답대신 고개만 주억거렸다. 이사했다기보다는 방생된 것이었지만.

 

작성된 서류를 대강 검토한 직원은 원하신다면 오늘 당장 데려가도 좋다고 했지만, 스티브는 내일 다시 오겠다고 말했다. 애초에 충동적으로 벌인 일이라 스티브의 집에는 개를 키울만한 여건이 구비되어있지 않았다. 이를테면 사료라든지, 리드 줄이나 케이지 같은. 

 

유기견 보호센터에서 나오며 스티브는 이게 잘한 일인가 고민했지만 이내 머릿속은 하나마나한 고민 대신 무엇을 사야하는지 리스트를 만들고 있었다. 시린 바람에 양 손을 주머니에 꼽아 넣으면서 스티브는 탁하던 개의 왼쪽 눈과 기운 없던 모습이 눈에 아른거림을 느꼈다. 내일 개를 데리러 갔을 때, 직원이 안타까운 표정을 지으며 ‘어쩌죠? 개가 죽었네요.’하고 말해도 놀랍지 않을 것 같았다.

 

마트에서 리드 줄을 구입하면서도 스티브는 과연 그 개가 제대로 걸을 수 있을지 확신할 수가 없었다. 필요한 개 용품을 사는 김에 레토르트 식품과 겨울용 옷가지도 몇 개 구매한 스티브는 꽤 많은 양의 짐을 봉투에 나눠 담았다. 도저히 집까지 걸어갈 수 없을 것 같은 무게에 스티브는 택시를 잡아타며 운전 면허증이 필요할지도 모르겠다고 생각했다.

 

집에 도착해 짐을 풀어놓으며 스티브는 그 개의 이름을 고심했다. 애초에 어떤 것에도 이름을 붙여본 적 없는 스티브로써는 어려운 일이 아닐 수 없었다.


	34. Chapter 34

개를 집에 들이고도 몇 시간을 더 고민하던 스티브는 개를 Rex라고 부르기로 결정했다. 실제로 생각한 이름은 Reginald였지만 부르기 편한 이름은 아니었다. Rex가 Reginald의 애칭이니 사실 이리 부르나 저리 부르나 다를 바가 없는 이름이었다. 늙은 개는, 아니, 렉스는 새로 발을 들인 집을 탐색하듯 코를 킁킁 거리며 집 안을 느리게 돌아다녔다. 스티브는 그런 렉스를 응시하다 천천히 이름을 불렀다.

 

“……렉스.”

 

부르는 이름은 입에 설었다. 애초에 살면서 개 이름을 불러본 적이 있던가?

 

그동안 불려왔던 이름이 아닐 텐데도 렉스는 스티브의 말에 곧잘 반응을 보였다. 비록 그 반응이라는 것이 바닥을 킁킁거리던 것을 멈추고 스티브를 돌아본 것뿐이지만. 스티브가 다시금 렉스, 하고 이름을 불렀다. 몇 번 귀를 쫑긋쫑긋 거리던 렉스는 스티브가 낸 소리가 자신을 부르는 것임을 알아차렸는지 천천히 스티브에게로 다가왔다. 바닥에 깔린 러그 때문에 렉스의 발걸음 소리는 들리지 않았다.

 

스티브는 바닥에 주저앉아 자신에게 다가온 렉스에게 천천히 손을 뻗었다. 폭력을 당한 적은 없는지 렉스는 두려워하는 기색을 보이지 않았다. 오히려 겁을 먹은 쪽은 스티브 같기도 했다. 실제로 스티브는 기억도 나지 않을 만큼 오래전 개를 만져본 기억이 전부였다. 누구나 살면서 당연하게 겪는 것 하나하나가 스티브에겐 어색하고 이질적이었다.

 

첫 느낌은 ‘따듯하다’였고, 그 다음 든 생각은 ‘부드럽다’였다. 렉스는 스티브에게 가까이 와 스티브의 몸에 코를 쿡, 들이밀고는 킁킁거리며 냄새를 맡았다. 스티브는 머리에서부터 등허리까지 렉스를 살살 쓰다듬었다. 기분이 묘했다. 쓰다듬어주는 손길이 좋은지 렉스의 꼬리가 저번보다도 활기차게 흔들렸다. 앉아있는 스티브의 몸을 몇 번이고 킁킁거리던 렉스는 자신을 쓰다듬고 있지 않은 스티브의 나머지 한 손을 할짝였다. 털을 만질 때보다 훨씬 높은 온도가 손에 닿았다. 축축하고 뜨거웠지만 기분이 나쁘거나 찝찝하지는 않았다.

 

스티브는 등을 쓰다듬어주던 손을 옮겨 렉스의 미간을 엄지로 살살 쓸어주었다. 콧잔등부터 미간까지 만져주자 자연적으로 렉스는 눈을 깜박였다. 왼쪽 눈은 어디를 보는지 모르게 공허했다. 스티브는 질리지도 않는지 몇 번이고 렉스를 쓰다듬었다.

 

그리고 스티브가 렉스와 첫 인사 비슷한 것을 하고 있을 때, 토니는 스티브의 위치를 파악을 마악 끝마치고 있었다. 예전이라면 찾지 못했을 수도 있었지만 혹시나 해서 뒤져본 신원조회에 스티브의 이름이 걸려있었고, 그 후로는 별다른 어려움이 없었다. 이미 서류상에 기재되어있는 내용들을 자신의 컴퓨터로 끌어오는 것은 토니에게 숨쉬기보다 간단한 일이었다.

 

토니는 스티브의 거주지와 상세정보들을 해킹해내면서도 딱히 이렇다 할 죄책감을 느끼진 않았다. 남의 뒷조사를 하는 것은 이런 대기업을 이끌다보면 심심치 않게 하게 되고 또 당하는 일이었기 때문이었다.

 

차를 타고가면 스타크 타워에서 20여분쯤 걸릴 위치에 스티브는 살고 있었다. 하지만 토니는 스티브를 당당하게 찾아갈 엄두를 내지 못했다. 이렇게 멀지 않은 거리에 살면서도 스티브가 자신을 찾지 않았다는 사실이 토니에겐 두려웠다. 잘 지냅니다. 신경 쓰실 필요 없습니다. 차갑고 무심하던 스티브의 목소리는 아직도 토니의 머릿속을 헤집고 있었다.

 

토니는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 물론 잘 지낸다던 스티브의 그 말이 거짓임은 쟈니의 이야기를 통해 알아차릴 수 있었지만, 문제는 왜 스티브가 도움을 청하지 않았느냐에 있었다. 그렇게 깊은 사이는 아니라고 해도 도와달라고 말 한번쯤은 했어야 하지 않은가? 아니면 스티브는 더 이상 자신과 엮이기 싫은 것일지도 몰랐다. 머릿속이 복잡했다.

 

스타크 타워는 텅 비어있었다. 쟈니와의 관계는 회복된 지 오래였다. 토니는 쟈니를 원망하지도 미워하지도 않았다. 며칠 랩에 틀어박혀 쟈니가 한 말들을 머릿속으로 차분히 정리한 토니는, 저를 보고 울 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있는 쟈니에게 고맙다고 말했었다. 사실을 들려줘서 고맙다고. 토니의 그 말에 긴장감이 풀린 건지 쟈니는 그날 눈이 퉁퉁 부을 정도로 울고 말았다. 그 후로는 둘의 관계는 전으로 돌아갔다.

 

요즘은 무슨 볼일이 있는 건지 쟈니는 싱글벙글 웃음을 감추지 못하고 점심 무렵이면 자리를 비웠다. 어디를 가냐고 물으면 쟈니는 그저 타워에 있는 라운지에 들렀다 점심을 먹으러 간다고 대답했다. 연애라도 하는 건지. 알아내고자 하면 손쉽게 알아낼 수 있었지만, 토니는 쟈니가 무엇을 하는지 굳이 찾아보지 않았다. 토니는 더 이상 쟈니에게 연애감정이 없었으니까.

 

날이 추워져서 코를 훌쩍거리면서도 쟈니는 제 방에 머무를 생각은 않고 나간 지 오래였다.

 

쟈니와 콜슨이 같이 점심을 먹는 것은 이제 하나의 약속으로 굳어진 것이나 다름없었다. 콜슨은 매일 라운지로 쟈니를 데리러 왔고, 코를 훌쩍이며 발장난을 치던 쟈니는 콜슨이 오면 기분 좋은 듯 웃었다. 좀 따듯하게 입고 나오지 그랬어요, 하고 콜슨이 걱정해주면 쟈니는 발게진 코를 하고선 괜찮다고 말했다.

 

둘은 보통 타워에서 멀지 않은 곳에서 점심을 먹었다. 대부분 점심값은 콜슨이 냈지만, 후식이라도 먹을 때면 그 계산은 쟈니의 몫이었다. 물론 콜슨은 그마저도 자신이 내려했지만 얻어먹기만 하는 것은 성미에 맞지 않는 쟈니는 후식이라도 자기가 사야한다며 우기곤 했다. 쟈니는 그 때문에 아르바이트를 시작했다. 토니에게 말을 하면 분명히 돈을 쥐어주겠지만, 쟈니는 토니에게 돈을 받는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 토니에게서 돈을 받을 때면 자존심이 상하는 기분도 들었고, 스스로가 염치없다고 여겨지기도 했다. 쟈니가 아르바이트를 시작한 것을 안 토니가 차라리 자신이 돈을 주겠다고 했지만 거절한 것도 같은 이유에서였다.

 

오늘도 그런 평범한 날들과 다를 바가 없었다. 식당 창가 자라에서 둘이서 마주보고 앉아 점심을 먹고 있었고 소소하고 자잘한 이야기에도 쟈니는 흥이 났다. 샐러드를 포크로 찍어놓고는 이야기에 정신이 팔려 포크를 쥐고만 있던 쟈니의 말은 순간 울린 콜슨의 전화벨 소리에 막혔다. 쟈니는 제 말이 막힌 것에 별 불만을 느끼지 않았다. 어차피 하나마나한 자잘한 이야기였다.

 

콜슨은 미안하다는 듯 눈짓을 하더니 전화를 받았다. 식사 중입니다, 하고 끊으려던 콜슨은 수화기 너머에서 들려온 목소리에 당황한 듯 눈을 둥그렇게 떴다. 포크로 찍어두기만 했던 샐러드를 입에 넣고 씹으면서 쟈니는 부러 콜슨의 전화에 관심 없는 척 시선을 창밖으로 돌렸다.

 

응, 언제 귀국했어? 오늘? 데리러 오라고 하지. 그래? 응, 알았어. 나중에 전화해. 예의 그 부드러운 목소리로 콜슨이 통화를 끝냈다. 그 동안 샐러드를 한입 더 먹은 쟈니는 콜슨과 눈이 마주치자 순하게 웃어보였다. 창밖으로 보이는 사람들은 옷깃을 단단히 여미고 있었다.

 

“미안해요. 갑자기 전화가 와서…….”  
“친구에요?”

 

쟈니는 둥그런 방울토마토를 포크로 찌르려다 번번이 실패하며 가볍게 물었다. 포크로 누를 때마다 방울토마토는 얄밉게도 옆으로 미끄러졌다. 몇 번 더 실패하던 쟈니는 기어이 푹, 하고 방울토마토를 찌르는데 성공했다. 만족스러운 기분으로 쟈니는 방울토마토를 입에 물었고, 콜슨은 그런 쟈니를 귀엽다는 듯 보다가 아무렇게 않게 말했다.

 

“아니요. 여자 친구에요.”


	35. Chapter 35

쟈니는 저도 모르게 굳어지려던 표정을 다잡고는 애써 웃었다. 그렇구나, 하고 담담히 말하려 했지만 어째 목소리가 살그머니 떨리는 것 같아, 쟈니는 물을 들이켰다. 미처 생각해보지도 못했던 사실들이 떠밀려와 냅다 뒤통수를 내리 친 것 같았다. 마음속에서 존재하지도 않던 무언가가 와장창, 무너져 내린 것 같았다. 콜슨은 자신이 한 말이 쟈니에게 어떤 의미로 다가섰는지를 전혀 눈치 채지 못한 건지 눈앞의 음식에 집중했다. 그 후로 쟈니는 제가 음식을 입으로 먹은 건지 코로 먹은 건지 분간할 수도 없었다.

 

쟈니는 제가 왜 콜슨이 여자 친구가 있다는 사실에 이토록 충격을 받은 건지 이해할 수가 없었다. 아니, 이해하기가 싫었다. 한 발짝 늦은 감정 따위는 반갑지 않았다. 타워로 돌아온 쟈니는 평소와는 달리 곧바로 자신의 방으로 기어들어가 침대위에 쪼그려 앉았다. 분명히 오늘은 날씨도 반짝반짝했고 콜슨은 친절했고 음식은 맛있었지만, 기분은 최악이었다. 단 한마디 때문에. 

 

그저 친하게 지내는 사람에게 애인이 있다는 것뿐인데, 물기어린 마음이 주체가 되지 않았다. 왜? 쟈니는 자문했다. 그리고 튀어나온 답은 너무나도 간단하고 허망한 것인지라 어째 맥이 탁 풀릴 정도였다. 다른 이유는 없었다. 쟈니는 콜슨을 그저 좋은 사람으로만 보고 있는 것이 아니었다. 그보다 깊고, 설레는 감정. 눈만 마주쳐도 기분이 좋고 따스한 말 한마디에 하루 종일 기분이 붕 뜨게 만드는 그런 감정이었다. 

 

너무 충격적인 탓인지 눈물도 나오지 않았다. 그저 넋이 빠져나가는 것만 같았다. 그동안 스스로의 마음하나 알아채지 못했던 스스로가 바보 같고 한심한 동시에, 차라리 계속 모르는 게 좋았을 뻔했다는 후회 또한 고개를 쳐들었다.

 

여자 친구는 예쁠까? 똑똑하고, 좋은 직장을 가졌을지도 몰라. 나 같은 건 비교도 안 되겠지? 누군지도 모를 콜슨의 애인과 자신을 비교하던 쟈니는 곧 그 쓸모없는 생각을 그만두었다. 아무리 비교해봐야 콜슨에게 여자 친구가 있다는 사실이 변할 리가 없었다. 쟈니는 씨이, 하고 뭐가 분한 사람마냥 무릎위에 양 팔을 포개고 그 위로 얼굴을 묻었다. 방의 불은 켜져 있었지만 쟈니의 시야만은 캄캄하게 돌변했다.

 

아뇨, 여자 친구에요. 너무나도 자연스럽고 편안했던 콜슨의 목소리가 떠올랐다. 마치 쟈니가 그 사실을 알게 되는 것이 아무런 상관도 없는 사람처럼.

 

그 와중에도 콜슨이 보고 싶어지는 제 자신이 쟈니는 그렇게 한심할 수가 없었다. 모르던 사실을 자각하자마자 머릿속의 대부분은 콜슨이란 이름으로 가득 차버리는 현상은 지극히 당연한 것이었지만, 지독히도 원망스러운 일이었다. 문자라도 보내고 싶은 마음을 애써 꾹 참아내며 쟈니는 자신이 콜슨에게 연락을 하면 안 되는 이유를 스스로에게 되뇌었다.

 

일하는 중일지도 몰라. 엄청 엄청 바빠서 방해하게 되면 안 되잖아. 아니면 운전중일수도 있잖아. 외근 때문에 운전 중인데 전화하면 안 되지. 그리고……, 여자 친구랑 전화하고 있을지도 몰라.

 

거기까지 생각이 미치자 쟈니는 억눌린 한숨을 내쉬었다. 얼핏 듣기로는 나중에 통화하자고 했으니까 지금쯤이면 여느 연인들처럼 달콤한 애칭을 부르며 서로만의 밀어를 속삭이고 있을지도 몰랐다. 아마 평소보다도 더 부드럽고 달콤하게 이야기하겠지. 자신은 한 번도 들어보지 못한 목소리로.

 

낮까지만 해도 둥실둥실 떠오르던 기분이 순식간에 바닥으로 곤두박질 쳐 수습이 되지 않는 것 같았다. 콜슨이 자기에게 연애감정을 가지지 않은 것이 당연하다고 느껴지면서도 마음 한 구석에 차오르는 억울함은 쟈니 스스로도 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 한참이나 그 자세 그대로 가만히 있던 쟈니는 그날 저녁도 먹지 않은 채 혼자만의 고민에 지쳐 침대에서 잠이 들었다.

 

그리고 다음날 쟈니는 라운지에 나타나지 않았다.


	36. Chapter 36

언제나 자신이 라운지에 들어설 때면 얼마나 그 자리에 있던 건지 귀와 코끝까지 발갛게 물들어서는 얼마 안 있었다고 눈에 보이던 거짓말을 하던 쟈니가 없자, 콜슨은 내심 당황했다. 라운지는 텅 비어있었고 다만 찬바람만 콜슨을 휘감고 있었다. 빈 라운지를 가득 메우려는 듯 칼바람은 사납게 불었다. 콜슨은 양복 주머니를 뒤져 핸드폰을 꺼내들었다. 쟈니에게서 온 연락은 아무것도 없었다. 평소 하던 행동들을 보면 말없이 안 나오고 그럴 사람은 아닌데.

 

핸드폰 액정을 뚫어져라 쳐다보던 콜슨은 쟈니에게 전화를 걸려다 멈칫했다. 사실 반드시 매일 만나서 점심을 먹자고 약속한 사이도 아니고, 이런 일로 전화하기가 조금 민망했던 탓이었다. 콜슨은 전화기를 쥐고 그 자리에 서서 가만히 고민했다. 바람이 한 층 사납게 휘몰아쳤다. 이정도 기온이라면 곧 눈이 내릴 것 같기도 했다. 하늘도 흐릿했다.

 

어쩔까 고민하던 콜슨은 결국 전화대신 문자 한통만을 보내기로 결정했다. 연락도 없는 쟈니를 마냥 기다리고 있기에는 점심시간이 넉넉하지 않을 것 같았다. 추위에 그새 손이 얼은 건지 콜슨은 연신 엉뚱한 알파벳을 눌렀다. 문자가 익숙하지 않다는 것도 하나의 이유였다. 콜슨 나이쯤 되면 아무래도 문자보다는 전화 통화를 자주 하기 마련이었다. 물론 그렇다고 해서 콜슨이 최신 기기들에 무지하다는 뜻은 아니었다. 할 줄 모르는 것과 익숙지 않은 것은 엄연히 다른 문제였다.

 

가장 무난한 말을 고르느라 몇 번이고 문자를 썼다 지웠다를 반복하던 콜슨은 오늘 무슨 일 있어요? 하고 답장을 바라는 투로 문자를 완성했다. 어찌 보면 자신이 평소에 하는 말을 글로 옮긴 거뿐인데도, 어쩐지 문자 내용은 지극히 딱딱 해보여 콜슨은 잠시간 이대로 문자를 보내야하나 고민했다. 하지만 이내 전송 버튼을 누른 콜슨은 텅 빈 라운지를 눈으로 천천히 훑어보다가 나갔다.

 

그 시각 쟈니는 침대에 앉아 콜슨이 보낸 문자만을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다. 그래도 자신에게 작은 관심을 주는 콜슨의 행동이 마음을 설레게 했다. 아무리 이성적으로 나에겐 기회가 없다, 포기하자고 마음을 다잡아보아도 콜슨의 문자 한 통에 무너지듯 마음이라는 것은 한없이 간사하기 그지없었다. 쟈니는 콜슨이 보낸 문자를 천천히 따라 읽어보았지만, 자신의 입에서 나온 목소리는 콜슨 특유의 부드러움을 살려내지 못해 이질적으로 들렸다.

 

그 짧은 내용의 문자를 몇 번이고 되풀이해서 읽던 쟈니는 끝내 답장을 하지 못했다. 혹시라도 제가 보낸 문자에 저도 모르게 마음이 새어나갈까 봐.

 

자신이 보낸 문자를 쟈니가 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있으리라는 것을 꿈에도 상상하지 못한 콜슨은 10분이 지나도록 연락이 오지 않는 핸드폰을 결국 주머니에 밀어 넣고는 오랜만에 혼자서 점심을 먹어야했다. 따지고 보면 혼자 밥을 먹던 게 오래된 일도 아니었지만, 어쨌든 콜슨이 느끼기엔 그랬다. 홀로 점심을 먹던 콜슨은 얼마안가 기묘한 기분에 고개를 갸웃할 수밖에 없었다. 

 

콜슨은 허전함을 느끼고 있었다. 쟈니와 같이 밥을 먹기 시작한 것이 그리 오래된 일이 아니었음에도 불구하고 이미 길이 들어 버린 건지, 콜슨은 제 앞에 빈자리가 두드러져 보인다고 생각했다. 오늘 있었던 일들을 시시콜콜하게 늘어놓던 밝은 목소리가 떠올랐다. 콜슨은 어이없을 정도로 빠르게 제 일상 속에 자리를 잡아버린 쟈니의 존재에 남모르게 미소 지었다.

 

그리고 그 순간에 콜슨의 전화기가 진동했다. 쟈니일까 싶어 핸드폰을 주머니에서 꺼냈지만, 발신인은 쟈니가 아니었다. 액정에 뜬 것은 익숙하면서도 어색하게 느껴지는 전화번호였다. 냅킨을 집어 들어 입가를 닦고선 물을 한 모금 마신 콜슨이 전화를 받아들자, 수화기 저 너머에서 도도한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

 

-어제 전화 안했더라.  
“아, 응. 바빴어. 야근했거든.”

 

거짓말이 아니었다. 연말이 다가오고 있어서인지 요즘 들어 스타크 사는 평소보다 한층 분주하고 바쁘게 돌아가고 있었다. 마치 예의상 물어보기라도 했던 것처럼 수화기 너머에서는 심드렁하게 아, 그래? 하고 답변이 넘어왔다. 콜슨은 그녀의 당당하고 도도한 성격이 변하지 않았음을 목소리만으로도 느낄 수 있었다. 콜슨은 물 잔에 남은 물을 마저 들이켰다.

 

“집이야?”  
-응. 지금 집 앞에 도착했어.  
“귀국은 어제였다며.”  
-집까지 가려면 공항에서 차타고 한참이잖아. 피곤해서 호텔에서 하루 묵었지.

 

콜슨은 보이지도 않을 여자치구를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그녀의 직업은 첼리스트였다. 콜슨을 만날 때부터 이미 마니아층에는 이름을 날렸고, 지금은 평론가들 사이에서도 그 여자? 실력 괜찮지. 하고 인정을 받을 정도였다. 그녀와 콜슨의 접점은 스타크 회사였다. 콜슨은 그 때 쉴드 사와 동맹관계인 스타크 회사로 마악 아웃소싱 되었을 때였다. 사실 아웃소싱이라기보다는 협력관계인 두 회사에서 적당한 선의 직원들을 서로 교환했다는 게 옳았다. 좋게 말하면 상부상조하자는 것이었고 지켜보는 눈을 심어놨으니 협력을 깰 생각을 말라는 의도이기도 했다.

 

콜슨의 여자 친구는 스타크 사에서 후원하는 첼리스트였다. 인재 발굴이니 뭐니 하면서 아직 유명세를 날리기 전이었음에도 그녀의 가치를 알아본 건지 스타크 사는 지원을 아끼지 않았고, 그 결과로 지금 그녀는 해외에서 연주회를 가질 정도로 이름을 날리고 있었다.

 

콜슨의 수화기 너머의 여자는 짧게 자른 단발머리를 꽤 붉게 염색한 상태였다. 등에는 배낭에 커다란 여행용 가방하나와 큰 사이즈의 첼로 케이스 양손으로 각기 하나씩 옮기느라 그녀는 어깨와 귀 사이에 핸드폰을 낀 채로 통화중이었다. 화려한 옷차림이나 외양과는 달리 그녀가 들어온 곳은 남루한 다세대 주택이었다. 2층까지 올라와 모든 짐들을 문 앞에 놓고선 그녀는 핸드폰을 고쳐들었다.

 

“나 지금 집에 들어가려는데. 할 말 없으면 끊을게. 열쇠 찾아야 하거든.”

 

전화를 끊는 이유조차 지극히 개인적이고 자잘했지만 콜슨은 그에 대해 불만하지 않았다. 애초에 그녀의 성미가 그러했다. 그것이 유명세에서 오는 자만심이 아님을 누구보다 잘 아는 사람이 콜슨이었다. 그녀는 언론을 타기 전부터 도발적이었고 도도했고, 또한 섹시했다. 물론 그게 콜슨이 반한 이유는 아니었지만. 콜슨은 그 당찬 성격 내부에 존재하는 유약함이나 선을 지킬 줄 아는 중도를 좋아했다. 그녀는 자신이 지켜야할 선을 확실히 아는 사람이었다.

 

전화를 끊은 여자는 자신의 배낭을 뒤적여 열쇠를 찾기 시작했다. 여자가 열쇠를 배낭에서 꺼내든 순간, 그녀의 맞은편 집 문이 열렸다.

 

집에서 나온 사람과 여자는 서로를 마주보고 조금 놀랐는데, 그 이유는 같았다. 오랫동안 비어있던 맞은 편 집에 어느새 누군가가 살고 있다는 사실이 여자를 놀래켰고, 여기서 살게 된 이후로 단 한 번도 사람 사는 소리조차 내지 않던 옆집에 알고 보니 주인이 있다는 사실이 스티브에겐 의외였다.

 

스티브의 손에는 리드 줄이 들려있었고, 그 줄 끝에는 하루사이 제법 친밀해진 렉스가 꼬리를 살랑살랑 흔들며 서 있었다. 둘은 예의상 눈짓으로 인사를 보냈다.

 

“잘생겼네. 이름이 뭐야, 멍멍아?”

 

여자는 허리를 살짝 굽혀 얌전히 서서 기다리는 렉스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 여자의 손길에 렉스는 크게 좋아하거나 경계하는 기색 없이 꼬리만 살짝 흔들 뿐이었다. 여자의 질문의 답을 해야 하는 것은 자신이라는 것을 모를 리 없는 스티브는 잠시 뜸을 들이다 개의 이름이 렉스라고 일러주었다. 여자는 굽혔던 허리를 펴며 이름도 멋지다며 유쾌하게 미소지어보였다.

 

“여기 사세요? 요 몇 년 동안 주인이 없던 집인데. 드디어 저도 이웃이 생겼네요.”

 

스티브는 그렇습니까, 하고 제가 할 줄 아는 가장 무난한 대답을 해 주었다. 여자는 손에 들린 열쇠를 자물쇠에 맞춰 넣느라 스티브에게서 등을 지고는 말했다. 스티브가 제 말을 들어도 듣지 않아도 상관없다는 투였다.

 

“저도 여기 살긴 하는데 요즘 들어 해외공연이 많아서 이제는 호텔이 집이고 집이 호텔인 수준이에요.”

 

스티브는 굳이 여자의 직업이 무엇인지 물어볼 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 여자의 짐 중에서 첼로 케이스를 발견했기 때문이었다. 물론 스티브는 그 안에 든 것이 기타인지 첼로인지 아니면 다른 현악기인지는 구별하지 못했지만 여하튼 여자의 직업을 대강은 짐작할 수 있었다.

 

찰칵, 하고 쇠 빗장이 올라가는 소리가 들렸다. 여자는 자신의 집 문을 살짝 열어놓은 채로 스티브를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

 

“나타샤 로마노프라고 해요.”  
“……스티브 로저스입니다.”


	37. Chapter 37

스티브 생각에 어제부터 일을 하는 둥 마는 둥 하던 토니는 오늘 아침 기어이 스티브의 집 앞으로 차를 몰고 왔다. 이미 페퍼에게서 온 부재중 통화가 서른네 통, 아니, 지금 오는 것 까지 합치면 서른다섯 통에 달했지만 토니는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 사실 그만큼 페퍼를 믿고 있기에 가능한 일이기도 했다. 페퍼는 유능한 비서였다. 아마 자신이 하루가 아니라 한 달쯤 회사를 방치한다고 하더라도 스타크 사는 페퍼의 손에 의해서 잘 굴러갈 터였다.

 

스티브가 사는 곳에서 멀지 않은 곳에 주차를 한 토니는 오는 길에 샀던 치즈버거와 뜨거운 아메리카노로 주린 배를 채우고 있었다. 커피와 햄버거라니. 그다지 어울리지 않는 조합이었지만 온 신경이 시각에 집중되어있는 탓인지 토니는 두 가지 맛의 조화를 딱히 불평하지 않았다. 토니는 제가 눈이라도 깜박하는 사이 스티브가 빌라에서 나왔다 들어가기라도 할 것 같은지 차창 밖으로 보이는 풍경에서 눈을 떼지 못했다.

 

낡은 만큼 거주자도 별로 없는지 아침부터 건물에 출입한 사람은 단 한 명뿐이었다. 어디 여행이라도 왔다갔는지 짐을 바리바리 싸들고 들어가던 여자는, 꽤나 육감적인 몸매의 소유자였지만 토니의 관심을 크게 끌지는 못했다. 들어가는 여자를 보며 어디서 봤던 것도 같다고 생각했지만, 얼굴까지 자세히 들여다보기는 힘든 거리에 주차를 한 토니로써는 그 여자가 누군지 파악할 수가 없었다.

 

마치 마약거래를 현장검거하기위해 잠복수사를 하는 경찰들 같군. 스타크 사 사장씩이나 되는 사람이 이러고 있는 꼴을 보면 아마 페퍼는 뒤로 넘어갈지도 몰랐다. 아니, 의외로 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯이 비웃을지도 모르겠군. 하나마나한 생각으로 흘러가는 시간을 메우면서 토니는 마지막 한 모금 남은 커피를 입안에 털어 넣었다. 커피를 마시느라 살짝 고개를 치켜 든 토니의 눈에 우중충한 하늘이 보였다. 며칠 안에 눈이 내릴 기세였다.

 

빈 컵을 차에 있는 컵 거치대에 대충 쑤셔 넣던 토니는 저도 모르게 어? 하고 육성으로 소리를 내뱉고 말았다. 낡은 건물 문을 열고 나온 사람은 토니가 아침부터 줄곧 기다리던 사람이었다. 마치 레이더라도 작동한 것처럼, 정확히 파악되지 않는 얼굴에도 불구하고 토니는 지금 건물을 나선 사람이 스티브임을 확신했다. 익숙한 덩치, 흐린 햇살에도 반짝이는 금발.

 

스티브를 놓치기라도 할 까봐 꺼두었던 시동을 부랴부랴 걸때도 토니의 시선은 스티브에게서 떨어질 줄을 몰랐다. 나름대로 몰래 미행을 한다고 하지만 사실 토니의 미행은 스티브가 주변을 조금만 둘러봐도 들통 날 정도로 미숙했다. 사실 이런 낡은 빌라에 어울리지 않는 고급 승용차를 몰고 온 것 자체가 미스였다.

 

하지만 다행인지 불행인지 스티브는 현재 주변에 신경 쓸 여력이 없었다. 스티브의 온 신경은 자신이 쥐고 있는 리드 줄과 그 끝에 매어있는 렉스에게 향해있었다. 만약 토니가 가까이서 스티브를 보았더라면 현재 스티브의 얼굴에 드러난 당황스러움을 읽을 수 있을 터였다.

 

아무리 교육이 잘된 개라도 리드 줄을 쥔 사람이 미숙하면 헤매기 마련인데, 하물며 태어나서 한 번도 개를 산책시킨 적 없던 스티브가 렉스를 잘 다룰 수 있을 리가 만무했다. 스티브는 제가 렉스의 속도에 걸음을 맞춰야 하는지, 리드 줄을 얼마나 팽팽하게 잡아야하는지도 제대로 모르고 있었다. 밖에 나온 것이 기쁜지 렉스는 스티브보다 두세 발 앞서가며 이리저리 킁킁거리고 있었고 스티브는 고작해야 그런 렉스를 따라가는 것이 전부였다.

 

그런 스티브를 보며 저도 모르게 실실 새어나오는 웃음을 토니는 주체할 수가 없었다. 저 비슷한 장면을 어디서 본 것 같았는데. 고민하던 토니는 이윽고 새로운 곳에 가면 신이나 어쩔 줄 몰라 하던 쟈니와 그런 쟈니에게 하릴없이 끌려 다니던 자신을 떠올렸다. 그 때, 스티브도 지금의 자신마냥 쟈니와 저를 보고 작게 웃곤 했었다. 그래도 저 개는 쟈니보단 덜하지. 속으로 비교평가를 내리면서 토니는 스티브의 뒤를 따라 천천히 차를 몰았다.

 

스티브는 줄을 세게 잡아당긴다면 렉스를 멈출 수 있으리라는 것은 알고 있었지만 그것을 실행에 옮기지는 않았다. 유기견 보호소에서 줄곧 케이지에만 갇혀있었을 것을 생각하면 하루쯤은 저 원하는 대로 다니게 하는 것도 나쁘지는 않을 것 같았다. 그리고 사실 다른 개들에 비하면 렉스의 걸음이 빠른 것이 아니었다. 이미 늙어서 연골이 닳을 대로 닳은 렉스는 거동이 자유로운 편이 아니었으니. 다만, 원체 걸음걸이가 느릿한 스티브에게는 그 속도조차 빠르게 느껴졌을 뿐이었다.

 

살면서 스티브가 조급하게 걸을 일은 그다지 많지 않았다. 예전에는 어땠을지 몰라도 근래에는 스티브가 뛸 만한 일이 전혀 없었다. 아니, 걸을 일도 그렇게 많은 편은 아니었다. 톰과 있을 때면 걸을 때보다 눕거나 엎드리는 일이 빈번했고 이동 중에도 주로 차를 타는 일이 많았다. 그리고 풀려난 이후로 하루가 마냥 길게만 느껴지던 스티브가 빠르게 걸어 다닐 일은 한 번도 없었다.

 

스티브와 렉스는 집에서 멀지 않은 곳에 위치한 인적 드문 공원에 도착했다. 추운 날씨 탓에 공원에 보행자는 하나도 없었다. 공원의 크기도 그리 크지 않아 한눈에 들어올 정도였다. 토니는 공원을 살피기 적절한 자리에 주차를 하고선 대형견 한 마리와 걸어 다니는 스티브를 관음 했다. 작은 공원을 두세 바퀴 빙글빙글 돈 후에 스티브는 공원에 비치된 벤치에 걸터앉았는데, 날씨 탓에 냉기를 가득 머금은 벤치는 얼음덩어리라고 해도 믿을 수 있을 만큼 차가웠다. 렉스가 숨을 쉴 때마다 하얀 김이 공기 중에 천천히 스며들었다.

 

스티브는 손을 뻗어 렉스의 콧잔등을 살살 매만져주었다. 기초 체온은 렉스가 더 높은 것이 사실이었지만, 온 몸을 뒤덮은 털에는 이미 한기가 서려있던 건지 손에 닿는 렉스는 차가웠다. 스티브는 몇 번 더 렉스를 매만지다 렉스의 멀어버린 눈에 덕지덕지 낀 눈곱을 바라보았다. 돌아가면 따듯한 물로 목욕시켜줘야겠다는 스티브는 속마음을 아는지 모르는지 렉스는 마냥 기분 좋은 듯 꼬리를 살랑거렸다.

 

개와 함께 있는 스티브의 모습이 꽤나 보기 좋긴 했지만 토니는 내심 걱정이 되고 있는 참이었다. 두꺼운 외투를 걸치고 있기는 했지만 지퍼도 제대로 올리지 않은 스티브의 모습은 꽤나 추워보였다. 심지어 외투안에 입은 것은 그냥 티셔츠에 불과했으니. 장갑도, 목도리도, 모자도 쓰지 않은 스티브를 보며 토니는 저러다 스티브가 감기 드는 것은 아닐까 조마조마했다. 하지만 정작 스티브는 아무렇지 않은 듯 느긋하게 개나 쓰다듬을 뿐이었다.

 

만약 누군가 춥지 않냐고 스티브에게 물어봤다면 스티브는 춥다고 답했을 것이다. 하지만 스티브는 제 몸을 따듯하게 덥힐 필요를 느끼지 못했다. 생명에 위협이 없다면 스티브에게 추위나 더위나 허기 같은 것은 그다지 의미 있는 일들이 아니었다. 스티브는 자신에게 무엇이 필요한지를 알았지만 필요한 것을 구해야겠다는 생각은 적었다. 스티브에게 그 본인은 우선순위 안에 없었다. 

 

스티브는 위로 쫑긋 뻗은 렉스의 귀를 만지작거렸다. 렉스의 귀는 차가웠다.

 

들어갈까? 스티브는 입술을 달싹이며 렉스에게 물었다. 하지만 입술만 간신히 움직였을 뿐 추위에 얼어버린 건지 스티브의 목에서는 바람 새는 소리만 간신히 흘러나올 뿐이었다. 렉스는 꼬리를 흔들며 스티브의 손에 제 머리를 부볐다. 마치 스티브가 무슨 말을 한 건지 알아들은 것처럼.


	38. Chapter 38

토니는 스티브가 건물 안으로 완전히 모습을 감출 때까지 스티브에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 오늘 본 스티브의 모습을 머릿속에 깊숙이 각인시키고 싶었다. 처음 만났을 때와 다를 바 없어 보이면서도 묘하게 공허함이 엿보이던 모습은 당장이라도 토니가 그에게 달려가고 싶도록 만들었지만 토니는 잘 참아냈다. 아니, 참아낸 것이 아닐 수도 있었다. 토니는 혹시나 스티브가 다시금 자신을 거부하는 것을 두려워하고 있었다.

 

건물 안으로 스티브가 자취를 감추고 시선이 닿을 종착점이 사라졌을 때야 토니는 차를 돌렸다. 토니의 핸드폰은 페퍼에게 걸려온 전화가 수십 통을 넘어서고 있었다. 하여간 끈질기다니까. 토니는 자신의 핸드폰을 흘깃 내려다보며 중얼거렸다. 그저 멀리서 바라보기만 한 것임에도 불구하고 응어리져있던 걱정들이 조금은 풀려나간 것 같았다.

 

집에 도착한 스티브는 공원에서 했던 생각을 실행에 옮겼다. 바깥을 마음껏 헤집고 다녔던 발 그대로 렉스가 집 안에 들어서자 바닥에 깔린 러그에는 점점이 얼룩이 묻었다. 스티브는 렉스를 끌고 그대로 욕실로 직행했다. 집 현관부터 욕실까지는 렉스가 찍어놓은 발도장이 선명했다. 스티브는 렉스를 조심스레 안아들어 욕조로 집어넣었다. 아마도 늙은 렉스에게 욕조 안으로 스스로 들어가라는 것은 무리한 요구일 것이라는 판단 때문이었다.

 

미끌미끌한 욕조 바닥이 공포심을 주는 건지 렉스는 작게 끄응 끄응 거리며 스티브를 바라봤다. 스티브는 그저 말없이 렉스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 이제 손에 닿는 부드러운 감촉이 익숙해지는 참이었다. 확실히 바깥보다는 높은 집 안의 온도 덕분에 얼어서 빳빳해져있던 렉스의 털은 금세 축축하고 부드럽게 변모했다.

 

욕조 밖에서 렉스를 씻길지 아니면 자신도 안으로 들어갈지를 고민하던 스티브는 결국 자신의 외투와 윗도리를 벗기 시작했다. 자의로는 어디서도 제대로 보여준 적이 없는 맨살이었다. 스티브는 자신의 바지 끝단을 몇 번 접어 발목 위 반 뼘 쯤 되는 부근까지 걷어 올렸다.

 

스티브는 자신이 옷을 벗든 말든 신경조차 쓰지 않는 렉스의 행동에 왠지 모를 편안함을 느꼈다. 스티브의 몸은 대체 어떻게 해야 저 지경이 될 수 있는지 의심이 될 정도로 너덜너덜하고 처참했다. 미군 특수부대 요원이라도 저 정도는 아닐 터였다. 여기저기 긁히고 찢어졌던 흉터들은 물론이거니와 화상자국과 남의 살을 가져다 붙인 것처럼 전혀 다른 색으로 변해버린 살갗들까지. 전염병에 걸렸다고 해도 믿길 정도였다.

 

하지만 그런 혐오감은 사람들에게나 통하는 것이었지 렉스에게는 아니었다. 렉스의 눈에 스티브는 여전히 스티브였고 아까와 다른 점은 하나 없었다. 렉스는 그저 자신이 이 이상하고 미끄러운 바구니에 갇혀있는 것이 무서운 것뿐이었다. 내보내달라고 앓는 소리를 내는 렉스를 꺼내주는 대신 스티브는 욕조 안으로 몸을 들였다.

 

낡은 집에 설치된 낡은 욕조는 다 큰 성인남자 하나가 들어가기에도 벅차보였다. 그런 곳에 대형견까지 들어가 있으니, 자리가 좁게 느껴지는 것은 당연한 것이었다. 스티브는 군데군데 칠이 벗겨진 샤워기를 집어 들고선 온수를 틀었다. 뭉툭한 막대에서 물이 줄줄 새어나오는 것이 신기한지 잠시 코를 드민 렉스는 코에 물이 들어간 건지 코를 킁킁거리며 얕은 재채기를 했다.

 

적당히 온도가 올라간 물을 렉스의 발끝부터 뿌려주기 시작하자 렉스는 또다시 흘러나오는 물에 코를 디밀고 킁킁거리다 재채기를 했다. 스티브는 그 어느 때보다도 진지한 표정으로 렉스의 몸에 차분히 물을 뿌려주기 시작했다. 몸까지 서서히 적셔주기 시작하자 렉스는 여느 개들이 그러하듯 제 몸을 강하게 털었다. 스티브는 그나마 샤워커튼을 친 것이 다행이라고 생각했다. 그렇지 않았다면 아마 화장실 바닥에 깔린 러그는 순식간에 물에 흠뻑 젖어들었을 것이 분명했다.

 

몇 번 렉스의 몸에 물을 적셨을 때, 이미 스티브의 바지는 수영장에라도 들어갔다 나온 것처럼 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 생각만큼 얌전히 있어주지 않는 렉스 탓에 스티브의 몸을 흠뻑 젖었고 어깨가 뻐근할 지경이었지만 스티브는 그것이 힘들다고 느껴지지 않았다. 그저 기분 좋은 노동을 하는 것 같았다.

 

이미 젖을 대로 젖은 참에 아예 욕조에 다리를 펴고 앉은 스티브는 렉스를 제 가랑이 사이로 바짝 끌어당기고서는 꼼꼼히 샴푸 칠을 시작했다. 스티브가 몸을 긁어주는 것이 마음에 들었는지 렉스는 얼마안가 스티브의 허벅지에 머리를 얹고 엎드려버렸고 당황한 스티브는 렉스를 일으키려 몇 번 시도하다 이내 그만두었다. 렉스의 몸에서 흘러내린 샴푸가 스티브의 바지를 적셨다. 스티브의 팔 역시도 드문드문 샴푸가 묻어있었다.

 

가까이로 끌어당겨 놓은 렉스가 몸을 털 때마다 스티브는 개를 목욕시키는 건지 자신이 목욕을 하는 건지 분간할 수가 없었다. 스티브가 렉스의 뒷다리까지 꼼꼼히 거품을 내 줄때 렉스는 스티브의 얼굴을 핥아 올렸다. 콧잔등, 눈가, 광대와 볼까지. 렉스의 혀는 뜨거웠다.

 

샴푸 칠을 끝내고 다시 물을 틀 무렵에 스티브는 녹초가 된 자신의 상태를 깨달았다. 요령이 없는 건지, 아니면 원래 이 일이 이렇게 힘든 건지 모르겠지만 아마도 전자일 것이라고 생각하며 스티브는 하얀 거품으로 뒤덮인 렉스의 몸에 물을 끼얹었다. 또다시 렉스는 몸을 탈탈 털었지만 이미 젖을 대로 젖은 스티브는 개의치 않았다.

 

렉스의 몸에 낸 거품을 모두 씻어준 스티브는 이어 제 몸에도 물줄기를 가져다 댔다. 따듯한 물에 근육들이 녹진하게 풀리는 것 같았다. 스티브의 몸을 타고 흘러내리는 물을 렉스는 식수라도 되는 줄 아는지 연신 핥았다. 그런 렉스를 스티브는 한 손으로 저지시켰다. 렉스는 입을 다무는 대신 자신의 입을 가볍게 밀어낸 스티브의 손마저도 핥았다.

 

눈곱은 물론이거니와 조금 더럽다 싶은 털마저도 윤이 나게 감겨주고 나자 렉스는 유기견 보호소에서 보았을 때보다도 훨씬 생기 있어 보였다. 다만 털들이 물기에 젖어 가라앉은 탓에 어쩐지 렉스의 덩치는 유난히 왜소해보였다. 스티브의 금발에서도 렉스의 털 마냥 물방울이 뚝뚝 떨어져 내렸다. 스티브는 제 머리를 탈탈 털어냈다. 여기저기로 물방울이 튀었다.

 

만약 토니가 알았더라면 지금 스티브의 모습을 보지 못한 것을 두고두고 후회했을 것이다. 스티브는 악몽 속으로 다시금 처박혔던 이후로 처음, 미소 같은 것을 지어보이고 있었다. 미소라고 속단하기에는 무표정에 가까웠지만 어쨌거나 스티브의 얼굴은 자신이 그동안 잊었던 표정을 지어 보이려는 노력을 하고 있었다. 비록 스티브는 그것을 인지하지 못하고 있었지만.

 

스티브는 아직 채 뜯지도 않았던 커다란 타월의 포장을 뜯어내 제 몸과 렉스의 몸을 각기 덮었다. 차가웠던 몸은 어느 샌가 따듯하게 덥혀져 있었다.


	39. Chapter 39

“아읏, 윽……!”

 

누운 톰의 몸 위에 앉아있던 크리스의 몸이 기어이 앞으로 스러졌다. 톰의 품에 온전히 쓰러지기 직전 크리스는 간신히 양 손으로 침대를 짚었다. 톰은 후들후들 떨리는 크리스의 팔이 보이지 않는 듯 제멋대로 허리를 쳐올렸다. 톰의 성기가 크리스의 안을 파고들 때마다 크리스의 내벽은 강하게 수축하며 톰의 것을 조여 왔다.

 

크리스의 턱 끝에서 땀 한 방울이 떨어져 톰의 눈가에 떨어졌다. 크리스는 톰이 반사적으로 인상을 찡그린 것조차 눈치 채지 못할 정도로 이 상황이 버거워보였다. 사실 크리스는 지금이 한계였다. 톰은 아닌 것 같았지만. 톰의 양 손이 탄탄한 크리스의 둔부를 그러쥐고는 아래로 끄잡아 내렸다 들어올리기를 반복했다. 톰의 손짓과 허리 짓은 정확히 반대로 상하운동을 했고, 그 때문에 그르렁 거리는 것 같은 크리스의 낮은 신음소리는 더욱 커질 수밖에 없었다.

 

낮은 크리스의 목소리를 들으며 톰은 수컷 중에서도 이토록 사내향이 짙은 사람도 드물 것이라고 생각했다. 그리고 그런 남자가 제 위에서 지독한 쾌락에 힘겨워 하는 모습은 가히 만족스러운 것이었다. 크리스의 엉덩이를 세게 쥐고 있던 톰의 손이 조금 더 움직여 성기가 드나드는 곳의 접합부를 만지작거리자, 크리스는 허리를 뒤틀었다.

 

뜨고 있긴 하지만 초점도 제대로 맞지 않는 크리스의 눈은 눈물이 그렁그렁했다. 크리스의 머리카락은 땀에 진득하게 절어있었다. 얼마나 안에다가 싸놓았으면 추삽질을 하는 와중에도 크리스의 애널에서는 톰의 정액이 새어나오고 있었다. 퍽퍽 거리는 소리가 날 정도로 강하게 허리를 쳐 올릴 때면 크리스의 뒤에서 흘러내린 정액이 여기저기로 튀겼다.

 

누워있는 톰의 복부에는 크리스가 참지 못하고 흘린 프리컴과 정액이 흥건했다. 아직도 빳빳하게 서 있는 크리스의 성기는 다시금 절정에 다다른다는 것을 주장하고 싶은지 프리컴을 방울방울 내보내고 있었다. 톰은 크리스의 뒤를 지분거리던 손을 거두어들이고선 대신에 크리스의 발기한 물건을 손에 쥐었다. 예민해질 대로 예민해진 크리스는 톰이 제 것을 그러쥐자마자 뒤를 잔뜩 수축하며 그대로 사정하고 말았다. 하지만 이미 너무 많은 양을 내보냈던 탓에 크리스의 정액은 묽었다.

 

톰은 정액이 묻은 자신의 손을 크리스의 입가로 들이밀었고, 입을 벌리고 학학 거리며 숨을 쉬던 크리스는 별 다른 반항도 없이 톰의 손을 핥아주기 시작했다. 그 와중에도 강하게 쳐 올려지는 톰의 허리 탓에 사정후의 예민하고 노곤한 몸을 가눌 새도 없이 크리스는 강한 자극에 휘둘려야만 했다.

 

쾌락이 한계점을 지나갔을 때 이미 그것은 쾌락도 고통도 아닌 그저 강렬한 자극일 뿐이었고, 크리스가 그 감각을 당해내기는 이미 무리인 것 같았다. 핥으라고 내밀어준 손을 제대로 핥지도 못하는 크리스의 입에서는 갈무리하지 못한 타액이 뚝뚝 떨어져 내렸다. 톰은 크리스에게 핥기를 종용하는 대신 제 손에 묻은 정액을 아무렇지도 않게 크리스의 볼에 닦아내었다.

 

방 안에서는 정액 특유의 비린내가 진동했다.

 

톰은 크리스의 안에 다시금 자신의 정욕들을 분출해 내고선 성기를 천천히 뽑아냈다. 톰의 성기가 크리스의 뒤에서 서서히 빠져나올 때, 눌어붙은 애액과 정액들이 톰의 페니스 끝에 가는 실처럼 이어져 나오다 곧 끊어졌다. 이제는 뒤를 닫을 힘조차 없는지 제대로 아물리지 않은 크리스의 뒤는 붉은 속살을 내비치며 톰이 애써 싸 놓은 정액들을 힘없이 밖으로 흘려보냈다.

 

쯧, 하고 가볍게 혀를 찬 톰이 침대를 톡톡 두드리며 몸을 일으키자 크리스는 그제야 무너지듯 제 몸을 침대로 눕혔다. 반쯤 감긴 눈꺼풀 사이로 물에 잔뜩 젖은 하늘색 눈동자가 비쳤다. 숨을 깊게 몰아쉬는 탓에 크리스가 숨을 내쉬면 갈비뼈의 모양이 눈에 선명히 드러났다.

 

톰은 양 손으로 크리스의 다리를 잡아 벌렸다. 적나라하게 드러나는 치부에도 크리스는 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 이미 기운이 모두 빠진 상태였고 머릿속도 열기 때문에 녹아내린 건지 정상적인 사고가 불가능했다. 아물리지 않은 크리스의 애널과 애널 주변의 엉덩이와 허벅지는 모두 정액범벅이었다. 톰은 예고도 없이 자신의 성기를 다시금 크리스의 안으로 들이밀었다.

 

쾌락에 전율할 기운조차 남지 않은 주인과는 달리 아직도 성에 차지 않는지 크리스의 뒤는 톰의 것은 빨아 당기듯 삼켜나갔고, 크리스는 고개를 뒤로 꺾으며 신음했다. 언제나 깊고 나직하던 그 목소리는 얼마나 혹사되었는지를 증명이라도 하듯이 거칠게 갈라져있었고 이제는 더 낼 목소리조차 없다는 듯 바람 새는 소리까지 나오고 있었지만 톰은 멈추지 않았다.

 

톰은 이미 여러 번 취해본 크리스의 몸을 어떻게 다루어야하는지 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다. 애초에 자신이 길들인 몸이기에 잘 알 수밖에 없었다. 익숙한 곳을 체중까지 실어가며 쉴 틈 없이 강하게 찍어눌러주자 크리스의 열 발가락이 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 채 위로 휘어졌고 꺽꺽, 하고 숨이 넘어가는 소리가 크리스의 입에서 간간히 흘러나왔다.

 

첫 섹스에서는 상상도 못할 일이었다. 톰이 여지껏 남자와의 잠자리에서 첫 경험인 상대를 만난 것은 드문 일이었다. 아니 단 두 번밖에 없었다. 스티브와 크리스. 사실 스티브와 한 것은 섹스라기보다는 일반적인 성적 학대에 가까웠으므로 정상적인 섹스로 첫 경험인 상대를 만난 것은 크리스뿐이었다. 그 날은 톰이 답지 않게 당황했던 날이기도 했다.

 

언제나 무반응으로 일관하던 스티브를 안던 톰은 그 습관이 몸에 밴 건지 처음인 크리스를 엎어놓고 그대로 밀어 붙였고 정신을 수습하고 나서 크리스의 상태를 확인할 때, 톰은 크리스의 눈에서 고통을 호소하는 듯 방울방울 떨어지는 눈물을 발견할 수 있었다. 웬만한 상처에는 꿈적도 하지 않는 크리스에게도 뒤가 찢어지는 느낌은 생경함과 공포, 그리고 상상이상의 고통을 동시에 불러일으킨 것이었다.

 

톰과 눈이 마주치자 크리스는 벌벌 떨리는 손으로 제 눈을 벅벅 문질러 닦았었다. 괜찮다고 했지만 크리스는 다음날 눈에 띄게 다리를 절었다. 그래놓고도 무슨 심산인지 크리스는 밤에 톰을 찾아왔고, 톰은 크리스를 안았다. 그리고 어느 정도 몸을 섞다보니 톰은 어떻게 크리스를 다뤄야 하는지 알아차릴 수 있었다. 크리스는 의외로 저에게 느껴지는 자극들에 솔직했다. 아프면 이를 악물고 울었고, 기분이 좋을 때면 달큰하게 젖어서 풀린 눈에서 눈물이 흘리면서 숨기지 않고 신음했다. 어찌되었건 눈물이 흐르는 것은 같았지만 두 모습은 전혀 같게 느껴지지 않았다.

 

톰이 크리스의 왼쪽 유두를 입에 넣고 잘근잘근 씹으며 강하게 박아주자 크리스는 뭉툭한 손톱을 세워 침대 시트를 긁었다. 그 모습에 더 흥분한 톰이 거칠게 허리를 흔들었다. 잔뜩 쉰 목소리로 크리스가 보스, 보스, 하고 저도 모르게 톰을 부르자 톰은 언제나 그러했듯이 자신을 부르는 크리스의 눈에서 흘러내리는 눈물을 엄지로 대충 닦아주며 무심하게 말을 던졌다.

 

보스 말고. 톰.

 

크리스는 톰의 명령 아닌 명령대로 순순히 톰의 이름을 불렀고, 톰은 크리스의 목소리에 박자를 맞추듯 제 이름이 불려질 때마다 허리를 강하게 밀어붙였다. 닦아주었음에도 불구하고 곧 젖어든 크리스의 눈가를 바라보면서, 톰은 아마도 내일 크리스의 눈가가 짓무를 것 같다고 생각했다.


	40. Chapter 40

콜슨의 문자를 모른 척 무시했던 쟈니는 다음날 점심 무렵 언제나처럼 라운지에 앉아있었다. 표정이 조금 뚱한 것도 같았지만 혼자 앉아있는 쟈니의 표정을 읽을 사람은 아무도 없었다. 쟈니는 애꿎은 라운지 바닥만 발끝으로 툭툭 차며 스스로를 잔뜩 비하하고 있었다. 머저리 같은 놈. 정신 빠진 놈. 미친 새끼…….

 

하지만 아무리 스스로를 힐난해도 쟈니의 마음은 콜슨을 보고 싶다고 아우성이었다. 앞으론 점심도 같이 안 먹고 연락도 안 받고 모른 척 살아야지, 하고 결심했던 게 불과 하루 전, 아니 몇 분전이었는데도 불구하고. 쟈니는 또다시 콜슨이 어제 보냈던 문자를 확인했다. 아마도 그것이 쪽지였더라면 쟈니가 하도 읽어댄 통에 너덜너덜해졌을지도 몰랐다.

 

“오늘은 나왔네요?”

 

바로 옆에서 들리는 익숙한 목소리에 쟈니는 혹시나 제가 문자를 보고 있던 것을 들킬까싶어 후다닥 핸드폰을 주머니에 쑤셔 넣고는 고개를 들었다. 눈이 마주친 콜슨이 부드럽게 웃었다. 저도 모르게 콜슨을 보고 따라 미소 지으며 쟈니는 아마도 저 웃음에 전염성이 있을 거라고 생각했다.

 

“어제, 어제는요……. 어, 그게. 감기……, 때문에.”

 

묻지도 않은 것에 대한 변명을 하며 쟈니는 뒷머리를 긁적였다. 자른 지 얼마 안 된 짧은 머리가 손끝에 까슬까슬 걸렸다. 그러게 따듯하게 좀 입고 다니라니까. 콜슨이 짐짓 엄한 표정을 지어보이며 훈계하자 쟈니는 어색하게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그러니까요. 따듯하게 좀 입고 다닐 걸.

 

“그럼 오늘 점심은 수프종류로 먹죠. 따듯하게. 감기 걸렸을 때는 따듯한 게 좋으니까.”

 

콜슨의 말에 쟈니는 그러실 필요 없다고 양 손까지 저어보이며 만류했지만, 콜슨은 그저 맛있게 수프 하는 집 알아요, 하고 말하며 쟈니의 만류를 기각했다. 그 세세한 친절함에 쟈니는 기뻐해야할지 슬퍼해야할지 알 수가 없었다. 마음은 기뻤고, 머리는 착잡했다. 아마도 자신이 아닌 다른 사람들에게도 저렇게 늘 친절을 베풀 터였다. 아마도 자신은 그저 아는 사람들 중 한명일 뿐이겠지. 특별할 것도 없고 중요할 것도 없는 인물.

 

“……아요?”  
“네?”

 

순간적으로 혼자만의 생각에 빠졌던 쟈니는 콜슨의 물음을 놓치고 말았다. 퍼뜩 놀라며 되묻는 쟈니의 행동에 콜슨은 푸스스 웃어보였다.

 

“어제 연락 없어서 걱정한거 아냐고요.”

 

문자 보냈는데, 못 봤어요? 하고 덧붙이며 콜슨은 익숙하게 라운지 문을 열고 쟈니에게 들어가라는 듯 고개를 까닥해 보였다. 후다닥 안으로 걸어 들어가면서 쟈니는 자신의 얼굴이 빨개지지 않았기를 간절히 바랐다. 의도한 것은 아닐지라도 저렇게 순간적으로 치고 들어오는 달달한 말 한마디가 쟈니의 마음을 쥐고 흔들었다. 쟈니는 애꿎은 제 귀만 만지작만지작 거리며 웅얼거렸다.

 

“그게……, 어제 계속 침대에만 있다가 오늘 확인했어요…….”

 

사실 반은 맞는 말이었고 반은 거짓말이었다. 문자를 오늘 확인했다는 것은 거짓말이었지만 어제 하루 종일 침대에만 있던 것은 사실이었으니. 콜슨은 별다른 의심 없이 그러냐며 고개를 끄덕였고 쟈니는 속으로 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬었다. 이렇게 말 한마디에 당황해서 어쩔 줄을 모르면서 마음을 접니 마니 하는 스스로가 한심할 지경이었다.

 

평소에는 신경도 안 쓰이던 콜슨의 단정한 양복차림이 눈에 들어오자 쟈니는 스스로가 더욱 초라해 진 기분에 사로잡혔다. 여기저기 흙이 뭍은 자신의 신발과 아무렇게나 주어 입은 것 같은 옷차림이 신경 쓰였다. 쟈니는 애써 표정을 다잡았다.

 

식당에서 혀를 데일만큼 뜨거운 수프를 먹으며 콜슨의 눈치만 보던 쟈니는 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

 

“근데요, 아저씨……. 여자 친구는 뭐하는 사람이에요?”

 

이 질문이 그다지 예의 있는 질문이 아니라는 것은 쟈니도 잘 알고 있었다. 다만 쟈니는 강한 호기심과 패배감을 쉬이 누그러뜨리지 못할 뿐이었다. 콜슨은 수프를 한 입 떠먹으며 아무렇지 않게 대답했다. 나타샤 로마노프라고, 첼리스트에요. 쟈니는 아, 그렇구나, 하고 미적지근한 호응을 보였다. 그것이 쟈니가 할 수 있는 최대의 호응이었다. 마음에도 없는 말로 남을 칭찬하는 일은 쟈니에게 익숙한 것이 아니었다.

 

콜슨은 그 대화를 마지막으로 둘 사이의 대화가 급작스럽게 단절된 것 같다고 느꼈지만, 그저 제 기분 탓이려니 했다. 그리고 사실 보통 둘 사이에 있는 대화는 대화라기보다는 쟈니의 일방적인 이야기와 콜슨의 호응이라고 봐도 무방한 것이었다. 갑자기 조용해진 쟈니를 흘깃 바라보며 콜슨은 아마도 쟈니가 배고팠나 보다고 어림짐작했다.

 

집으로 돌아와 컴퓨터에 나타샤 로마노프라는 이름을 적은 쟈니는 인터넷에 뜨는 수십 가지 기사와 전문가 평, 그리고 그녀의 사진을 보고선 침울함에 빠질 수밖에 없었다. 자신과는 비교도 되지 않게 반짝반짝 빛나는 여자였다. 아무렇게나 찍힌 사진이 맞나 의심스러울 정도로 모든 사진에서 그녀는 완벽하게 예뻤고, 유투브에 떠돌아다니는 연주 동영상은 문외한인 쟈니가 듣기에도 범상치 않은 것이었다. 쟈니는 기죽은 표정으로 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 그저 몇 개의 사진과 기사, 연주영상만 보았을 뿐인데도 어째 마음이 축 가라앉았다.

 

이 여자는 콜슨 아저씨가 듣기만 해도 달달한 말들을 해줬겠지? 사랑한다고도 해주고 좋아한다고도 말해줬겠지. 아무런 연락이 없으면 문자한통이 아니라 집까지 찾아가서 괜찮냐고 물어봐 주겠지? 흘러넘치는 생각을 쟈니는 주워 담을 수가 없었다. 이렇게 남의 여자 친구나 캐고 다니는 자신이 한심하고 부끄러웠고, 그러면서도 콜슨에 대한 마음을 내려놓을 수 없다는 것이 비참했다.

 

쟈니는 핸드폰을 꺼내 다시금 콜슨의 문자를 천천히 읽었다. 그리곤 분한 듯 씨, 하고 중얼거리며 핸드폰을 침대 한 구석으로 던져 넣었다. 쟈니가 켜 둔 컴퓨터 스크린은 최근 나타샤가 귀국했다는 짧은 기사문과 함께 붉은 단발을 하고 도도하게 공항을 걸어 나가는 나타냐의 커다란 사진을 띄워놓고 있었다.


	41. Chapter 41

누군가는 빠르다고, 누군가는 느리다고 생각하겠지만 그들의 주관적인 평가와는 하등 상관없이 시간은 언제나처럼 반복적이고 일상적으로 흘렀다. 첫눈이 내린지도 오래였고, 도로변과 인도에는 이미 여러 번 밟혀 때가 탄 눈들이 한 대로 쓸어모아져있었다. 지나가는 행인들의 입에서는 하얀 김이 흘러나왔고, 종종걸음으로 걷는 여성들이 높은 굽과 얼음 낀 길 때문에 미끄러지는 것도 심심치 않게 보게 되는 날의 연속이었다.

 

곧 있을 크리스마스 때문인지 거리는 기대감을 동반한 활기가 차 있었다. 벌써부터 산타 복장을 한 사람들이 거리를 누볐고 장난감 가게와 사탕가게는 꼬마 손님들의 눈을 휘어잡으려 부단히도 노력 중이었다. 차들의 통행이 뜸한 주택가 주변에서는 추위로부터 벗어나기 위해 온 몸을 꽁꽁 싸맨 아이들이 눈덩이를 던지며 놀고 있었다. 보기만 해도 절로 마음이 들뜨는 광경들이 즐비했다.

 

크리스마스가 다가오는 구나. 스티브는 그렇게만 생각했다. 오늘이 정확히 며칠인지, 몇 월인지는 스티브에게 그다지 중요하지 않았다. 많다 못해 넘칠 정도의 시간이 제 손아귀로 들어와 있었다. 마치 억겁을 사는 신들이 어느 순간부터 시간 개념을 잊어버리는 것처럼, 늙은 노인들이 언제가 부터 자신의 나이를 세는 일을 잊는 것처럼, 스티브는 시간을 잊고 살았다. 시간 속에 살지만 시간에 구속되지는 않았다. 

 

스티브는 시간의 바깥쪽에서 그 흐름을 따라 천천히 걸음을 옮기는 사람과도 같았다. 바쁘다, 시간이 없다, 금방, 빨리, 혹은 늦게. 이런 단어들은 모두 스티브에게 불필요한 것들이었다. 다들 잘 지내고 있으려나. 문득문득 스티브는 쟈니와 토니를 떠올리고는 했지만 그것은 아주 잠깐이었다. 이제 토니의 얼굴이 어떠했는지는 잘 기억도 나지 않았다. 쟈니의 얼굴이야 자신과 똑같았으니 굳이 기억을 끄집어낼 필요가 없지만.

 

렉스와의 산책 때문에 나갈 때면 스티브는 종종 나타샤와 마주쳤다. 그저 짧은 안부 몇 마디와 인사만 하는 사이였지만 스티브는 이런 관계도 나름 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 

 

오늘 외출은 그다지 만족스럽지 않았는지 렉스는 집 안으로 들어오는 것을 반기지 않는 눈치였다. 사실 평소보다 일찍 들어오긴 했다. 하지만 스티브는 렉스를 그대로 집 안으로 데리고 들어왔다. 눈 올 때는 나가면 안 돼. 감기 걸리니까. 마치 스티브의 말을 알아듣기라도 한 것처럼 렉스가 귀와 꼬리를 축 늘어뜨리며 서럽게 끼잉, 하고 울었다. 렉스의 머리를 손으로 쓰다듬어 주면서 스티브는 동물병원 의사가 했던 말을 속으로 곱씹었다.

 

수명이 다 했다고 좋을 만큼 산 개라서 만약에 렉스가 어떤 질병에라도 걸린다면 손을 쓸 방법이 없을 거라고 의사는 말했었다. 개에게 처방한 약이 질병뿐만이 아니라 한없이 약해진 개의 몸에도 해를 끼칠 거라고 덧붙이며. 그 후로 스티브는 렉스가 잔병치레를 하지 않도록 제가 아는 선에서 최선을 다했다. 관절이 약해 밤마다 침대로 올라오지 못하는 렉스를 위해 침대 옆에 마련했던 개 침대에 두터운 네이비색 담요를 하나 들여 주었고, 날이 흐리다 싶으면 산책도 금방 끝내고 집으로 돌아왔다. 오늘처럼.

 

렉스와 단 둘이 집에 있을 때면 스티브는 장난감으로 렉스와 놀아주거나 그루밍을 해주었다. 그러고도 시간이 남을 때면 스티브는 렉스 주변에 앉아 노트와 연필을 꺼내들었다. 스티브의 노트에는 다각도에서 보이는 렉스의 모습이 가득했다. 스티브가 그렇게 가만히 앉아 나름대로의 취미를 즐기고 있을 때면 렉스는 놀아달라고 스티브를 보채는 대신 스티브의 옆에 얌전히 엎드렸다. 지극히 단조롭고 평화로운 일상이었다.


	42. Chapter 42

스타크 타워 라운지는 활기차지도, 그렇다고 평화롭고 나른하지도 않았다. 

 

“나랑 먼저 먹기로 했잖아요.”

 

분위기는 날카로웠다. 특히나 무엇이 그리도 분한지 쟈니 표정은 잔뜩 모가 나 있었다. 당황한 콜슨은 한 손에는 핸드폰을 들고선 어떻게 쟈니를 달랠지 고민하고 있었다. 콜슨은 저도 모르게 얕은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

방금 전까지의 상황은 평소와 다를 바 없었다. 라운지에 혼자 앉아있던 쟈니는 콜슨을 보고 기분 좋은 웃음을 지었었다. 하지만 이윽고 전화가 걸려왔고, 콜슨은 상대방과 몇 마디를 주고받더니 곤란한 미소와 함께 쟈니에게 말했다. 어쩌죠, 오늘 점심은 같이 못 먹을 거 같은데. 거기까지는 그래도 봐줄만 했다. 미팅이 있을 수도 있고, 급한 회의 때문일 수도 있었다. 하지만 쟈니의 생각이 억측이라는 것을 알려주려는 듯 콜슨은 여자 친구가 부른다고 덧붙였고, 그것이 쟈니의 기분을 바닥으로 끄집어 내렸다. 차라리 아무 말도 하지 않는 게 나았을 것이라는 사실을 콜슨은 눈치 채지 못한 것 같았다.

 

쟈니는 자신이 아무리 투정부리고 떼를 써봤자 콜슨의 행보가 변하지는 않으리라는 것을 잘 알았다. 여자 친구와 쟈니. 콜슨에게 있어 우선순위는 뻔했다. 하지만 소용이 없을 거라는 것을 알면서도 쟈니는 애인에게 가겠다는 콜슨을 순순히 보내줄 수가 없었다. 미안해요. 곤란한 미소와 함께 콜슨이 사과했지만 쟈니의 기분은 나아지지가 않았다. 사실 누가 봐도 쟈니가 화를 낼 수 있을만한 상황이 아니었고, 콜슨이 이토록 진지하게 사과를 해야 할 필요도 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 예의바르고 담백하게 미안하다는 말을 입에 담는 콜슨의 모습이 쟈니에게는 마치 투정은 그만 부리고 보내달라는 일종의 의사표현으로 느껴졌다. 쟈니는 입술을 앙 다물었다.

 

콜슨의 사과에 쟈니는 더 이상의 대화를 거부하고 콜슨을 지나쳐 라운지 문을 열고 가 버렸다. 지나쳐가는 쟈니를 붙잡고 콜슨이 할 수 있던 말은 고작해야 연락할게요, 정도밖에 되지 않았다. 어찌되었건 나타샤는 회사 주변에서 기다리고 있다고 했고, 콜슨은 그녀를 마냥 기다리게 할 수만도 없었다. 라운지에서 회사 안으로 들어간 쟈니는 뒤로 눈길도 주지 않은 채 관계자들만이 탈 수 있는 엘리베이터를 타고는 타워의 상층부로 올라가버렸다.

 

쟈니가 타고 가버린 엘리베이터 문에 잠시간 시선을 둔 콜슨은 얕게 한숨을 내쉬며 저를 기다리고 있을 나타샤를 찾아 1층으로 내려갔다.

 

꽤 많은 사람들이 지나다니고 있었음에도 불구하고 콜슨은 나타샤를 쉽게 발견할 수 있었다. 까만 정장들 사이로 눈에 띄는 간편한 차림 때문이기도 했고, 선명한 붉은 머리 탓이기도 했다. 나타샤는 콜슨이 자신을 찾을 것이라고 확신하고 있던 건지 콜슨을 찾기 위해 고개를 두리번거리는 대신 바쁘게 지나다니는 사람들을 재밌다는 듯 관찰하고 있었다.

 

“Hey.”

 

팔짱을 끼고 서있는 나타샤 옆에 바싹 다가온 콜슨이 특유의 부드러운 목소리로 주의를 끌자, 나타샤는 놀라는 기색도 없이 시선을 콜슨에게로 돌리며 매력적인 미소를 지었다. 거의 몇 달만의 재회였지만 둘은 딱히 소란스럽지도 기쁨에 벅차하지도 않으며 서로를 반겼다. 마치 어제도 만났던 사이처럼 편안하고 익숙하게.

 

미리 연락이라도 하지 그랬냐고 콜슨이 말하자 나타샤는 내가 언제 미리 연락했던 적이 있냐고 답했다. 나타샤가 콜슨을 방문할 때는 언제나 급작스럽고 돌연했다. 콜슨은 특별히 먹고 싶은 음식이 있냐고 물었고 나타샤는 특별히 추천해주고 싶은 음식이 있냐고 되물었다. 나타샤는 늘 그러했듯 뭐든 순순히 알려주는 법이 없었다. 쉬운 여자보다는 어려운 여자가 낫다고 나타샤가 종종 말하던 것을 떠올리며 콜슨은 나타샤를 제가 아는 식당으로 데리고 갔다.

 

가게는 가까워 딱히 차를 탈 필요가 없었다. 얼음이 깔려있어 미끄러운 인도였지만 나타샤는 꽤나 굽이 높은 하이힐을 신고도 미끄러지는 일도 없이 잘만 걸어갔다.  
콜슨과 나타샤는 만난 지 3년이 조금 넘은 사이였다. 하지만 말이 3년이지 나타샤의 잦은 해외 공연과 콜슨의 출장 때문에 실제적으로 둘이 붙어있던 날만 따져보면 아마 일 년 반쯤 되었을 터였다. 둘은 철저하게 서로의 직업을 존중해주었고, 일 때문에 캔슬 되는 데이트에도 그다지 불만을 갖지 않았다. 오늘 늦잠을 자 아침도 못 먹었다고 투덜거리며 나타샤는 수제 샌드위치를 주문했다.

 

사실 나타샤와 콜슨의 관계는 더 이상 뜨겁고 진득하다고 보기는 어려웠다. 마치 오래된 노부부가 사랑이 아니라 정 때문에 산다고 하는 것처럼, 둘은 그저 지금 상황이 나름대로 만족스럽기 때문에 현상유지를 하고 있는 실정이었다. 애초에 둘의 성격이 누구를 구속하고 집착하는 류도 아니었기에 더더욱 그랬다. 좋아하는 감정은 없더라도 좋은 감정은 있는 사이처럼. 둘은 어떻게 보면 지극히 안정적인 커플이었지만 다른 한편으로는 작은 돌맹이 하나로도 쉽게 파문을 일으킬 수 있는 커플이기도 했다.

 

평소처럼 이번 공연은 어떠했는지 사람들의 평가와 컨디션은 어땠는지 물어보면서도 콜슨은 나타샤의 대답에 그다지 집중할 수가 없었다. 답지 않게 일그러진 쟈니의 표정과 꾹 다문 입이 계속 콜슨의 머릿속을 헤집었다. 아직도 화가 나 있을까? 가겠다는 말도 없이 자신을 지나쳐 엘리베이터를 타던 쟈니의 행동으로 보건데 아마 속이 잔뜩 상했던 것 같은데. 평소 성격으로 미루어 보면 아마 속상함도 금세 떨쳐버릴 것 같았지만 그래도 마음에 걸리는 것은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 늘 웃던 얼굴을 자신이 망가트린 것 같은 기분도 들고, 지금 밥은 챙겨먹고 있을까 걱정도 되었다.

 

정신을 팔고 있던 콜슨은 어느 샌가 나타샤의 말이 멈추었다는 것도 눈치를 채지 못했다. 허기가 졌던 건지 말을 하면서도 금세 샌드위치 하나를 먹은 나타샤와는 달리 콜슨의 접시는 아직 반도 비워지지 않은 상태였다. 냅킨으로 자신의 입가를 천천히 닦은 나타샤는 포크를 집어 들고 콜슨의 접시를 툭, 내리쳤다. 챙, 하고 높고 째지는 쇳소리가 들리고 나서야 콜슨은 정신이 든 듯 나타샤를 바라보았다.

 

“집중 안하고 있었지?”

 

민망한 듯 웃으며 콜슨은 아니라곤 못하겠다고 답했다. 역시 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 눈썹을 살짝 들어 올리며 미소 지은 나타샤는 자신의 이마로 흘러내린 머리카락을 자연스럽게 쓸어 올렸다.

 

“이만 가야겠네. 여자를 앞에 앉혀두고 다른 생각을 하면 어떻게 해?”

 

농담이 아닌 듯 나타샤는 옆 의자에 얹어놓았던 자신의 핸드백을 집어 들었다. 콜슨은 나타샤를 붙잡는 대신 데려다 줄까? 하고 물었다. 됐어. 깔끔하게 거절한 나타샤는 벗어두었던 코트를 입기 시작했고 콜슨도 자리에서 일어섰다. 말린다고 가지 않을 여자가 아니라는 것도 알고 무엇보다도 나타샤의 어투에는 기분이 상했거나 상처받았다는 느낌이 전혀 없었다. 그저 자신을 두고 딴 짓을 하는 사람에게 시간을 허비하고 싶지는 않다는 투였다. 자신의 애인에게도 빈틈없이 적용되는 칼 같은 기준에도 콜슨은 딱히 불평하지 않았다. 사실 점심시간이 끝나가서 회사에 들어가 봐야 하기도 했다. 아마 나타샤도 그것을 알 터였다.

 

식당에서 나서서 각기 다른 방향으로 가기 전, 나타샤는 일 열심히 하라는 꽤나 건조한 인사를 건넸다. 콜슨은 조심히 가고 도착하면 연락하라고 했지만 나타샤가 정말 연락할지는 모를 일이었다. 나타샤는 연락을 한다고도 안한다고도 말하지 않고 그저 손만 살짝 흔들어 보이고 미련 없이 뒤돌아갔다. 남들이 보면 어쩐지 조금 이상한 커플이라고 할지 몰라도 둘에게는 이것이 일상이었다.

 

콜슨은 회사로 돌아가는 길에 쟈니에게 전화를 걸었지만 쟈니는 받지 않았다.


	43. Chapter 43

콜슨은 쟈니가 라운지에도 나오지 않을 것이라고 생각했지만 다음날 쟈니는 보란 듯이 즐겨 앉던 자리에 앉아있었다. 하지만 여전히 어제의 기분이 잔여 하는 건지 표정은 딱딱하게 굳어있었고, 그것이 콜슨의 마음을 심란하게 만들었다. 쟈니를 보고서도 곧바로 다가서지 못하고 콜슨은 숨을 한번 고를 수밖에 없었다. 많이 기다렸냐는 늘 하던 질문대신 콜슨은 아직도 기분 안 풀렸어요? 하고 쟈니를 향해 질문을 던졌다. 쟈니는 자신의 옆으로 다가온 콜슨을 고개 돌려 슬쩍 보고선 다시 시선을 돌렸다. 대답하지 않는 쟈니의 옆에 살짝 앉으며 콜슨이 다시 입을 열었다.

 

“어제는 내가 잘못했어요. 화 안 풀 거예요?”

 

쟈니는 콜슨의 저 부드러운 목소리에 풀리려 하는 제 마음이 원망스러웠다. 자신이 어제 잠을 설치든 말든 울었든 말든 콜슨은 전혀 모를 터였고 그다지 알려하지도 않을 것이라는 사실이 억울했다. 누구는 누구 때문에 하루에도 수십 번씩 한숨만 내쉬는데.

 

“……난 아저씨 여자 친구 싫어요.”

 

콜슨의 질문과는 전혀 상관없는 답변이었다. 콜슨은 화난 쟈니를 어쩌지, 싶은지 곤란한 미소를 지었다. 콜슨이 어르듯이 쟈니의 이름을 불렀지만 쟈니는 콜슨을 돌아보지 않았다. 쟈니의 시선은 자신의 발끝에만 고정되어있었다. 

 

“난 그 여자 싫어요. 짜증난다구요. 정말 마음에 안 들…….”  
“쟈니.”

 

이번에는 달래기 위함이 아니었다. 쟈니의 말을 중간에 잘라먹은 콜슨의 목소리는 짐짓 엄해져 있었다. 그만하라는 의사표현임이 분명했다. 하지만 쟈니는 그치지 않았다. 그동안 쌓아온 자신의 마음을 모두 토해내려는 냥, 쟈니는 콜슨의 목소리를 모른 척 무시하고 다시 입을 열었다. 누구에게도 날을 세우지 않던 쟈니가 이런 식으로 자신의 지인에게 앞뒤 없이 독설을 내뱉을 줄은 몰랐던 콜슨은 내심 당황하고 있었다. 

 

다시 시작된 쟈니의 비난은 어찌 보면 무척이나 유치하고 일관되어있었다. 특별한 이유도 설명도 없이 그 여자가 싫다는 말만 다른 어휘를 이용해서 풀어내고 있는 꼴이었다. 사실 그다지 심각한 비난들도 아니었고 웹상에 떠도는 나타샤에 대한 악성 댓글들보다도 못한 말들이었지만 어쨌건 제 애인의 비난을 바로 옆에서 듣는 것은 콜슨으로써도 그저 웃어넘길 수는 없는 일이었다. 그저 달래줘야 한다는 생각과 어느 정도 예의는 지키라고 조언해주어야 한다는 두 가지 생각이 콜슨의 머릿속에서 잔뜩 엉겨 붙어 싸움질을 시작했다. 그동안에도 쟈니는 입을 불퉁하게 내밀고서 욕 아닌 욕을 중얼거리다시피 말하고 있었다.

 

“쟈니. Stop.”

 

콜슨이 다시금 단호하게 쟈니의 말을 잘랐다. 콜슨은 달래줄 때 달래더라도 일단 저런 언사를 하는 것은 옳지 않다고 일러주어야겠다고 마음먹은 것이 분명했다. 제 발끝만 내려다보던 쟈니의 눈이 잠깐 콜슨에게 향했다. 쟈니의 눈가가 발갛게 달아올라 있었지만 콜슨은 그것이 아마도 추위 때문 일거라고 넘겨짚었다.

 

“쟈니. 나타샤는 좋은 여자에요. 그렇게 힐난하지 마요.”

 

콜슨은 자신의 그 말이 얼마나 쟈니에게 불을 지핀 건지를 알지 못했다. 콜슨의 행동이 지극히 정상적이라는 걸 모르는 바는 아니나, 쟈니는 제 기분을 추스를 수가 없었다. 속상함이 비참함이 되고, 이제는 비참함이 억울함이 되는 참이었다. 어쩐지 눈물이 날 것 같아, 쟈니는 고개를 푹 숙이고는 눈을 길게 깜박였다. 머릿속을 뒤흔드는 온갖 감정 때문에 살을 에는 것 같은 추위도 제대로 느껴지지 않았다.

 

자신의 말에 쟈니가 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않고 침묵하자 콜슨은 달래듯이 쟈니의 이름을 불렀다. 속상한 것은 알지만 어쩔 수가 없었다는 평범하디 평범한 변명도 덧붙이면서. 쟈니가 코를 두어 번 훌쩍였지만 콜슨은 그것도 추위 탓이라고 여겼다. 살짝 자신의 손목시계를 확인한 콜슨은 이대로 가면 오늘 점심은 건너뛰어야겠다고 생각했다. 사실 한 끼쯤 굶는다고 큰 문제가 되는 것도 아니니 상관은 없었다.

 

“그 여자 어디가 좋아요?”  
“…….”

 

다시금 제 여자 친구를 물고 늘어지는 대답대신 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다. 한숨 같기도 하고 인내하려 숨을 고르는 것 같기도 한. 쟈니가 다시 물었다. 어디가 그렇게 좋은데요? 콜슨은 쟈니가 하는 질문의 의도를 파악할 수가 없었다. 어디가 좋든, 무엇이 마음에 들든 그것이 무슨 소용이란 말인가. 콜슨이 쟈니와 점심을 먹지 못하는 것과 나타샤의 어디가 좋아서 사귀는 가는 전혀 다른 이야기였다. 콜슨은 대답대신 침묵을 택했다.

 

“나도, 나도……. 아저씨 좋아하는데.”

 

처음에 콜슨은 그 의미를 이해하지 못했다. 뜬금없는 말이었고 맥락과도 어울리지 않는 소리였다. 콜슨은 귀에서 연신 소음을 일으키는 칼바람 탓에 제가 무슨 말을 빼먹고 들었거나, 혹은 잘못 알아들었다고 생각했다. 콜슨은 다시 말해달라는 듯 Sorry? 하고 되물었고 쟈니의 목소리는 더욱 안으로 기어들어갔다. 왜 나는 안돼요? 나도 아저씨 좋아하는데. 쟈니는 여전히 콜슨을 바라보지 않고 있었다. 콜슨은 쟈니의 그 말에 이렇다 할 대답이나 어떤 말도 내뱉지를 못하고 굳을 수밖에 없었다.

 

쟈니의 고백이 싫다, 좋다를 떠나서 우선 이런 뜬금없는 상황에 생각지도 못했던 상대에게 받는 고백은 당황스러울 수밖에 없었다. 콜슨은 양 손으로 마른세수를 했다. 추워서 뇌가 얼어버린 건지 이 상황이 머릿속에서 제대로 이해가 되지 못했고, 쟈니의 말도 지극히 현실과는 동떨어지게 느껴졌다. 쟈니가 다시금 코를 훌쩍였다. 그제서야 콜슨은 깨달았다. 추워서 저러는 것이 아니라는 것을.

 

“나 갈래요.”

 

더 이상 할 말도 없었고 상황을 수습해 줄 마음은 더더욱 없었다. 쟈니는 그저 이 자리를 피하고만 싶었다. 결국 인내심보다도 강했던 마음은 가다듬어지지도 않은 채 입 밖으로 툭 튀어나와 버렸다. 튀어나간 말에 담긴 마음이 지극히 절절하다 할지라도 결국에 그 말 자체는 모난 돌처럼 콜슨에게도 쟈니에게도 상처만 될 것이었다. 콜슨은 몰라도, 쟈니에게는 그랬다. 이 말을 기점으로 더 이상 둘만의 점심은 없으리라는 것을 쟈니는 알았고, 자신이 콜슨을 찾게 될 일도 없다는 것을 알았다.

 

후회 같은 것은 없었다. 쟈니는 최대한 자신의 마음을 틀어막았고 이것이 한계였을 뿐이었다. 언젠가는 새어나올 마음이었고 그것이 지금일 뿐이었다. 쟈니는 손바닥으로 물기가 어린 자신의 눈을 벅벅 문질러 닦았다. 닦는 다기 보다는 문지른다는 표현이 옳을 만큼 눈물을 잘 닦이지 않아 눈가 여기저기로 번졌지만 쟈니는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 쟈니는 애써 담담함을 가장해 자신의 바지를 툭툭 털고 자리에서 일어섰다. 콜슨은 어안이 벙벙한 표정으로 쟈니의 행동을 눈으로 좇았다.

 

쟈니는 앞으로 오겠다, 혹은 오지 않겠다는 말도 하지 않았고 제 마음을 받아달라든지 고백에 대한 답을 달라는 말도 하지 않았다. 쟈니는 다만 자리에서 일어서 자신을 바라보는 콜슨에게 시선을 맞췄다. 눈가는 여전히 붉었다. 어쩐지 처량해 보이는 쟈니의 표정에도 콜슨은 쟈니를 잡지 못했다. 아니, 잡을 정신이 없었다.

 

쟈니는 라운지를 말없이 벗어났고 콜슨은 점심시간이 끝날 때까지 그 자리에 못 박힌 듯 앉아있었다.

 

콜슨과 나타샤의 관계는 지극히 평안하고 안정적이었지만 작은 돌 하나로도 파문을 일으킬 수 있을 만큼 약하기도 했다. 그리고 방금, 쟈니는 잔잔했던 그 둘의 관계에 모난 돌을 던지고 간 참이었다.


	44. Chapter 44

스티브와 마주칠 때마다 나타샤는 제가 원하는 주제를 가지고 잠시 동안 대화를 즐겼다. 물론 보통 스티브는 가만히 들어주거나 짤막하게 대꾸해주는 것이 다였지만. 그 덕에 오다가다 본 사이답지 않게 스티브는 나타샤에 대해 꽤나 많은 사실을 알 수 있었다. 사소하게는 좋아하는 음식이나 계절, 날씨에 관한 것부터 좀 더 깊게는 가정사까지도. 나타샤는 자신의 이야기를 하는 것에 스스럼이 없어보였다. 물론 겉으로만 그렇게 보였을 따름이지, 나타샤가 실제적으로 얼마나 스스로를 감추고 있는지는 나타샤만이 알 일이었다.

 

오늘 주제는 둘이 살고 있는 낡은 빌라였다. 사실 번 돈도 꽤 있고 이사를 가고자하면 얼마든지 갈수 있지만 나타샤는 그러지 않을 뿐이라고 했다. 스티브는 여느 때처럼 그러십니까, 하는 가장 무난하고 덤덤한 대꾸를 해주었다. 나타샤는 이 집이 부모님의 유산이라고 했다. 조금은 부족하게 살던 나타샤네 가족이 처음으로 산 집이라고도 했다. 부모님은 비행기 사고로 돌아가셨어요. 그것도 내가 처음 번 돈으로 보내드린 여행 때문에 탄 비행기였죠. 그 얘기를 풀어내는 나타샤의 목소리를 지독히도 덤덤해서 마치 신문 구석에 난 사고소식을 읽어 주는 것 같기도 했다.

 

스티브가 모르는 사실은 나타샤의 저 이야기는 사실 콜슨도 들어본 적이 없다는 것이었다. 나타샤는 스티브에게 묘한 신뢰와 관심을 가지고 있었다. 아무에게도 자신의 이야기를 흘리지 않을 거라는 약간의 믿음역시. 나타샤는 사람을 보는 눈이 꽤나 첨예했고 보통 나타샤의 짐작은 엇나가지 않았다. 스티브가 자신에 대해서 침묵할거라는 짐작 역시도.

 

사실 스티브는 나타샤에게 그다지 특별한 존재는 아니었다. 그저 나타샤는 제 속에 얹혀있던 이야기의 무게를 조금이나마 덜고 싶은 것뿐이었다. 겉으로 반짝반짝 빛나는 도도하고 섹시한 첼리스트의 구질구질하고 비참했던 순간들을 들어주는 사람이 몇이나 될까. 그리고 그 비밀을 듣고서도 침묵할 수 있는 사람은?

 

스티브는 나타샤의 이야기를 듣고서도 얼마 안가 기억의 저편으로 흘려보냈다. 스티브는 공허하고 단조로운 현실에 안주하고 싶을 뿐 그 이상의 것은 바라지 않았다. 스티브는 그저 있는 듯 없는 듯 존재하고 싶었다. 누구에게 얽매이지도 누군가를 얽매고 싶지도 않았다. 그것은 일종의 방어기제였다. 여지껏 자신과 유대감을 형성하고서 멀쩡했던 사람은 드물었다. 그리고 그 사람들이 망가질 때 스티브의 정신역시 무너지기가 일쑤였다.

 

버키가 죽었고, 쟈니는 성적인 학대를 받았다. 토니는……. 스티브는 거기서 생각하기를 그만두었다. 하지만 생각이라는 것은 원할 때 끊고 맺을 수가 없어서 스티브의 머릿속에서는 까마득하게 느껴지던 과거의 어느 날 밤 자신의 얼굴을 강하게 후려치던 토니의 표정이 떠올랐다. 분노와 배신감이 가득 차있던 얼굴. 자신이 그들의 관계에 존재하지 않았더라면 토니도 심적으로 고통 받는 일이 없었을 터였다. 스티브는 그 모든 인간관계의 사슬들이 얽히고설켜 자신에게 미쳤던 피해에 대해서는 전혀 고려하지 않았다. 몸에 남은 지울 수 없는 흉터들도, 아무도 모르게 좀 먹어 들어간 자신의 마음도 스티브는 개의치 않았다. 그저 남들에게로 돌아가는 피해만이 스티브가 고려해야할 것이었다.

 

스티브를 생각의 굴레에서 벗어나게 한 것은 렉스였다. 렉스는 이제 얼마간의 시간이 흐르면 집으로 돌아가야 하는지를 알고 있는 듯 했고, 그 시간이 지났음에도 불구하고 멍하니 있는 스티브에게 머리를 부비며 작게 끙끙거렸다. 손에 닿는 부드러운 촉감에 정신을 차린 스티브는 렉스의 머리를 두어 번 쓰다듬어주고선 집을 향해 느린 걸음을 옮겼다. 하루에 한 번씩은 꼬박꼬박 하는 산책에 렉스는 이제 스티브와 보조를 맞추는 일에 익숙했다.

 

스티브는 여전히 멀리서 자신을 바라보는 토니를 알아채지 못했다. 토니는 이제는 제법 호흡이 잘 맞는 둘을 보면서 알듯말듯한 미소를 지었다. 하루가 멀다 하고 오는 통에 토니의 최근 통화목록은 모조리 페퍼차지였지만 토니는 이 잠복과도 같은 방문을 멈추지는 않았다. 토니는 늘 스티브가 집에 나오기 전에 차를 몰고 대기하고 있었고, 스티브가 산책을 나갈 때면 몰래 그 뒤를 따랐다. 여전히 스티브의 낡은 빌라에는 드나드는 사람이 적었다.

 

오늘도 토니가 본 사람은 스티브가 렉스를 데리고 나오고 몇 초 후에 빌라로 들어가던 남자뿐이었다. 남자는 단정하게 넘긴 짙은 갈색 머리였는데 그동안 스티브의 빌라에서 보지 못했던 사람이라 토니는 남자에게 잠시간 시선을 고정했다. 토니는 남자의 한쪽 팔이 성치 않다는 것을 금방 알아차릴 수밖에 없었다. 남자가 입은 코트의 한쪽 팔이 바람에 정처 없이 펄럭였기 때문이었다. 하지만 토니는 별 다른 이상함을 느끼지 못했고 남자에게서 스티브에게로 시선을 옮겼다. 토니는 시야에서 조금 멀어진 스티브를 따라 천천히 엑셀을 밟았고, 스티브의 산책을 그저 지켜만 보다가 스티브가 산책이 끝나고 빌라로 들어가는 것 까지 모두 본 후에야 차를 스타크 타워로 돌렸다.

 

집으로 들어가려던 스티브는 평소와는 달리 문이 잠기지 않았다는 사실을 알아챘지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 문을 잠그지 않고 외출을 한 적이 없던 것도 아니고, 도둑이 들은 것이라고 해도 상관은 없었다. 집에는 귀중품도 현금도 없었다. 스티브는 열려있는 자물쇠에 커다란 의미 같은 것을 부여하는 성격이 아니었다. 설령 누군가 들어와 있다고 하더라도 웬만한 사람이 아니고서야 스티브를 제압하기도 어려웠다. 스티브는 집 안으로 렉스와 함께 들어왔고, 역시나 집 안은 텅 비어있었다. 누군가가 들어와 집을 뒤진 흔적조차 없었다. 문고리를 걸어 잠그며 스티브는 현관 옆에 둔 수건으로 더러워진 렉스의 발을 닦아주었다.

 

렉스는 길게 기지개를 켜고선 구석에 둔 그릇에 담긴 물을 핥아먹었다. 물 한 그릇을 순식간에 비운 렉스의 입가는 축축하게 젖었다. 스티브는 산책 가기 전 렉스의 물그릇이 비어있지 않았나를 잠시 고민했지만 기억이 나지 않았다. 아마도 요즘 들어 점점 더 주변 일에 둔감해지는 모양이라고 스티브는 생각했다. 사실 요즘 들어 머릿속이 더 공허해진 기분이 드는 것은 사실이었다. 아마도 너무나 단조롭고 똑같은 날들의 반복 때문일 터였지만 스티브는 딱히 불만을 느끼지 못했다.

 

기억력이 조금 떨어지고 세상일에 무뎌지는 게 무슨 대수란 말인가. 어찌되었든 스티브는 지금의 상태에 나름대로 안주하고 있었다. 스티브는 렉스를 욕실로 데리고 와 천천히 옷을 벗으며 오늘도 한바탕 일어날 물 전쟁을 짐작했다. 아마도 렉스는 잔뜩 물을 털 것이었고 자신은 또다시 흠뻑 젖을 터였다. 스티브가 무엇을 할지 깨달았는지 렉스가 욕실에서 나가려는 기색을 보였지만, 스티브는 곧바로 렉스를 안아들고 욕조로 들어갔다. 편안한 일상이었다.


	45. Chapter 45

쟈니는 스타크 타워를 나가겠다고 토니에게 통보했다. 통보라 함은, 이것은 상의나 토론과는 달리 상대의 의견을 수렴하지 않겠다는 의미였다. 토니는 조금 더 머무르지 그러냐고 제안했지만 쟈니는 거절했다. 사실 쟈니는 스티브가 톰에게서 풀려났다는 사실을 토니에게 들어 알고 있었고 그 때부터 쟈니의 불안하던 정신도 점차 제 자리를 찾아가던 참이었다. 죄책감이 쌓이고 쌓여 구현되었던 꿈들도 이제는 더 이상 쟈니를 괴롭히지 않았고 피해의식처럼 자리 잡아 그저 이름만으로도 쟈니를 공포에 떨게 했던 톰조차도 시간의 파도에 쓸려가 이제는 빛바랜 사진마냥 의미가 퇴색되어있었다.

 

예전에 쟈니가 타워로 들어와 살 때는 필요에 의한 것이었지만 최근에는 그 필요가 선택으로 바뀐 지가 오래였다. 쟈니가 타워에 머무르기를 선택한 가장 큰 이유 중 하나가 콜슨이었다는 것을 알면, 쟈니가 어째서 더 이상 타워에 있지 않겠다고 하는지도 이해가 갔다. 다만 토니는 콜슨에 대해서 그저 ‘쟈니에게 누군가가 있다’는 정도로 어렴풋이 알 뿐이어서, 쟈니가 저러는 이유를 짐작하기가 어려웠다.

 

갑자기 왜 그러는 거냐고 토니가 물었지만 쟈니는 입을 굳게 닫았다. 토니는 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬며 어린 아이를 대하듯 쟈니의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 토니의 손바닥에 닿은 쟈니의 머리는 까칠까칠했다. 20살을 넘기고 이제는 성인이 되었음에도 불구하고 여전히 토니에게 쟈니는 보호하고 잘 감싸주어야 할 어린애처럼 보였다. 토니의 부드러운 손길에 애써 웃어 보인 쟈니는 짐을 싸겠다며 방으로 들어갔다.

 

토니는 쟈니의 뒷모습을 보며 문득 스티브의 나이를 짐작해보았다. 물론 서류상으로는 정확하게 나이가 기재되어있긴 하지만 그것은 전혀 미덥지가 않았다. 20대 중후반? 30대 초반? 스티브의 얼굴은 시시각각 보여지는 모습에 따라 나이를 달리하는 것 같았다. 어느 순간에는 세상을 다 산 사람 같다가도 조금이라도 웃음을 내보일라 치면 그의 얼굴은 순식간의 쟈니 또래의 어린 나이로 보이기도 했다. 스티브에 관한 모든 것은 언제나 종잡기가 힘들었다.

 

페퍼가 들렀다 간 건지 언제나 토니가 앉는 소파에는 한 뭉치의 서류가 놓여있었다. 아마도 페퍼 선에서는 해결하기 힘든 문제들을 추리고 추려낸 것일 터였다. 서류의 첫 장을 집어 들었지만 토니는 그 내용에 제대로 집중할 수가 없었다. 스티브라는 존재가 머릿속에 한번이라도 떠오르기 시작하면 홍수마냥 그에 대한 생각으로 머릿속이 가득 차 토니는 그 무엇에도 집중할 수가 없었다. 언젠가는 같이 그 커다란 개를 산책시키는 날이 올까. 조금 앞서 걷는 개의 뒤를 스티브와 자신이 따라 걷는 모습은 잘 상상이 가지 않았다. 굳이 그 장면뿐만이 아니었다. 스티브와 같이 무언가를 한다는 것 자체가 아직 토니에게는 아득하고 현실성 없게만 느껴졌다. 현재 토니에게 가장 생생한 스티브는 서점에서 저도 모르게 웃던 스티브도, 스테이크를 잘 자르지 못하던 스티브도, 영화를 보면서 표정을 굳히고 있던 스티브도 아니었다. 딱딱한 목소리로 잘 지내니 신경 쓰지 말라고 말하던 스티브의 뒷모습. 그것이 토니에게는 모든 기억 중에서 가장 선명하고 날카로운 것이었다. 채 아물지 못한 상처이기도 했다.

 

토니는 애써 자신의 손에 들린 서류를 읽으려 노력하다 이내 포기했다. 오늘 오전에 보고 왔음에도 불구하고 스티브가 보고 싶었다. 토니는 창밖을 바라보았다. 일찍 져버린 태양대신 각각의 건물에서 나오는 불빛이 어두운 도시를 빛내고 있었다. 아름다운 야경이었으나 토니에게는 별다른 감흥을 남지지 못했다.

 

다음 날 약속대로 쟈니는 타워를 떠났다. 이른 아침이었다. 애초에 타워에 올 때도 별다른 것을 들고 오지 않은 터라 쟈니의 짐은 백팩 하나에 들어갈 만큼 적었다. 토니는 쟈니를 집까지 태워다 주면서 무슨 일이 있으면 연락하라고 했고 쟈니는 자신에게 있을 일이 무엇이 있냐며 가볍게 받아쳤다.

 

오랫동안 비어있던 집은 냉기만이 가득 차있었다. 쓸데없는 편지들로 우편함이 가득 차 있는 것을 본 쟈니는 우편물들을 대강 훑어보다 몽땅 쓰레기통으로 집어넣었다. 쟈니가 하는 냥을 가만 보던 토니는 종종 타워에 들르라고 말했다. 쟈니는 고개를 끄덕이면서도 과연 제가 그리할지에 대해 의문을 품었다. 다른 곳에서 만나면 만났지, 타워에 가고 싶은 마음은 들지 않았다. 마주치지 못한다고 해도 같은 빌딩에 콜슨이 있다는 사실만으로도 쟈니는 자신의 신경이 그리로 모두 쏠리리라는 것을 알았다. 문단속을 잘하라는 말을 마지막으로 토니가 떠나자 쟈니는 조용히 자물쇠를 잠그고선 차가운 소파에 걸터앉았다.

 

쟈니는 자신의 핸드폰을 들여다보았다. 콜슨에게서 온 부재중 전화나 문자는 단 한통도 없었다. 뒤늦은 후회가 머리를 들었다. 조금 더 나중에 고백할걸. 그랬으면 조금 더 웃고 지낼 수 있지 않았을까. 하지만 쟈니는 이내 머리를 휘저어 제 상념을 떨쳐냈다. 하나마나한 후회였다. 쟈니는 자신의 가방을 열어 짐을 푸는 대신 가방을 그저 바닥에 아무렇게나 벗어두었다. 집 안에 머무는 냉기 때문에 손끝이 시렸다.

 

당연한 말이겠지만, 쟈니는 그 날 점심 라운지에 나타나지 않았다.

 

콜슨은 비어있는 라운지를 몇 초간 응시하다 말없이 돌아 나갔다. 이미 그곳이 비어있을 것이라는 걸 알고 있던 것처럼. 아저씨, 하고 부르던 들뜬 목소리와 어제의 기운 없던 목소리가 동시에 들리는 것 같았다. 콜슨은 왜 오늘은 나오지 않았냐고 쟈니에게 연락하고 싶은 제 마음을 억눌렀다. 저 좋다는 사람을 그저 제 편한 데로 다룰 만큼 콜슨은 이기적인 사람이 되질 못했다.

 

콜슨은 자신이 상실감을 느끼고 있음을 알았다. 그럴 만큼 쟈니가 제게 중요한 사람인가를 따져보면 안타깝게도 답은 부정적이었다. 그저 같이 밥을 먹는 사이일 뿐 둘은 그 이상도 이하도 아니었다. 하지만 느껴지는 허전함은 그 이상의 것이라서 콜슨은 내심 당황한 한편으로 작은 그리움마저 느끼고 있었다. 일상의 작은 부분만을 내주었을 뿐인데, 어느 샌가 쟈니는 콜슨의 머릿속 어딘가에 자리를 잡고 있는 것 같았다. 콜슨은 자신이 어제부터 잠까지 설쳐가며 쟈니의 목소리를 되짚었음을 알았지만 그것을 그만 둘 수는 없었다. 그것은 의지로 끊고 맺을 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니었다. 밀어내지지도 않고 덮어버릴 수도 없는 그 기운 없던 목소리는 평범하고 단조로웠던 콜슨의 일상을 그 뿌리부터 뒤흔들고 있었다.

 

그리고 마치 그런 콜슨의 속내를 들여다보기라도 한 듯이 나타샤의 전화가 걸려왔다. 회사 앞이야. 점심먹자. 급작스럽고 난데없는 그녀의 방문을 자신이 반기지 않은 것은 이번이 처음이라는 사실을 콜슨은 미처 눈치 채지 못했다.


	46. Chapter 46

어젯밤은 토니에게 평소와 다를 바가 없는 하루였다. 콜슨에게는 머리를 맴도는 쟈니의 목소리 때문에 잠을 설치게 만든 밤이었다. 쟈니에게는 후회가 깊었지만 어쩔 수 없이 닥쳐올 날이었고 톰과 크리스에게는 뜨거운 서로의 숨결을 느낀 밤이었다. 나타샤는 편안한 휴식을 지낸 하루였다. 그들에게 그 밤은 지나갈 수많은 시간중의 단 하루, 흘러갈 인생의 한 조각이었다. 특별할 것도 아쉬워할 것도 없는 밤이었다.

 

단 한사람을 제외하고.

 

렉스를 모두 씻기고 털을 말려주고 나서야 스티브는 이상함을 알아챘다. 렉스는 평소보다 기운이 없었다. 아니, 기운이 아니라 생명력이라고 부르는 게 옳은 표현일지도 몰랐다. 자신을 쓰다듬어주는 스티브의 손길에도 렉스는 고개를 들어 스티브의 손을 핥지 않았고 목덜미를 가볍게 긁어줄 때도 작게 끄응 거릴 뿐 별 반응이 없었다.

 

스티브는 렉스의 저 모습을 단 한번 본 적이 있었다. 유기견 보호소에 있을 때였다. 서서히 죽어가는 모습. 스티브는 렉스가 왜 이러는지를 알 수가 없었다. 렉스. 작게 이름을 불러보아도 렉스는 고개를 드는 대신 낮게 끙끙거림으로서 제 살아있음을 간신히 알렸다. 스티브는 저도 모르게 입술을 물어뜯었다. 뭐 때문인지 알 수가 없었다. 그래, 오늘 너무 산책을 오래 시킨 것도 같았다. 아니, 혹시 목욕시킨 물이 너무 차가웠나? 새로 바꾼 사료가 맞지 않는 걸까? 짚이는 것은 많았고 이거다 싶은 것도 없었다.

 

스티브는 목을 옥죄는 당황스러움이 무엇인지를 생전 처음으로 느낄 수 있었다. 렉스의 머리를 쓰다듬어주다 안절부절 못하며 집 안을 배회하다 다시금 렉스의 앞에 주저앉는 일렬의 행동들이 스티브의 심리상태를 적나라하게 드러냈다. 겨울 해는 일찍 져서 늦은 오후일 뿐인데도 벌써 밖은 깜깜했다. 불을 켜지 않은 스티브의 집 안 역시 밖과 다를 바 없이 어둠이 스며들고 있었다.

 

스티브는 멀어버린 렉스의 눈을 바라봤다. 언제나처럼 탁한 눈일진대, 스티브는 거기서 공포를 느꼈다. 렉스는 그저 스티브가 마련해준 저의 침대로 들어가 몸을 말고 있었다. 렉스의 코는 건조했지만 렉스는 제 코를 핥지도 않았다. 코앞까지 디밀어준 음식도 렉스는 거부했다. 스티브 역시 아무것도 먹지도 마시지도 않았다. 몇 번이고 쓰다듬어줬지만 렉스는 자리에서 일어난다거나 스티브를 향해 고개를 들어 손을 핥아주는 일 따위는 하지 않았다. 기운이 없어보였다.

 

느리게 깜박이는 눈을 보며 스티브는 몇 번째인지 모를 렉스의 이름을 조용히 불러주었다. 렉스. 어디 아프냐고 혹은 그저 기운이 없는 거냐고 물어봐도 소용이 없음을 스티브는 알고 있었다. 작게 끙끙거리는 소리조차도 너무나도 미약해 스티브는 저 목소리가 어느 순간 꺼지지 않을까 걱정했다.

 

살만큼 산 개라서, 더 이상 건강상의 문제가 생긴다면 약 처방은 불가능할 거예요. 동물병원에서는 그렇게 말했었다. 만약 그 개에게 어떤 문제가 생긴다면 그것은 닥쳐올 수순이고 벗어날 수 없는 굴레일 것이라고. 스티브는 깜깜한 집 안의 불을 켤 정신조차도 없었다. 렉스를 쓰다듬던 스티브의 손이 떨렸다. 주체할 수 없는 불안함이 온 몸으로 스미고 있음을 스티브는 알았다. 알기에 더욱 불안했다.

 

스티브는 렉스를 안아들어 침대위에 올려놓았다. 그래야만 할 것 같았다. 침대위로 렉스를 들어다 놓을 때, 렉스의 몸은 축 쳐져 기운이 없었다. 아직 잠들기에는 이른 시각임을 알면서도 스티브는 침대 속으로 파고들었다. 몸을 말고 있는 렉스를 제 쪽으로 끌어당겨 안으며 스티브는 렉스의 몸이 작게 오르내리는 것을 느끼려 노력했다. 렉스는 자신의 얼굴을 스티브의 목덜미 주변으로 들이밀었다. 뜨겁고 약한 숨결이 스티브의 목에 닿았다. 렉스의 털이 스티브의 턱을 간질였지만 스티브는 렉스를 밀어내지 않았다. 밀어내는 대신 조금 더 제 품안으로 끌어당겼다.

 

방안은 회색에서 짙은 회색으로, 그리고 조금 더 짙은 회색으로 덮여나가다가 끝내 어둠속에 온전히 파묻혔다. 스티브는 눈을 감았지만 잠들 수 없었다. 몸의 모든 감각은 렉스의 숨결로만 집중이 되어있었고 그 숨이 평소보다 약하고 짧다는 것을 알아챘지만 스티브는 그것을 의식적으로 무시했다. 아무 문제가 없을 것이었다. 오늘은 날이 조금 추워서 그럴 뿐이라고 스티브는 생각했다. 그러니까 오늘은 렉스가 춥지 않게 침대에 같이 눕는 것뿐이었다.

 

스티브는 고개를 숙여 렉스의 이마 부근에 입을 파묻었다. 부드러운 털이 먼저 얼굴을 간질이고 따듯한 체온이 스티브에게 전달되었다. 작게 움찔거리며 렉스의 귀가 스티브에게 스쳤다. 스티브는 다시금 어디서부터 잘못된 것인지를 생각했지만 짚이는 것은 없었다. 모든 것이 잘못된 것 같았고 아무것도 잘못된 적이 없는 것 같았다. 렉스에게서는 모든 개들이 그러하듯이 체향이 느껴졌다. 스티브는 그 냄새를 싫어하지 않았다. 조금 좋아한 것도 같았다.

 

내일은 아무래도 산책을 하면 안 될 거 같다고 스티브는 생각했다. 사료도 바꿔야겠다고 생각했다. 그리고 개들에게 좋은 영양식을 사줘야겠다고 생각했다. 내일 하루 종일 집에 있으면 아마도 렉스가 답답해하겠지만 그래도 어쩔 수 없을 것이었다. 렉스의 몸은 따듯했다. 모든 것이 불분명한 어둠속에서도 그것만은 확실하게 알 수가 있었다. 스티브는 끌어안은 렉스의 몸에서 자신에게로 흘러오는 열기에 안심했고, 미약한 숨결에 불안함을 느꼈다. 잘못된 것은 없다. 스티브는 스스로 그렇게 되뇌었다. 평범하디 평범한 일상에 조금 굴곡이 생긴 정도일 뿐이었다. 지나고 나면 아무것도 아닐 날일 테고 기억 속에 서서히 잊혀져갈 하루일 터였다.

 

스티브는 봄이 오면 렉스의 털을 깎아주어야겠다고 생각했다. 조금 볼품없어 지기는 하겠지만. 렉스가 좀 더 스티브 쪽으로 파고들었고 렉스의 코끝이 스티브의 목에 아슬아슬하게 스쳤다. 스친 코는 건조했다.

 

렉스.

 

스티브의 부름에 렉스는 반응을 보이지 않았다. 다만 얕은 숨결만이 그 생명을 입증했다.

 

레지널드, 렉스. Hey, Reginald. Rex. 스티브는 그 이름이 무슨 주문이라도 되듯이 렉스의 이름을 몇 번이고 되뇌어 불렀다. 렉스의 귀가 살짝 쫑긋거리는 것이 유일한 반응이었다. 그것만으로도 충분했다. 스티브의 목소리는 점점 작아져 마침내는 하나의 숨결처럼 변해갔다. 짙은 어둠속에서 스티브는 장님이 된 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 제 품안에 있는 존재조차 제대로 볼 수가 없었다.

 

어둠속에서는 시간개념조차 사라져 스티브는 자신이 얼마큼 이렇게 누워있었는지 몇 분인지, 몇 시간인지 가늠할 수가 없었다. 마치 집 안은 모든 섭리에서 벗어나 부유하고 있는 것처럼 현실감이 없었다. 몇 시간이 더 흘렀을 때에도 스티브는 그 흘러간 시간을 제대로 예측하지 못했다. 스티브가 아는 것은 다만 시간이 흘렀을 것이고 지금도 흐르고 있다는 사실이었다.

 

늦은 오후가 저녁이 되고, 저녁이 밤이 되고 그 밤이 다시 늦은 밤이 되는 동안 스티브는 보이지 않는 어둠속에서 눈을 감고 있었다. 아니, 뜨고 있지만 인식하지 못하고 있는 것일 수도 있었다. 모든 것은 불분명했다. 스티브는 자신의 오감들조차도 서서히 죽어가고 있음을 느꼈다. 그 이유가 졸음인지 어둠인지는 알지 못해도.

 

스티브는 제 의식이 서서히 무의식에 잠겨드는 것을 느꼈지만 거부하지는 않았다. 그리고 그 의식에서 무의식으로의 전환이 하나의 도피라는 것을 알았지만 받아들이지는 않았다. 스티브는 그저 자신이 졸린 것이라고 짐작했다. 침대에 누워서 얼마인지 모를 시간동안 가만히 있으려니 수마가 몰려드는 것일 터였다.

 

품 안에든 렉스의 몸이 숨결을 따라 오르내리기를 멈추고, 목에 닿아있는 렉스의 코끝에서 작은 숨결이 어느 샌가 멎은 것 같았지만 스티브는 자신이 졸린 탓이라고 생각했다. 오감은 둔해졌고 의식은 무의식 속에 서서히 잠들었다. 품안의 뜨거운 체온이 조금씩 제 온기를 잃어버리는 것도 같다고 느껴지는 것도 졸음이 자신을 무감각하게 만들기 때문이라고 스티브는 생각했다.

 

그래, 모든 것은 몰려드는 졸음 때문이다. 내일이면 다시 모든 것이 원래의 궤도를 찾아갈 것이다. 졸음이 깨고 의식이 선명하게 돌아오는 내일이면.

 

스티브는 다음날 오후까지 잠들어있었다.


	47. Chapter 47

점심을 먹으면서 나타샤는 콜슨에게 어떤 변화가 오고 있음을 감지했다. 아니 이미 닥쳐온 변화일지도 몰랐다. 콜슨은 나타샤 앞에서 기계적으로 음식을 씹어 삼키면서도 그 정신은 어딘지 모를 저만의 세계에 빠져있는 것 같았다. 나타샤는 무엇인지는 몰라도 저 변화의 끝이 좋지는 않을 거라고 직감했다. 나타샤는 콜슨에게 굳이 무슨 일이 있냐고 묻지 않았다. 물을 필요가 없다고 여겼다. 나타샤는 그저 이 점심을 빨리 끝내야 할는지, 아니면 가만히 있어야할지를 고민했다. 콜슨과 나타샤 사이에는 별다른 말도 오고가지 않았다.

 

“있잖아.”

 

먼저 입을 뗀 것은 콜슨이었다. 식당 안에서는 잔잔한 발라드 음악이 흘러나오고 있었다. 나타샤는 말하라는 듯 살짝 턱짓을 하고선 냅킨으로 입가를 닦았다. 콜슨은 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다. 나타샤는 콜슨을 재촉하지 않았다. 천천히 깜박이며 자신을 응시하는 나타샤의 눈동자에 콜슨은 왠지 모를 부담감이 마음속에 얹히는 것을 느꼈다. 언제나 나타샤를 대할 때면 콜슨은 평소보다 조심스러워지곤 했다.

 

“……날 좋다는 사람이 있어.”

 

콜슨의 그 말에 나타샤는 그저 길게 흐음, 하고 알듯 모를 듯 한 소리를 내며 고개를 작게 주억거릴 뿐이었다. 나타샤가 예상한 것보다 훨씬 작은 스케일의 이야기였다. 숨겨둔 애라도 있다는 말 일줄 알았는데. 계속 말해보라는 듯이 나타샤는 침묵했다. 누구냐, 몇 살이냐, 어떻게 알게 된 사이냐는 둥의 질문은 나타샤의 입에서 단 한마디도 나오지 않았다. 콜슨은 나타샤의 저 침묵이 불편했다. 아마도 저 속내로는 자신과의 관계를 어떻게 맺고 끊을지 이미 고민 중일지도 몰랐다. 콜슨은 두어 번 헛기침을 하며 목을 가다듬었다.

 

사실 콜슨이 쟈니와의 일을 묻어두지 않고 굳이 나타샤에게 꺼낸 것은 자신의 마음을 저조차도 제대로 알 수가 없었기 때문이었다. 콜슨은 쟈니를 확실하게 자신에게서 끊어낼 수도 없었지만 반대로 쟈니를 온전히 받아들이지도 못했다. 무언가가 어중간한 상태인 것 같았다. 물론 쟈니는 이제 콜슨과의 연이라도 끊으려는 것처럼 어떠한 연락이나 만남도 시도하지 않았으나 콜슨은 쟈니와의 일을 결론짓기에 앞서 자신의 마음먼저 정리해야 할 필요성을 느꼈다. 나쁘게 보면 저울질이라고 할 수도 있겠지만 콜슨은 둘을 놓고 재고 있는 것이 아니었다. 상대적인 것이 아니라 절대적인 평가가 필요한 시점이었다. 쟈니 대신의 나타샤도, 나타샤 대신의 쟈니도 아니었다. 콜슨은 그저 지금 자신의 일상에 던져진 파문을 받아들이면서 그동안 생활에 녹아든 삐걱거리던 관계들 또한 청산하려는 것이었다. 나타샤도 그것을 알아챘을 것이었다. 눈치가 빠른 여자이니까. 

 

어떻게 보면 콜슨이 지칭하는 정리는 지극히 빠르고 성급하게 이루어지는 것도 같았지만 고민을 하기에 하루라는 시간은 결코 적은 것은 아니었다. 콜슨은 충분히 고민했다. 다만 아직도 결론이 나지 않은 것이 있다면 쟈니에게 느끼는 자신의 감정이었다. 그 마음이 청춘시절의 뜨겁게 타오르는 류가 아니라는 것만은 확실했지만, 그렇다고 그것이 그저 가벼운 정도 아니라는 것을 알았다.

 

“우리에 대해서 생각해봤어.”

 

잠시 뜸을 들인 후에 나온 콜슨의 말은 앞서 말했던 내용들과는 전혀 연관성이 없어보였지만 한편으로는 두 문장의 중간에서 생략되었을 콜슨의 상념들이 연결고리를 만들어주고 있는 듯도 했다. 여전히 나타샤는 침묵했고 그녀의 표정은 평소와 하등 다를 바가 없었다. 콜슨은 마치 잘 만들어진 바비 인형을 앞에 두고 이야기를 하는 기분이 들었지만 그렇다고 해서 나타샤에게 어떠한 반응을 바라지도 않았다. 아마 나타샤가 입을 여는 순간 콜슨의 입이 막혀버릴 것이었다.

 

네가 좋은 사람이라는 걸 알아. 그 말을 입 밖으로 낸 후 콜슨은 지금 자신이 하는 말들이 모두 어느 고서에나 쓰여 있을법한 고리타분하고 참신성하나 없는 어휘들임을 깨달았다. 콜슨은 마치 아주 흔하디흔한 이별의 정석을 그대로 밟아 가는 중인 것 같았다. 콜슨은 무의식 적으로 자신의 코를 만지작거렸다. 긴장했을 때 저도 모르게 나오는 버릇 중 하나였다.

 

“당신도 좋은 사람이었어. 그다지 재미있진 않았지만.”

 

이미 콜슨의 의도가 무엇인지를 알아차린 나타샤는 콜슨 대신에 상황을 마무리 지어주었다. 마치 영화한편을 보고난 감상문 같기도 한 말에 콜슨은 여전히 변화 없는 나타샤의 얼굴을 응시했다. 누가 보면 이것이 이별의 현장이라는 것을 모를 정도로 콜슨과 나타샤는 담담했다. 그리고 그것이 아마 가장 그들다운 결말일 것이었다. 그들의 관계만큼이나 그들의 마지막 역시 커다란 파문 없는 수면처럼 잔잔했다.

 

콜슨은 나타샤의 기분을 짐작할 수가 없었다. 조금은 서운해 하는 건지, 혹은 드디어 올 것이 왔다고 생각하고 있는 건지. 마치 콜슨의 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 나타냐는 자신의 잔 머리를 귀 뒤로 걸며 말했다.

 

“아는 것과 경험하는 건 천지차이라더니. 기분이 그렇게 좋지는 않네. 그런 기분 알지? 밥을 먹은 후에 쓴 약을 먹어야 한다는 것을 알지만 아는 것과 그 약을 먹는 거는 다른 개념인거.”

 

콜슨은 알아들었다는 듯 고개만 끄덕였다. Sorry. 하고 사과하는 콜슨의 말을 나타샤는 못들은 척 무시했다. 콜슨 생각이야 어떨지 몰라도 나타샤에게 지금 상황은 콜슨이 사과할 만한 것은 아니었다. 콜슨은 마지막까지 나타샤에게 정직했고 숨김이 없었다. 여태껏 만났던 사람들 중에서 가장 깔끔하고 담백한 결말이라고 봐도 무방했다.

 

나타샤는 식탁 옆에 놓여있었던 계산서를 집어 들었다. 자신이 내겠다며 콜슨이 계산서로 손을 뻗었지만 나타샤는 그것을 콜슨에게 건네지 않았다. 미안한 김에 더 미안하라고. 나타샤가 짓궂게 말했다. 식당에서는 발라드 노래가 끝나고 한창 유행하고 있는 대중가요가 흘러나오기 시작했다.

 

식당 밖으로 나오며 콜슨은 데려다 줄까? 하고 물었고 나타샤는 늘 그러했듯이 거절했다. 둘의 행동은 평소의 데이트와 전혀 다를 바가 없어 마지막이라는 단어가 현실성 없는 꼬리표 같았다. 미련 없이 가는 나타샤를 보며 콜슨은 자신이 시원섭섭한 감정조차 느끼지 않는다는 사실에 조금은 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 마치 당연히 지나가야 하는 길을 걷는 것만큼이나 현재의 순간이 콜슨에게는 그저 기억되지 않을 평범한 한 순간처럼 느껴졌다. 기분이 나쁘다는 나타샤와는 달리 덤덤한 제 자신 때문에 조금의 죄책감을 느꼈지만 그것은 그리 오래가지 않았다.

 

나타샤가 시야에서 사라졌을 무렵에는 콜슨의 머릿속에서도 나타샤 대신에 다른 존재가 떠오르고 있었다. 아직 감정의 정의가 덜 된 사람 하나가. 콜슨은 애달프지도 않지만 그렇다고 온전히 놓아버릴 수도 없는 자신의 애매한 감정을 뭐라 정의 내려야 할지 고심했다. 아니면 감정 자체가 애매모호한 것이 아니라 마음을 휘몰아치는 감정을 느끼기에는 이미 나이를 먹어서 저 자신이 무뎌져 버린 걸지도 모른다고 생각했다.

 

어찌 되었건 콜슨은 자신의 앞에 놓인 것들을 밀쳐 내거나 외면하는 대신 하나씩 정리해나가고 있었다. 그것이 가장 콜슨다운 행동이기도 했다.


	48. Chapter 48

나타샤는 곧장 집으로 들어가지 않았다. 티는 내지 않았어도 기분이 조금 가라앉는 것은 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 언제나 사람 사이의 이별에서 통보를 받는 쪽에게는 착잡함이 남기 마련이었다. 하지만 그 기분이 오래가지 않을 것임을 나타샤는 잘 알고 있었다. 3년이라는 시간이 아쉬울지는 몰라도 이제는 뒤돌아보지 않을 과거임도 알았다. 나타샤는 흘러간 일들을 붙잡고 아쉬워하는 사람이 아니었다. 그저 오늘만 약간의 기분전환이 필요한 정도였다.

 

하루 중 햇살이 가장 뜨겁다는 시각이었음에도 불구하고 지나는 바람결 하나하나는 칼이라도 머금은 듯 서늘하기 그지없었다. 나타샤는 옷깃을 조금 더 단단히 여몄다. 집으로 향하던 나타샤는 문득 이웃집 남자를 떠올렸다. 어쩌면 오늘 자신의 기분을 털어놓을 수 있는 유일한 인물일수도 있는. 나타샤는 자신을 둘러싼 분위기 중에 어째서 불안감이 여지껏 존재하는지 이해할 수가 없었다.

 

나타샤는 평소에도 감이 좋은 편이었고 오늘도 아침부터 무언가 원치 않는 것을 대면할 것 같은 불안감이 들었었다. 그리고 그 감이 옳았음을 증명이라도 하듯 콜슨은 나타샤에게 3년 동안 이어오던 관계에 마침표를 찍어주었다. 하지만 모든 상황이 마무리된 것 같음에도 불구하고 나타샤는 어째선지 자신을 떠나지 않는 불안감 자체에 불안을 느꼈다. 무언가가 더 남아있을 것 같은 기분이었다.

 

오늘 일을 스티브에게 말할까. 나타샤는 생각 머리를 다른 곳으로 틀었다. 아마도 스티브는 나타샤가 예상하는 것보다 과하지도 덜하지도 않은 반응을 보여줄 것이었다. 그렇습니까, 하고 나타샤의 말을 듣고 있다는 것만을 알려주는 호응을 해주고 나타샤가 이러니저러니 이야기를 풀어놓아도 그 일에 대한 자신의 생각은 내비치지 않는 반응. 나타샤와 있을 때 그는 주로 침묵했고, 좋은 말벗이라고 보기는 어려웠지만 말하기 편한 상대였다. 적어도 나타샤에게는.

 

옮기던 걸음을 잠시 멈칫한 나타샤는 주변을 휘 둘러보더니 가던 길의 방향을 틀었다. 나타샤의 발끝이 향한 곳은 펫샾이었다. 

 

정확히 말하면 애완동물을 파는 곳이 아니라 애완동물 용품들을 파는 곳이었다. 선반에는 실제 짐승들의 다리뼈라든지 발굽, 혹은 어느 부위인지 알기 힘든 뼈들이 가격이 쓰여진 바구니마다 담겨 진열되어 있었고 좀 더 안쪽에는 인공적으로 만든 간식들이 즐비했다. 나타샤는 호기심어린 눈으로 자신의 주먹보다도 커다란 뼈들을 훑어보다가 이내 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 스티브는 렉스가 늙은 개라고 말했었다. 아마 저렇게 딱딱한 뼈를 씹기는 힘들 것이었다. 그보다는 조금 더 부드럽고 잘 넘어가는 것들을 사는 게 옳을 것 같았다.

 

나타샤는 스티브에 대해서 아는 것이 얼마 없었다. 스티브는 어떤 것에 대해서도 호불호는 보인적도 없었고 취미 같은 것이 뭔지도 말해준 적이 없었다. 스티브는 그 자신에 대해서 철저하게 침묵했다. 나타샤가 스티브에 대해서 아는 것은 지극히 제한된 것들뿐이었다. 눈대중으로 알 수 있는 신체 사이즈나 억양, 그리고 늘 데리고 다니던 개 정도. 그 때문에 나타샤는 스티브를 방문할 때 무엇을 사다주어야 할지 가늠할 수가 없었고 가장 합리적인 방법은 렉스를 위한 것을 사가는 것이었다. 보기에 스티브도 개를 아끼는 것 같으니 싫어하지는 않을 거라고 생각하며 나타샤는 렉스가 입맛이 까다롭지 않기를 바랐다.

 

이가 약한 개들도 씹기 쉽다는 간식 류를 산 나타샤는 그저 그것을 구매한 것만으로도 기분이 한층 나아짐을 느꼈다. 거리의 온갖 장식들이 멀지 않은 크리스마스를 떠올리게 했지만 나타샤는 딱히 크리스마스에 큰 감흥이 없었다. 사실 크리스마스가 되면 나타샤는 꿀 같았던 휴식을 끝내고 다시 무대로 복귀해야 했다. 남들에게는 휴식의 날이 나타샤에게는 일터로 복귀하는 날이었다. 사실 내일부터는 연습실로 가서 본격적으로 첼로 연습을 재개해야했다.

 

살을 에는 추위에 걷는 것을 포기하고 택시를 잡아 빌라로 온 나타샤는 차에서 내리다 빌라 주변에 주차된 고급 승용차 한 대를 발견했다. 이렇게 낡은 건물과는 전혀 어울리지 않는 조화였다. 자동차 창문은 심하게 선팅 되어있어 그 안을 보기란 불가능해보였다. 물론 나타샤는 볼 마음도 없었지만.

 

토니를 발견하지 못한 나타샤와는 달리 토니는 자신의 차로 시선을 던진 나타샤를 정확하게 목격했다. 만약 창문을 내리고 있었더라면 눈이 마주쳤을 것이었다. 토니는 오늘은 반드시 스티브에게 말이라도 걸어보겠다는 굳은 결심을 하고 있던 차였다. 하지만 보통 때면 나왔어야 할 스티브가 코빼기조차 비치지를 않아 속이 타고 있는 중이기도 했다.

 

자신의 차에 곧 관심을 끄고선 건물 안으로 들어가 버리는 나타샤를 눈으로 좇던 토니는 그제서야 저 여자가 누구인지를 깨달았다. 자신의 회사에서 지원을 해주고 있는 실력 있는 첼리스트, 나타샤 로마노프. 토니는 유명한 첼리스트가 이런 낡은 건물에 살고 있다는 사실이 이상하게 느껴졌지만 그것에 대해 깊게 생각하지 않았다. 토니의 머릿속은 스티브에 대한 것만으로도 차고 넘쳤다.

 

계단을 올라간 나타샤는 자신의 옷매무새를 다듬고선 스티브 집의 초인종은 눌렀다. 어느 곳이나 그렇듯이 벨소리는 날카롭고 쨍쨍해서 귀에 거슬렸다. 어째서 초인종 소리는 듣기 좋은 음악이면 안 되는 건지 나타샤는 고민했다. 집 안에서는 아무런 소리도 들리지 않았다. 이미 산책을 갔나? 핸드폰으로 시간을 확인한 나타샤는 확인 차 초인종을 다시 한 번 꾹 눌렀다. 

 

나타샤가 눈을 몇 번 깜박이다 그냥 자신의 집으로 들어갈까 고민할 때가 되어서야 집 안쪽에서는 부스럭 거리는 소리가 들려왔다. 소리는 아주 작았지만 소리에 민감한 나타샤가 듣기에는 어려움이 없었다. 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리고서도 시간이 좀 지나서야 현관문의 걸쇠 풀리는 소리가 들렸다. 조심성 같은 건 전혀 없는지 인터폰에서는 누구시냐는 흔한 말 한번 흘러나오지 않았다.

 

문이 열리고 나타샤는 반가움의 미소를 지어보였지만 스티브는 따라 웃지 못했다. 유난히 수척해 보이는 스티브의 인상에 나타샤는 이상함을 느끼면서도 손에 들린 간식을 스티브의 품에 안겨주었다. 렉스 생각나서 사왔어요. 그 말에 스티브는 자신의 품에 들린 애견 간식으로 시선을 천천히 내렸다. 스티브는 무성영화에 나온 사람처럼 어떤 소리도 내지 않았다. 나타샤는 잠깐 떨쳐냈던 불안감이 다시 엄습함을 느꼈다.

 

스티브가 천천히 나타샤를 바라봤다. 시선은 공허했다. 마치 렉스의 멀어버린 한쪽 눈처럼 탁한 것 같기도 했다. 스티브는 나타샤가 아닌 그 너머 어딘가를 보고 있는 듯도 싶었다. 무슨 일 있냐고 물어야하는 게 정상임을 알면서도 나타샤는 그 분위기에 휩쓸려 입을 열지 못했다.

 

스티브가 천천히 입을 열었다.

 

Help me.


	49. Chapter 49

나타샤는 스티브를 따라 집 안으로 들어갔다. 난방을 틀지 않은 건지 바닥에 깔린 두터운 러그에도 불구하고 냉기가 올라오는 것 같았다. 나타샤는 제가 느끼는 추위가 실체로 느껴지는 것인지 아니면 불안감에서 뻗어 나오는 환촉인지 구별할 수가 없었다. 집 안은 조용했다. 스티브가 먼저 침대 앞에서 걸음을 멈추었다. 뒤따라온 나타샤가 스티브보다 반보 뒤쯤에 멈추어 서자, 스티브는 천천히 이불을 걷었다.

 

스티브의 침대에는 렉스가 몸을 말고 누워있었다. 등 뒤에서부터 머리까지 단숨에 타고 오르는 소름을 애써 무시하며 나타샤는 이 정황 속에서 예측할 수 있는 최선의 상황을 떠올리려 노력했다. 개가 조금 아픈 것일 거라고. 하지만 나타냐는 렉스의 몸이 오르내리지 않는 다는 것을 금세 알아챌 수밖에 없었다. 나타샤가 당황한 눈빛으로 스티브를 바라봤다. 스티브는 렉스를 내려다보고 있었다.

 

스티브는 이 상황을 받아들이지 못하는 것처럼 손을 뻗어 렉스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 뜨거운 체온 같은 것은 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 오로지 차가운 냉기만이 스티브의 손끝을 반겼고 사후경직이 시작된 렉스의 몸은 딱딱하기까지 했다. 스티브는 나타샤에게 받았던 간식들을 천천히 렉스 옆에 내려놓았다. 스티브는 마치 렉스가 현재 잠이라도 자고 있다고 믿는 것처럼 행동했다. 나타샤를 집 안으로 들인 것이 렉스의 죽음을 인정한 것이나 다름없었지만, 스티브는 마지막 희망이라도 찾는 것처럼 렉스를 몇 번이고 쓰다듬어주었다. 렉스를 쓰다듬는 스티브의 손은 떨리고 있었다.

 

정신을 먼저 차린 것은 나타샤였다. 나타샤는 스티브를 이대로 둘 수 없음을 알았다. 자신이 어떠한 조치를 취해주지 않으면 스티브는 렉스를 저렇게 붙들고 며칠이고 렉스가 깨어나기만을 기다릴 것처럼 보였으니까. 나타샤는 스티브의 침대 옆에 놓여 있는 렉스의 보금자리에 놓여있는 남색 담요를 내려다보았다. 담요에는 렉스의 털이 잔뜩 묻어있었다. 나타샤는 지금 이 상황에 숨이 막힘을 느꼈다. 평소에 자신에 대한 모든 것에 침묵하던 스티브에게서 새어나오는 절망을 읽었기 때문이었다. 행동하나, 눈빛하나에서 스티브에게선 혼란과 좌절이 동시에 느껴졌다. 나타샤는 천천히 숨을 고르고선 남색 담요를 집어 들었다. 죽은 렉스의 몸을 쓰다듬는 스티브의 손목을 잡아 행동을 저지시킨 나타샤는 렉스의 몸을 천천히 담요로 덮어주었다. 그것은 마치 병원에서 시신위로 흰 천을 끌어올리는 것과도 닮은 행위였다. 스티브는 나타샤를 말리지 않았다. 커다란 담요는 렉스의 온 몸을 덮고도 남을 정도였다.

 

덮은 담요를 렉스의 몸에 좀 더 꼼꼼히 둘러준 후 나타샤는 스티브를 바라보았다. 스티브는 그 눈빛의 의미가 무엇인지를 알았다. 스티브는 떨리는 자신의 손을 한번 세게 쥐었다 폈다. 스티브는 끌어안은 렉스에게서 올라올 냉기를 두려워했다. 하지만 그대로 렉스를 방치할 수 없다는 것도 잘 알고 있었다.

 

스티브의 양 손이 담요가 덮여진 렉스에게로 향할 때, 나타샤는 바닥에 들린 렉스의 침대를 집어 들었다. 그리고 자신이 사들고 온 간식들도. 나타샤는 자신이 사온 것들이 마치 죽은 사람을 묻을 때 노잣돈으로 넣어준다는 돈처럼 느껴졌다. 자신의 무의식은 오늘 있을 일을 예견이라도 했던 걸까. 하나마나한 생각이었다.

 

스티브는 딱딱하게 굳은 렉스의 몸을 품듯이 안았다. 차갑고 딱딱했다. 스티브는 담요에 싸여 자신의 품에 들린 것이 렉스인지, 아니면 하나의 박제에 불과한 것인지 분간하기가 힘들었다. 스티브가 아는 렉스는 뜨겁고 부드러운 존재였다. 품에 들린 뭉치는 렉스 같지가 않았다. 담요 사이로 얼핏 렉스의 갈색 털이 보였다.

 

“특별히……, 묻어주고 싶은 곳이 있어요?”

 

나타샤는 묻어준다는 표현을 쓸 때 스티브의 눈치를 살피며 잠시간 말을 머뭇거렸다. 스티브는 제 품안에 안긴 차가운 시신만을 내려다 보고 있다 천천히 고개를 저었다. 스티브는 이곳의 지리를 잘 알지 못했다. 나타샤는 스티브가 금방이라도 무너질 것 같다고 생각했다. 스티브에게 렉스가 대체 어떤 의미였던 건지 나타샤는 알기가 힘들었다. 다만, 단순한 반려견 정도가 아니라는 것은 확실했다.

 

제가 괜찮은 곳을 알아요. 나타샤는 자신이 아는 곳 중에서 렉스를 묻기 적합한 곳을 추려보며 말했다. 나타샤는 어쩐지 렉스를 끌어안은 스티브의 팔에 조금 더 힘이 들어간 것 같다고 생각했다. 마치 놓아줄 수 없다는 것처럼. 이미 생명이 떠나고 남은 잔여물만이라도 곁에 두고 싶어 하는 사람처럼. 나타샤는 자신의 집에서 땅을 팔수 있는 것을 가져오겠다고 했다. 스티브는 그제야 나타샤를 한번 바라봤고, 나타샤는 마주한 스티브의 눈빛에 연민을 느꼈다. 나타샤가 마주한 것은 공허였다. 껍질만을 남겨두고 속이 텅 비어버린 공허. 파랗게 반짝이는 눈동자는 어째서인지 멀어버린 사람의 눈동자처럼 탁해 보이기까지 했다.

 

나타샤는 애써 시선을 돌리고 급하게 제 집으로 들어갔다. 어디에 두었는지 잊었던 삽을 찾아내느라 나타샤가 자신의 집을 난장판으로 만들 때 스티브는 품에 안긴 시신에 고개를 파묻고 있었다. 아직 렉스의 향만은 죽음과는 별개의 것처럼 풍겼다. 하지만 그 냄새조차도 시간이 지나면 부패하고 더러워져 썩은 내로 변할 것임은 스티브는 알았다. 하지만 모른 척 했다.

 

이것은 스티브가 겪은 수많은 죽음들과는 전혀 다른 성질의 것이었다. 제가 스스럼없이 죽이던 사람들도, 얼굴만 알고 지내던 조직원들의 죽음도 렉스의 것과는 달랐다. 렉스는 스티브가 쳐둔 벽의 안에 들어온 존재였다. 또한 스티브의 마음속을 파고든 존재 중에서 두 번째로 죽은 것이기도 했다. 첫 죽음은 버키였다. 하지만 버키의 죽음과 렉스의 죽음 역시 같지 않았다. 스티브는 버키의 죽음을 눈으로 목격하지 않았었다. 버키가 죽을 때 스티브는 톰의 아래서 그 성적인 욕구를 받아내고 있었고, 다만 그 소식을 들었을 뿐이었다. 하지만 렉스는 스티브의 품에서, 눈앞에서 숨을 거두었다.

 

스티브는 렉스가 어떻게 죽었는지 알 수가 없었다. 그저 들이쉬고 내쉬던 숨이 어느 샌가 잦아들고 오르내리던 가슴이 천천히 움직임을 멈춘 것뿐이었다. 그것은 마치 리타르단도와 디미누엔도 밖에 존재하지 않는 악보와도 같았다. 작게 여리게, 더 작게, 더 여리게. 그리고 끝내 멈춰버리는 것이었다. 언제 끝나버린 건지도 알 수 없을 정도로 자연스럽게.

 

삽을 찾아온 나타샤는 스티브의 이름을 부르려다 입을 다물었다. 담요에 고개를 묻은 스티브는 하나의 경건한 의식을 치르고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 아니면 이제는 흩어져버린 온기를 찾아내려는 것 같기도 했다. 나타샤는 덩달아 북받치는 슬픔을 애써 무시하려고 애쓰며 스티브가 전날 아무렇게나 바닥에 벗어둔 것으로 추정되는 외투를 집어 들었다. 밖의 날씨는 차가워서 긴팔 티만 걸치고 있는 스티브가 그대로 나가기에는 무리였다.

 

나타샤는 스티브가 어쩌면 울고 있는 걸지도 모른다고 생각했지만, 잠시 후 고개를 든 스티브의 얼굴에 눈물 자국 따위는 없었다. 스티브는 자신의 마음속에 응어리진 감정들을 밖으로 뱉어내는 법을 잊어버린 사람 같았다.


	50. Chapter 50

토니는 아마도 오늘은 스티브를 보지 못할 것이라고 생각했다. 오늘만큼은 말을 걸려고 단단히 마음까지 먹고 왔더니 정작 스티브는 건물 밖으로 모습을 드러내지 않았다. 토니는 지금 상황에 머피의 법칙이 적용되고 있는지 고심했다. 몇 분 더 기다리던 토니가 차를 돌리려고 마음먹은 때가 돼서야 스티브는 모습을 드러냈다. 하지만 평소의 스티브는 아니었다.

 

먼저 나타샤가 나오고 스티브는 그 뒤를 따랐다. 늘 데리고 다니던 개는 보이지 않았고 다만 스티브의 품에는 담요로 싸여진 무언가가 안겨있었다. 토니는 그 상황을 쉽사리 뭐라고 단정 지을 수가 없었다. 스티브와 나타샤가 아는 사이일 것이라고는 미처 짐작하지 못한 탓도 있었지만 얼핏 보기에도 스티브는 평소와 달라보였다. 조금 떨어진 거리였음에도 불구하고 토니는 그것을 느낄 수가 있었다. 나타샤가 스티브에게 몇 마디 하는 것 같았지만 차 안에서는 그 말이 들리지 않았다.

 

건물 앞 주차장에 주차되어있던 차의 조수석으로 스티브가 들어갔고 트렁크에 삽과 렉스의 물건을 실은 후 운전석으로 나타샤가 들어갔다. 토니는 스티브 품안에 있는 담요 사이로 갈색 털을 본 것 같다고도 생각했다. 토니는 상황파악이 빠른 남자였다. 토니는 스티브의 품에 든 물체가 무엇인지 알 것 같았다. 또한 그것의 생사 여부 또한 알 것 같았다. 토니는 방금 전 나타샤가 트렁크에 삽을 집어넣는 것을 보았다. 또한 기타 개에게 쓰일법한 도구들도. 개에게 삽이 필요한 경우는 단 하나일거라고 토니는 짐작했다.

 

나타샤가 차에 시동을 걸고 주차장을 빠져나갔지만 토니는 그들을 뒤쫓지 않았다. 다만 자신의 타워로 돌아갈 뿐이었다. 토니는 내일 안으로 스티브를 데려와야겠다는 생각을 굳혔다. 저대로 두면 스티브가 무너지리라는 것을 토니는 알았다. 어찌 알았냐고 한다면 대답할 길이 없었지만 그것은 마치 하나의 본능과도 같았다. 토니는 스티브의 정신이 온전치 못하다는 것을 알았고, 바닷가에 쌓아둔 모래성처럼 무너져 간다는 것도 알 수 있었다. 아니 이미 어느 정도 무너진 후인지도 몰랐다.

 

스타크 타워로 돌아오는 길에 눈이 내리기 시작했다. 날씨는 싸늘했고 여전히 겨울이었다. 토니는 언 땅으로 강하게 박아 넣는 삽 소리가 아득한 곳에서 들리는 것 같았다.

 

토니에게는 아득한 그 소리가 스티브의 귀에는 생생했다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 땅을 파는 건 자신이었으니. 땅은 얼어있었지만 파는데 오래 걸리지는 않았다. 스티브는 자신이 일면식도 없는 사람의 시체를 몇 번 묻었던 것을 기억해냈다. 그들의 죽음은 불법적이었지만 그들의 시신이 발견되지 않아 그들은 살아있는 것이었다. 그들은 죽었지만 서류상으로 살아있는 실체 없는 사람들이 되었다. 사람을 묻을 때, 아무도 마지막 말 따위나 기도를 하지 않았다. 그들에게는 쓰레기를 묻는 것과 별반 다를 바 없던 행동이었다.

 

금세 땅을 판 스티브가 어떻게 해야 하냐는 듯 나타샤를 바라보자, 나타샤는 렉스의 침대를 바닥에 깔아주었다. 스티브는 아무런 말도 하지 못했다. 그 침대위로 담요에 둘러싸인 렉스를 내려놓을 때 스티브는 몇 번이고 렉스를 품에서 놓아주길 망설였다. 스티브는 이별의 준비가 되어있지 않았지만 이별은 언제나 누군가에게 맞춰서 흘러가는 법이 없었다. 렉스의 옆에 나타샤가 사온 간식들의 포장을 풀러 놓아주자 그곳은 일종의 안식처처럼 보이기도 했다.

 

하고 싶은 말이라도 있어요? 나타샤가 물었지만 스티브는 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 결국 고개를 저었다. 무언가 몸에 얹힌 목소리가 있는 것 같은데 그것을 말로 표현해낼 수가 없었다. 스티브는 자신에게서 나오지 못하고 응어리 진 것이 말인지 통곡인지 그도 아니면 눈물인지 알 수가 없었다. 그 모든 것들은 이미 스티브에게서 너무나 아득하고 멀리 떨어져 있던 것이었다.

 

나타샤가 스티브를 대신해 몇 마디를 하고 나서도 스티브는 차마 흙을 덮지 못했다. 나타샤는 가만히 기다려주었다. 몇 번이고 망설이던 스티브가 마침내 흙 한 무더기를 렉스의 위로 덮기 시작했을 때, 스티브는 숨이 막혀오는 것을 느꼈다. 마치 자신이 땅에 파묻히고 있는 것처럼. 나타샤는 스티브가 울지도 모른다고 생각했지만 스티브는 끝내 한 방울의 눈물도 흘리지 않았다. 스티브는 말없이 흙을 덮었다.

 

남색 담요가 흙에 묻혀 보이지 않게 되었을 때 스티브의 삽질은 조금 더 속도가 붙었다. 결국에 흙은 처음과 같이 평평하게 되돌려졌고 그 아래에는 아무것도 없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 마치 순식간에 누군가 렉스의 존재를 지우개로 지워낸 것처럼 흙은 자신의 아래 모든 것을 삼켰다. 나타샤가 작게라도 둔덕을 만드는 게 어떻겠냐고 말했지만 스티브는 고개를 저었다.

 

스티브는 알았다. 자신이 여기를 찾지 않으리라는 것을. 스티브는 아직 이별을 하지 못했다. 스티브는 아직 눈물을 흘리지 않았다. 아니, 흘리지 못했다. 한 송이 씩 떨어져 내리는 눈이 렉스의 무덤을 덮었다. 떨어져 내리는 눈은 고요했다. 

 

스티브는 그날 자신이 무언가를 원한다는 사실을 알아챘다. 처음으로 겪는 욕구나 마찬가지였다. 그에겐 렉스가 필요했다. 스티브는 자신의 욕구가 이뤄질 수도 채워질 수도 없음을 알았다. 스티브는 다만 침묵했다.


	51. Chapter 51

토니는 급하게 행동하지 않으려 무던히도 노력해야만 했다. 스티브를 데려와야겠다 마음을 먹으니 몸이 달아서 견딜 수가 없었다. 토니는 밤새 잠을 설쳤다. 스티브가 하루 동안 어디로 증발하지 않으리라는 것을 알면서도 마음 한편이 불안한 것은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 스티브는 언제나 토니보다 한 발짝 앞서있었고 토니의 손에 잡히는 순간 흩어져버리기 일쑤였으니. 하지만 다음 날 토니가 익숙한 도로를 따라 운전할 때, 토니는 스티브가 떠나지 않았음을 눈으로 확인할 수 있었다. 그리고 스티브의 상태가 정상이 아니라는 것 또한.

 

토니가 스티브를 본 것은 스티브의 집에서가 아니었다. 스티브의 집으로 가는 길에 위치한 공원에 스티브는 홀로 앉아있었다. 그곳은 늘 스티브가 렉스를 데리고 나오던 곳이었지만 이제 스티브에게 렉스는 없었다. 스티브는 그저 홀로 벤치에 앉아있었다. 추운 날씨를 체감하지 못하는 듯 스티브의 차림은 초가을에나 어울릴법했다. 얼핏 보면 잘 만들어진 동상이라고 착각할 정도로 스티브는 가만히 앉아있었다. 스티브는 자신의 손에 들린 작은 물건을 내려다 보고 있었는데, 멀리 있는 토니에게는 보이지 않았다.

 

토니는 공원에서 멀지 않은 곳에 차를 주차시키곤 스티브를 보러온 이래 처음으로 차 안에서 벗어났다. 토니는 차 문을 열자마자 자신을 반기는 추위에 목을 움츠렸다. 꽤 두꺼운 코트를 입고 있음에도 불구하고 한겨울의 냉기는 토니의 몸 곳곳에 스몄다. 금세 싸늘해져가는 자신의 손을 비비며 토니는 스티브에게 천천히 다가갔다. 스티브는 인기척을 느꼈을 법 한데도 불구하고 고개한번 들지 않았다. 앉아있는 스티브 바로 앞까지 토니가 다가와 그림자가 졌음에도 불구하고 스티브는 제 손에서 눈을 떼지 못했다.

 

토니는 스티브의 손으로 시선을 천천히 내렸다. 얼핏 보면 동전처럼 보이는 작고 동그란 금속물체였다. 토니는 눈을 두어 번 깜박여 물체에 초점을 맞췄다. 그것에는 음각으로 이름이 새겨져있었다. Reginald. 토니는 그것이 무엇인지 짐작할 수 있었고, 스티브가 데리고 다니던 개의 이름 역시 깨닫게 되었다. 그것은 개 목걸이에 달려있던 이름표였다.

 

토니는 두어 번 헛기침을 해서 목을 가다듬었다. 충분히 들었을 법 한데도 스티브는 고개를 들지 않았다. 토니는 저 상태로 스티브가 동사한 것은 아닐까 걱정이 되기 까지 했지만 스티브의 상체는 작게 오르내리며 숨 쉬고 있음을 증명했다.

 

“……스티브?”

 

토니가 조심스럽게 스티브를 부르고 나서야 스티브는 고개를 들었다. 고개를 들면서도 스티브는 오래도록 시선을 이름표에서 떼어내지 못했다. 토니는 스티브가 자신을 올려다 볼 때까지 가만히 기다려주었다. 부는 바람에 스티브의 머리가 정신없이 흐트러졌지만 스티브는 자신의 머리를 정돈하지 않았다.

 

스티브의 시선은 비어있었다. 모든 것을 놓아버리려는 사람이 서서히 자신의 주변을 정리해가는 것처럼 스티브는 스스로를 정리해나가고 있는 것 같았다. 그 마주친 시선에 토니는 두려움을 느꼈다. 자신이 눈 한번 깜박하는 사이에 스티브의 몸이 가루가 되어 그대로 흩어질 것 같았다. 토니는 저도 모르게 스티브의 얼굴로 천천히 손을 뻗었다. 스티브는 딱히 아무런 말도 행동도 취하지 않고 가만히 토니를 바라보았다. 아니, 토니 너머 어딘가를 바라보는 것일 수도 있었다.

 

스티브의 얼굴 가까이로 손을 가져가고서도 토니는 쉽사리 스티브의 얼굴을 만지지 못했다. 만지는 순간 스티브는 허상이었던 것을 증명하려 사라질 것 같았다. 스티브는 재촉도 거부도하지 않았다. 그저 자신의 손안에 들린 렉스의 이름표를 가만히 만지작거릴 뿐이었다. 오랫동안 쥐고 있어서인지 이름표는 스스로 발열이라도 하는 듯 따듯하기 그지없었다.

 

토니의 손이 마침내 스티브의 볼에 닿았지만 토니의 생각과는 달리 스티브는 사라지지 않았다. 토니는 손을 따라 올라오는 냉기에 움찔할 수밖에 없었다. 얼마나 밖에 있던 건지 짐작조차 할 수 없을 만큼 스티브의 몸은 차가웠다. 얼음으로 만든 조각상이라고 해도 믿을 수 있을 것 같았다. 토니가 숨을 쉼에 따라 하얀 김이 공중으로 흩어지다 차가운 바람에 실려 자취를 감췄다. 스티브는 여전히 눈에 생기가 적었다.

 

스타크 타워로 가자, 스티브.

 

토니가 하는 말은 스티브에게 전혀 현실성이 없었다. 사실 그럴 만도 했다. 스티브는 현재 자신을 바라보고 만지는 존재가 실제로 토니인지 확신할 수가 없었다. 아니, 제 앞에 정말 사람이 있기는 한건지 알 수가 없었다. 스티브는 아마도 너무 추운 탓에 자신이 헛것을 본다고 생각했다. 그렇게 생각하는 것이 마음 편했다. 그러면 렉스가 죽은 것조차도 자신의 착각이라고 치부할 수 있으니까.

 

“스티브. 같이 가자.”

 

토니가 다시금 말했고 그제서야 스티브는 미세한 반응을 보였다. 스티브는 자신이 뭔가를 잘못 들었다고 여기는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸다. Come with me. 다시 한 번 토니가 말했고 스티브는 몇 번이고 반복되는 토니의 목소리를 듣고서야 이것이 자신이 만들어낸 환상이 아님을 깨달았다. 하지만 왜? 토니가 대체 왜? 스티브는 이번엔 다른 의미로 침묵했다. 마치 모든 것을 알고 있는 것처럼 갑자기 나타난 토니는 스티브의 상식선에서 이해가 되지 않았다.

 

스티브의 의사가 그다지 중요한 것은 아니었는지 토니는 스티브의 얼굴을 만지던 손을 내려 스티브의 손목을 잡았다. 스티브는 지금 잡힌 손목을 예전에도 한번 잡혔음을 알고 있었다. 꺼질 것 같던 불씨가 다시금 불이 붙은 듯 열기가 손목을 통해 들불처럼 번져나갔다. 스티브는 잡힌 손목을 한번 내려다보고 토니를 한번 올려다보기를 몇 번이고 반복했다. 아직도 스티브는 눈앞의 토니가 진실임을 믿을 수 없는 것 같았다.

 

토니는 스티브를 살짝 잡아끌었고 스티브는 의외로 순순히 자리에서 일어섰다. 토니는 무작정 스티브를 자신의 차로 데리고 들어왔다. 스티브는 짐을 챙겨야 한다든가, 가고 싶지 않다는 말도 한마디 하지 않았다. 다만 조수석에 앉아 여태껏 쥐고 있던 렉스의 이름표를 내려다보았다.

 

운전해서 가는 차 안에서 스티브는 혼자만의 생각에 잠겨있었다. 생각이라기보다는 하나의 환상과도 같았다. 산산이 부서져 이리저리 널린 유리조각을 맨발로 밟고 다니던 것 같았는데, 유리조각이 아니라 얼음조각이었는지 날카롭던 파편들은 하나 둘 땅속으로 스몄고 다만 맨발인 자신의 앞에는 윤이 나는 구두를 신은 발이 보였다. 하지만 온기는 거기서 그치지 않았다. 조금씩 점차적으로 커지던 온기는 이제 온기가 아니라 열기가 되었고 스티브는 자신이 디디고 있는 바닥이 뜨겁다고 느꼈다. 차갑던 바닥은 어느 샌가 녹아서 늪처럼 변해가고 있었고 경계조차 없는 공간이 서서히 녹아내렸다. 머릿속 전체가 다가온 하나의 존재 때문에 녹아서 없어지는 것 같았다.

 

스티브는 스타크 타워로 가는 차 안에서 가만히 잠들었다. 토니는 작게 숨 쉬는 스티브가 예전보다 수척해 보인다고 생각하며 자신이 할 수 있는 한 가장 부드러운 운전을 하려 노력했다.


	52. Chapter 52

스티브의 집은 그렇게 예고도 없이 비어버렸다. 애초에 제대로 들어찬 적도 없던 집이지만 여하튼 집은 다시금 하나의 빈 공터처럼 주인을 잃었다. 사람이 살았었다는 증거라고는 고작해야 옷가지 몇 벌과 냉장고에 들어있는 약간의 식료품뿐이었다. 그리고 그 주인 없는 공간에는 한명의 침입자가 서 있었다. 사실 침입자라는 말도 우스웠다. 집에는 남자의 행동을 침입이라고 부를 주인이 존재하지 않았다.

 

남자는 천천히 집 안을 배회했고, 창밖으로 보이는 풍경을 훑어보았다. 어찌 보면 건조하고 쓸쓸하기까지 한 풍경이었지만 남자는 풍경자체에 커다란 의미를 두고 있지 않았다. 남자는 무언가를 찾는 듯 보였다. 집 안은 비어있었고 집 밖에는 겨울 풍경뿐이었다. 남자가 찾는 것은 이미 이곳에 없었다. 남자는 본능적으로 그것을 알았다. 남자는 성이 난 듯 신경질 적으로 욕을 읊조리다가 이내 평안한 표정을 지어냈다. 기회는 다시 올 것이었고 남자는 그 기회를 기다릴 인내심이 있었다. 기다리는 동안 처리해야 할 일도 있었다.

 

멋대로 스티브의 집을 헤젓고 나간 남자는 외팔이었다. 그나마 성한 남자의 손등에는 불로 지진 흉터가 남아있었다. 그 흉터는 마치 무언가를 지우려 지진 것 같기도 했다. 이를테면 문신 같은.

 

남자는 낡은 빌라 밖으로 나왔고 이내 택시를 한 대 잡아탔다. 남자가 택시를 타고 지나쳐가는 길목에서 토니는 스티브를 자신의 차로 데려가고 있는 중이었다. 남자는 그 둘을 봤지만, 둘 다 남자를 보지 못했다. 남자는 작게 코웃음을 쳤다.


	53. Chapter 53

스티브는 토니의 차가 타워에 도착했을 때까지도 가만히 잠들어있었다. 토니는 스티브를 깨우고 싶지 않았으나 잠든 스티브를 가볍게 안아들고 들어가기에는 토니와 스티브의 덩치차가 만만치 않았다. 토니는 작게 한숨을 쉬고는 스티브의 팔을 작게 흔들었다. 스티브는 느리게 눈을 떴다. 그것은 마치 죽은 시체에 미약한 숨결이 들어선 것처럼 신기한 광경이기도 했다. 감았던 스티브의 눈이 뜨여지고 육체보다 느리게 반응하는 정신 때문에 멍하던 눈길에 서서히 초점이 돌아오는 모습을 보며 토니는 알 수 없는 두근거림을 느꼈다. 정신을 차리기 위해 눈을 몇 번 깜박이던 스티브가 토니에게로 눈을 맞추자 토니는 내리라는 듯 고갯짓을 했다.

 

차에서 내려 타워 상층부로 올라가는 동안 스티브와 토니는 단 한마디도 나누지 않았다. 애초에 스티브는 말수가 적어 그렇다고 치지만 언어술사에 가까운 토니의 침묵은 의외였다. 하지만 토니는 입을 한 번도 열지 않았다. 과도한 긴장 탓이었다. 토니는 지금 어떤 말을 어떻게 해야지 스티브를 편안하게 만들어 줄 수 있는지 고민했지만 답은 나오지 않았고, 오히려 그 고민 탓에 늘어난 침묵이 어색함을 가중시키는 기분이었다. 물론 그 어색함도 토니 혼자만 느끼는 감정일지도 모르지만.

 

스티브는 딱히 토니의 눈치를 보지도, 그렇다고 해서 스타크 타워가 제 집인 것 마냥 편안하게 있지도 않았다. 엘리베이터 문이 열리고 익숙한 곳이 스티브의 눈앞에 펼쳐졌지만 스티브는 그저 엘리베이터에서 나왔을 뿐 다른 어떤 행동도 취하지 않았다. 마치 명령을 기다리는 안드로이드 같이.

 

스티브는 지금 자신이 환상을 보고 있다고 느꼈다. 현실이 아득하게 느껴졌다. 마치 손에 닿지 않는 안개 속에 싸여서 제가 원하는 상상을 눈으로 그려내고 있는 중인 기분이었다. 원래대로라면 자신은 차가운 집에 혼자 남겨져서 그대로 퇴색해버려야 했다. 사라진 렉스를 떠나보내지 못하고 앓으면서 그대로 스러져야 함이 맞았다. 하지만 그 예고된 행보에 토니는 갑작스레 끼어들었다.

 

스티브는 토니가 제 눈 앞에 드러난 후부터 이 모든 게 꿈이 아닐까 생각했다. 토니는 자신의 앞에 나타나서는 안 되는 존재였다. 그럴 이유가 없는 사람이었다. 아니, 설사 나타난다 하더라도 이렇게 부드럽게 자신을 이끌어줄 리가 없었다. 스티브는 자신이 미친 거라고 생각했다. 사실은 렉스도 없던 존재가 아닐까. 주변의 온기가 그리워 스스로가 만들어냈던 허상이 아닐까 스티브는 생각했다.

 

토니는 그런 스티브의 생각을 알 수 없었다. 토니가 다만 아는 것은 스티브의 개가 죽었다는 것과 그 죽음이 스티브에게는 커다란 영향을 끼쳤을 거라는 것뿐이었다. 토니는 엘리베이터에서 나와 가만히 서 있는 스티브의 손목을 살짝 그러쥐었다. 스티브의 손이 눈에 띄게 움찔거렸지만 토니의 손을 뿌리치지는 않았다.

 

“일단 좀 잘래? 피곤해 보여.”

 

스티브는 대답대신 토니를 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 스티브는 자신이 여기에서 능동적으로 무슨 일을 벌이는 순간 토니가 사라질 것 같다고 느꼈다. 여전히 모든 것은 혼돈스러웠다. 토니는 대답 없는 스티브를 자신의 방으로 데려갔다. 스티브가 예전에 쓰던 방은 비어있었지만 토니는 스티브를 자신의 시야에 가까이 두고 싶었다. 

스티브는 토니가 이끄는 대로 방으로 가만히 따라 들어갔다.

 

토니는 침대 이불을 걷고는 스티브가 그 안으로 들어가길 종용했다. 스티브는 외출복 그대로 침대 안으로 들어가는 것이 꺼려지는 듯 잠시 망설였지만 토니가 괜찮다는 듯 스티브를 가볍게 밀자 가만히 침대 안으로 들어갔다. 침대에 누워서도 스티브는 눈을 감지 않았다. 스티브는 지금 눈을 감으면 모든 것이 와장창 깨지고 다만 남는 것은 차가운 한기뿐일 것 같았다. 스티브의 내면에서 불안이 고개를 들었다.

 

스티브는 토니의 개입이 반갑지 않았다. 스티브는 절벽에 매달려 있었고 연신 미끄러지면서도 간신히 매달려있었다. 하지만 마침내 매달려 있어야하는 의욕과 이유조차 떨어져 손에 힘을 푼 순간 스티브의 손목을 토니가 잡아챈 것이었다. 스티브는 토니가 그대로 자신을 놓아주기를 바랐다. 하지만 동시에 대가를 바라지 않는 그 친절이 아득한 기억 저편에서 살아나 몸에 열이 오르기도 했다.

 

토니는 망설이는 기색을 보이다 은근슬쩍 스티브 옆으로 기어들어왔다. 스티브는 제 옆자리에 몸을 누이는 토니에게 시선조차 돌리지 않았지만 온 신경이 그리 집중된 것은 부인할 수 없는 사실이기도 했다. 토니는 모로 누워서 스티브를 응시하다가 천천히 손을 스티브의 머리로 가져갔다. 

 

“자고 나면 기분이 좀 나아질 거야. 자 둬.”

 

토니의 손이 조금 푸석한 스티브의 머리카락을 살살 만지작거렸다. 스티브는 느릿하게 눈을 깜박였다. 감각이 느껴질 리가 없는 머리카락에서 온기가 전달되는 것 같았다. 마치 예전의 손목처럼 머리카락 끝에서부터 토니의 열기가 몸으로 서서히 퍼지기 시작했다. 천천히 감겼다 뜨이던 스티브의 눈이 마침내 무겁게 내려앉자 토니는 저도 모르게 살금살금 내쉬던 숨을 편안하게 몰아쉬었다.

 

토니는 아무렇지 않은 척 스티브를 대하려 자신이 얼마나 노력해야했는지 말로 표현할 수 없을 것이라 생각했다. 그저 옆에 누워만 있는 것임에도 불구하고 심장은 주체할 수 없이 두근두근 뛰고 얼굴로 열이 몰리는 것 같았다. 이토록 손쉽게 다시 제 울타리 안으로 들어온 스티브가 신기한 한편으로는 이토록 주체할 수 없는 자신의 마음에 토니는 두려움까지 느낄 지경이었다. 언제 자신이 그토록 쟈니에게 목을 맸던지 어리둥절할 정도로 토니의 온 신경은 스티브에게로 쏟아지고 있었다.

 

스티브는 목석마냥 반듯하게 누워 고르게 숨을 쉬고 있었다. 토니는 만지작거리던 스티브의 머리카락을 한쪽으로 잘 정돈해주고는 은근슬쩍 손끝으로 스티브의 얼굴을 어루만졌다. 살짝 살짝 닿아오는 손끝이 간지러운지 스티브가 잠시 움찔했지만 깨지는 않았다.

 

곧게 뻗은 코 끝. 웬만한 여자들이라면 부러워하고도 남을 도톰한 입술. 풍성한 금색 속눈썹까지. 그리고 저 눈꺼풀에 가려져 있는 푸른 눈동자까지. 토니는 스티브의 얼굴의 모든 부분을 눈에 담아두려는 듯 시선을 떼지 못했다.


	54. Chapter 54

스티브가 침대에서 눈을 떴을 때 토니는 침대 바로 옆에 의자를 끌어다 놓고 밀린 서류를 검토하는 중이었다. 전면 창에서 들어오는 빛이 하나 없는 것을 보니 벌써 밤이 된 것인가 싶었다. 스티브는 잠에서 깨고도 한동안 그대로 가만히 누워있어서, 토니는 스티브가 깨어난 줄도 모르고 서류를 빠르게 한 장씩 넘겨가고 있었다. 스티브는 토니를 흘깃 보고서는 아까 전 토니가 저를 데려온 것이 꿈이 아니란 것을 알 수 있었다. 편안하게 잔건지 몸은 가벼웠지만 여전히 머릿속은 열기와 냉기가 혼합돼서 정상적이지 못했다.

 

스티브는 자신이 아직도 왼손에 렉스의 이름표를 쥐고 있다는 사실을 알아챘다. 잠자는 사이에도 한 번도 펴지 않았는지 손은 저릿하기까지 했다. 스티브는 손안의 온기를 잔뜩 머금어 따듯한 렉스의 이름표를 만지작거렸다. 스티브는 렉스가 묻힌 곳을 떠올리려 했지만 기억이 나지 않았다. 다만 머릿속에 떠오르는 것은 소리 없이 내리던 눈과 흙더미 아래 묻힌 렉스의 보금자리뿐이었다. 스티브는 누군가가 자신의 심장을 옥죄는 기분이 들었다. 처음 느껴지는 그 감각은 너무나 선명하고 한편으로는 아득해서 스티브는 이 감각이 그저 자신의 머리가 만들어낸 환촉인지 아닌지 분간하기가 어려웠다.

 

스티브의 주변에서 행복해진 사람은 단 하나도 없었다. 스티브는 그것을 알았다. 아니, 굳이 사람에 한정되는 것이 아니었다. 스티브의 주변에서 행복할 수 있는 존재는 없었다. 스티브는 렉스를 떠올렸고, 토니를 바라봤다. 토니의 옆에도 오래 머무르지 못할 것이었다. 어떤 식으로든 스티브의 주변에서는 비극이 일어날 것이고, 스티브는 그 비극을 토니에게까지 전염시키고 싶지 않았다.

 

스티브는 천천히 상체를 일으켰다.

 

“일어났어? 피곤하면 더 자도 돼.”

 

부스럭거리는 소리를 들은 건지 토니는 어느 샌가 서류에서 시선을 떼고 스티브를 바라보고 있었다. 스티브는 토니의 말에 딱히 대답하지 않았다. 자신을 바라보는 토니의 눈길이 따스해서 어색했다. 스티브는 친절에 익숙한 사람이 아니었다. 스티브는 손 안에 쥔 이름표를 내려다보았다. 작은 쇳조각이 빛을 받아 반짝였다. 음각으로 새겨진 Reginald라는 이름을 엄지로 천천히 쓸어보자 작은 까끌함이 느껴졌다.

 

토니 역시 스티브의 시선을 따라 스티브의 손으로 시선을 옮겼다. 스티브가 손을 조금 오므리고 있던 탓에 토니는 스티브의 손 안에 들린 이름표를 제대로 보지 못했다. 토니는 스티브의 심중을 헤아리기가 어려웠다. 일단 토니는 애완동물을 길러본 적조차 없었으니.

 

“……가겠습니다.”

 

그것은 토니가 지극히도 오랜만에 스티브에게서 들은 첫 마디였다. 스티브의 목소리는 자고 일어난 탓인지 아니면 본인의 기분 때문인지 토니의 기억보다 가라앉아 있었다. 토니는 스티브의 목소리를 들은 것에 기뻐해야할지 아니면 그 말뜻에 서운해 해야 하는 건지 분간할 수가 없어, 스티브의 말에 이렇다 할 대답을 하지 못했다. 딱히 허락을 구하려던 것은 아니었는지 스티브는 그대로 이불을 걷어내고 침대에서 나왔다.

 

“어디, 어디로 가게?”

 

스티브가 곧장 나가버릴까 싶어 토니는 급하게 운을 띄웠다. 토니의 다리위에 얹어져 있던 서류 몇 장이 미끄러져 팔락팔락 바닥으로 떨어져 내렸다.

 

“……집으로 갑니다.”

 

스티브는 잠시 망설이다 대답했다. 회색으로 물들어버렸을 제 집이 떠올랐다. 그곳에서 버틸 자신은 별로 없었지만 아마도 버틴다는 마음이 들기도 전에 그 안에서 자신은 같이 퇴색될 터였다.

 

“그냥 여기 있어.”

 

스티브의 속내를 읽기라도 한 듯이 토니가 제법 단호하게 말했다. 스티브는 그 친절이 좋았다. 비록 자신이 쟈니와 닮아서 베풀어지는 친절이라고 해도, 스티브는 그런 토니의 마음 씀씀이가 좋았다. 스티브는 토니가 자신에게 마음이 있을 거라는 생각을 전혀 하지 못하고 있었다. 그것은 스티브가 전혀 예상치 못한 일 중 하나였다.

 

“가지마. 여기서 지내.”

 

다시금 토니가 말했다. 이번 목소리는 부탁에 가까웠다. 스티브는 그 목소리가 자신의 발을 얽매는 것 같다고 생각했다. 발이 떨어지지 않았다.

 

토니는 읽고 있던 서류들을 모두 옆 책상에 대충 올려둔 후 스티브의 손목을 아래로 살짝 잡아 내렸다. 스티브는 토니의 의도대로 순순히 침대에 걸터앉았다. 여전히 스티브의 손 안에는 렉스의 이름표가 쥐어져있었다. 스티브가 느릿하게 눈을 깜박였다. 스티브의 눈동자는 맑기만 할 뿐 생기가 적었다. 당분간은 여기서 지내. 토니가 다시 한 번 말했고, 스티브는 토니가 말하는 ‘여기’가 스타크 타워가 아닌 토니의 방을 지칭한다는 사실을 어투에서 알아차렸다. 무엇하러 자신을 그렇게 가까이 두려고 할까. 스티브는 이해할 수 없었다.

 

이해할 수 없었지만, 스티브는 가만히 고개를 끄덕였다.


	55. Chapter 55

크리스마스가 코앞으로 다가왔다. 거리에 울려 퍼지는 산타 웃음소리와 캐럴들이 다가오는 크리스마스를 반기고 있었다. 스티브는 자신이 얼마나 타워에 있던 건지 가늠하기가 힘들었다. 토니가 스타크 타워에서 지내라고 한 이후로 스티브가 한 것은 잠을 잔 것과 최소한의 음식을 섭취한 것 밖에 없었다. 토니는 그런 스티브를 걱정하는 것 같았지만 스티브의 하루일과에 간섭을 하지는 않았다. 토니는 스티브가 안정을 되찾는 게 최우선이라고 생각했다.

 

잠은 자면 잘수록 는다는 말이 거짓은 아니었는지 스티브는 누가 보면 겨울잠이라도 자는 사람마냥 거의 하루 종일을 침대에 누워있었다. 너무 누워있던 탓에 놀리지 않은 관절이 아릴 정도였지만 스티브는 그렇다고 해서 딱히 몸을 움직여야할 필요성을 느끼지 못했다. 크리스마스의 들뜬 분위기가 스티브는 마음에 들지 않았다. 마치 주변의 모든 것이 너도 덩달아 즐거워하라고 강요하는 기분이 들었다.

 

토니는 연휴라 바쁠 텐데도 불구하고 귀가시간을 앞당겼다. 밀린 사안들을 집에서 검토하는 한이 있어도, 토니는 일찍 들어와 스티브 옆을 지켰다. 언제라도 스티브가 타워를 벗어나 다시 사라질 것을 두려워하는 사람마냥. 토니는 부족한 게 없냐, 원하는 건 없냐, 스티브에게 종종 물어봤지만 스티브는 말없이 고개만 저을 뿐이었다. 스티브는 단 하나 갖고 싶은 것이 있었지만, 그것을 갖지 못한다는 것은 스티브 스스로가 이미 알고 있었다. 렉스는 차가운 흙더미 아래서 천천히 썩고 있을 터였다.

 

스티브가 돌아오고 얼마 지나지 않아 토니는 가는 은색 목걸이 줄 하나를 사들고 왔었다. 그리곤 렉스의 이름표를 거기에 꿰어 스티브 목에 걸어주었다. 그냥 들고 다니면 잃어버려. 다정한 토니의 목소리에 스티브는 자신의 손에서 목으로 자리를 옮겨간 렉스의 이름표를 가만히 만져보았다. 개 목걸이를 한 사람이라. 스티브는 실소를 입에 머금었다. 웃음은 자조적이었다.

 

스티브가 한 목걸이를 스티브의 티셔츠 안으로 잘 집어넣어주며 토니는 이제 잃어버릴 일은 없겠다고 말했다. 스티브는 가만히 고개만을 끄덕였다.

 

스티브는 깨어있는 대부분의 시간조차도 침묵하며 지냈다. 하루에 한번이나 스티브의 목소리를 들을 수 있을까 말까한 정도였다. 스티브는 자신의 의사를 표현해야하는 필요성을 느끼지 못했고, 침묵했다. 스티브는 예전에도 말이 많은 편은 아니었지만 지금의 침묵과는 성질이 달랐다. 토니는 스티브가 예전처럼 자그맣게 라도 웃고, 나른하게 햇볕에 취하고, 자신의 시답잖은 농담에 미소지어주길 바랐지만 스티브는 그러지 않았다. 스티브에게선 무언가가 결여된 것만 같았다. 그것도 아주 커다란 조각이.

 

크리스마스 이브날 밤에 스티브는 여전히 침대위에 멍하니 앉아있었고, 토니는 그 옆으로 의자를 당겨 앉아 서류를 검토하고 있었다. 마치 오래전부터 그래왔던 사람들 마냥 둘은 그 상황에 익숙해보였다. 스티브의 목에는 은색 줄이 반짝였다.

 

“어디 가고 싶은 데 없어? 내일 놀러 갈래?”

 

무슨 생각을 하는지 모를 스티브의 눈치를 보며 토니가 운을 띄웠다. 멍하던 스티브의 시선이 토니에게로 맞춰졌다. 토니는 왠지 모르게 올라오는 민망함에 턱수염을 만지작거렸다.

 

“가보고 싶은데 없어? 동물원이나 뭐……, 아쿠아리움이라든지. 응?”  
“…….”

 

스티브는 대답하지 않았다. 토니는 아마도 스티브가 마음속으로 고민 중일 것이라고 여겨 가만히 스티브의 대답을 기다렸다. 하지만 스티브의 답은 그리 긍정적이지 않았다. 잠시 고민하던 스티브는 천천히 고개를 좌우로 저었다. 토니가 달래듯이 어디라도 나가는 게 좋지 않겠냐고 했지만 스티브는 다시 거부했다.

 

“……크리스마스는 쟈니랑 보내시는 게 낫지 않습니까?”

 

이번에 침묵한 쪽은 토니였다. 토니는 한숨을 얕게 내쉬고선 의자에서 일어나 스티브가 앉은 침대에 걸터앉았다. 토니의 무게 때문에 스티브의 몸이 토니 쪽으로 조금 기울어졌다. 토니는 자신의 마음을 스티브에게 털어 놓아야 하는 건지 아니면 아직은 때가 아닌지에 대해 고심했다.

 

토니는 자신의 고백 뒤에 돌아올 거절이 두려웠다. 쟈니와 닮았다는 이유로 그렇게 끼고 돌던 사람이 어느 날 문득 이제는 네가 좋다고 말하는 것을 스티브가 과연 믿을까? 토니는 스티브가 자신을 거부하고 그대로 떠나는 것을 감당할 수 없을 것 같았다. 토니는 말없이 스티브의 금발로 손을 뻗쳤다. 스티브는 이어질 토니의 행동이 무엇인지를 알았고, 얌전히 머리를 내맡겼다.

 

토니의 손이 스티브의 머리를 쓰다듬듯이 만지작대자 스티브는 그것이 편안한 건지 눈을 내리감았다. 토니는 자신이 하고 싶은 말을 스티브의 머리를 쓰다듬는 손에 담아 흘려보내는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 언제쯤이면 괜찮아 질래? 빨리 예전처럼 돌아갔으면 좋겠어. 너랑 같이 가고 싶은 데가 많아. 다시 네가 웃는걸 보고 싶어. 그 모든 말을 토니는 그저 머리를 쓰다듬는 것으로 대체했다. 스티브는 토니의 손길이 무슨 의미인지 알 수 없었지만 그 손길이 좋았다. 위태로운 마음이 그때만큼은 잠깐 안정을 찾는 것 같았다. 하지만 이런 다정함 역시 그저 의미 없는 친절일 뿐이라고 스티브는 속으로 되뇌었다. 혼자 오해하고 앞서가서, 이미 렉스의 부재로 망가진 자신을 다시금 무너트리고 싶지 않았다.

 

토니는 얌전히 자신의 손길을 받아들이는 스티브의 순종적인 면모에 단전아래 깊은 곳에서부터 무언가가 들끓는다는 느낌을 받았다. 그것은 수컷으로써 어느 정도 당연히 느끼는 정복감과 닮아있기도 했다. 토니는 울컥울컥 올라오는 감정을 참아낼 만큼 인내심이 깊지 못했다.

 

“스티브. 키스해도 돼?”

 

토니의 말에 스티브의 감긴 눈이 천천히 뜨여졌다.


	56. Chapter 56

스티브는 당황한 것처럼 보였다. 스티브는 토니에게 시선을 맞추지 못하고 눈을 내리깔았다가 다시 시선을 토니에게 맞췄다.

 

“……하고 싶어, 스티브.”

 

토니의 목소리는 느긋한 포식자 같기도 했다. 부드러웠으나 중압감이 있었다. 스티브는 갑자기 토니가 이러는 이유를 짐작하기가 어려웠다. 요즘 들어 자신을 돌보느라 쟈니를 못 만나 그러는 걸까. 아니면 일종의 호기심 같은 걸까. 스티브는 자신이 여기서 딱 잘라 거절을 해야 하는 건지 아니면 못 들은 척 넘겨야 하는 건지, 그도 아니면 순순히 토니에게 입을 내줘야 하는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 애초에 스티브는 자신에게 스킨십을 하면서 허락을 구하는 사람을 만난 적이 없었다. 버키는 스킨십다운 것을 해보기도 전에 곁을 떠났고, 톰은 뭐든지 제가 내키는 대로 굴었으니.

 

스티브의 머리를 만지작거리던 토니의 손이 아래로 아래로 내려오더니, 스티브의 곧은 콧날을 훑다가 도톰한 입술에 닿았다. 토니의 손끝이 스티브의 입술을 만지작거렸다. 그 촉감은 토니가 생각했던 것보다도 훨씬 부드럽고 말랑거렸다. 스티브의 눈은 여직 당황스러움을 가득 담고 토니를 바라보고 있었다.

 

스티브는 갑자기 전환되어버린 이 분위기에 적응하기 어려웠다. 불과 몇 초전까지만 해도 어디 가고 싶은 곳이 없냐며 자신을 어르던 토니가 갑자기 왜 이러는 건지. 스티브는 토니의 스킨십에 순종적이었던 자신의 태도가 토니에게 일종의 불을 질렀다는 것을 전혀 모르고 있었다. 스티브는 애초에 토니의 진심에 자신이 도사리고 있다는 사실을 염두해두지 않았다.

 

토니는 반응 없는 스티브를 곁에 두고 그토록 괴롭히던 톰의 심정을 조금은 이해할 수 있을 것도 같았다. 토니는 인형같이 무표정으로 일관하는 스티브에게서 반응을 끌어내고 싶었고, 그 푸른 눈동자에 오롯이 자신만을 담게 하고 싶었다. 스티브의 비어있던 눈동자 속에 생기가 깃들고 굳어졌던 얼굴에 반짝이는 미소가 감돌 때, 그 옆에 제가 있고 싶었다. 여태껏 많은 여자를 만났고 사귀어도 보았지만 이토록 종잡을 수도 쉽사리 손 안에 쥘 수도 없는 존재는 처음이었다.

 

토니의 엄지가 스티브의 아랫입술을 천천히 옆으로 쓸었다. 늘 기계를 끼고 사는 통에 토니의 손에는 굳은살이 박여 거칠었다. 토니가 쟈니에게 받아들여지지 않는 마음을 자신에게 풀려고 한다고, 스티브는 어림짐작했다. 자신에게 쟈니 대용품으로써의 키스를 원하는 것이라고 생각했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 스티브의 입에서는 쉽사리 거절의 말이 나가지가 않았다. 비록 남 대신이지만, 그렇게라도 토니의 키스를 받을 수 있는 날이 다시 있을까? 표현하지도 못했던 자신의 마음을 그렇게라도 풀면 안 되는 걸까?

 

몇 시간 후면 크리스마스가 다가올 것이었다. 산타의 방문을 축하하고 거리는 흥겨움에 가득 차 축제 분위기가 될 것이었다. 하지만 캄캄한 크리스마스 이브날 밤은 고요했다. 다음날 만개할 즐거움을 가득 그러안고 모두가 잠든 건지 창밖의 풍경마저도 어딘가 잔잔하게 느껴졌다. 감도는 분위기는 고요했고 비밀스러웠다.

 

밤이면 사람이 좀 더 감성적이 된다고 했던가? 지나가던 풍문이 진짜인건지 토니는 평소에 잘만 제어하던 이성이 서서히 작아지고 있음을 깨달았다. 눈앞의 남자에 대한 소유욕이, 그동안 배려와 친절 속에 잘 숨겨두었던 본성이 고개를 들 것만 같았다. 눈을 내리감고 토니의 손길을 얌전히 받아들이는 스티브의 모습이 이성과 본성의 경계를 허물어트린 것 같았다.

 

침대 끄트머리에 대충 걸터앉았던 몸을 온전히 침대위로 올리면서도 토니는 스티브에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 스티브. 토니가 나지막하게 스티브를 불렀다. 밀담을 주고받는 사람처럼 속삭이는 것 같은 목소리인지라 그 느낌은 유난히 은밀스러웠다. 스티브는 여전히 제가 어떤 반응을 보이는 것이 적당할 지 알 수가 없었다. 차라리 두말 않고 입술을 부딪쳐왔더라면 늘 톰에게 했듯이 수동적으로 그 입을 받아들이면서, 그 강제적인 행위에 나름대로 무언의 비난을 할 수 있었을 텐데. 하지만 토니는 강제적이지 않았고 스티브의 선택을 종용했다. 그 후에 벌어질 모든 일은 토니 혼자만의 책임으로 떠넘길 수가 없을 터였다.

 

“해도 돼?”

 

토니가 다시금 보채듯이 물었다. 토니가 살아오면서 평소와 다를 바 없는 평범한 순간에 이토록 자제력을 잃은 것이 거의 처음이라는 사실을 스티브는 모르고 있었다. 더운 여름날 사각 팬티만 입고 쟈니가 옆에서 잠들었을 때도, 수영장에서 수영복만 입은 쟈니가 장난스럽게 달려들어 맨 살이 비벼질 때도 토니는 자제심을 잃지 않았었다. 하지만 그저 순종적인 스티브의 태도 하나에 자제력은 어이없을 만큼 쉽게 허물어졌다.

 

토니가 천천히 입술을 마주해 올 때까지도 스티브는 토니를 밀어내지도, 그만두라는 말도 내뱉지를 못했다. 스티브는 자신이 내심 키스를 원한다는 것을 알았다. 마음을 짓누르고 뭉개는 렉스의 잔상을 그렇게라도 밀어내고 싶었고, 정체모를 열기로 제 머릿속까지 그대로 녹여주기를 원했다. 다만 스티브가 적극적으로 토니의 부탁에 반응하지 않은 것은, 자신이 그래서는 안 된다는 죄책감 때문이었다. 쟈니가 토니에게 마음이 있든 없든, 쟈니에 대한 토니의 마음을 이용해 자신의 사리사욕을 채우는 것은 옳은 것이 아니었다. 이미 닳은 대로 닳은, 싸구려 접대부 같은 자신에게 접촉하면 토니에게까지 그 더러움이 옮겨갈 것 같은 두려움도 있었다. 비록 스티브의 입술은 여지껏 그 누구도 받아들인 적이 없다고 해도.

 

토니의 입술이 마침내 스티브에게 닿았을 때, 스티브의 몸은 움찔, 하고 떨려왔다. 토니의 오른손은 자연스럽게 스티브의 뒤통수를 감싸왔고, 토니는 다리를 뻗고 앉은 스티브의 위에 걸터앉았다.

 

입술 끝이 닿는 순간 토니는 자신이 스스로는 더 이상 멈추지 못하리라는 것을 알았다. 토니는 입을 벌려 스티브의 도톰한 아랫입술을 빨아들이고, 핥았다. 스티브의 뒤통수를 받친 토니의 오른손이 스티브의 금발을 헤집었다. 스티브는 아직 입을 열지 않았지만, 그렇다고 토니를 밀어내지도 않았다. 아니, 밀어내지 못했다. 스티브는 언제나 토니에게 미안함과 고마움을 느끼고 있었고 그 마음들이 차곡차곡 쌓여 토니의 행동을 거부하지 못하게 옭아맸다. 물론, 토니를 향해 품고 있는 스티브의 연정 또한 그것에 한몫을 더했다.

 

토니의 혀가 자신의 아랫입술을 핥는 것만으로도 스티브는 온 몸이 녹진녹진하게 녹아내릴 것만 같았다. 부드러운 입술이 마주해오는 행위는 스티브에게 처음이었고, 능숙한 토니의 입맞춤은 아직 혀를 섞기 전임에도 스티브를 정신적 오르가즘으로 밀어 넣었다. 결국 스티브는 단 한숨을 내뱉느라 닫았던 입을 열어 보일 수밖에 없었다. 기다렸다는 듯 토니의 혀가 스티브의 혀를 옭아맸다. 토니의 고개가 살짝 모로 돌아가자 그저 맞닿아만 있던 두 입이 완벽하게 맞물렸고 토니는 스티브의 혀를 강하게 빨아들였다.

 

스티브가 낮게 끄응, 하고 신음했다. 어떤 식으로도 톰의 성행위에 침묵하던 스티브는 그저 토니의 단 키스 한 번에 그 녹아내린 속내를 드러냈다.

 

스티브와는 다른 이유로 토니는 만족하고 있었다. 물론 그 본능적인 신체의 접촉이 흥분을 돋우기는 했지만 그보다 본질적으로 토니를 만족시킨 이유는 스티브의 서툰 면 때문이었다. 스티브는 치고 들어오는 토니의 혀에 어떻게 반응해야할지 몰라 그저 토니에게 키스의 주도권을 내주고 흐름에 순응하고 있었다. 게다가 토니가 조금만 흥분해 몰아붙일 새면 스티브는 키스의 흐름을 놓쳐 버거운 듯 인상을 살풋 찡그리는 것이 아닌가. 

 

저것은 많이 놀아본 귀한 집 자식들이 처녀인 척 굴려 서투름을 위장하는 것과는 천지차이였다. 토니는 스티브에게 키스 경험이 적다는 것을 알아차렸고, 스티브의 몸을 취했으면서도 톰이 스티브를 머리부터 발끝까지 제대로 점령해 본적이 없다는 사실에 만족했다. 흥분한 토니가 스티브의 혀를 진득하게 애무할 때마다 토니의 수염이 스티브의 얼굴에 쓸렸다.


	57. Chapter 57

콜슨은 좀 더 따듯하게 입고 나올걸, 하고 내심 후회하고 있는 중이었다. 한겨울의 칼바람을 막아내기에 카디건 한 장은 너무나도 얇았다. 살짝 벌어진 콜슨의 입에선 새하얀 김이 피어올랐다. 콜슨은 시린 왼손에 입김을 불어넣으며 오른 손으로는 핸드폰을 만지작거리고 있었다. 그저 손가락을 한번 가져다 대면 될 일인데도 콜슨은 몇 번이고 그 행동을 망설였다. 콜슨의 핸드폰에는 쟈니의 핸드폰 번호가 입력되어 있었다.

 

콜슨은 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 중요한 프레젠테이션 때도 떤 적 없던 본인이, 이토록 사소하고 개인적인 전화 한통을 걸려 몇 번이나 망설이고 고민하는 모습이 우스웠다. 한편으로는 이토록 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 스스로에 대해서 조금은 놀라기까지 했다. 전화 한통 때문에 바깥에서 서성인 것이 벌써 30분 째였다. 되는대로 걸음을 옮기다보니 집에서 꽤 멀리 나오기도 했고, 주변은 이미 캄캄한 밤에 물들어 있었다. 추운 날씨 탓인지, 거리에는 사람이 적었다.

 

콜슨은 다른 곳에 비해 상대적으로 따듯한 자신의 목덜미에 손을 가져다 댔다. 언 손을 녹이며 콜슨은 이렇게 계속 고민만 하다가는 죽도 밥도 안 되겠다고 생각하며 결심이 선뜻 통화버튼을 꾹, 눌렀다. 평소에도 자주 듣는 흔한 통화 연결 음임에도 불구하고 콜슨은 괜스레 두근거리는 가슴을 진정시키기가 어려웠다. 콜슨은 마른 입술을 혀로 적셨다. 신호가 잘 가고 있는 것이 맞는지 확인하듯 콜슨은 몇 번이고 핸드폰 화면을 확인했다 핸드폰을 귀에 대기를 반복했다.

 

같은 시각, 쟈니역시 콜슨만큼이나 긴장하고 있었다. 이제 연락은커녕 다시는 마주치지 못할 거라고 생각했던 상대에게 뜬금없이 걸려오는 전화라니. 게다가 그 전화가 온 날짜가 크리스마스이브라는 사실에, 쟈니는 저도 모르게 고개를 들려하는 희망을 애써 짓누르며 콜슨이 자신에게 전화를 걸어야 하는 이유가 무엇인지 고심했다. 답은 ‘모르겠다.’였다. 쟈니는 아마도 콜슨이 번호를 착각해서 자신에게 잘못 전화를 건 것일 거라고 애써 생각했다. 전화를 받고 기대에 찬 목소리로 여보세요, 하고 말했을 때 미안해요, 잘못 걸었네요, 하고 말해올 콜슨의 목소리를 자신은 견딜 수 없을 것 같았다.

 

아마 조금만 기다리면 자신이 잘못 건 걸 알고 전화를 끊겠지. 쟈니는 속으로 되뇌며 콜슨에게서 걸려온 전화가 끊어질 때까지 핸드폰을 가만히 내려다보았다. 끊임없이 울려대던 진동이 거짓말처럼 멈추고 핸드폰 액정에는 ‘부재중 전화 1통’이라는 건조한 문구가 하나 떠올랐을 때, 쟈니는 저도 모르게 죽이고 있던 숨을 천천히 내뱉었다. 아마도, 아니, 분명히 잘못 걸려온 전화였겠지만 쟈니는 그것만으로도 요즘 들어 쳐져있던 기분이 조금 나아진 것 같았다. 잘못 걸려온 것이라도 전화가 왔다는 것은 콜슨이 아직은 자신의 번호를 핸드폰에서 지우지 않았다는 뜻일 테니까.

 

꽤 늦은 시각임을 확인한 쟈니는 잠이나 자자 싶어 침대위로 꾸물꾸물 기어 올라갔지만, 쟈니는 잠을 자지 않았다. 아니, 자지 못했다. 이윽고 다시 울리기 시작한 쟈니의 핸드폰 때문이었다. 그리고 발신인의 번호가 콜슨인 것도 하나의 이유였다. 쟈니는 그제야 방금 전 전화가 잘못 걸려온 것이 아니라는 사실을 깨달았다. 콜슨은 다른 누구도 아닌 쟈니에게 전화를 건 것이었다.

 

웅웅 울려대는 핸드폰을 바라보며 쟈니는 긴장감에 저도 모르게 입술을 물어뜯었다. 하지만 이번에는 걸려온 전화를 외면하지는 않았다. 쟈니는 떨리는 마음을 애써 진정시키며 핸드폰을 집어 들어 통화 버튼을 눌렀다. 울리던 진동이 한순간에 뚝 끊어지고 수화기에서는 잠시간의 침묵이 맴돌았다. 콜슨과 쟈니 둘 모두, 전화기를 귀에 대고선 굳어버린 것 같았다.

 

먼저 입을 연 것은 콜슨이었다.

 

-……여보세요?

 

무척이나 조심스러운 목소리였다. 콜슨은 기분이 수틀린 쟈니가 갑자기 통화를 끊을 것을 염려하고 있었지만, 쟈니의 표정을 봤더라면 그런 걱정은 하지 못했을 터였다. 쟈니는 소중한 보물이라도 되는 냥 핸드폰을 들고선 긴장감 때문인지 연신 집 안을 서성거리고 있었다.

 

-쟈니. 듣고 있어요?

 

대답 없는 쟈니에 조바심이 나는지 콜슨은 답지 않게 목소리가 급한 것도 같았다. 실질적으론 얼마 되지도 않았는데, 체감 상 너무도 오랜만에 들어보는 콜슨의 목소리인지라 쟈니는 왠지 모를 감정이 울컥 치솟는 것을 느꼈다. 반가움과 설렘, 그리고 제 처지에 대한 서러움이 버무려진 감정은 하나로 정의내리기 애매모호했다. 쟈니는 두어 번 헛기침을 함으로써 떨려오려는 목소리를 가다듬었다.

 

“듣고……, 듣고 있어요.”

 

목이 메인건지 자신의 목소리가 평소보다 더 거친 것 같다고 쟈니는 생각했다. 들려오는 쟈니의 목소리에 안심이라도 한 듯 콜슨은 깊게 숨을 내쉬었다.

 

-……저기, 쟈니. 내일 바빠요?

 

그 말을 뱉어놓고 콜슨은 눈을 질끈 감고는 제 이마에 손을 짚었다. 정말이지 뜬금없어도 너무나 뜬금없는 말이 툭 튀어나와 버리다니. 해야겠다고 마음속으로 차곡차곡 정리해 둔 말 중에 하필이면 저 말이 가장 먼저 튀어나간 것이 스스로도 어이가 없었다. 하지만 쟈니의 생각은 콜슨과 조금 다른 것 같았다.

 

“내일이요……?”  
-아니, 그러니까 쟈니. 제 말은…….  
“내일 크리스마스잖아요. 여자 친구 만나러 안가요?”

 

여자 친구라는 말에 횡설수설하던 콜슨의 입이 딱 다물어졌다. 그래, 이 이야기를 들려주는 게 가장 먼저 해야 할 일일지도 몰랐다. 추위에 얼어버린 코를 작게 훌쩍인 콜슨은 담담하게 말했다. 헤어졌어요. 쟈니는 콜슨의 말에 잠시간 침묵했다. 쟈니는 콜슨의 침묵을 틈타 수화기너머에서 들려오는 바람소리를 들을 수 있었다.

 

“여자 친구랑……. 왜 헤어졌어요?”

 

쟈니는 자신이 그것을 물어도 되는 건지 쉽사리 판단할 수가 없었다. 자신이 관여할 일은 아니지만 어쩐지 관여해도 될 것 같은 기분이었다. 쟈니는 초조한 듯 자신의 짧은 손톱을 물어뜯었다. 혹시나 콜슨의 대답을 한마디라도 놓칠까 싶은 건지 쟈니의 온 신경은 청각에 집중되어 있었다. 쟈니는 얼핏 콜슨이 작게 목을 가다듬는 소리를 들은 것도 같다고 생각했다.

 

-쟈니 때문이라고 하면, 믿을래요?

 

되묻는 콜슨의 목소리는 유난히 작았다. 수줍어하는 건지 민망해 하는 건지, 콜슨의 얼굴을 마주하고 있지 않은 쟈니로써는 판단하기 힘들었다. 콜슨의 말에 손톱을 물어뜯던 쟈니의 입이 일순간 정지했고 갈색 눈이 놀라움을 담고 동그랗게 뜨여졌다. 가장 현실감 없는 일이 현실로 닥쳐온 격이었다. 저 때문에요? 하고 되묻는 쟈니의 목소리는 달달 떨리고 있었지만 내심 잔뜩 긴장하고 있던 콜슨은 떨리는 쟈니의 목소리를 알아채지 못했다.

 

-그 때, 라운지에서 했던 말……, 많이 생각해 봤어요.

 

콜슨이 잠시 숨을 고를 동안 쟈니는 숨죽이고 가만히 기다려주었다. 여전히 쟈니의 귀에는 수화기 저편의 바람소리가 맴돌았다.

 

-근데 나이가 먹어서 뇌도 굳은 건지 답이 잘 안 나더라고요.

 

가벼운 농담인지 콜슨의 말끝에 작은 웃음소리가 베어 나왔다. 쟈니는 따라 웃고 싶었지만 웃을 수가 없었다. 과연 콜슨이 말하고자하는 바가 무엇일지, 그것 하나만이 지독하게 궁금할 뿐이었다. 쟈니는 마른 침을 삼키며 이어질 콜슨의 말을 기다렸다.

 

자신의 마음을 제대로 전달하고 싶음에도 생각만큼 따라주지 않는 어휘력에 콜슨은 애꿎은 자신의 코만 만지작거리며 거리를 서성였다. 전화하기 전까지는 살이 에이도록 차가운 바람이 온통 자신에게만 휘몰아치는 기분이었는데, 긴장을 한 탓인지 쟈니와 전화를 하는 지금 이 순간만큼은 추위도 제대로 느껴지지가 않았다.

 

-……계속 생각났어요. 그런데 확신이 서질 않아서 연락을 못했어요. 그리고 사실, 지금도 확신이 서진 않았고요.  
“…….”  
-저기……. 내일, 같이 점심이라도 먹을래요?

 

콜슨은 머뭇거리며 제안했고 아마도 쟈니가 거절할 것이라고 예상했다. 자신의 말은 앞뒤도 없었고 그렇다고 쟈니가 원하던 말도 아니었을 테니까. 콜슨은 그저 어떻게든 쟈니와의 관계도 정리를 해야 한다고 생각했다. 이렇게 끝이 난다면 그것은 그것대로 어쩔 수 없는 것이고, 만약 조금 더 이 관계를 이어나갈 수 있다면 그것이 콜슨과 쟈니가 새로 엮어나갈 관계가 될 터였다. 콜슨은 듣기라도 좋게 쟈니를 좋아한다고 말했어야 했나 고민했지만 역시나 사실대로 말하는 것이 최선인 것 같았다. 실제로 콜슨은 자신이 쟈니를 확실히 연애의 감정으로 보는 건지 아니면 순수한 애정인지 결론을 내리지 못한 상태였다. 다만 확실한 것은, 쟈니와 조금 더 만나고 이야기 나누고 웃고 지내고 싶다는 것이었다.

 

활은 시위를 떠나갔고 이제 남은 것은 돌아올 반응이었다. 쟈니의 침묵에 콜슨은 혹시 전화가 그대로 끊어진 것은 아닌지 몇 번이고 통화중이라고 떠 있는 제 핸드폰 화면을 확인했다.

 

-아저씨.

 

고요하던 수화기에서 쟈니의 목소리가 조심스럽게 흘러나오자 콜슨은 수화기에 귀를 바짝 가져다 댔다.

 

“듣고 있어요.”  
-……나 연극 보고 싶어요.

 

쟈니의 그 말에 콜슨은 웃음을 터트렸다. 팽팽하던 긴장감이 한 순간에 녹아내렸다. 콜슨의 웃음이 쟈니에게 전염 된 건지 쟈니는 콜슨을 따라 속삭이듯 웃었다.

 

“연극 보러가요. 연극도 보고 밥도 먹죠. 야경 예쁜 곳 있으면 보러도 가요.”

 

콜슨의 말에 쟈니는 그제서야 긴장감이 죽 풀리는 건지 침대위에 풀썩 드러누웠다. 벽에 걸려있던 시계를 보고서야 쟈니는 12시가 막 지났음을 알았다. 어쩌면 방금 산타가 다녀간 걸지도 모르겠다고 쟈니는 생각했다. 

 

메리 크리스마스.


	58. Chapter 58

Merry fucking Christmas, Tom.

 

나타샤는 남자의 손에 들려있었던 쪽지를 내려다보았다. 대충 휘갈겨 쓴 쪽지는 남자의 머리에서 흘러내린 피 때문에 종이는 거진 반이 붉게 젖어있었다. 늦은 시각, 집에 들를 새도 없이 곧장 병원으로 와서 잠도 자지 못한 탓에 피로가 누적되는 느낌이었지만 정작 졸음은 느껴지지가 않았다. 그것은 손에 들린 쪽지의 섬뜩함 때문일 수도 있었고, 바로 옆에 누워있는 남자가 걱정돼서 일수도 있었다.

 

닥쳐오는 크리스마스 공연 때문에 나타샤는 오늘도 꽤나 늦도록 연습실에서 첼로를 연주하면 하루를 보내야했고, 연습이 모두 끝났을 때는 이미 태양빛이 힘을 잃은 저녁 무렵이었다. 익숙한 길을 따라 걸어오던 나타샤는 좀 더 집에 빨리 가기위해 구석진 골목길을 따라 걸었지만 딱히 겁을 먹지는 않았다. 나타샤는 스스로가 제 몸 하나는 지킬 수 있는 사람이라고 늘 생각하고 있었으니.

 

그러다 남자를 발견한 것이었다. 남자는 검은 트렌치코트를 입고 바닥에 시체처럼 쓰러져 있었다. 아니, 나타냐가 조금만 늦게 발견했더라도 싸늘한 주검이 된 채 발견됐을 것이었다. 남자는 차가운 골목바닥에 널브러져 있었고, 둔기에 머리를 얻어맞은 듯 밝은 금발 머리는 피로 젖어있었다. 그리고 남자의 머리에서 흘러내린 피가 웅덩이를 만든 곳에는 쪽지 한 장이 놓여있었다. 쪽지는 짤막했지만 그 안에 담긴 감정은 심상치 않아보였다.

 

나타샤는 곧바로 911에 전화해 남자와 함께 앰뷸런스를 타고 병원에 도착했다. 남자의 주머니에는 핸드폰이 들어있었지만 비밀번호로 잠겨있는 상태라 나타샤는 누구에게도 연락을 할 수가 없었다. 나타샤는 혹시 남자의 핸드폰으로 전화가 걸려올까 싶어, 남자의 핸드폰을 제 주머니에 챙겨 넣었다. 첼로가방을 메고 병원에 온 나타샤를 알아본 사람 몇몇이 사인을 요구했고 나타샤는 안 될 것 없다는 듯이 종이에 제 사인을 휘갈겨 써주며 남자의 수술이 끝나기를 기다렸다. 수술이 끝난 것은 늦은 밤, 혹은 이른 새벽이었다.

 

의사는 남자의 상태가 좋지 않다고 했다. 만약 이것이 고의라면 명백한 살인혐의로 봐도 좋을 정도로 남자의 상태는 심각했다. 수술 때문에 남자는 상처부위의 머리를 밀어야만 했다. 나타샤는 빛 좋은 남자의 머리가 허망하게 잘려나간 것이 조금은 아깝다고 생각했다.

 

수술이 끝나고 병실로 옮겨진 남자의 보호자는 얼떨결에 나타샤가 되었고, 나타샤는 지금이라도 집에 가야할지 아니면 남자의 핸드폰으로 연락이 오기 전까지 남자 옆에 있어야 할지를 고민하다 병원에 남는 것을 택했다. 내일 저녁 무렵에 있을 공연이 걱정되기는 했지만 나타샤는 자신이 컨디션 난조로 공연을 망칠만한 사람이 아니라는 것을 알고 있었다.

 

수술을 마친 의사는 남자의 상태가 보기보다 심각하다고 했다. 보기에도 멀쩡하지 않은데 대체 보기보다 심각하다는 것이면 어떤 수준인지를 알 수가 없었다. 의사 역시 남자가 깨어난 후 상태를 봐야한다고 했으나 확실한 것은 남자가 뇌에 손상을 입었다는 사실이었다. Merry fucking Christmas, Tom. 나타샤는 다시금 손에 든 피 묻은 편지를 내려다보았고 이제는 흘려 쓴 글씨에서 살의와 적의까지 느껴지는 착각이 들었다.

 

쓰러진 남자의 품에서 나온 지갑은 지폐 몇 장일뿐 어떠한 신분을 증명할만한 것도 들어있지 않았다. 확실한 것은 돈을 노린 폭행이 아니라는 것이었다. 고동색 가죽지갑을 바라보며 나타샤는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

남자의 핸드폰으로 전화가 걸려온 것은 좀 더 시간이 지난 새벽이었다. 이제 밖은 사람의 왕래가 끊겼을 정도였고 간간히 보이는 것은 지나가는 차량 한두 대뿐이었다. 나타샤는 걸려온 전화가 통신사 직원이나 보험회사 직원이 아니길 바랐는데, 왜냐면 핸드폰 액정에 뜬 번호는 저장되어있는 번호가 아니기 때문이었다. 나타샤는 숨을 고르고 통화 버튼을 눌렀다.

 

-어디야.

 

들려온 것은 남자의 목소리였고, 영국식 억양이었다. 들려온 목소리는 조금 짜증에 받혀있는 것 같기도 했다. 나타샤는 어떻게 상황을 설명할지 머릿속을 정리하며 ‘여보세요.’하고 대답했다. 예상치 못한 여성의 목소리를 들어서인지 수화기 너머의 남자는 잠시간 침묵했다.

 

-누구십니까.

 

최대한 정중했지만 날이 서 있는 목소리였다. 감추려 해도 목소리에선 경계심이 드러났다.

 

“이 핸드폰 주인과 아는 사이세요?”  
-그렇습니다만. 누구십니까.

 

남자는 나타샤에게 이야기의 주도권을 뺏기지 않겠다는 듯 다시 물었다.

 

“전 나타샤 로마노프입니다.”

 

계속 하라는 듯 남자는 딱히 대꾸가 없었다. 

 

“놀라지 말고 들으셨으면 해요. 지금 이 핸드폰 주인 되시는 분이 병원에 계세요. 저는 쓰러져있는 이분을 처음 발견했고요.”  
-그 병원이 어딥니까.

 

나타샤는 반대쪽에서 들려오는 목소리가 상황에 맞지 않게 덤덤하다고 느꼈다. 마치 한두 번 겪어본 일이 아닌 것처럼. 나타샤는 병원의 위치를 설명했고 남자는 알겠다며 전화를 끊었다. 나타샤는 수화기 저편의 톰의 두 눈이 이글거리는 것을 알지 못했다. 알지 못하는 것이 당연했다. 톰의 목소리는 지극히 이성적이고 차분했으니.

 

로키의 조직을 아는 사람이 톰의 얼굴보다 더욱 잘 아는 것이 바로 크리스의 얼굴이었다. 크리스는 로키의 수족이나 다름없었다. 만약 크리스가 다친 것이 사고가 아닌 고의적인 것이라면 그것은 톰과 그 조직에 대한 도전이기도 했다. 전화를 끊은 톰은 급하게 재킷을 걸치며 이를 갈았다.

 

병원에 도착한 톰은 다시 한 번 전화를 걸었고, 나타샤는 톰에게 몇 호실인지를 일러주었다. 톰이 크리스 병실의 문을 열었을 때 나타샤는 크리스 옆에 반듯하게 앉아있었다. 크리스의 병상 옆에는 나타샤의 첼로가 놓여있었다. 나타샤와 톰의 눈길이 마주쳤다.

 

“그쪽이…….”  
“나타샤 로마노프 맞아요.”

 

나타샤는 크리스의 상태를 보라는 듯 병상에서 한걸음 옆으로 물러났다. 톰의 시선이 크리스에게로 옮겨졌다. 정확히 말하면 붕대를 두른 머리에. 그리고 시선은 감긴 두 눈으로 향했고 마지막으로 닫힌 입술을 지긋하게 내려다보았다. 톰이 크리스를 살필 동안 나타샤는 옆에서 침묵했다.

 

“……교통사고라도 났습니까?”  
“그건 아닌 것 같아요.”

 

딱 잘라하는 대답에 크리스를 내려다보던 톰은 몸을 곧게 펴 나타샤를 응시했다. 나타샤는 그제야 눈앞의 남자가 얼마나 장신인지를 깨달았다.

 

“저기 누워있는 분의 이름이 톰인가요?”

 

뜬금없는 나타샤의 질문에 톰은 고개를 저었다.

 

“크리스입니다. 그리고 톰은……, 제 이름입니다만.”

 

톰의 대답에 나타샤는 점점 퍼즐이 짜 맞춰지는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 돈을 훔쳐가지 않았으니 강도는 아니었다. 그리고 적의가 잔뜩 담긴 쪽지의 수신인인 톰. 게다가 톰은 쓰러진 남자소식을 듣고 가장 처음 병원으로 온 사람의 이름이었다. 나타샤는 몇 번이고 자신이 되풀이 해 읽었던 피 묻은 쪽지를 남자에게 건넸다. 나타샤가 내민 종이를 영문이 모르겠다는 듯 내려다보던 톰이 잠시 멈칫하고선 쪽지를 받아들었다. 쪽지의 내용을 확일 할 때, 톰의 표정은 일그러질 수밖에 없었다.

 

이건 도전이 아니었다. 보복이나 다름없었다. 그동안 톰이 짓밟고 무너트린 자들 중 한명이 틀림없었다. 게다가 쪽지를 남기는 대담함이라니. 쪽지를 쥔 톰의 손에 잔뜩 힘이 들어가는 것이 보였다. 나타샤는 구석에 세워둔 자신의 첼로 가방을 집어 들었다. 이제 병실에 누워있는 남자의 일은 나타샤가 관여할 일이 아니었다. 나타샤는 첼로 가방 옆에 내려놓은 자신의 가방에서 명함을 꺼내 톰에게 건네며 혹시 연락할 일이 생기면 전화하라고 했고, 톰은 가만히 명함을 받아들었다. 나타샤 로마노프. 첼리스트. 톰은 그제야 나타샤를 어디서 본 것 같은 기분이 착각이 아님을 알았다. 몇 번 공연을 보러 간 적이 있었기 때문이었다. 나가기 전에 나타샤는 자신이 의사에게서 들었던 모든 말을 그대로 해 주었고 나타샤가 말을 할 때마다 톰의 인상은 어두워졌다. 설명을 마친 나타샤는 고개를 살짝 까닥하며 인사했고 톰 역시 고개만 살짝 숙여 인사를 맞받았다.

 

나타샤가 병실을 나서는 것을 응시하며 톰은 저도 모르게 손안의 쪽지를 강하게 움켜쥐었다. 바스락 소리와 함께 종이는 곧바로 구겨졌지만 그 안에 담긴 내용만은 온전하게 톰의 눈앞에 아른거리고 있었다. 쪽지에 쓰인 내용대로, 톰이 맞는 크리스마스는 최악의 크리스마스였다.

 

병원 앞 주차장을 아까 전부터 서성이던 남자는 나타샤가 밖으로 나오는 모습을 보고선 어두운 거리로 되돌아갔다. 남자는 나타샤가 탄 앰뷸런스를 따라와 크리스가 병원으로 이송되던 것도, 나타샤가 크리스를 따라 들어가던 것도, 몇 시간 후에 톰이 병원에 도착한 것도 모두 목격했지만 톰과 나타샤가 그 사실을 알리 만무했다. 병원을 등지고 돌아가는 남자는 허공을 향해 킥킥 웃었다. 남자의 눈가는 퀭했지만 눈동자에 담긴 생기는 너무나도 반짝거려 이제는 생기가 아니라 광기로 돌변한 것 같았다. 웃으며 천천히 걸어가는 남자에겐 한쪽 팔이 없었다.

 

남자는 마치 누군가가 들을 수 있을 거라고 생각하는 듯, 허공을 향해 작게 중얼거렸다. 중얼거릴 때, 남자의 입에선 하얀 김이 새어나왔다.

 

“곧 데리러 갈게.”

 

남자가 해야 할 일은 이것으로 마무리가 되었고, 남은 것은 이제 자신이 원하는 단 하나를 되찾는 것뿐이었다.

 

“……스티브.”

 

한 순간도 잊은 적 없는 그 이름을 입에 담으며 버키는 허공을 향해 환하게 미소 지었다. 버키의 손에는 누구의 것인지 모를 피가 잔뜩 묻어있었다.


	59. Chapter 59

토니는 만약 과거의 저를 아는 사람이 현재 토니가 하는 행동을 봤다면 경악을 금치 못했을 것이라고 생각했다. 쟈니를 만나고 성미를 고치기 전까지는 토니는 오는 여자 안 막고 가는 여자 안 잡는 명실상부 플레이보이였고, 그만큼 여자들과의 잠자리 역시 수도 없이 가졌다. 토니에게 한 사람을 낚아서 침대로 들어가는 것은 결재 서류에 사인을 하는 것만큼이나 간단하고 쉬운 일이었고 그랬기에 토니에게 누군가와 섹스를 한다는 것은 커다란 의미가 부여되지 못했다. 물론 쟈니를 만나 어느 정도 그 성격을 고치기는 했지만 그것은 쟈니에게 한정된 친절과 배려일 뿐이었다.

 

하지만 지금 토니는 제 아래 누워있는 차려진 밥상을 그대로 집어 삼킬 수가 없었다. 스티브가 토니에게 성적 대상이 되지 못했다는 뜻은 아니었다. 흐트러진 금발과 할딱거리는 숨소리. 자신의 타액에 젖어 번들거리는 입술과 나른하게 풀린 파란 눈동자까지. 그 모든 조화 속에서 스티브는 지독히도 색정적이었고 토니를 발정시키기에 충분했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 토니는 스티브에게 키스 이상의 성 행위를 할 수가 없었다. 강제든 아니든 스티브가 이미 남자 경험이 있다는 사실을 알면서도 토니는 스티브가 아직도 처녀성을 잃지 않은 것처럼 느껴졌다. 남자인 스티브에게 처녀성이라는 말이 모순되기는 했지만.

 

아쉬운 듯 몇 번이고 스티브의 도톰한 아랫입술을 할짝이면서도 토니는 절대 스티브의 다른 신체부위에 손을 뻗지 않았다. 스티브는 토니의 혀가 자신의 입술을 부드럽게 핥아 올릴 때마다 나른한 숨을 뱉어내며 몸을 바르작거렸다. 스티브는 살면서 스스로를 이토록 주체하기 힘든 것도 처음이라고 생각했다.

 

스티브 위에 올라탔던 토니는 천천히 자신의 몸을 스티브 위에서 옆으로 옮겼다. 몸을 옮기면서도 토니의 입은 미련이 남는 것처럼 스티브의 입술에서 떨어질 생각을 하지 않았다. 스티브 역시 옆으로 옮겨 눕는 토니를 따라 몸을 모로 뉘였다. 토니의 오른손이 스티브의 머리카락을 살살 쓰다듬어주자 스티브는 기분 좋은 듯 눈을 내려감았다.

 

널 어쩌면 좋지. 천천히 스티브에게서 입술을 떼어내며 토니는 생각했다. 저도 모르게 점점 스티브에게 빠져드는 것이 무서울 지경이었다. 잘 빚어진 조각 같은 스티브의 얼굴을 천천히 뜯어보면서도 토니는 스티브를 쓰다듬는 손길을 그치지 않았다. 토니의 다정한 손길에 스티브가 잠에 서서히 빠져들 무렵에도 토니는 스티브의 얼굴을 제 기억에 단단히 박아두려는 듯 시선을 돌리지 않고 있었다.

 

눈치 빠른 자비스는 침실의 불을 꺼주었다. 토니와 스티브는 그렇게 서로를 마주본 채로 다음날 느지막한 낮까지 잠들어 있었다.

 

먼저 잠에서 깬 것은 스티브였다. 다만 스티브는 잠에서 깨고 나서도 침대에서 일어나지 못했다. 몸이 나른한 것도 이유였지만 그보다 큰 원인은 스티브의 허리께에 둘러져있는 토니의 팔이었다. 잠결에 그런 건지 토니의 한 팔은 베개를 끌어안기라도 한 것처럼 스티브의 허리를 감싸고 있었다. 스티브는 토니의 팔을 치워냈다가는 단잠을 자는 토니를 깨울 것 같아 뻐근한 몸을 뒤척이지도 못하고 그대로 굳어있을 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 토니는 안절부절 못하는 스티브의 기운을 느끼기라도 한 듯 얼마가지 않아 느릿하게 눈을 뜨며 잠에서 깨어났다. 뜨여진 토니의 눈동자는 햇빛을 받은 탓인지 평소보다 더 밝은 색처럼 느껴졌고, 토니는 눈뜨자마자 보이는 스티브의 금발이 평소보다 더 반짝거리는 것 같다고 느꼈다.

 

“……잘 잤어?”

 

토니의 목소리는 잔뜩 잠겨있었지만 말을 알아듣는 데는 큰 지장이 없었다. 스티브는 얌전히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 온순함에 토니는 작게 미소 지었다. 그리고 토니의 미소를 바로 앞에서 바라보던 스티브는 토니를 따라 웃었다. 웃었다고 보기에는 조금은 부족할 정도의 표정이었지만 어쨌든 스티브는 눈꼬리를 둥글게 접고 입가를 살짝 들어 올려 호선을 그리게 했다. 

 

그 작은 미소에 토니는 숨이 벅찰 정도의 만족감이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 그 미소를 짓게 만든 사람도, 그 미소가 향하는 사람도, 그 미소를 볼 수 있는 사람도 오로지 자신뿐이라는 사실이 토니의 감정을 북받치게 했다. 창을 통과해 들어오는 한낮의 노란 태양빛이 스티브의 머리를 비췄고, 반짝이는 금발아래 아직은 졸음이 채 가시지 않은 푸른 눈동자가 토니를 응시하고 있었다.

 

금세 사라져버린 미소였음에도 불구하고 스티브가 잠시간 지어줬던 그 웃음은 토니에게 깊게 각인되었다. 토니는 스티브가 더욱 자주, 더 크게 웃을 수 있도록 이끌어주고 싶다고 느꼈다. 당장에 그렇게 하는 것은 어려울지 몰라도 옆에서 계속 지켜봐주면서 좋은 일만 격고 좋은 것만 보게 한다면 불가능한 일도 아닐 듯싶었다. 스티브가 그동안 안고 살았던 상처들을 하나씩 감싸안아주고 어루만져주다 보면 언젠간 스티브도 쟈니처럼 크게 웃음을 터트릴 수 있지 않을까.

 

스티브는 어째서 자신의 허리에 올라간 토니의 팔이 조금 더 단단하게 자기를 감싸 당기는지 이해할 수 없었다. 하지만 뿌리쳐내고 싶은 스킨십이 아닌지라 스티브는 토니의 팔이 원하는 대로 토니에게로 좀 더 몸을 밀착시켜 주었다. 얌전히 끌려오는 스티브에게 다시금 미소를 지어주면서 토니는 한 뼘도 안 되는 거리에 위치한 스티브의 입술에 다시금 입을 묻었다. 스티브는 토니를 밀어내지 않았다. 스티브는 이미 토니에게 반쯤 마음을 열어준 것이나 다름없었다.

 

스티브는 토니의 입맞춤에 녹아나면서도 마음 한편에서는 묘한 불안감이 차오르는 것을 느꼈다. 이 모든 행위의 대상이 자신이 아니라 쟈니일 거라는 사실이 스티브를 온전히 토니에게 녹아들 수 없게 만들고 있었다. 토니는 이미 더 이상 가까워질 수 없을 만큼 밀착된 스티브의 몸을 더 세게 끌어당겼다. 압박되는 복부에 스티브가 낮게 끄응, 하고 앓는 것 같은 신음을 냈다. 그 정직한 반응에 토니는 입을 마주 댄 상태로 슬핏 웃었다. 토니는 그동안의 그리움과 애달픔이 모두 변상되는 기분이 들었다.

 

스티브의 입을 질척하게 탐하면서 토니는 오늘 내로 스티브에게 자신의 마음을 진지하게 전달해줘야겠다고 마음먹었다. 이미 스티브가 알고 있을지도 모르지만 토니는 그래도 정확하게 자신의 감정을 알리고 싶었다. 그리고 스티브에게서 온전한 허락을 얻은 후에 스티브의 몸을 취하고 싶었다. 토니는 여태껏 겪었던 크리스마스 중에서 오늘이 최고가 되리라는 것을 믿어 의심치 않았다.

 

서투르게 자신의 혀를 좇는 스티브의 혀를 강하게 빨아들이며 토니는 스티브에게서 돌아오는 반응을 즐겼다. 키스만으로도 벅차 스티브는 숨을 헐떡였다. 천천히 입을 떼어내며 토니는 스티브에게 배가 고프냐고 물었고, 스티브는 가만 생각하는 듯 하다 고개만을 끄덕였다.

 

“밥 먹으러 나가자. 예전에 같이 갔던 레스토랑으로.”

 

스티브는 토니의 말에 무언가 질문이 있는 듯 입을 열었고, 토니는 스티브의 말을 먼저 앞질렀다.

 

“다른 사람 없이 둘만 가자.”

 

스티브는 토니의 의도를 파악하기가 힘들었다. 왜 쟈니를 만나러 가지 않는 거지? 그 질문을 스티브는 입 밖으로 내지 않았다. 아니, 내고 싶지 않았다. 만약 그것을 물어본다면 토니가 쟈니에게로 가 버릴 것 같은 기분 탓이었다. 토니가 쟈니에게 가야한다면 말리지는 않겠지만, 굳이 자신이 그 실마리를 제공해 토니를 떠밀고 싶지는 않았다. 말없이 눈만 끔벅이는 스티브의 입에 쪽, 소리가 나는 짧은 입맞춤을 한 토니는 더 할 수 없이 다정하게 스티브의 머리를 쓰다듬어주며 옷을 갈아입으라고 말했다. 겨울 햇살이 스티브의 금발에 잘게 바스라졌다.

 

스티브는 토니를 뒤따라 천천히 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. 얌전히 제 말을 듣는 스티브를 보며 토니는 오늘이야말로 최고의 크리스마스라고 생각했다. 토니가 마련해준 정장을 입고나온 스티브를 보면서도 토니는 그 사실을 의심치 않았고, 타워 밖에서 자신을 기다릴 스티브를 위해 지하에서 차를 몰고 나올 때까지도 토니의 생각에는 변함이 없었다.

 

하지만 스티브는 그 자리에 없었다.

 

토니는 기다렸고 스티브는 오지 않았다. 다만 부랑자처럼 생긴 남자하나가 와서, 방금 누군가 자신에게 10달러를 주며 지금 타워에서 나오는 고급 승용차 주인에게 이 쪽지를 전해주라 했다며 노트 한구석을 찢어낸 것 같은 종이쪼가리를 건넸다. 토니는 쪽지를 받아들었다. 쪽지에는 휘갈겨 써진 문장 하나만이 자리해있었다.

 

He's mine.


	60. Chapter 60

토니는 그 본래의 성정이 어쨌든지 간에 겉으로 보기엔 지극히 매너 있고 위트 있는 사람이었다. 물론 그 속내까지 까발려보면 어린 시절 부모에게 사랑받지 못해 생겨난 약간의 애정결핍이나 타인을 믿지 못하는 의심병 같은 정신적 결함이 존재했으나, 토니는 그 모든 문제를 화려한 언변과 몇 십 년을 살아오면서 갈고 닦은 이성으로 무마시켰다. 이성으로써 무하했다 함은, 토니가 이성을 잃으면 그 내면의 거친 성미가 드러나게 된다는 의미였다.

 

지금의 토니가 그러했다. 스타크 타워로 돌아온 토니는 넘쳐 오르는 분노를 이기지 못해 잘 정리된 유리잔을 집어던지고 차곡차곡 쌓여있던 서류를 바닥으로 내동댕이쳤으며, 자신을 말리려는 것 같은 자비스의 목소리조차 음소거를 시켜놓고 타워를 난장판으로 만드는 중이었다. 정리하기는 어려워도 망가트리는 것은 한순간이라고 했던가, 단 몇 분 만에 토니의 주변은 마치 한차례의 폭풍이 쓸고 간 것처럼 엉망이 되어있었다. 자신의 주변을 둘러보며 토니는 입술을 짓씹었다.

 

어떻게 잡은 것인데! 얼마나 자신이 소중히 여기던 것인데! 혹시나 만지면 바스라질까 손끝으로 살금살금 만지던 사람인데! 자신의 품 안으로 들어온 지 하루도 지나지 않아 토니는 스티브를 놓쳐버린 것이었다. 그것도 잠시간의 방심 때문에 단 몇 분 만에. 차라리 같이 차를 타러 내려갈걸. 기다리라고 하지 말고 같이 가자고 할 걸. 해봤자 아무 소용없는 후회가 토니의 머릿속을 빙글빙글 맴돌았다.

 

토니는 자신의 손에서 구깃구깃해진 종이를 내려다보았다. 그는 내 것이다. 그 짤막한 문장에서 토니는 지독한 소유욕을 읽어낼 수 있었다. 사실 누군지 몰라도 그 쪽지를 남겼다는 사실 자체가 소유욕의 일면을 드러낸 것이었다. 스티브는 그냥 없어진 것이 아니라 나의 것이기 때문에 네 곁에서 없어지는 거다. 아마도 쪽지를 썼다는 것 자체가 그런 의미일 것이었다. 잔뜩 휘갈겨 쓴 글씨는 급해서 그런 것도 같았고, 발신인이 누구인지 알기 힘들게 만들려는 술수인 것도 같았다.

 

실제로 충동적으로 벌인 범행 같지만 상대는 허술하지 않았다. 스티브는 스타크 타워 주변 CCTV들의 사각지대에서 납치되었다. 되는대로 스티브를 끌고 간 것은 아니란 말이었다. 토니는 아마도 상대가 스티브를 약물로 기절시킨 후 술 취한 사람을 부축하는 척 사라졌을 것이라고 짐작했다. 그렇지 않고서야 벌건 대낮에 어떻게 성인 남자 하나를 납치하겠는가.

 

토니는 끓어오르는 감정들을 정말이지 간신히 억누르고 머릿속을 차분히 하려 노력했다. 사라진 스티브의 잔상에 갇혀 이번에도 허송세월할 수는 없었다. 이번에는 기다리는 것이 아니라 찾아올 것이다, 토니는 다짐했다. 어젯밤 스티브는 토니를 밀어내지 않았다. 반항하지도 않았고 외면하지도 않았다. 어색하고 서투르지만 토니의 애정을 받아들였고 오늘 아침에는 토니를 향해 웃어주기까지 하지 않았는가.

 

집착. 스티브. 소유욕. 토니는 가장 뚜렷하게 떠오르는 세 글자를 곰곰이 곱씹었다. 난장판의 중앙에 가만히 서서 무엇인갈 고심하는 토니의 모습은 어찌 보면 묘한 두려움을 불러일으키기까지 했다.

 

“자비스. 지금 로키 그 자가 어디 있는지 알아내. 경찰 자료를 해킹하든 온 도시의 CCTV를 해킹하든 무슨 수를 써서라도 그 사람의 현재 위치 파악해.”

 

Yes, sir. 자비스는 토니의 말에 짤막하게 대답했다. 토니는 스티브를 납치해간 사람으로 톰을 지목한 것이었다. 사실 그렇게 생각하는 것이 당연했다. 마지막에 톰이 스티브를 놓아주었다고는 하지만 그 광기가 언제 돌변할지 어찌 알던가? 스티브가 토니를 순순히 따라온 것을 보고는 질투심에 다시 스티브를 데려갔을 수도 있는 노릇이었다. 토니는 이를 으드득 갈았다. 토니의 얼굴에는 깊은 노기가 서려있었다. 그 분노는 일전 스티브와 쟈니의 관계를 오해해 길길이 날뛸 때에 비할 수도 없을 정도로 깊고 어두웠다.

 

자비스가 톰의 위치를 파악하는 데는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 물론 토니에게는 그 찰나가 억겁과도 같았지만 체감 상으로야 어쨌든 시간상으로는 채 오 분도 걸리지 않았으니. 자비스가 톰을 그렇게 쉽게 찾아낼 수 있었던 첫 번째 이유는 크리스 덕분이라고 해도 과언은 아니었다. 톰은 크리스의 보호자명을 나타샤에서 자신으로 바꾸었고, 어제부터 계속 병상 옆만 지키고 있는 상황이었다. 수술은 잘되었다고 했는데, 크리스는 깨어날 기미가 보이질 않았다.

 

물론 토니가 그런 세세한 것 까지 알리는 없었고 알 필요도 없었다. 토니에게 필요한 것은 톰의 사정이 아닌 톰의 위치였다. 자비스가 알려준 주소를 듣자마자 토니는 난장판이 된 타워를 치울 생각도 않고 그대로 타워를 벗어났다.

 

토니는 거칠게 차를 몰았다. 신호 위반과 과속 때문에 벌금고지서가 왕창 날아들 정도로. 하지만 그까짓 벌금이 토니에게는 중요한 것이 아니었고 당연히 토니가 탄 차의 속도는 올라가면 올라갔지 하향곡선을 그리지는 않았다. 사고가 나지 않은 게 기적이랄 정도로 빠르게 병원에 다다른 토니는 차에서 내리자마자 자신을 알아보고 기웃거리는 사람들을 모조리 무시한 채 톰이 있는 병실로 직행했다. 토니는 예의고 뭐고 차릴 새도 없이 벌컥 문을 열어젖혔고 4인실에 있던 크리스를 1인실로 옮겨와 더 이상 병실의 방문자가 없을 텐데도 거칠게 열어진 문을 톰이 신경질 적으로 노려보았다. 크리스의 옆에서 밤을 샌 탓에 톰의 눈에는 핏발까지 서 있었다. 두 남자의 곱지 않은 시선이 허공에서 맞부딪혔다.

 

“미스터 스타크. 오랜만에 뵙는…….”  
“당신 짓입니까?”

 

먼저 입을 연 것은 톰이었지만 토니는 톰의 예의상 해주는 인사를 듣고 있을 정도로 차분한 상태가 아니었다. 그나마 존대를 해준 것이 토니의 마지막 이성이었다. 톰은 이해할 수 없다는 듯이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 사실 보기에만 멀쩡해 보이지 톰의 속도 말이 아니었기 때문이었다. 과거의 끈질긴 악연인 스티브를 제 손으로 잘라내고 드디어 마음을 안정시킬 곳을 찾았다 자부했는데, 그 사람이 지금 병실에 혼수상태가 되어 누워있는데 속이 편할 사람이 누구 있겠는가. 톰의 시선이 잠깐 크리스에게로 옮겨갔다. 반 정도가 밀려나간 금발 때문에 크리스의 머리는 까까머리와 장발이 동시에 존재했다. 크리스는 여전히 눈을 감고 잠든 사람처럼 편안히 숨을 쉬고 있을 뿐이었다.

 

“……무엇이 제 짓이라는 겁니까?”

 

토니의 말이 날카로웠기에 톰의 답문역시 날이 설 수밖에 없었다. 토니는 으르렁 거리듯이 말을 내뱉었다. 너무나도 명확하게 느껴지는 적의는 평소에는 볼 수 없는 스타크 사장의 면모였다.

 

“당신이 스티브를 데려갔냐 물었습니다.”  
“스티브는 이제 저와 상관없는 사람입니다. 그가 어디로 사라졌건 그건 스티브의 자의…….”

 

톰의 이번 말 역시 토니에 의해 잘려지고 말았다. 토니는 마치 증거물이라도 내미는 듯 톰에게 거칠게 쪽지 조각을 내밀었다. 이게 뭐냐는 듯 톰이 한쪽눈썹을 들어 올리며 설명을 요구하는 표정을 지어보였지만 토니는 대답대신 쪽지를 읽어보라는 듯 종이를 든 손을 까닥였다. 토니에게서 쪽지를 받아들며 톰은 기시감을 느꼈다. 바로 어제, 나타샤에게서 쪽지를 받았던 일 때문이리라. 톰은 마음 한구석에서 스멀스멀 기지개를 켜는 불안감을 애써 무시하며 구겨져서 잔뜩 주름이 간 종이를 내려다보았다.

 

He's mine. 한 문장의 갈겨쓴 글씨. 노트 구석을 대충 찢어낸 건지 깔끔하지 않은 종잇조각. 수신인도 발신인도 적혀있지 않은 글.

 

만약 토니가 이 쪽지를 건넨 것이 예전이었다면 톰은 무슨 이런 것을 들고 와 사람을 농락하려 하냐며 성을 냈을지도 몰랐다. 아니면 적어도 토니의 경거망동을 비웃기라도 했을 것이었다. 하지만 톰은 그러지 못했다. 토니는 놀란 듯 굳어버린 톰을 보며 네가 스티브를 데려갔냐고 다시금 추궁하려 입을 열었지만, 톰의 행동이 더 빨랐다. 톰은 토니가 건넨 쪽지에서 시선을 떼지 못한 채 자신의 주머니에서 작은 종이쪼가리를 꺼내 토니에게 건넸다.

 

Merry fucking Christmas, Tom. 토니의 표정이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 말없이 쪽지만을 내려다보던 톰과 토니의 시선이 들어 올려져 서로를 마주했다. 말문이 막힌 듯 입을 뻐끔거리다 토니가 간신히 물었다.

 

“이 쪽지는 대체 언제…….”  
“어젯밤 크리스의 품에서 나왔습니다.”

 

톰이 고갯짓으로 병상에 의식 없이 누워있는 크리스를 가리켰다. 토니는 크리스의 얼굴을 알았다. 예전 자선파티에서 톰의 파트너로써 온 사람이었다. 토니는 곧바로 상황을 알아차렸다. 스티브를 데려간 누군가가 톰에게 악의를 품고 크리스를 저 꼴로 만든 것이리라.

 

“그럼 이 쪽지는 언제 받으셨습니까?”

 

이번에는 톰이 물었다. 토니는 자신의 시계를 확인했다.

 

“……약 한 시간 전입니다.”

 

집착. 소유욕. 스티브. 토니의 머릿속에 또 다른 단어 하나가 부상되었다. 로키.

 

누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 토니와 톰은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 한숨은 분노에 의해 부들부들 떨리는 것 같았다.


	61. Chapter 61

토니가 별다른 수확 없이 다시 스타크 타워로 돌아갈 때 즈음, 콜슨과 쟈니는 점심 무렵에 스타크 타워 앞에서 만났다. 둘은 평소 자주 가던 레스토랑에서 끼니를 해결했는데, 크리스마스라 가게 안은 사람으로 북적거려 평소보다 생기가 넘쳤다. 음식점 스피커에서는 크리스마스 캐럴이 연주되었고, 쟈니는 음식을 기다리며 캐럴을 콧노래로 따라 불렀다. 쟈니는 어쩐지 지금 상황이 어색하다고 생각했다. 아니, 어색했다. 하지만 기분 좋은 어색함이었다. 눈을 마주치기가 부끄럽고 무슨 말을 해야 할지 모르겠고, 손이 땀에 젖어가는 기분이었지만 심장은 빠르게 두근거리고 있었다. 이리저리 정처 없이 흘러가던 둘의 시선이 어쩌다 공중에서 맞부딪치면 둘은 쑥스러운 듯 웃었다.

 

콜슨은 자신이 정말이지 오랜만에 들떴음을 알았다. 그동안 차분하게 가라앉아만 있던 마음이 격동하는 것 같았다. 콜슨은 제 코를 몇 번이나 만지작거렸다. 마치 첫사랑에 어쩔 줄 모르던 십대로 돌아간 기분이었다. 둘의 어색하고 달콤한 침묵을 깬 것은 그들이 시킨 점심식사였고, 둘 모두 그 상황이 지나간 것에 대해서 안심하는 한편 아쉬워했다. 둘의 사이에 흐르는 소리는 크리스마스 캐럴과 식기구가 접시에 부딪히는 소리였다. 그 한참의 침묵을 깬 것은 콜슨이었다.

 

“……연극 뭐 좋아하는지 몰라서.”  
“네?”  
“호두까기 인형으로 예매했는데, 괜찮아요?”

 

두근거리는 마음을 진정시키느라 넋을 빼놓고 있던 쟈니는 콜슨의 말을 미처 듣지 못하고 되물었다. 콜슨은 특유의 조곤조곤하고 부드러운 목소리로 다시금 질문했고, 쟈니는 곧바로 고개를 끄덕이며 웃었다. 콜슨과 보러가는 연극인데 그 어떤 것이 싫을까. 또다시 둘의 시선이 허공에서 마주쳤다.

 

둘의 데이트는 나쁘지 않았다. 같이 밥을 먹고 그 순간을 즐기듯 천천히 걷다가 카페에서 같이 음료도 마시고, 어색함이 가라앉은 후에는 예전처럼 시시콜콜한 이야기도 나눴다. 콜슨은 주로 들었고 쟈니는 주로 말했다. 어찌 보면 꽤나 잘 맞는 궁합이었다. 앞으로의 미래가 어찌될지는 몰라도 현재 그들은 충분히 행복했다. 크리스마스니까. 함께이니까.

 

거리에 차고 넘치는 웃음소리와 징글벨 노랫소리가 귓가를 감미롭게 뒤흔들고 레몬 빛 태양이 추위조차 날려주려는 듯 반짝이는 거리는 생동감으로 가득 차있었다. 모든 사람이 축복과 행복을 노래하는 크리스마스를 제대로 느껴본 것이 실로 오랜만이라고 콜슨은 생각했다. 자신의 옆에서 두 눈을 반짝이며 해사하게 웃는 쟈니에게서 흘러나오는 감정에 젖어드는 건지도 몰랐다. 코끝에 감도는 겨울바람이 시리지 않게 느껴졌다. 둘의 시간은 그들이 걷는 걸음마냥 찬찬히 하지만 달콤하게 흘러갔다.

 

이른 저녁시간에 시작하는 연극을 콜슨과 쟈니가 보러 갔을 때 쯤, 나타샤역시 얼마 남지 않은 연주회를 준비 중이었다. 솔로 부분이 있기에 평소보다도 더 신경 써서 메이크업과 헤어를 점검한 나타샤는 그 어느 때보다도 아름다워 보였다. 하지만 그것은 그저 겉모습을 꾸몄기 때문이라기보다 그 내면에서 흘러나오는 생동감 때문인 듯싶었다. 연습이 힘들고 고되다 해도 어쨌거나 그녀는 첼로연주를 좋아했고 음악을 사랑했다.

 

두근거리는 데이트, 연주회 직전의 기대감과 긴장감을 안은 첼리스트, 거리를 가득 메우는 캐럴과 서늘하지만 날카롭지는 않은 겨울바람. 하지만 그 모든 것을 뒤로 한 침묵이 감도는 공간에서 푸른 눈이 느릿하게 뜨여졌다. 눈을 뜨고도 시야가 제대로 돌아오지 않아 스티브는 몇 번이고 깜박였다. 스티브가 알 수 있는 것은 눈앞에 아른거리는 색채가 어둡다는 것이었고, 짐작 가능한 것은 지금이 이른 새벽이나 저녁이라는 것이었다.

 

“일어났어?”

 

어디서 들어본 것 같은데 짐작이 가지 않는 목소리가 스티브의 옆에서 들렸다. 조곤조곤하고 부드러운 목소리였다. 한없이 다정하기도 했다. 스티브는 몽롱한 정신을 차리기가 힘들었다. 내가 쓰러졌던가? 아니면 잠을 잔건가? 방금 전까지 뭘 했지? 머릿속에서 부유하는 글자들은 제각기 따로 흘러 다녀서 하나의 문장으로 완성되지가 않았다. 질문은 가득히 쌓여만 가는데 그에 대한 답은 하나도 떠오르지 않고 안개 속에 표류된 것처럼 모습을 드러내지 않았다.

 

부드러운 손길이 스티브의 금발을 천천히 쓰다듬었다. 지극히 편안하고 다정한 손길이었음에도 불구하고 스티브는 그 손에서 편안함을 느낄 수가 없었다. 머리를 쓰다듬던 손은 천천히 내려와서 스티브의 이마와 콧등을 훑고 그 입술을 한번 스쳐지나갔다. 스티브는 천천히 몸을 일으키려 했지만 어쩐지 그럴 수가 없었다. 하지 않은 것이 아니라 불가했다. 마치 무언가에 몸을 묶인 것처럼. 잠깐. 그 순간 스티브가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 무언가에 묶인 것 같은 게 아니라 실제로 묶여있었다. 스티브는 편히 뻗었던 다리를 접으려 했지만 발은 제 맘대로 움직여주지 않았다. 찰그락, 차가운 쇳소리가 귓가를 강하게 때렸고 발목에선 강한 구속감이 느껴졌다.

 

그리고 그 쇳소리를 시작으로 머릿속은 순식간에 차분히 정리되었다. 스티브는 스타크 타워 앞에서 토니를 기다리고 있었다. 그래, 그랬었다. 같이 점심을 먹자고 했고 차를 빼올 테니 타워 앞에서 기다리라고 했었다. 그리곤……. 그리고 모든 기억은 블랙아웃된 것처럼 깜깜했다. 기억에는 공백이 존재했고 그것을 메울 수 있는 정당한 이유는 생각나지가 않았다. 스티브는 다시 몸을 뒤척이려 했고 그것이 불가능하다는 것을 또 한 번 깨달았다.

 

스티브의 두 팔은 뒤돌려 수갑이 채워져 있었다. 양 다리엔 족쇄가 묶여있었는데 그 족쇄끼리는 연결이 되어있어 다리를 제대로 벌리지도 못하게 되어있었다. 그리고 그 족쇄에 달린 또 하나의 사슬은 침대 다리에 매여 있었는데 침대는 흔하게 볼 수 있는 종류의 것이 아니라 바닥에 고정되는 류의 것이라 스티브가 묶인 사슬을 풀어낼 방법은 없어보였다.

 

스티브는 끙, 하고 낮게 신음하며 상체를 일으키려 애썼고 순간 누군가가 스티브의 등을 지지해주며 몸을 일으키는 것을 도왔다.

 

“너……?”

 

자신을 받쳐주는 손길에 스티브의 고개가 자연스럽게 돌아갔고 제 옆의 존재를 확인한 순간 스티브의 시선이 얼어붙었다. 아니, 비단 시선뿐이 아니라 온 몸이 경직 될 수밖에 없었다. 스티브와 눈을 마주하는 존재는 스티브의 앞에 나타날 수도 존재할 수도 없는 존재였다. 버키는 작게 웃으며 스티브의 콧등에 가볍게 키스했다.

 

“약기운이 좀 셌나봐. 오래 자던데.”

 

버키의 말이 스티브의 귀에 들어올 리가 없었다. 스티브는 벙어리라도 된 것처럼 입을 벙긋거릴 뿐 아무런 소리도 낼 수가 없었다.

 

“너, ……죽었다고…….”  
“죽을 뻔했지.”

 

버키는 방긋 웃으며 스티브의 머리를 장난스럽게 헝클어트렸다. 그 시각, 콜슨과 쟈니는 나란히 앉아 연극을 보고 있었고 나타샤가 참가한 연주회는 마악 시작되려는 참이었다.


	62. Chapter 62

죽을 뻔했어. 거의. 그런데 사람 목숨이라는 게 어이없을 만큼 질겨서 왼팔하나 날리는 걸로 끝났지. 그리고 기다렸어. 네가 다시 나한테 올 때까지.

 

거기까지 말했을 때, 버키의 눈은 광적으로 반짝였다. 마치 왜 자신을 찾지 않았냐고 추궁하는 것 같은 눈빛이었다. 스티브는 그저 차분히 버키의 말을 경청했다. 아무런 대꾸도 추임새도 넣지 않고 스티브는 버키가 하는 말을 오롯이 들어주었다. 아니 들어준다고 하기 보다는 버키의 말을 듣는 거 외에는 아무것도 할 수 없을 정도로 놀란 것도 같았다. 버키의 이야기가 과거를 순차적으로 되짚어 마침내 현재에 이르기까지 한 시간이 조금 넘는 시간이 걸렸다. 하지만 그 중에서 스티브가 제대로 인식해낸 것은 버키가 죽지 않고 살았다는 것 정도였다. 과거에 끊어졌던 관계의 끈이 다시 매듭지어져 이어졌다. 하지만 다시 붙은 끈이 처음과 같을 리는 없었다. 버키도 스티브도 예전의 그들이 아니었다. 신체적으로나 정신적으로나.

 

“……이것 좀 풀어줘.”

 

버키의 말이 끝났을 때까지 스티브는 여전히 묶여있었고 뒤돌려 묶인 양 팔은 저리기까지 했다. 스티브가 부러 찰그락 소리를 크게 내며 말하자 버키의 눈은 스티브가 찬 수갑으로 향했다.

 

“대체 왜 묶은 건데.”  
“도망갈까 봐.”

 

버키의 대답은 너무나도 단순하고 당연하게 들려서 스티브는 잠시간 마땅한 대꾸도 할 수가 없었다. 버키는 잠시 고민하는 듯 하다가 스티브에게 묶인 수갑을 풀어주었다. 뻐근한 어깨를 몇 번 돌려보며 손목도 이리저리 움직여보는 스티브는 아무래도 지금 상황에 대한 자각이 그다지 없어보였다. 스티브의 머릿속에는 버키가 살아 돌아왔다는 사실 하나만으로 가득차서 더 이상의 사고가 불가능했다. 살아난 버키가 왜 자신을 이렇게 납치하고 구속했는지에 대해서 스티브는 미처 생각할 여유가 없었다. 심지어 낮에 있던 토니와의 약속조차 까맣게 잊고 있을 만큼 스티브의 사고는 굳어있었다.

 

“……다리도.”

 

팔은 풀어줬지만 여전히 메여있는 다리를 살짝 흔들어 보이며 스티브가 말했지만 버키는 어깨를 으쓱할 뿐이었다.

 

“도망가면 어쩌려고? 그건 못 풀어줘.”

 

스티브가 인상을 찌푸렸다. 머리가 지끈거리는 것 같았다. 안된다고 단호히 거절하는 버키의 목소리에서 스티브는 익숙한 감정 하나를 본능적으로 느낄 수가 있었다. 그것은 자신을 오래도록 옭아매고 붙들었던 남자의 감정과도 지독히 닮아있었다. 스티브는 소름이 돋는 것을 느꼈다. 악몽의 재래가 눈앞에서 수면위로 드러나는 순간이었으니. 차가운 물 한바가지를 맞은 것처럼, 몽롱하고 안개 속에 갇힌 정신이 제대로 돌아오고 모든 상황이 파악되기 시작하자 스티브는 상황의 심각성을 알아챌 수 있었다. 물론 그것은 뒤늦은 깨달음일 뿐이었다.

 

버키는 스티브를 납치했고, 그것은 꽤나 오래전부터 계획된 일이기도 했다. 자신의 품을 더 이상 벗어나지 못하게 버키는 스티브를 물리적으로까지 구속하려 드는 것이었다. 버키의 눈은 스티브를 향해 무서울 정도로 번득였다. 명백한 소유욕과 집착이 서린 그 눈길에서 스티브는 톰의 모습을 읽어냈다.

 

“이게 무슨 짓이야? 놔줘. 가야돼. 약속 있어.”

 

늦었지만. 스티브는 그 말을 안으로 삼켰다. 일단 토니를 만나러 가야할 것 같았다. 말도 없이 사라져서 걱정하고 있을 텐데.

 

“그래. 토니 스타크와 약속이 있겠지.”

 

그런 것 정도는 꿰고 있다는 말투였다. 그리고 스티브가 눈을 뜬 이후로 방긋거리고 웃기만 하던 버키가 순식간에 우악스럽게 스티브의 턱을 붙들었다. 강한 악력에 스티브는 살풋 미간을 찌푸렸다. 스티브와 눈을 맞춘 버키가 억지로 미소 비슷한 것을 지어보였지만 그것은 웃음이라고 보기에는 기괴할 뿐이었다. 호선을 그린 입 사이로 드러나는 이는 맹수의 것처럼 비추어졌다. 

 

“벗어나려고 하면 안 되지. 스티브. 넌 내거잖아.”

 

얌전히 있는 게 좋아. 아니면 네 주변까지 모조리 피해가 가니까. 알아들어? 명백한 협박성 어투에 스티브는 간신히 잊으려 들었던 모든 기억들을 억지로 되짚어야만 했다. 사람만이 바뀌었을 뿐 상황은 똑같았다. 아니, 더 나빠진 것도 같았다. 죽은 줄만 알았던 제 울타리 안의 사람이 다시 살아났다는 사실에 기뻐할 새도 없이 스티브는 나락으로 떨어졌다. 예전보다도 깊고 어두운 곳으로.

 

그나마 마음속에 한 가닥의 희망이라도 쥐고 있는 이유는 오로지 자신을 틀어쥔 사람이 버키라는 것뿐이었다. 스티브는 과거에 자신이 알던 버키의 모습이 조금이라도 그 안에 남아있기를 바랄 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 버키는 그런 마지막 희망조차 바스라트리고 스티브에게 최악의 절망만을 남겨주려는 듯 말을 이었다.

 

“네 옆에 있는 건 나 하나로 족해, 스티브. 네 옆에 있는 건 어떤 것도 용납할 수 없어.”

 

버키는 스티브의 금발을 응시하며 제 아래 널브러져있던 한 남자를 떠올렸다. 커다란 덩치가 무색하게 단 한 번의 강한 타격에 쓰러져 버렸던 남자의 모습은 버키에게 소소한 쾌감까지 전해주었었다. 스티브를 위한다는 미명아래서 행했던 자신의 분풀이였다. 그리고 그 남자, 크리스를 제외하고 버키를 거슬리게 했던 또 하나의 존재. 스티브의 곁에서 그 모든 애정을 떠안았던 것이 있었다.

 

버키는 스티브를 강하게 틀어쥐었던 손에 힘을 풀고선 스티브의 머리를 다정스레 쓰다듬어주었다.

 

“다시 한 번 어디 간다는 말하지 마. 네 곁에 나빼고 다른 걸 두기만 해봐.”

 

버키를 달래기라도 하려는 듯 스티브가 버키의 이름을 천천히 불렀지만 버키는 그 목소리를 듣지 못한 것처럼 굴었다. 아니, 실제로 자신만의 감정에 휩싸여 듣지 못한 것일 수도 있었다. 버키는 침대 모서리에 걸터앉았던 몸을 일으키고는 온전히 침대위로 몸을 들였다. 양 다리사이에 스티브의 다리를 가두고 무릎을 꿇은 버키는 손으로 스티브의 오른쪽 어깨를 힘주어 내리 눌렀다. 체중까지 실어 누르는 통에 스티브는 어쩔 도리 없이 침대로 뉘어져야만 했다. 스티브는 비어버린 버키의 왼팔을 바라보았다.

 

버키는 고개 숙여 스티브의 귓가에 으르렁 거리듯 속삭였고 그 내용은 흘러나오는 목소리의 분위기보다도 지독했다.

 

“……저번에 그 개새끼처럼 죽여 버릴 거니까.”

 

렉스. 그 한단어가 스티브의 머릿속을 물들였다.


	63. Chapter 63

“무슨, 너, 무슨 소리를……. 너, 설마…….”

 

더듬거리는 스티브의 말을 들을 생각이 없는지 버키는 스티브의 목덜미에 이를 세웠다. 애무가 아닌 자국을 남기기 위한 거친 행위였다. 스티브는 반항하지 않았다. 하지 못했다. 그럴 정신이 스티브에게는 남아있지 않았다.

 

만약 이 일을 벌인 것이 톰이었다면 스티브는 이토록 큰 충격을 받지 않았을 것이다. 스티브에게 톰은 그럴 수 있는 사람이었고, 실제로도 그런 사람이었다. 하지만 버키는 아니었다. 거쳐 간 수많은 사람들 중에 스티브의 울타리 안으로 들어왔던 몇 안 되는 사람이었고, 몇 안 되는 존재였기에 그만큼 스티브는 버키에게 마음을 오롯하게 내주었다. 하지만 그 울타리에 들여놓은 버키는 마치 굶주린 포식자처럼 스티브가 안에 들여놓은 다른 존재를 물어뜯고 찢어발겼다. 아무리 두드려도 열어지지 않던 철문으로 제 속을 지켜냈던 스티브였는데, 버키는 밖이 아닌 안에서 폭탄을 터트린 격이었다. 오래도록 무너지지 않았던 스티브는 그 한 번에 처절하게 스러졌다.

 

화를 낼 수 없을 정도로 강한 충격에 스티브가 말조차 제대로 잇지 못하고 입을 벙긋거렸지만 버키는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 신경 쓸 필요가 없었다. 버키에게 스티브의 상태란 것은 그다지 중요하지 않았다. 버키가 신경을 쓰는 것은 스티브라는 존재 그 자체였고, 그것이 아니라면 버키는 어느 것에도 신경을 쓰지 않았다. 스티브의 목가에 머물던 버키의 입은 서서히 아래로 내려가 스티브의 쇄골을 타고 서서히 내려갔다. 입술은 부드럽고 따듯했지만 스티브는 거기서 어떠한 열기도 감지해 낼 수가 없었다.

 

스티브의 세계는 와장창 부셔져 내렸다.

 

말라버린 줄 알았던 눈물이, 더 이상 밖으로 드러낼 일 없다고 생각했던 통곡이 그 커다란 몸 안을 가득 메우고도 흘러넘쳐 기어이 스티브를 비집고 모습을 드러냈다. 누워있는 스티브의 눈에 서서히 스미던 물기가 기어이 눈초리를 타고 관자놀이께로 주르르 흘렀다. 멍하니 뜨인 눈은 단 한 번도 빛난 적이 없는 것처럼 탁하고 안개너머로 보이는 섬처럼 흐릿했다. 소리치고 분노하고 악을 쓸 기력조차 들지 않았다. 그건 마치 하나의 수긍과도 같았다. 이렇게 될 수밖에 없던 것이 자신의 운명이라고, 자신에게 돌아올 행복은 없다고. 스티브의 상의를 말아 올린 버키는 탄탄한 스티브의 가슴팍을 혀를 내밀어 천천히 핥았다.

 

“네가……, 네가, 죽였다고.”

 

질문이 아닌 혼잣말 같은 목소리였다. 작게 중얼거리는 목소리에 버키는 스티브의 가슴에서 입을 떼어내고 말했다. 목소리는 다정해서 그 내용과 한없는 괴리감을 느끼게 만들었다.

 

“응. 물에다 약을 탔어. 간단하고 쉬운 일이었지.”

 

그리곤 다시 버키는 스티브의 가슴에 입을 묻었다. 버키의 혀는 유륜을 살살 핥아 올리기 시작한 참이었다. 아무도 탐하지 못했던 스티브의 몸을 버키는 천천히 수중에 넣어가고 있었다. 톰조차도, 그토록 오래 스티브를 소유했던 톰조차도 스티브의 몸을 제대로 탐할 수 있던 적은 없었다. 버키의 혀가 스티브의 유륜을 간질이다 유두를 입에 물고 천천히 빨아주기 시작했다. 쪼옥, 쪽, 하고 질척거리는 소리가 어두운 방에서 야살스럽게 울렸지만 뜨거운 숨결이나 신음소리는 하나 없었다.

 

네가 그랬다고……. 버키, 네가. 목소리는 한없이 건조했고 단조로웠다. 목적지 없이 허공만 바라보는 시선은 어디로 향하는지 알 길이 없었고 물에 젖어 흔들리는 푸른 눈에서는 연신 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 세상을 놓아버린 것 같은 모습은 버키에게 아무런 문제도 되지 않았다. 버키는 스티브의 정신이 온전하든 하지 않던 상관이 없었다. 스티브는 토니를 떠올렸다. 왈칵왈칵 쏟아지는 눈물 탓인지 기억조차 물기에 젖어 토니의 목소리도 얼굴도 선명하지가 않았다. 몇 시간 전에 들었던 말이, 몇 시간 전에 마주했던 눈동자가 기억나지 않았다.

 

“……잠깐. 이게 뭐야, 스티브?”

 

스티브의 가슴을 몇 번이고 정성스레 빨아올리던 버키는 다시 스티브의 목덜미에 입을 묻으려다 말고 물었다. 스티브를 납치할 때도, 방금 전에도 그저 흔한 목걸인 줄 알고 보아 넘긴 거였는데 다시 보니 흔한 목걸이가 아니었다. 음각으로 쓰여진 목걸이의 이름이 낯이 익어 버키는 기억을 되짚었고 이어 어렵지 않게 자신이 그 이름을 어디서 보았는지 떠올렸다. 개 밥그릇에 물을 붓고 약을 타던 때에 밥그릇에 새겨져있던 이름이었다. 버키의 손이 스티브의 목에 걸린 목걸이로 향했다.

 

“이런 건 차고 있을 필요 없잖아? 응? 넌 나 하나로 충분하잖아. 그렇지 스티브?”

 

너무나 확신에 찬 목소리는 스티브의 대답이 어떻든지 상관하지 않을 것 같은 투였다. 스티브의 물기어린 시선이 버키와 마주쳤다. 스티브는 자신의 목걸이를 사납게 매만지는 버키의 손길을 쳐낼 생각조차 하지 못했다. 쳐내봐야 의미가 없음을 알았다. 이제는 더 이상 도망칠 구멍도 없었다. 스티브는 결국 웃음을 터트렸다. 웃는 목소리엔 물기가 한없이 서려있어 톡, 건드리면 금방이라도 터질 것만 같았다. 스티브가 웃기 시작할 때 버키의 손이 기어이 스티브의 목걸이를 뜯어냈다. 버키는 뜯어낸 목걸이를 쓰레기라도 되는 냥 옆으로 대충 던져버렸다. 비어버린 목이 허전했다. 스티브의 웃음은 그 속에는 어떠한 긍정적인 것도 담겨있지 않았고 대신 눈물만이 가득 들어차있었다. 방안에 짙게 깔리는 어둠이 스티브 얼굴에 깊은 음영을 드리웠다. 얌전한 스티브의 모습에 버키는 달게 웃으며 스티브의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 버키의 손에 스티브의 눈물이 묻어났지만 둘 다 신경 쓰지 않았다. 웃으니까 예쁘네. 마치 스티브의 눈에 고인 눈물은 보이지 않는 다는 투였다.

 

자신을 쓰다듬는 손길에 스티브는 기어이 눈을 감았다. 투둑, 툭, 눈물이 흘러내려 베개를 적셨다. 이것이 끝일 거라고, 아마도 이것이 자신의 이야기의 마지막일거라고 스티브는 생각했다. 더 이상 상황에는 어떠한 진전도 퇴보도 없을 것이었다. ‘그리고 평생을 그렇게 살았답니다.’라는 짤막한 한 문장으로 대신해질 자신의 일생은 시간에서 떨어져 나와 쳇바퀴를 도는 것처럼 그저 반복만이 기다릴 터였다.

 

자신의 몸을 더듬는 버키에게 스티브는 어떠한 제제도 가하지 않았다. 버키가 몸을 지분거려 스티브가 몸을 움찔, 떨 때마다 스티브의 발목에 달린 족쇄에서 철그럭 거리는 소리가 차갑게 울렸다.


	64. Chapter 64

연주회는 성공적이었다. 많은 찬사와 박수를 받았고, 아직 전문가들의 평은 나오지 않았지만 아마 그것들도 모두 호의적일 것이라는 이야기가 돌았다. 특히 첼로부분이 예술적인 질을 높이는데 한몫했다며 관계자의 칭찬은 마를 새가 없었다. 나타샤는 찬사에 적당한 미소로 대응해주며 비타민을 넣은 물을 홀짝이고 있었다. 그 때 복도 저편에서 작은 소란이 있었다.

 

“들어오시면 안 된다니까요. 이보세요, 여기는 관계자 외 출입이 금지…….”

 

신경질 적인 여자의 목소리는 점차 가까워졌고 그 목소리에 한마디 대꾸도 않던 남자는 나타샤 개인 대기실 문을 벌컥 열고 들어섰다. 남자의 손에는 꽃 한 다발이 들려있었지만 꽃을 보는 센스는 없는 듯 꽃다발은 그다지 조화롭지 않았다. 나타샤의 고개가 문을 향해 돌아갔고 여자는 제가 지레 당황해 이 남자가 허락도 없이 들어왔으며 돌아가라는 말이 씨알도 먹히지 않는다고 변명했다.

 

“아는 사람이에요. 나가봐도 좋아요.”

 

나타샤의 답이 의외였는지 여자가 둥그렇게 눈을 떴지만 어서 나가보라는 듯 빤히 자신을 바라보는 나타샤의 시선에 께름칙한 듯 고개를 작게 끄덕이고선 문을 닫고 나갔다. 나타샤의 대기실에는 꽃다발을 품에 안은 남자와 나타샤뿐이었다. 남자는 나타샤에게 시선을 맞추지 못하고 연신 좌우를 두리번거리고 불안한 듯 품에 안긴 꽃다발을 만지작거렸다. 꽃다발 포장지에선 연신 바스락 바스락 소리가 났다. 나타샤는 불안해하는 남자를 보며 작게 웃었다.

 

“그 꽃, 나 주려고 가져온 거 아니에요?”

 

나타샤가 손을 쑥, 내밀자 남자는 잘금잘금 나타샤의 눈치를 보다 꽃다발을 쑥 내밀었다. 꽃집에서 각종 꽃을 한 송이씩 사서 모아놓은 건지 꽃다발은 정신이 없었다.

 

“선생님은 어디 두고 혼자 왔어요?”  
“화장실…….”  
“오늘 제 연주 들었어요?”

 

남자는 고개를 주억거렸다. 남자의 머리는 가벼운 느낌의 갈색이었고, 순진하게 반짝이는 눈동자는 애매한 초록빛에 가까웠다. 계속 이리저리 시선을 이동하는 남자는 지극히도 산만해 보였지만 나타샤는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 오래도록 알고 있던 남자였고 남자의 행동역시 오래도록 보아온 것이었다. 나타샤는 남자에게 자리에 앉기를 권했다. 의자는 등받이가 없는 간이의자에 가까워서 남자는 의자에 앉아서도 불안정하게 흔들렸다.

 

남자는 정상이 아니었다. 하지만 나타샤는 그런 표현을 그다지 좋아하지 않았다. 나타샤는 늘 남자가 특별하다고 말했다. 불안정한 행동들과 평범치 않은 말투들까지도. 아스퍼거 증후군. 그것이 남자의 병명이었지만 나타샤는 그것은 아주 작고 사소한 문제일 뿐이라고 말하곤 했다. 감기와 다를 바가 없는 것이라고.

 

“잘못된 거 있었어요. 솔로에서, 음이.”

 

애꿎은 손을 쥐락펴락하던 남자가 두서없이 말했고 나타샤는 어렵지 않게 그 말을 이해했다.

 

“맞아요. 긴장해서 솔로파트에서 약간의 실수를 했어요.”

 

나타샤는 작게 웃었다. 이것은 남자가 특별한 이유 중의 하나이기도 했다. 남자는 음악에 대해선 그 누구보다도 뛰어난 재능이 있었다. 특히나 예민함을 넘어설 정도로 발달된 남자의 귀는 아주 사소한 첼리스트의 실수조차 짚어낼 수 있을 정도였다. 여타 사람들이 어느 부분에 어떤 실수인지를 알고 들어도 들을까 말까한 작은 결점을, 남자는 단 한 번에 알아챘다. 나타샤는 자신이 남자에게서 칭찬을 들은 적이 있었나를 고심했다. 남자는 칭찬에 서툴렀지만 그것은 어찌 보면 순수할 정도의 솔직함이기도 했다. 나타샤는 남자의 기준에 부합하지 못하는 연주를 한 것이었고, 남자는 그래서 칭찬하지 않을 뿐이었다.

 

그 순간 작은 노크소리가 대기실에 울렸다. 나타샤는 두 번째 방문자가 누군지 어렵지 않게 짐작할 수 있었다. 들어오라고 목소리를 조금 키워 말하자 부드럽게 열린 문 뒤편에서 선한 인상의 남자가 모습을 드러냈다. 부드럽게 휘어지는 곱슬머리와 도수 낮은 뿔테안경. 그리고 그 뒤로 보이는 초콜릿 빛의 눈동자.

 

“오셨어요.”

 

나타샤가 미소 지으며 인사했다. 남자는 고개를 살짝 까닥해 보이며 마주 인사했다.

 

브루스 배너는 클린트 바튼의 개인 주치의였다. 갑부라는 표현이 지극히도 잘 어울리는 바튼의 집안은 매번 정기적으로 병원을 방문하는 것 보다 개인 의사를 바튼에게 붙여주는 것이 효과적일 거라고 여겨, 배너를 고용했다. 덕분에 바튼의 활동 범위는 예전보다 훨씬 늘어났고 배너는 의도치 않게 주치의 겸 보디가드 겸 운전사 겸 보모 역을 맡게 된 것이었다. 주변 사람들과 유대감을 형성하지 않는 바튼이 배너를 받아들이는 데는 오랜 세월이 걸렸지만 배너는 그다지 조바심을 내지 않았다. 그는 의사였고, 이런 유의 환자를 대하는 대는 얼마큼의 인내심이 필요한지를 잘 알고 있었다.

 

그 둘이 나타샤를 만난 것은 당연하게도 한 음악회에서였는데, 그 시작은 그다지 좋지가 않았다. 발단은 마지막으로 나온 사회자의 인사 멘트 때문이었다. 미모의 첼리스트의 연주에는 티끌만큼의 실수조차 보이지 않을 정도로 완벽했노라고 사회자가 말했고 바튼은 그 의견에 동의할 수가 없었다. 바튼은 그것이 음악에 대해서 깊게 알지 못하는 사회자의 입에 발린 인사성 멘트라는 것을 자각하지 못했다. 그리고 첼리스트 대기실로 무작정 향하는 바튼을 말리는데 배너는 실패했다. 바튼은 보통 배너의 말을 잘 듣는 편에 속했지만, 음악에 관련된 일에서는 저만의 기준점이 있었고, 저만의 판단을 내렸다. 그리고 본인만의 음악관은 배너조차 건들 수 없는 성역과도 같았다.

 

무작정 대기실로 쫓아 들어간 바튼의 뒤편에서 배너는 이러시면 안 된다는 직원들에게 사과하기 바빴지만 정작 일을 벌인 바튼은 신경 쓰지 않았다. 바튼은 무작정 나타샤에게 가서 당신의 연주는 완벽하지 않다는 말을 단 한마디도 거르거나 회유시키지 않고 그대로 뱉어냈다. 나타샤는 그 무례함을 꾸짖는 대신 계속 해보라는 듯 눈썹을 들어 올렸고, 바튼은 보통 사람들이 아니라 평론가들조차도 집어내기 어려운 부분들을 하나씩 꼬집어냈다. 지적하는 목소리는 톤이 일정치 않았고 문맥도 앞뒤가 맞지 않았지만 나타샤는 용케 그 말들을 모두 이해했다. 바튼이 말을 더 할수록 배너는 곤란한 표정을 지으며 나타샤에게 사죄의 눈빛을 보냈다.

 

바튼의 말이 끝났을 때 모두의 예상과는 달리 나타샤는 미소를 지었고, 화를 내는 대신 바튼의 이름을 물었다. 나타샤는 바튼에게 순수한 호기심을 느꼈다. 바튼의 말은 거칠고 날카로울지는 몰라도 일리가 있었고 이치가 맞았다. 나타샤는 다음 공연일정을 바튼에게 일러주곤 그때도 자신을 방문하길 청했다. 바튼은 남의 말이 겉치레인지 아니면 진심인지 구별할 줄 아는 사람이 아니었고, 나타샤의 말을 곧이곧대로 따라 다음 연주회에도 참석했다.

 

그렇게 이어진 관계였다. 나타샤는 바튼의 비평을 별 말없이 고스란히 받아들였고 가끔은 자문을 구하기 까지 했다. 음악이라는 공통점으로 묶인 사이이기 때문인지 바튼은 배너에게 했던 것보다도 빠르게 나타샤에게 마음을 열었다. 의사와 환자, 첼리스트는 어찌 보면 기괴한 조합이었지만 그들은 나름대로의 유대감을 쌓아가고 있었다.

 

“꽃다발은 누구 생각이에요?”

 

나타샤가 물었고 배너는 당신은 이미 알지 않냐는 듯 한 시선으로 나타샤를 보며 웃었다.

 

“바튼이죠. 물론 꽃도 바튼이 일일이 다 고른 거구요.”

 

나타샤가 바튼에게로 눈빛을 돌렸다. 고마워요. 예쁘게 웃는 나타샤의 모습을 힐끔힐끔 쳐다보는 바튼의 표정에서 미소란 것은 찾아보기 힘들었지만 어찌 보면 딱딱하게 굳어있던 표정이 조금 풀어진 것도 같았다.


	65. Chapter 65

범인은 좀처럼 꼬리가 잡히지 않았다. 톰은 그동안 자신이 쌓아온 악연들을 하나하나 들춰내 봤지만 스티브와 교집합이 생기는 사람은 몇 없었다. 게다가 설령 어쩌다 교집합이 생겼다 한들, 그들이 지닌 교집함에 스티브에 대한 집착 같은 건 전혀 포함되지 않았다. 짐작이 가는 사람도 방향도 잡히지 않아 애매한 상황의 연속이었다. 하지만 토니보다 더 조급한 사람은 없을 것이었다. 간신히 손에 넣었다 생각했는데, 드디어 품에 안았다 생각했는데 그 순간에 스티브는 공중분해라도 된 듯 사라져버렸다. 토니는 매번 스티브와 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 꼬리잡기라도 하는 것 같다고 느꼈지만 이번만큼 몸이 달은 것도 처음이었다.

 

토니는 하루 종일 자비스에게 스티브의 털끝이라도 찾으라고 닦달했지만 스티브는 거리의 어떠한 카메라에도 모습을 드러내지 않았다. 조금 더 범위를 넓혀보아도 마찬가지였다. 어찌 보면 당연한 것이었다. 버키는 스티브가 절대 집 밖으로 나돌게 두지 않았다. 아니, 집 안에서도 스티브는 자유로울 수 있는 범위가 한정되어있었다. 족쇄에 달린 사슬이 허용하는 범위. 그것이 스티브의 공간이었다.

 

버키는 스티브에게 어떠한 허점도 보이지 않으려 노력했다. 버키는 스티브가 약간의 틈만 보여도 그것을 비집고 자신에게서 달아나리라고 여기는 것 같았다. 밥을 먹을 때, 스티브의 양 손은 뒤돌려 묶여야 했고 음식은 버키가 직접 먹여주었다. 화장실에 갈 때도 마찬가지였다. 또한 씻어야 하는 날에는 스티브의 밥에 수면제를 타 먹였다. 스티브가 잠에서 깨어났을 때면 버키가 이미 스티브의 머리까지 모두 말려놓은 후였다. 씻는 날짜는 언제나 불규칙해서, 스티브는 자신의 어느 식사에 버키가 약을 타는지 짐작할 수 없었다. 짐작하려는 노력도 하지 않았지만.

 

스티브는 토니가 자신을 데리러 올 것이라는 상상조차 그만두게 되었다. 모든 것은 이제 부질없는 것이었고 현실은 그저 묵직한 쇳소리뿐이었다. 스티브는 버키에게 순순히 다리를 벌려주었다. 몸이 더럽혀진 것은 오래전 일이라 죄책감은 하나 들지 않았다. 스티브는 버키에게 어떠한 반항도 소용이 없으리라는 것을 알았다. 소리를 지르고 악을 써도, 모든 일에 침묵으로 일관해도, 주는 음식도 어떠한 손길도 받아들이지 않아도 버키에게는 어떤 영향도 끼치지 않을 터였다. 그는 톰과 달랐다. 그 본질이 같다 하더라도 버키에게 내제된 것은 더 깊고 어두웠으며 상처받을 이성이라는 것이 존재하지 않았다.

 

버키가 스티브를 안을 때, 접합부는 마찰에 의해 뜨거울 정도였고 격한 움직임에 다음날이면 스티브의 하반신은 화끈거릴 정도로 쓰라렸다. 버키에게 안겨 스티브는 마르고 거친 숨을 할딱였다. 낡은 침대에선 스프링이 끼익 거리며 비명을 질렀고 그 날카로운 소리를 좇아 스티브의 발목에 매인 족쇄와 사슬에서 철컹이는 소리가 울렸다. 갇혀있는 스티브가 들을 수 있는 몇 안 되는 소리 중 하나였다. 스티브는 가끔 한겨울의 찬바람을 맞고 싶다고 생각했지만 버키에게 요구하지는 않았다. 

버키는 제가 원하는 스티브의 목소리만을 여과해서 들었다.

 

톰과 토니가 사방으로 스티브를 찾는다는 사실은 스티브도 버키도 알지 못했다. 그들은 모든 곳을 들쑤시고 다녔지만 조용하게 움직였다. 톰과 토니는 사냥에 대해 아는 사람들이었다. 급할수록 침착하고 조용히 움직여야만 했다. 혹시나 사냥감이 기척을 느끼고 지레 달아나는 일이 없도록.

 

토니가 주로 대로를 중심으로 살폈다면, 톰은 좁은 골목과 치안이 헐거운 슬랭가들을 중심으로 이곳저곳을 들쑤시고 다녔다. 딱히 그렇게 하자는 합의가 있던 것도 아닌데 둘의 역할은 자연스럽게 분담되었다. 크리스는 여즉 깨어나지 않고 있었다. 톰은 크리스의 상태에 대해 의사를 닦달했지만 돌아오는 대답은 그다지 긍정적이지 않았다. 크리스가 입은 상처는 보통의 것이 아니었고 수술도 단번에 끝나지 않고 2차, 3차에 걸쳐서 이루어질 정도였다. 톰은 누군지 모를 가해자를 향해 매번 이를 갈았다. 오늘은 일어나겠지, 오늘은, 오늘은. 매일을 그렇게 병실을 지켜도 감긴 크리스의 눈은 뜨여질 줄을 몰랐다. 작게 오르내리는 가슴만 아니라면 죽었다 해도 믿을 수 있을 만큼 크리스는 조용했다. 그 이름을 불러보아도 크리스는 대답이 없었다.


	66. Chapter 66

허탕만 치던 게 어느덧 한 달이 훌쩍 넘어간 시점에서, 톰과 토니는 마침내 그 꼬리를 물었다. 그것은 우연과도 같이 뱉어진 말들 사이에서 빠끔히 모습을 드러낸 작은 생각하나 덕분이었다. 

 

마음이 달은 토니는 기어이 참지 못하고 톰을 찾아가 닦달하기 시작했다. 이성적으로 판단해 보건데 톰에게도 어떤 증거도 짐작도 없다는 것이 확실했으나, 토니는 답답한 마음을 추스를 길이 없어 분풀이라도 하듯 톰을 찾았다. 다가오는 봄이 무색하게 날은 아직도 풀리지 않아 길바닥에 살얼음이 언 것을 볼 수 있었고 보행자들의 입가에선 새하얀 김이 피어오를 무렵이었다. 신축한지 얼마 되지 않아 미묘한 화학약품 냄새가 풍기는 톰의 사무실 안은 두 명의 목소리로 소란스러웠다. 언쟁은 서로의 말허리를 자르며 이어졌고, 자름과 이어짐의 경계는 불분명 해 그 말의 시작이 꼬리를 물고 꼬리는 시작을 물었다.

 

“그러니까, 스티브를 그렇게 데리고, 아니, 구속을 하셨던 분이…….”  
“저도 최선을 다하는 중이라고 하지 않습니까!”  
“그게 최선인지 어떻게 압니까? 내 일이 아니다, 나완 이제 상관없는 일이다 치부하고…….”  
“제 사람이 다쳤지 않습니까? 제가 그걸 가만 두고 보고 있을 거라고…….”  
“그러지 않으리라는 법은 있습니까?”

 

둘의 대화의 거진 반은 상대의 불성실함과 자신에 대한 변명이었다. 조급함에서 나오는 다듬어지지 않은 거치고 모난 말들이었다. 토니는 깊게 한숨을 내쉬며 마음을 진정시키려 노력했다. 테이블에 놓인 커피는 이미 한참 전에 식어있었다. 차고 쓴 커피를 물처럼 들이키며 토니는 톰을 흘겨보았다. 하여간 정을 붙이고 싶지도 붙여지지도 않는 사람이었다. 톰과 토니는 동류였지만 지향점과 시작점이 모두 달랐고 그것이 그들에게서 다름을 창출해냈다.

 

톰은 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 미간을 얕게 찌푸렸다. 매끈한 이마에 주름이 졌다.

 

“저희도 노력중입니다. 하지만 도통 모습을 드러내지 않으니 어쩔 도리가 없지 않습니까.”

 

방금 전 보다는 진정된 기미가 보였지만 여전히 말투에는 날이 드러나 있었다. 사무실에 켜진 형광등 불빛은 창백했다. 깨어나지 않은 크리스와 사라진 스티브, 그리고 그 둘 모두를 아는 자. 좀처럼 잡히지 않는 단서는 그 윤곽조차 흐릿해 어디서부터 손을 대야할지도 짐작하기 어려웠다. 토니는 사기로 된 잔을 뭉툭하게 자른 손톱으로 톡톡 건드렸다. 잔에서 울리는 소리는 조금 날카롭게 째진 시계 초침소리 같기도 했다.

 

“정말이지 귀신이 곡할 노릇…….”  
“잠깐만요.”

 

토니의 말허리를 톰은 또 한 번 잘라먹었다. 그 불쾌함을 감추지 않은 표정으로 토니가 톰을 응시했지만 톰의 시선은 토니에게 맞닿아있지 않았다. 단 하나의 작은 단어가 모든 해결의 실마리를 풀어주려는 것처럼 서서히 아귀에 들어맞는 상황을 톰의 머릿속에 그려내기 시작했다. 귀신. 죽은 사람. 죽은 남자. 그래, 살아있는 사람 중에 용의자가 없다면 죽은 자 중의 하나일수도 있지 않은가. 물론 그 죽은 사람이라는 것이 정말로 사망 후 땅에 묻혀 썩어문드러진 시신을 칭하는 말은 아니었다. 죽은 사람, 죽은 사람이라……. 톰은 그 말을 작게 중얼거리기 시작하다 마침내 얻어진 믿기지 않는 결말에 두 눈을 부릅떴다. 상황을 이해하지 못한 토니는 톰의 심중을 파악할 수가 없었고 할 수 있는 일이라고는 가만 앉아 톰의 생각이 끝나길 기다리는 것뿐이었다.

 

“……버키 반스. 버키. 그래. 버키.”

 

실로 오랜만에 입에 올리는 이름이었다. 그게 몇 년 전 일이던가. 스티브의 연인 버키 반스. 그리고 그를 사지로 내몰고 연인을 억지로 취한 자신. 헛돌던 톱니바퀴가 드디어 제대로 맞물려 끼익 끼익 거리며 돌아가기 시작했다. 이제야 말이 맞았다. 스티브에 대한 집착과 자신에 대한 복수심의 근원까지도. 버키는 죽은 사람이었다. 하지만 그것은 지나가는 풍문이나 다름없었다. 그 누구도 버키의 시신을 거둔 적이 없었고 그의 죽음을 목격한 사람도 없었다. 톰이 받은 것은 그가 죽었답니다, 하는 짧고 간결한 보고였고 그 보고를 올린 자가 본 것이 버키의 시신인지 아니면 다른 누구의 시체인지도 알 수 없는 일이었다. 살아만 있다면 가장 확실한 용의자는 버키였다. 톰의 집착과 광분이 빚어낸 사람이자 추잡하게 짓밟혀버린 진심을 지닌 남자.

 

“버키? 그게 누굽니까?”

 

토니의 말에 톰은 퍼뜩, 정신을 차렸다. 톰은 입술을 짓씹으며 말을 뱉기를 꺼려했다. 가장 아귀에 들어맞는 추론이, 가장 원하지 않는 방향의 이야기를 만들어내고 있었으니. 톰은 천천히 숨을 들이쉬고 천천히 말을 골랐다.

 

“살아만 있다면 스티브의 옆에 있을 남자입니다.”

 

꼬리는 잡혔다. 이제 꼬리를 따라 머리를 잡아야 했다.


	67. Chapter 67

스티브의 몸은 한 달 새 급격하게 약해져 있었다. 물론 겉보기에는 아직도 꽤 봐줄만한 모습이었지만 그 속은 삐걱거리며 녹슨 기계처럼 힘을 내지 못하고 있었다. 하루의 대부분을 침대에서 보내고 그나마 침대를 벗어날 때는 목욕이나 화장실 갈 때가 전부인데, 그나마도 목욕시에는 수면제를 먹고 잠든 상태라 스티브가 실제로 서 있는 시간은 화장실에 갈 때뿐이었다. 가끔 버키가 외출을 하면 되는대로 운동을 해보려 하지만 그것으로 충분할 리가 없었다. 심지어 버키가 집에 있을 때면 운동은커녕 제 맘대로 몸을 움직이기도 불편한 상황의 연속이었다. 버키는 스티브의 주변을 맴돌았다. 마치 자신의 전 재산을 금고에 집어넣은 재벌이 금고가 사라질까 겁내는 것처럼 버키는 스티브가 어느 순간 자신을 벗어날까 겁냈다. 하지만 그 겁이 배배꼬인 속내를 타고 나올 때는 그 본연의 모습이 아니게 되어서 결국에 고통을 받는 쪽은 스티브였다.

 

그날도 스티브는 무기력하게 침대에 누워있었다. 인간은 적응의 동물이라고 했던가. 스티브는 사슬만 끊고 나가면 출입문이 십 미터도 되지 않는 곳에 있다는 것을 알았지만 나갈 생각은 하지 않았다. 

 

서커스에서 어린 코끼리를 길들일 때 가장먼저 하는 것은 부러지지 않을 튼튼한 족쇄를 구하는 것이라고 했다. 그리곤 그 족쇄를 채운 후 어린 코끼리가 마음껏 발광하게 둔다는 것이었다. 어린 생명이 끊어버리기에 족쇄는 크고 단단했고 계속된 실패에 코끼리는 결국 그 구속에 굴종하고 만다고 했다. 그리고 후에 커다란 코끼리가 되어 족쇄쯤은 손쉽게 끊어버릴 수 있는 상태가 오더라도 오래전 겪었던 실패와 좌절을 떨치지 못해 벗어날 궁리를 하지 않는다고 했다. 스티브는 자신이 그 코끼리 같다고 여겼다. 예전에, 톰의 아래에 있을 적에 스티브는 탈출을 그치지 않았다. 달아나려는 사실이 발각되어 곤죽이 되도록 얻어맞아도 그치지 않았다. 하지만 세월에 걸친 오래된 포획과 사냥에 스티브는 지쳐가고 있었다. 코끼리에 관한 이야기는 오래전 버키에게서 들었던 이야기였다. 

버키는 그때 이미 일이 이렇게 벌어지리라는 것을 알고 있었을까? 답이 없는 고민이었다.

 

스티브는 가끔 웃었다. 속이 비어버린 웃음이고 자조적이고 허탈한 웃음이었다. 문드러진 속내는 그렇게 밖에 표현되지 못했다. 스티브는 더 이상 울지 않았다. 아니, 못했다. 눈물은 말랐고 감정의 사막은 경계가 없어서 끝을 알 수조차 없었다. 허공을 보는 눈이 또렷하지 않았고 그의 금발은 더 이상 찬란하지 않았다. 그는 서서히 말라죽어가고 있었다.

 

그날도 스티브에게는 모든 것이 같은 날이었다. 커다란 소음과 시끄러운 목소리가 들리기 전까지는. 입맛이 없어 몇 끼를 내리 굶은 스티브는 그 날 기운 없이 누워있었다. 안색은 창백했고 드나드는 숨은 미약했다. 그랬기에 스티브는 집이 크게 진동할 정도로 세게 문을 걷어차는 소리를 아득하게 짐작하는 것 말고는 어떤 것도 할 수 없었다. 버키는 스티브 옆에 있었다. 스티브는 곁눈질로 버키를 살폈지만 표정을 읽어내기란 쉽지 않았다. 눈이 침침했다. 잠은 잘수록 느는지라, 스티브는 또다시 수마가 도래함을 느꼈다.

 

다시 한 번 쾅! 하는 강한 소리와 함께 문고리가 나가떨어지는 소리가 들렸는데, 그 이후의 일을 스티브는 온전하게 기억해내지 못했다. 마치 무언가가 머릿속을 좀먹은 것처럼 기억은 드문드문했고 떠오르는 장면들은 흐름이 원만하지 않았다. 다만 스티브가 알 수 있는 것은 두 사내의 흙투성이가 된 구둣발이 집안을 휘저었다는 것과 버키가 평온해 보이지 않았다는 것이었다. 집 안을 침범한 사내 중 키 큰 사내는 까만 정장에 단정하게 뒤로 넘긴 흑발과 대조되는 분노로 일렁이는 초록 눈동자가 돋보였고, 또 다른 남자는……. 기억은 온전하지 않았다. 아마도 조금 키가 작았던 사내와 눈이 마주쳤던 것 같다고 스티브는 생각했다. 퇴화된 머리로는 생각이라는 걸 하기 버거웠다. 지금 벌어지는 일이 꿈인지 아닌지 확신하기 힘들었다.

 

아마 커다란 고함들이 오갔던 것 같았다. 그리고, 그리고……. 스티브가 느꼈던 것은 복부에서 퍼져나간 불로 지지는 것 같은 강렬한 통증이었다. 무슨 일이 벌어진 건지 짐작키 어려웠다. 다만 자신의 배에 꽂힌 칼을 쥔 손이 버키라는 것은 어렴풋이 알 수 있었다. 너는 내거잖아. 다른 놈한테 줄 수 없는걸 알잖아. 그 목소리가 어째 우는 것 같아 스티브는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 흐릿한 시야 속에 버키가 가득했다. 뱃속이 뜨거웠다. 통증이 아닌 열기가 몸을 지배하고, 눈앞의 세상이 소용돌이치는 것을 스티브는 느꼈다. 혼돈 속에서, 스티브는 홀로 고요했다.


	68. Chapter 68

그것은 한순간에 벌어진 일이었다. 한번 방향을 잡자, 톰과 토니의 수색은 순항하는 배처럼 빠르고 정확하게 이루어졌고 그들은 순식간에 버키의 생존과 그의 현 소재지까지 파악할 수 있었다. 버키는 허술하지 않았지만 그 둘을 상대하기에는 역부족이었다. 버키가 있는 곳은 스타크 타워에서도, 로키의 구역에서도 멀지 않은 곳이었다. 토니는 경찰을 대동해야 하지 않겠냐 물었지만 톰은 그러다가 다 잡은 걸 놓칠 수 있다며 토니를 만류했다. 같은 이유에서 톰의 수하들 역시 둘을 따르지 못했다. 둘은 당장에 버키의 집으로 향했고, 그 와중에 톰은 눈앞에서 살인이 일어난다 해도 묵인하라며 자신의 행보를 암시했다. 토니의 목적은 스티브를 찾는 것이었고 그 중간에 벌어질 약간의 잔혹한 행위들은 관심 밖의 일이었으므로 쉽게 동의했다. 톰이 토니의 간단하고 빠른 결정에 의외라는 듯 토니를 바라봤지만 토니는 그 시선을 무시했다.

 

버키의 집에 들어갔을 때, 그들의 눈에 보이는 것은 기운 없이 침대에 누운 스티브와 침대 옆에 의자를 끌어다 놓고 앉아있던 버키였다. 집 안은 네 명의 남자가 머물기엔 한없이 좁게 느껴졌다. 버키는 둘을 보고서도 딱히 놀란 것 같지 않았다. 마치 언젠가는 있을 일을 직면하는 것처럼. 스티브는 토니와 톰을 보고서도 반응하지 않았다. 흐릿한 푸른 눈이 둘에게 잠깐 머물렀지만 이내 시선을 돌렸다. 토니는 스티브의 다리에 매여 있는 족쇄를, 톰은 오른팔이 없는 버키를 노려보았다. 버키는 톰의 시선에 주눅 들지 않았다. 이제 톰은 버키에게 공포의 대상이 아니었다. 버키에게 공포란 스티브의 부재, 그 하나뿐이었다.

 

잠시의 소란이 있었다. 네가 사람이냐며, 그게 사람이 할 짓이냐며 분노에 찬 고함을 지르는 토니와, 널 죽일 거라고 이를 가는 톰. 그리고 그 둘의 이야기를 듣지 못하는 것 마냥 주머니에서 꺼낸 작은 열쇠로 침대 옆의 조그만 서랍을 열어 한 칸씩 뒤적거리던 버키. 어쩌면 버키는 스티브를 데리고 가는 순간 이미 저만의 시나리오를 완성했던 건지도 몰랐다. 토니와 톰은 그것을 염두해 두어야 했지만 그러지 못했다. 톰이 버키에게 한 발짝, 토니가 스티브에게 한 발짝 다가선 순간 버키는 서랍에서 제가 원하던 물건을 찾았다. 칼날 부분이 빛을 받아 번득거리는 모습은 심히 위협적이었다. 누가 말릴 새도 없이 버키는 그것을 수직으로 세워 스티브의 배에 박아 넣었다. 톰의 아래서 일했던 것이 무색하지 않은 깔끔한 동작이었다. 스티브가 작게 헉, 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그 순간에 스티브의 눈은 버키에게 향하고 있었다. 원망도 의문도 서리지 않은 눈동자는 지극히도 깨끗한 동시에 비어있었다. 버키는 스티브를 향해 웃어보였지만 일그러진 웃음일 뿐이었다. 그리곤 버키는 스티브에게 널 다른 사람에게 넘겨줄 수 없다는 말을 하나의 엄숙한 선언처럼 중얼거렸다.

 

그 상황에서 버키가 죽임을 당하지지 않았던 이유는 단지 놀랄 만큼 절묘한 타이밍에 병원에서 걸려온 크리스가 깨어났다는 소식 때문이었다. 하얀 스티브의 피부와 침대를 모두 물들이는 붉은 피에 놀라 굳은 토니와는 달리 톰은 기계처럼 정확하게 일을 처리하기 시작했다. 그는 토니의 전화를 빌려 911을 불렀고 버키를 그저 숨만 쉴 수 있을 정도로 짓밟은 후 자리를 떴다. 그것은 불과 몇 분 여 만에 이루어진 일이었고, 911이 도착해 아까 전화를 거신 본인이냐고 묻는 질문을 듣고서야 토니는 왜 톰이 자신의 전화를 이용해 911에 신고했는가를 깨달았다. 토니는 곤죽이 된 버키에 대해서는 그저 저 남자를 죽이려기에 말리다가 이렇게 됐다, 는 말로 둘러댔다. 톰이 버키를 그 자리에서 죽이고 가지 않은 것은 다만 토니에게 그 살인혐의가 돌아갈까 염려한 탓이라는 것도 토니는 뒤늦게 눈치 챘다. 다른 때였다면 보다 자신에게 화살이 돌아오지 않은 그럴싸한 이야기를 지어냈겠지만, 토니는 제정신이 아니었다. 눈앞에서 그토록 고대하던 사람이 피범벅이 되는 걸 보고 정상적일 수 있는 사람은 많지 않았다.

 

스티브는 위중했다. 911이 도착하기 전 아무런 방비도 못한 토니의 잘못도 그 위중함에 포함되어있다고 의사는 말했다. 가해자를 두들겨 패놓기 전에 환자를 돌봤어야 한다는 꾸지람까지 할 정도로. 일개 의사가 천하의 토니 스타크에게 일갈을 놓을 정도로 스티브의 상태는 심각했다. 벌써부터 냄새를 맡은 기자들이 하나 둘 먹잇감을 찾아 킁킁 거리며 몰려들었지만, 병원내로 들어오지는 못했다. 병원은 완벽한 삶과 죽음만이 존재하는 공간이었고. 그 흐름에 개입 받을 만한 사람이 아니면 들어올 수가 없는 곳이기도 했다. 어둑해진 날에도 불구하고 아직 먹잇감을 물지 못한 기자들이 병원 앞을 서성이는 걸 보며 토니는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

너무 오랜 시간의 기다림과 너무 순식간의 벌어진 일들 탓에 정신을 차리기가 어려웠다. 그리고 그 어떤 때보다도 참을 수 없는 것은 자신의 재력과 명성으로도 어쩔 도리가 없는 수술실 앞에서의 기다림이었다. 그것은 삶에서 이룩한 그 어느 것도 침범할 수가 없는 공간이라 토니가 할 수 있는 것은 아무것도 없었다. 아니, 여지껏 자신이 스티브에게 무언가를 해 준 것이 있던가? 자괴감 섞인 한숨이 토니의 입에서 흘러나왔다. 끝을 향해 달려가는 이야기는 아직도 앞이 캄캄해 한치 앞도 바라보기가 힘이 들었다. 백인다운 새하얀 피부와, 그에 어울리는 새하얀 시트를 이질적으로 채워나가던 붉은 피가 토니의 머릿속에 아른거렸다. 지워지지 않는 핏자국처럼 그 장면은 하나의 사진처럼 변해 토니의 마음 한편에 세워졌다. 수술은 계속됐다.

 

같은 병원에 있는 톰의 상태도 좋지는 못했다. 크리스는 깨어났다. 깨어났지만 기대하던 온전함은 어디에도 없었다. 크리스는 병실 문을 열고 들어온 톰에게 예전처럼 충성심 가득한 인사를 보내지 않았다. 신경을 다쳤다고 했다. 다친 신경은 머리에도 몸에도 영향을 미쳐, 환자의 상태가 좋지 않다고 했다. 의사는 마치 이럴 것을 예상이라도 한 듯 담담한 어투로 설명을 이어나갔지만 듣는 톰까지 진정하란 법은 없었다. 하지만 톰이 어떤 난리를 피운다고 해서 제대로 돌아올 크리스는 아니었다.

 

크리스는 몸의 절반인 오른쪽을 사용하기가 힘들 거라고 했고 현재 머릿속은 백지나 다름없다는 말도 덧붙여졌다. 그것은 톰이 예상했던 것보다 더욱 절망적인 나락이라, 톰은 어떻게 반응해야 할는지도 판단키가 어려웠다. 삶과 죽음의 경계에서 크리스는 온전한 삶도 죽음도 아니었다. 그 애매한 중간 어디쯤에서 크리스는 누군가의 구원을 기다리듯 가만히 병실에 누워있었다. 감겨있던 금색 속눈썹이 들어 올려지고, 그 아래 가려져있던 투명한 하늘색 눈이 반짝였지만 그 안에 더 이상 톰은 없었다. 눈동자는 톰을 담지 않았다. 그것은 어찌 보면 껍데기에 불과했고 비어버린 상자일뿐이었다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고. 그럼에도 불구하고 톰은 크리스를 놓을 수 없었다.

 

주고받는 마음을 처음으로 깨닫게 해준 사람이었다. 쉽사리 놓아주고 버릴 수 있는 상대가 아니었다. 의사를 모두 물리고 톰은 크리스의 옆에 앉았다. 크리스의 금발은 수술 때문에 밀렸던 지라 거진 반은 심하게 짧은 머리였고, 그 나머지는 남자치곤 매우 길었다.

 

“……조만간 이발하러 가야겠다.”

 

크리스는 대답하지 않았다. 톰은 대답을 바라지 않는 대신 크리스의 긴 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 다시 이만큼 기르는데 시간이 걸릴 거야. 그러면 그때는 내가 머리 묶어줄게. 넌 머리 단정하게 못 묶잖아. 돌아오지 않는 대답을 톰은 억지로 갈구하지 않았다. 톰은 이미 같은 상황을 겪은 적이 있는 사람이었다. 돌아오지 않는 대답과 자신에게 향하지 않는 눈동자. 예전의 스티브나 지금의 크리스나 톰에게는 다를 바가 없었다. 다만 톰에게 잔재하는 감정의 차이만이 존재했다. 이번에는 움켜쥐지 않을 것이었다. 움켜쥐면 쥘수록 벗어나고 으스러진다는 것은 이미 스티브가 보여준 적이 있는 이치였다. 움켜쥐는 대신, 품어야 했다. 톰은 그걸 알고 있었고 그럴 인내심도 있었다. 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길이 좋은 건지 크리스는 풀어진 표정으로 미소 지었다.


	69. Chapter 69

다행히 토니는 의사의 비보를 들을 일은 없었다. 수술은 복잡하고 오래 걸렸지만 어찌되었든 그 마무리는 성공이라는 두 글자로 점철되었다. 수술이 끝난 며칠간 중환자실에 머물던 스티브는 좀 더 상태가 호전되었다고 판단되자 일반병실로 옮겨졌다. 물론 토니에 의해 스티브가 일반병실에서 특실로 옮겨진 것은 두말할 필요도 없었다. 스티브는 며칠간 깨어나지 못했는데, 의사는 그것이 복부의 자상도 자상이지만 영양실조와 극심한 스트레스 등이 겹쳐서 몸이 견디지 못한 탓이라고 했다. 스티브의 얼굴은 한 달이 조금 넘는 사이에 수척해져 있었다. 볼 살이 우묵이 패인 것도 같았다. 예전보다 창백해진 피부는 마치 스티브를 시신처럼 느껴지게 해서, 토니는 종종 두려움을 느꼈다. 조용한 병실에서 스티브에게 연결된 바이탈 기계의 단조로운 소리가 그의 생존을 알렸다.

 

하지만 원체 강한 사람이고 강한 몸이라서 일까. 스티브는 의사들의 짐작보다도 깨어나는 날이 일렀다. 하지만 안타깝게도 그가 깨어난 시점에 토니는 페퍼의 닦달에 못 이겨 회사에 불려나간 때였고, 스티브는 토니를 기다릴 만큼 오래 깨어있지 못했다. 그는 다만 잠시 링거액을 갈기 위해 들어온 간호사에게 물을 마실 수 없냐고 물었고 간호사가 물을 찾으러 주변을 뒤적거리는 사이에 잠들었다. 그 이야기를 전해들은 토니는 엄한 페퍼에게 성을 냈지만 그것이 페퍼 탓이 아니라는 건 토니도 잘 알고 있었다.

 

두 번째로 스티브가 깨어난 것은 다행스럽게도 토니가 곁을 지킬 때였다. 정신이 천천히 깨어나는지 스티브는 몇 번 손가락을 움찔거리다가 느릿하게 눈꺼풀을 들어올렸다. 처음에는 그렇게 떠진 눈이 너무나 현실성이 없어서 토니는 차마 의사를 부를 생각도 하지 못했다. 어, 어? 하고 바보 같은 목소리만 토니의 입에서 간신히 흘러나왔다.

 

스티브의 눈에 가장 먼저 들어온 것은 새하얀 천장과 날카로운 형광등 불빛이었다. 스티브는 작게 눈을 찡그렸다. 오랜만에 떠진 눈에 모든 것들은 강렬한 자극이었다.

 

“스티브, 정신이 들어? 응?”

 

놀란 토니가 더듬더듬 말을 걸자 스티브의 눈동자가 천천히 토니에게로 향했다. 눈동자에는 기운이 없었다. 토니는 허겁지겁 벨을 눌러 간호사를 부르면서도 스티브에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 힘없는 스티브의 눈은 금방이라도 감길 듯, 꺼질 듯 아슬아슬했다. 스티브는 제 상태가 어떤지 모르는 듯 몸을 일으키려 했지만 곧 윽, 하는 작은 신음과 함께 그만두었다. 그 작은 신음이 벼락소리라도 되는 냥 화들짝 놀란 토니는 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 스티브의 안색을 살피기 바빴다.

 

“많이 아파? 진통제 더 놔달라고 할까?”

 

시야의 초점을 잡으려 애쓰던 스티브는 힘겹게 고개를 저었다. 고작 고개를 젓는 것만으로도 온 몸은 삐거덕 삐거덕 비명을 지르는 것 같았다. 스티브가 마른 입술을 혀로 축이려 하자 눈치 빠른 토니는 금세 컵에 물을 담아 스티브의 입가로 가져다 댔다. 스티브는 간신히 물을 한 모금 넘겼지만 오래도록 말라있던 목은 원하는 만큼의 수분을 받아내지 못했다. 두 모금 째 물을 삼켰을 때 스티브는 발작처럼 마른기침을 뱉어냈다. 그 기침은 해소되지 않은 묵은 과거를 뱉어내기 위한 발작과도 같았다.

 

도착한 의사는 스티브의 여기저기를 들춰보고 살피고선 별 문제가 없다며 토니를 안심시켰다. 다만 그동안 약해진 몸 때문에 상처 회복이 더딜 뿐이라고 말했다. 토니가 안쓰러운 눈길로 스티브를 바라봤지만 스티브는 자신의 상태에 대해서 딱히 감흥은 없는 것 같았다. 스티브는 의사와 몇 마디 더 나누는 토니를 바라보다 볕이 잘 드는 창으로 눈을 돌렸다. 빛이 희미한 스티브의 눈동자는 햇빛에도 금세 잡아먹혀 색이 물들 것만 같았다. 스티브의 머릿속에서 어떤 생각이 흐르고 있는지 누구도 짐작할 수 없었다. 심지어 스티브 그 자신도.

 

“상처가 깊고 몸이 많이 약해져서 회복이 느릴 뿐이래. 금방 나아질 거야.”

 

의사의 이야기를 간단하게 요약해 알려주며 토니는 스티브의 관심을 자신에게 돌리려는 듯 부러 목소리를 높여 말했다. 창밖을 보던 스티브가 고개 돌려 토니에게 눈을 맞췄다. 힘이 없는 눈동자에 토니는 심장이 멎는 기분이 들었다. 이제 모든 게 제자리로 돌아왔는데, 어쩐지 눈앞의 사내는 아직도 자신의 것이 아닌 것만 같았다. 토니는 힘없이 놓인 스티브의 손을 살며시 쥐었다. 볼 때마다 작다고 느껴왔던 스티브의 손은 맞잡았을 때 그 크기가 더욱 실감이 났다. 유난히 살집이 없는 손은 마디마디가 불거져 안쓰러움을 더욱 자아냈다.

 

“버키는…….”

 

스티브의 첫 마디는 그다지 토니의 마음에 드는 말은 아니었다. 하지만 토니는 그런 것 하나하나에 신경을 쓰고 싶지 않았다.

 

“일단 구속되어있어. 정신병원이든지 교도소이든지 그가 갈 곳은 둘 중 하나야. 이제 걱정할 필요 없어. 다 끝났어.”

 

걱정할 필요 없어. 말하면서 토니는 엄지손가락으로 스티브의 손등을 살살 매만졌다. 스티브의 손은 찼다. 그것이 마치 시신의 냉기를 연상시켜 토니는 스티브가 살아있음을 확인하려는 듯 연신 바이탈 기계를 응시했다. 잡혀갔다고……. 스티브는 지금 버키가 어떤 표정을 짓고 있을지 상상하기가 힘들었다. 다 끝났다는 토니의 말에는 전혀 현실성이 없게 느껴졌다. 아직 끝난 것은 아무것도 없었다. 이건 끝난 것이 아니라 잠시 중단된 것이나 다름없었다. 스티브는 버키가 그렸을 마지막 결말을 어렴풋이 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 분명히 스티브의 사망을 확인한 후 자결했을 것이었다. 동화 같은 결말이 불가능하다는 것을 버키는 알고 있었는지도 몰랐다.

 

“있잖아, 스티브……. 네가 다 나으면 말이야. 그러면, 음, 어, 내말은…….”

 

토니는 이 말을 하루에도 몇 번씩이나 속으로 곱씹으며 깨어난 스티브에게 해 줄 날만을 고대하고 있었다. 하지만 정작 그 상황이 눈앞에 닥쳐오자 천하의 토니도 긴장하지 않을 수가 없었다. 토니는 몇 번이나 손바닥으로 자신의 입가를 매만지며 말을 더듬었다. 스티브는 얌전히 토니의 다음 말을 기다렸다.

 

“나랑, 같이 살래?”  
“……폐가 되지 않는다면…….”  
“아니, 아니! 그런 의미가 아니고, 그러니까 그냥 같이 사는 거 말고…….”

 

토니는 자신의 혀를 누가 묶어 놓은 것은 아닌지 의심해야만 했다. 세상에 토니 스타크가 누구 앞에서 이렇게 당황해서 어물거리는 날이 올 줄이야! 토니는 한숨을 쉬며 마른세수를 했다. 쟈니에게 고백을 할 때도 이렇게 떨리지는 않았던 것 같은데.

 

“내가 너를, 스티브 너를 좋아하는데, 그러니까 같이……, 살지 않겠냐고.”

 

그 말을 입 밖으로 뱉어내고선 토니는 ‘오, 맙소사.’하고 눈을 질끈 감았다. 생애 했던 어떤 고백보다도 무드 없고 건조하지 않은가. 그동안 나름 플레이보이랍시고 쌓아온 명성이 아까울 정도였다. 하지만 그 것만으로도 스티브에게는 충분했다. 빙글빙글 맴돌 뿐 서로에게 좀처럼 다가서지 못하던 마음이 드디어 서로에게 흘러가기 시작했다. 물꼬가 튼 것이었다. 토니는 눈치를 보듯 질끈 감았던 눈을 살그머니 떠서 스티브의 눈치를 살폈다. 하지만 스티브의 얼굴에는 토니의 예상과 달리 실망감 따위는 전혀 서려있지 않았다. 스티브는 소리 없이 토니를 향해 황하게 웃어주었다.

 

그 웃음은 스티브로써도 처음 짓는 가장 환한 미소였다. 생기 없던 얼굴에 반짝반짝 빛이 서렸다. 그 웃음은 너무 환하고 밝아서, 웃음의 의미를 오해하려해도 오해할 수 없을 정도였다. 토니는 스티브의 소리 없는 긍정의 의사에 긴장으로 온통 옥죄이던 마음이 풀어짐을 느꼈다. 하지만 토니는 왜 스티브가 말로써 대답하지 않았는지 의문을 가져야만 했다. 왜 스티브가 확답을 내려주지 않았는지에 대해서.

 

그로부터 시간이 더 흘러 스티브의 상처가 여물어 지독한 흉터만을 남기고 그의 퇴원이 멀지 않았을 때, 스티브는 사라졌다. 그리고 그로부터 일주일이 채 지나기도 전에 텔레비전의 긴급 속보에선 감옥에서 탈주한 범인 버키 반스에 대한 이야기가 흘러나오고 있었다.


	70. Chapter 70

그것은 앞뒤를 따져볼 필요도 없이 명확한 일이었다. 스티브가 먼저 사라지고, 버키의 탈옥이 그 후였다. 토니는 공범이 있을 것 같다는 경찰 관계자들의 인터뷰를 보며 그 공범이 누구인지 너무나 쉽게 예측할 수 있었다. 하고자하면 충분히 스티브를 추적할 수 있었음에도 토니는 그러지 않았다. 스티브가 그러길 원치 않을 것 같았다. 자신의 고백을 듣고서 웃어주던 스티브가 어째서 또다시 곁을 떠난 건지 이해할 수 없었지만, 토니는 기다리기로 결정했다. 아마도 스티브는 자신의 이야기를 제대로 마무리 지으려 하는 걸 거라고 애써 마음을 다잡으면서.

 

그리고 실제로 토니의 생각이 옳았다. 스티브는 더 이상 버키에게 잔여한 감정이라곤 연민과 동정뿐이었다. 자신이 망쳐놓은 사람에 대한 안쓰러움 같은 것이었다. 버키는 자신을 다시 찾아온 스티브를 이해하지 못했다. 완벽하게 도망갈 수 있는 기회를 뿌리치고 스티브가 버키를 구원한 것이었다. 버키는 스티브에게 이유를 묻지 않았다. 물어도 고운 말이 돌아올 것 같지 않았다.

 

둘은 멀리 갈 수 없었다. 탈옥자인 버키를 데리고 비행기를 탈 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 그들은 스타크 타워에서 차로 열 시간 남짓한 거리의 시골에 정착했다. 시골에서 시내는 차를 타고 삼십분을 나가야 하는 거리였다. 한적하고 고요한 동네였다. 병원을 떠난 후 일주일 남짓한 시간에 스티브가 최대한 빨리 구할 수 있는 집이 그곳에 있었다. 집은 낡고 오래되어 흉가라고 불리기에 무리가 없어보였지만 둘에게는 별 문제가 되지 않았다. 그들은 말없이 먼지 낀 집안을 청소했고 구석에 낀 거미줄을 떼어냈다. 그나마 둘 중에서 법망의 감시를 덜 받는 스티브가 시내로 나가 필요한 물품을 샀고 그 동안 버키는 남은 집 정리를 끝마쳤다. 스티브가 시내에 타고 간 차는 버키를 교도소에서 빼낸 후 도망을 칠 때 탄 차와 같은 것이었다. 급하게 중고로 구한 건지 차는 여기저기가 마모되고 겉보기에도 낡아보였으나 타는 데는 큰 지장이 없었다.

 

버키는 시내로 간 스티브가 자신을 두고 도망갈까 걱정했지만 그렇다고 스티브를 붙잡지는 않았다. 이제 더 이상 버키가 스티브에게 집착하는 스스로를 합리화 시킬 방법은 없었다. 되돌아온 스티브는 당연한 권리가 아닌 뜻밖의 선물과도 같은 존재였고 버키는 그것을 구속할 권리가 없었다.

 

둘에게 돈은 부족하지 않았다. 그동안 톰이 스티브의 통장 안에 넣어준 돈들은 상상이상의 액수라, 그들이 평생 놀고먹어도 충분할 만큼이었다. 스티브는 버키에게 가기 전에 그 돈들을 모조리 인출했다.

 

둘은 정적으로 살았다. 그들에게는 딱히 소리라는 것이 필요가 없을 정도였다. 말없이 밥을 챙겨먹은 후 스티브는 주로 그림을 그리거나 책을 읽었고, 버키는 그런 스티브 옆에 앉아 TV를 보거나 창밖을 멍하니 쳐다봤다. 저녁 무렵이면 둘은 산책을 나갔는데, 마을은 한적하고 조용해서 마치 온 세계에 둘만 살고 있는 것 같은 느낌이 들게 했다. 가끔 운이 좋으면 오솔길을 지나는 작은 산짐승도 발견할 수가 있었다.

 

스티브가 버키를 데리고 나올 때, 그는 버키에게 단 한 가지를 약속받았다. 사실 통보와도 같았다. 더 이상 스티브에게 관여할 건더기가 버키에겐 없었으니. 스티브는 뒤틀린 버키의 인생에 자신의 책임이 있다는 것을 인정했다. 그리고 그 책임을 질 것이라고도 말했다.

 

하지만 만약에 네가 나보다 일찍 죽어서 나에게 여분의 생이 생긴다면, 그건 나에게 줘. 네 삶을 놓을 때 나도 놓아줘.

 

버키는 수긍할 수밖에 없었다. 스티브는 붙잡는다고 해서 잡혀질 성질의 인간이 아니라는 것을 버키는 그 때 깨달았다. 지금 이 둘의 동거는 그저 매순간이 서로의 관계를 정리해나가는 과정일 뿐이었다.


	71. Chapter 71

세 번의 겨울과 세 번의 봄이 지났다. 지나간 시간은 너무나 단조롭고 반복적이라 기억 속에 잔재하는 것이 아무것도 없었다. 그들은 한걸음씩 천천히 걸어 나가는 사람처럼 매 시간을 살았다. 이 지루하고 따분한 평화는 언제나처럼 예고 없이 도래하는 급작스러움에 의해 산산조각이 났다.

 

보통은 스티브 혼자 장을 보고 오지만 그날따라 버키는 스티브를 따라 시내를 가고 싶다는 생각을 했다. 버키는 자신의 생각을 스티브에게 말했고 스티브는 반대하지 않았다. 어째서 하필이면 그날 평소에는 관심도 없던 시내를 가고 싶던 것인지, 버키 스스로도 의문이었다. 스티브는 마트에 같이 들어갈 것이냐고 물었고 버키는 거절했다. 마트보단 길거리에서 사람구경을 하고 싶었다. 오랫동안 시골구석에서 자연만 보고 지냈더니 사람 냄새가 그리워졌나, 싶었다. 스티브는 이번에도 딱히 버키를 말리지 않고 다만 자신의 차 열쇠를 버키에게 건넸다. 버키는 자동차 보닛위에 걸터앉아 흘러가는 자동차와 바쁘게 오가는 사람의 행렬을 지켜보고 있었다. 오후는 그동안의 어떤 날과도 다를 바가 없었고 다를 것 같은 기미도 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그 날은 모든 것을 뒤집는 하루였다.

 

만약 3년 전 탈옥 범을 알아본 것이 허세에만 가득 찼지 정작 총 한번 제대로 쏠 기회가 없던 어수룩한 경찰이 아니었다면 이야기는 조금 다른 양상을 뗬을 수도 있었다. 만약 버키가 스티브를 따라 시내로 나오지 않았다면, 아니 시내를 따라 나왔더라도 스티브를 따라 마트로 들어갔더라면 이런 일이 벌어지지 않았을 것이었다. 그도 아니면 횡단보도에서 꼬마 남자아이가 작은 로봇 장난감을 떨어트리지 않았다면, 떨어트렸더라도 그 순간 꼬마를 향해 돌진하는 차가 없었더라면. 아니면 그 꼬마의 엄마가 좀 더 차분한 사람이라 지레 놀라 날카로운 비명을 지르지 않았더라면.

 

모든 우연들이 겹쳐 일어난 희생은 컸다. 버키를 알아본 순경은 덜덜 떠는 손으로 버키에게 총구를 겨눴다. 물론 쏠 생각이 있던 것은 아니었다. 그는 애초에 범인 검거나 실적에는 관심이 없는 사람이었다. 그저 한적하고 평화로운 순경이 그의 성정에 맞는 일이었지만 상황은 평화롭지 않았고 경찰은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 달달 떨리는 손으로 순경이 버키에게 총구를 겨누었을 때, 스티브는 구입한 물건을 계산하는 중이었고 같은 시각 어린 남자애 하나가 횡단보도에서 떨어트린 장난감을 주우려 허리를 굽혔다. 먼저 가던 엄마가 뒤를 돌아봤을 때 까만 자동차 한 대가 꼬마를 향해 오는 중이었다. 하지만 운전자는 급하게 브레이크를 밟았고 제동거리는 충분했다. 하지만 그 아이의 엄마는 지레 겁을 먹고 높은 비명을 질러댔다. 그 째진 듯 한 목소리에 놀란 경찰이 방아쇠를 당겼고 그 무를 수 없는 실수는 총알이 되어 버키의 가슴팍에 정확하게 박혀 들어갔다. 스티브가 마트에서 나올 때의 일이었다.

 

버키가 차가운 아스팔트로 쓰러질 때 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다. 스티브는 못이 박힌 듯 그 자리에 굳어서 버키를 바라보고 있었다. 버키는 가슴에 박힌 총알에 의해 자신의 생명이 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다. 그리고 그렇게 죽어가는 와중에, 버키는 문득 스티브가 자신의 탈옥 공범이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 자칫하다간 스티브가 잡혀갈 수도 있는 상황이라는 것이었다. 여기저기 웅성거리는 소리가 들리고 당황한 경찰의 고함과도 같은 목소리가 귓전을 때렸다. 저 사람은 탈옥 범입니다! 탈옥 범이라고요! 그것은 마치 자신의 행동을 정당화 시키려는 순경의 간절한 외침 같았다. 버키와 스티브는 서로에게서 시선을 떼지 않았다. 버키의 가슴에서 왈칵왈칵 핏물이 배어나왔다.

 

그리고 그 죽음의 문턱 앞에서, 버키는 비로소 스티브를 내려놓을 수 있었다. 아니, 정확하게 말하자면 스티브를 옭아매려 들던 자신의 헛된 감정을. 버키는 무언가 말을 뱉으려 입을 벌렸지만 울컥 올라오는 핏물이 버키의 목을 틀어막았다. 짙은 피를 토해내며 버키는 간신히 입모양으로 말했다.

 

Run.

 

스티브는 여전히 버키를 바라보고만 있었다. 도망가, 빨리. 버키가 다시 입모양으로만 간신히 말했다. 누군가가 경찰에 신고를 한 건지 경찰차의 사이렌 소리가 죽음의 사자마냥 점점 더 가까워지고 있었다. 버키는 시야가 천천히 회전하는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 눈앞이 어지러웠다. 하지만 그 와중에도 스티브만은 그의 눈에 선명했다. 스티브는 담담하게 버키를 바라보고 있었지만 어째 그 눈가가 젖어드는 것 같았다. 버키는 아마도 자신의 시야가 흐려 잘못 본 것일 거라고 생각했다. 스티브의 눈물은 버키에게 과분한 것이었다. 버키는 느리게 눈을 깜박였다. 점차 흐려지는 시야는 이제 스티브마저도 안개 속 사람처럼 흐리게 만들고 있었다. 밤이 오고 있는 건지 점점 주변의 음영이 짙어졌다. Run. 간신히 입을 벌려 버키가 말했고, 입에서는 목소리 대신 핏물이 흘러나왔다.

 

버키의 눈에 마지막으로 밟힌 것은 인파속으로 서서히 뒷걸음질 치다 이내 사라져버리는 스티브였다. 이제 버키의 시야는 완전히 까맣게 변했고 귀를 괴롭히던 사이렌 소리는 점차 작아져만 갔다. 버키는 희한하리만큼 몸에 고통이 없다고 생각했다. 다만 깊은 졸음만이 몰려왔다. 자신의 생사를 확인하기 위해 누군가 다가오는 것 같았지만, 그것은 중요하지 않았다. 한 단계씩 내려가는 TV볼륨처럼 점점 주변의 소리는 어둠속에 잠식했다.

 

Run. Steve. Run.

 

그리고 모든 것이 고요해졌다.


	72. Chapter 72

73.

 

토니가 버키의 사망소식을 접한 것은 다음날 아침 뉴스에서였다. 물론 버키가 사망한 당일에 긴급 속보로 뉴스가 몇 차례 뜨기는 했으나 토니는 페퍼에게 잡혀 회사 일을 처리하느라 뉴스를 볼 정신이 없었다. 토니는 버키의 죽음보다도 공범에 관한 이야기에 귀를 기울였고, 다만 알아낼 수 있는 것은 공범은 살았는지 죽었는지, 실제로 존재하기나 한 건지 알 수가 없다는 것뿐이었다. 토니는 자취를 감춘 스티브가 다행이라고 여겨야 하는지 아니면 아쉬워해야 하는지 짐작 할 수 없었다. 스티브가 버키 꼴이 나지 않은 것은 천만다행이었으나, 저렇게 연기처럼 사라져 버린 것은 반길 일이 아니었다. 차라리 구속이라도 되었다면 검찰 쪽에 선을 연결해서 스티브를 빼낼 수도 있을 텐데. 토니는 복잡한 마음에 텔레비전을 끄고 커피를 한 모금 들이켰다.

 

그리고 그 순간, 자비스의 목소리가 토니의 정신을 일깨웠다. 손님입니다, Sir. 이른 아침에 타워를 방문할 사업자는 드물었다. 토니는 그 방문자가 대체 누구일까 생각하며 커피를 다시 들이키려 했지만, 순간적으로 드는 생각에 커피 잔을 든 손은 정지하고 말았다. 토니는 커피 잔을 성급하게 내려놓으며 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰다. 그 손님이 누구인지 어쩐지 알 것만 같았다. 알 것 같았지만 실망할 자신이 겁나 쉽게 단정 지을 수가 없었다.

 

“타워 주변 CCTV 영상 띄워봐. 빨리!”

 

자비스는 토니의 명령에 충실하게 스타크 타워 주변의 감시카메라 영상을 모조리 공중에 띄웠고 그중 몇몇에 한 남자가 화면에 잡혔다. 감시카메라는 대부분이 사람의 키보다 높게 설치되어있었고 그 때문에 토니가 남자에 대해 확인할 수 있는 것은 금발로 뒤덮인 동그란 머리통뿐이었다. 하지만 그것만으로도 충분했다. 토니의 직감이 그렇게 말하고 있었다.

 

“문 열어줘. 아니야. 잠깐 기다려. 내가 내려가야지. 아니, 그냥 문을 열까? 그래, 일단 문 열어줘.”

 

Yes, Sir. 높낮이가 일정한 목소리로 자비스가 대답함과 동시에 남자의 앞을 가로막던 문이 스르르 열렸다. 남자는 망설임 없이 건물 안으로 발을 들였고 감시 카메라의 화면 밖으로 벗어났다. 토니는 자신의 옷매무새를 급하게 다듬으며 승강기로 향했다. 일층에서부터 이어지는 엘리베이터는 어느 순간 2, 3, 4, 하고 서서히 숫자를 올리며 토니가 있는 층으로 가까워져오고 있었다. 토니는 헛기침을 두어 번 하곤 제 손바닥에 입김을 불어 혹시나 뻗쳤을 머리카락을 정리하는 등 분주하게 행동했다. 그러는 사이에도 점차 엘리베이터 상단에 표시된 숫자는 커지고 있었다.

 

그리고 마침내. 띵, 하고 마치 작은 종을 울리는 것 같은 소리가 울리고 토니의 눈앞에서 닫혀있던 철문이 양쪽으로 스르륵 열리기 시작했다. 그 문이 열리는 순간 토니는 드디어, 이제야, 이 길고 험난했던 이야기에 마침표를 찍을 시점이 다가옴을 느꼈다. 돌고 돌아 결국엔 마주하게 된 두 사람사이에 남은 것은 고작해야 승강기 문 밖에 없었다. 그동안 그들 사이를 막던 그 어떤 것보다도 얇고 가벼운 존재였다. 토니는 다가오는 이야기의 끝을 알았다. 그것은 매우 뻔하고 상투적이었지만 동시에 가장 이상적인 결말이었다. 그것은 새빨간 욕망과 검은 후회들로 범벅이 된 책에서 처음이자 마지막으로 써질 동화 같은 한 문장일 것이었다. 반짝반짝 빛날 모든 미래를 예고하는 단 하나의 문장.

 

They lived happily ever after.

 

마침내, 문이 열렸다.


End file.
